Viñetas Letra M
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Un fic DISTINTO a lo habitual en DN. Sobre qué pasó con Mello desde que abandonó Wammy House hasta el final, por qué y cómo conoció a Hall y las consecuencias que eso tendría. Fic serio y realista. HallxMello y Matt CAPÍTULO10-"Romance" UP. RR.
1. Capítulo1 Recuerdos

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

_**N. de la A ¿Por qué?**___ _Hall y Mello son una pareja semi-oficial de la serie y que no es en absoluto popular entre los fans. He encontrado algún que otro fic en inglés aquí y allá, y unos cuantos fanarts y comics japoneses por ahí, algo normal en un fandom tan ecléctico como siempre es el japonés. Pero sigue sin haber algo realmente notorio. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, si quieres que algo se haga, hazlo tú mismo... Es por eso que he escrito esta historia, una más de mi serie "__**Viñetas del Alfabeto**__" centrada en mis parejas favoritas. Espero que por favor, no sea igualmente ignorada._

_Como personajes separados los encuentros de los más interesantes de la serie, y como pareja me encantan… aunque realmente fue una amiga fan del yaoi quién me reveló que ellos dos estaban juntos. Era inevitable que me fijara en ellos._

_Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los fans de "Death Note", tienen mucho más interés por el yaoi… pero a mí me atrae más el reto de escribir cosas que nadie más ha hecho antes._

_No me gustan las historias donde haya "carácter bashing", así que aquí los personajes están retratados como lo que son, guardándome mis opiniones privadas al respecto. Después de todo, las mujeres de la historia también tienen un papel importante y merecen otra clase de atención pese al carácter machista de la serie y el manga. Es lógico que una mujer trate de defenderlas, ¿no?_

_**N. de la A-¿Cómo?:**_

_Este fic está contado en formato crónica, así que, aunque es más o menos lineal, suceden los saltos temporales y los cambios de perspectiva según cada personaje, aunque sigue la continuidad del manga y relata muchas escenas entre bambalinas, de forma que pudiera encajar en el canon. Por otra parte, aparecen algunos personajes secundarios de mi invención necesarios para la continuidad de la historia, y otros como Linda (la chica que dibujó los retratos) que aparecen aquí como un personaje más._

_Además, está siendo divertido escribir este fic porque retrata el mundo real y no uno de ficción como en otros de mis fics. He intentado que todas las ciudades y países (Londres, Lisboa, USA, Japón…) por donde sucede la acción estén correctamente caracterizadas; los lugares que nombro, las lenguas que hablan los personajes, las costumbres, etc… existen realmente. Lo mismo con las nacionalidades de los personajes: Mello es esloveno (como su nombre indica) Near es británico, Matt es irlandés de ascendencia francesa, Hal es estadounidense, Giovanni es italiano y así sucesivamente. En caso de algún fallo, lo corregiré._

_**ADVERTENCIA. **este fic contendrá situaciones duras no aptas para todos los públicos._

_CAPÍTULO REFORMADO._

* * *

**Viñetas, Letra-M.**

**Capítulo1-Recuerdos.**

_L siempre será la cosa más importante en mi vida._

_L._

L era demasiado talentoso como para morir de esa manera. ¡Su muerte no tiene razón de ser! ¡Sucedió demasiado rápido! Él resolvió más de 3500 casos difíciles y hoy hay 3 veces más gente en la cárcel que antes cuando él no estaba. Él era un investigador privado y a pesar de que nunca mostraba su rostro, su sola influencia era suficiente para inspirar a las organizaciones mundiales a unirse para avanzar juntas. Pienso que sólo alguien que puede emparejar una reputación tan inmaculada debería ser capaz de heredar tal título.

_-Mello (pensamientos sobre "L")_

* * *

_Año 2001- "Wammy's House"- Wintchester-Londres._

**L**inda sacudió la cabeza haciendo bailar con nerviosismo las dos coletas rubias que llevaba a ambos lados de la misma. El nervioso gesto acompañaba la expresión ofuscada de su rostro infantil.

-¡Mello!- Exclamó la niña, - Si no te estás quieto, no podré sacarte bien.- se quejó.

-¡Grunf!- gruñó el aludido, torciendo el rostro. –No sé a qué viene tanto interés en hacerme un retrato… Ya me hicieron una foto hace unos días.-

Linda ignoró el comentario y deslizó el carboncillo sobre la superficie del bloc de papel guarro en la que estaba dibujando. Con movimientos mucho más ágiles que lo que cabría esperar en alguien de su edad, marcó el contorno de los largos cabellos y la barbilla triangular del chico al que retrataba. Linda tenía un gran talento para el dibujo y la pintura, siendo capaz de dibujar con gran soltura pese a tener solo 10 años de edad.

-La profesora Lilian dice que debo mejorar mis técnicas de retrato.- explicó la niña buscando alguna clase de colaboración por parte del chico al que dibujaba.- El retrato es una de las cosas más difíciles de dibujar.-

-Sí, ya, bueno… Imagino.- contestó Mello, el chico al que retrataba.

-Pon la cara de frente.- insistió la niña.

-Pero si ya estoy de frente.-se quedó su modelo.

-Sí, pero no paras de moverte.- replicó Linda.

Mello suspiró, incómodo. A sus 12 años de edad, ese chico larguirucho que estaba empezando a dar el estirón, era una auténtica bomba de energía. Ya desde muy pequeño, Mello se lo tomaba todo con mucho (o tal vez demasiado) entusiasmo, y era difícil que pudiera estarse quieto en un mismo sitio durante un espacio prolongado de tiempo, incluso cuando solo estaba sentado. Ahora Linda, una de sus compañeras huérfanas del "_Wammy's House_", había conseguido convencerlo para que permaneciera inmóvil un rato mientras ella le hacía un retrato a carboncillo, pero pronto ambos parecían estarse arrepintiendo de esa decisión.

Mello clavó sus ojos claros en la niña rubia con coletas que estaba sentada de rodillas delante de él; Linda estaba cruzada de piernas como solo los niños suelen hacerlo, y su cabeza aparecía gacha sobre el bloc que aguantaba sobre las rodillas apenas cubiertas por la falda de un vestido de cuadros. Ciertamente parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía, y semejante interés en sacar un retrato del impaciente joven rubio atrajo su atención.

-…Oye, Linda.- comenzó a decir Mello.

-¿Hmmm?- preguntó ella mientras afinaba una sombra bajo su barbilla.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Mello con cierto estupor. -¿Por qué no cualquier otro?-

-¿Que por qué te quiero retratar a ti y no a otro?- adivinó ella.

Mello asintió con la cabeza haciendo que su melena rubia se sacudiera levemente.

-…Pues porque lo mereces.- contestó ella con naturalidad.

-¿Lo… merezco?-

-Sí… Por las notas que sacaste en esos problemas con logaritmos que hiciste en el último examen.-

-Entonces, ¿es un premio?- preguntó Mello, sorprendido por la explicación de Linda.

-Sí.-

El joven que apenas empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia sonrió con el orgullo hinchado. Linda era buena dibujante, eso lo sabían todos, pero ver que le había escogido a él era lo sorprendente. No era habitual que Linda dibujara a personas reales, pues como ella decía el retrato era una especialidad que tenía que desarrollar más, así que saberse modelo de esa dibujante solo porque él había sacado buenas notas en matemáticas le hinchaba el orgullo.

Sin que pudiera controlarlo, Mello esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, esa cara.- exclamó Linda, -Esa sonrisa te queda muy bien.-

Y diciendo esto, la niña de las coletas abocetó la sonrisa de Mello sobre el papel con una punta de carboncillo más fina que las que había estado usando hasta ese momento. De esa forma y con movimientos ágiles más algún que otro golpe de gamuza, Linda acabó por perfilar el rostro de Mello sobre el papel. Finalmente quedó un resultado sorprendentemente parecido al rostro real de Mello para haber sido hecho por una niña de solo 10 años.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Mello.

-Sí, mira.-

Linda apartó la gamuza y el juego de carboncillos que llevaba encima para luego darle la vuelta al bloc y mostrarle su obra a Mello. Cuando lo hizo, el joven adolescente se quedó boquiabierto; eso era algo que Linda agradeció porque Mello era tan emocional que era imposible que mintiera viendo la cara que ponía.

-Está… muy bien.- exclamó el retratado.- Me has sacado igual.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Linda, -Ahora se lo enseñaré a la profesora Lilian a ver qué le parece.-

-Seguro que le gusta.- contestó Mello aún contento por el trabajo de la niña. Pero de repente su sonrisa de gratitud se borró de su rostro y fue sustituida por un gesto serio. El cambo de humor no pasó desapercibido para Linda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Linda… Sabes que Near también sacó buenas notas en ese examen, ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. A él también le he retratado.- contestó ella un tanto asustada por el severo gesto de Mello,- Tengo su dibujo aquí en mi bloc.-

El joven adolescente de cabellos rubios clavó sus ojos oscuros en la niña. Linda sabía que la heladora expresión de Mello no era por alguna clase de rencor hacia ella, sino porque Mello –siendo el genio que era- había quedado una vez más como segundo ante Near. Y eso era más sangrante todavía considerando que el chico albino era dos años más joven que Mello.

Simplemente Mello se había dado cuenta que en lo tocante a los retratos de Linda, él también era el "segundo."

-No quiero verlo.- exclamó Mello, enfurruñado. –Guárdate esos retratos si quieres… Pero yo no quiero verlos.-

Y diciendo esto, Mello se levantó, se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo. Linda se quedó mirando como el joven larguirucho envuelto en ropas sueltas le daba la espalda y se alejaba enfurruñado caminando sobre sus pies descalzos.

-Pero Mello.- exclamó en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que él le oyera.- ¡Si no pasa nada!… ¡Tú también ganaste! –El chico la ignoró.- ¡Eres tonto, Mello! Mira que ponerte así solo por un examen.- gritó ella pateando los pies contra el suelo.

**A**fortunadamente para Mello (y todos los que le rodeaban) sus explosiones de ira tampoco eran muy duraderas y tan pronto como venían, se iban. No obstante la rivalidad que sostenía con Near era algo que el tiempo no disminuía sino que acrecentaba. Por esa razón Mello siempre se esforzaba mucho en lo que hacía y ahora, ya olvidado el asunto del retrato de Linda, se dirigía a los comedores del orfanato. Estos abarcaban buena parte del edificio victoriano donde estaba ubicada la "_Wammy's house_" y se encontraba abierto durante todo el día, aunque solo en las horas de las comidas se llenaba por completo. Sin embargo a esas horas de la tarde solo había algún que otro niño que iba o venía de las cocinas del comedor por alguna causa, justo como Mello se disponía a hacer.

El chico rubio se acercó a la puerta de las cocinas y el olor a la sopa que las cocineras estaban haciendo para la cena de esa noche le embriagó. Mello olfateó el sabroso olor, pero no era la sopa lo que le interesaba en ese omento, así que gritó.

-¡Señora Anne!, ¿puede salir un momentooo?-

-Ya va, ya va…- se oyó decir a una voz apagada desde le fondo.

Al instante apareció una mujer ya entrada en años y en carnes que iba cubierta por un delantal y un gorro de cocina y que caminaba hacia el joven adolescente mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo. Mello la reconoció como Anne y esperó a que se le alcanzara en la entrada; habría ido el mismo a su encuentro pero los niños tenía vetada la entrada en las cocinas.

-Qué prisas.- exclamó la mujer. -¡Ah, Mello, eres tú!-dijo al reconocer al larguirucho chico envuelto en ropas amplias y pies descalzos. – ¿Qué quieres, Mello?-

-Lo de siempre, señora Anne.- contestó él con candidez.

-¿Chocolate, eh?- adivinó ella.- Siempre vienes por lo mismo… No sé ni por qué pregunto.-

-Esta noche tengo que estudiar mucho y necesito chocolate para funcionar bien.- se exculpó el niño.

-Ya, claro.- contestó Anne con toda la expresión de no creer lo que Mello le decía.- Tienes que estudiar y no eres capaz de hacer nada si no tienes una onza de chocolate entre los dientes.-

Pese a sus palabras recriminatorias, Anne suspiró y se acercó a un armario cercano de donde extrajo sendas tabletas de chocolate con leche que le tendió a Mello. El chico rubio las cogió con rapidez.

-Gracias, señora Anne.-dijo.

La oronda mujer sonrió con benevolencia y vio como el chico volvía a girar sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí corriendo. Pese a sus palabras Anne sabía que la "adicción" de Mello por el chocolate no era muy distinta de muchas otras rarezas de los niños de aquel orfanato, así que siempre le guardaba tabletas de chocolate puro o con leche a Mello para que él pudiera consumirlas al margen de las comidas del día. Mello lo sabía y solía visitar las cocinas al menos una vez al día buscando su suministro diario, y ahora ya tenía el suficiente para esa noche.

**M**ello subió de dos en dos los escalones de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los niños del orfanato en las plantas superiores del edifico. Por el trayecto se chocó con algún que otro chico más joven o mayor que él, pero todos le dejaron paso y no le dijeron nada. Mello era muy conocido por todos los chicos de la "Wammy's House" porque junto con Near era quien más destacaba por sus aptitudes entre todos ellos; pero había otra razón distinta a la de una fama basada en el intelecto: Mello era muy temperamental e impaciente, así que era mejor no enfrentarse a él.

El joven adolescente ignoró a los chicos y se metió en su cuarto dando un involuntario portazo al cerrar; allí dejó las tabletas de chocolate sobre la mesa y trasteó en el escritorio donde guardaba sus cosas para extraer unos cuadernos con apuntes y un estuche; al hacerlo, la foto que le habían tomado hace unos días y en donde lucía muy similar al retrato que Linda le había hecho hacía un rato, calló al suelo. Mello la recogió de entre las patas de una silla, la miró despreocupadamente, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y la dejó caer dentro sin más. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se volvió para salir otra vez por la puerta con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se topó con otro chico de tupida cabellera de color ceniza y marcados rasgos de europeo pese a ese curioso color de pelo.

-¡Matt!-exclamó Mello al reconocerle.- ¿Qué haces?-

-Hola Mello.- saludó con naturalidad el chico de cabello ceniza ignorando el nerviosismo de su interlocutor.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a hacer unos penaltis?- preguntó mostrándole un balón blanco con manchas negras.

Mello miró a Matt y el balón que este aguantaba en las manos para luego mirar al cuaderno y las tabletas de chocolate.

-No, Matt, hoy no puedo.- contestó en tono serio.

-Pero si hoy no tenemos clase.- se quejó el chico de cabello ceniza.- Todos tenemos la tarde libre para ir a jugar.-

-Ya… pero yo tengo que hacer una tesis sobre los Presocráticos y luego compararla con "_El Banquete_" de Platón.- explicó Mello.- Así que me tengo que pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca.-

Matt suspiró con algo que parecía un resoplido.

-O sea, que no vienes a jugar.-

-No. Hoy no.-

-Vaaaaaale.- contestó el chico de cabello ceniza con tono cansino, -Pero si te cansas de Diógenes y otra gente que vive en barriles, ya sabes que el resto estaremos en las canchas de fútbol.-

-Oks. La próxima vez iré a jugar al fútbol con vosotros.- contestó Mello con tono cansino. –Pero una cosa: el Diógenes del que hablas no es un Presocrático sino un "Cínico", y no tiene nada que ver con Platón.-le corrigió. –Y tengo que aprobar esa tesis con la mejor nota posible.-

-Vale, lo que tú digas. Ya te veo.- Matt se encogió de hombros.- Pero a ver si vienes a jugar de una vez.-

-La próxima vez.- contestó Mello con seriedad.- Os prometo que iré.-

Y diciendo esto, el joven adolescente rubio cerró la puerta de su cuarto y volvió a salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la otra ala del edificio donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

Matt le vio marchar, botó el balón un par de veces contra el piso de madera (poniendo cuidado en que no fuera descubierto porque eso estaba prohibido) y se volvió en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al patio.

-…A ver si esta noche me pasó la pantalla del "Super Mario".- murmuró para sí.

**E**sa tarde Mello se quedó hasta muy tarde estudiando y haciendo los trabajos que le habían pedido de filosofía griega clásica. Lo cierto es que la "_Wammy's House_" podía resultar un edificio antiguo en cuanto a diseño y decoración, claramente ostentoso y tétrico, muy al estilo victoriano inglés… pero al mismo tiempo estaba a la última en cuanto a tecnología y recursos. Así que a pesar de su aire decadente, todas las salas estaban muy iluminadas y disponían de lo último en cuanto a tecnología, incluyendo conexiones a Internet por cable. Resultaba casi chocante ver esas estanterías de maderas oscuras por el barniz de años y años que albergaban libros y enculames de pergamino (muchos de ellos escritos en inglés antiguo, gaélico y latín) conviviendo con ordenadores de gran potencia y varios sistemas operativos.

Sin embargo Mello estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente y solía pasar buena parte de la semana encerrado entre esas paredes mientras estudiaba. Esta vez estaba conseguido que no quedaría "el segundo", aunque no fuera un examen, conseguiría que su tesis comparada fuese la más completa y sesuda de todos los trabajos.

**E**n Inglaterra, sobre todo en los meses de invierno, anochece muy pronto y a esas horas ya estaba muy oscuro en el exterior, como bien se veía a través de los ventanales de la biblioteca. Pero tanto era el empeño que ponía que cuando llegó la hora de cenar, ni siquiera había ido al comedor, y como muda prueba de las horas que llevaba sin comer, a un lado de la mesa yacían dos envoltorios en papel de aluminio que habían albergado las tabletas de chocolate.

Por eso no se percató hasta que no estuvo literalmente encima de él que la señora Anne se había acercado a la mesa donde estaba sentado trayendo una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente. El chico, como era habitual con su extremo nerviosismo, dio un bote sorprendido por su presencia.

-¡Vaya, Mello!- exclamó la oronda señora,- Sí que estás concentrado.-

-Si. Estoy haciendo un trabajo.- contestó él, -No me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.-

-Ya veo… Roger me ha dicho que estarías aquí, así que te he traído la cena.-

Y diciendo esto Anne dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y le mostró el humeante plato de sopa caliente que invitaba a comérselo junto a una jarra con agua y un pedazo de pan.

-Gracias, señora Anne.- contestó agradecido Mello cogiendo la cuchara, cuyo estómago ya había empezado a reclamar algo distinto a la mono-dieta de cacao a todas horas. Así que apartó los libros y comenzó a comer con cierta avidez; Anne simplemente aguardó a que terminase para poder llevarse la bandeja con el plato vacío, la cuchara y la jarra de agua. Cuando acabó, se despidió del joven rubio deseándole buena suerte y con dos nuevas tabletas de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-¿Almendras?- exclamó Mello con descontento al ver una de las tabletas cuando Anne se hubo marchado.- No me gusta el chocolate con almendras.-

No obstante se lo comió mientras estudiaba.

* * *

**L**os alumnos de la "Wammy's House", todos ellos niños huérfanos procedentes de todas partes del mundo y con grandes aptitudes intelectuales, se encontraban distribuidos por grupos de no más de 20 personas en las clases en las que asistían. Más que por edad, eran clasificados por capacidades de cada uno, aunque a todos ellos se les exigía un nivel muy alto en sus estudios. Por ello, Mello se encontraba en las mismas clases que Matt y que otros chicos de su misma edad o mayores que él… salvo por una excepción. Uno de sus compañeros resultaba más joven que cualquiera de los que formaba ese grupo de estudios, de hecho tenía unos dos años de edad menos que el propio Mello, pero que igualmente compartía clase con los mayores en igualdad de condiciones. Se trataba de un chico albino que, sorprendentemente para alguien con ese defecto congénito, tenía unos grandes ojos negros; además, al contrario que Mello, quien solía ir descalzo a todas partes y vestía de negro con ropas amplias, este chico siempre solía llevar calcetines y sus ropas eran lo más parecidas a un pijama que puede haber que eran de su propia elección. Su nombre era Nate (Natham) River, pero al igual que todos los miembros de la "Wammy Hose", incluyendo a los profesores, ninguno usaba sus verdaderos nombres, así que el chico albino se hacía llamar Near.

A Mello le disgustaba sobremanera ese chico, más cuando prácticamente compartía con él aula en todas las materias salvo las que requerían actividades físicas. La razón era que ambos resultaban ser totalmente opuestos; Mello estaba siempre lleno de vitalidad, iba corriendo a todas partes y parecía incapaz de estarse quieto y dejar de comer chocolate, eso sin contar que Mello siempre estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, hablando, jugando y riendo con ellos, muchas veces disfrutando de ser el centro de atención de toda la vida social dentro de la Wammy. Pero Near no compartía en absoluto esa forma de ser; el chico albino era muy apático, siempre haciendo las cosas a su propio ritmo y totalmente al margen de los demás; socializaba lo suficiente como para no ser ignorado y solo en caso de que fuera necesario, pero no tenía el mismo interés que Mello (y sus compañeros en general) por tener siempre gente alrededor; lo único que parecía atraerle realmente eran los juguetes, a ser posible los muñecos desmontables, los puzzles y las maquetas. Near era capaz de ignorar a un corro de niños con ganas de jugar con tal de terminar uno de sus puzzles, algo raro considerando que tan solo tenía10 años.

En principio Mello habría ignorado a un compañero como Near ya que no tenía nada en común con él… salvo por un motivo. Near era mejor que él en todo. Cada vez que ambos se enfrentaban a alguno examen o una prueba intelectual, Near –pese a ser más joven que Mello- siempre le superaba, y consecuentemente acababa siendo el centro de atención. Mello se tenía que resignar a quedar siempre el segundo, estar siempre a su sombra, y ver cómo sus compañeros rodeaban al asocial Near asombrados por sus logros. Mello, siempre ansioso de ser el centro de atención, eso le amargaba sobremanera.

Por esa razón se había estado esforzando tanto en estudiar pese a que Matt y los demás querían que jugara con ellos, y por esa razón muchas noches se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde sin detenerse salvo para comer tabletas de chocolate. Mello ambicionaba superar a Near aunque solo fuera por una vez, ser el firme candidato para la sucesión de "L", el detective más famoso del mundo y también el mejor de todos los compañeros huérfanos de la "Wammy's House". Y por esa razón cuando supo que Linda le había hecho un retrato como premio por sus notas del susodicho examen de matemáticas, su orgullo se había hinchado tanto… hasta que descubrió que Linda también había hecho lo mismo con Near.

Ahora Mello esperaba que los últimos días de privaciones tuvieran su recompensa…

**E**l profesor de filosofía repartió los resultados de la tesis de filosofía entre los alumnos del aula dando un pequeño veredicto.

-Bien, Charles… Esta vez te has esforzado.- decía,- Nora, debes esforzarte más… Lo mismo para ti, Matt,… Olga, tú también has hecho un buen trabajo… Lo mismo digo, Irina… Muy buen trabajo, Mello. –dijo haciendo entrega del papel con las notas.

El chico rubio recibió el papel con los resultados con gesto nervioso y miró la nota: 9'75 sobre un máximo de 10. A continuación venía una serie de comentarios sobre las razones para esa calificación:

"_Mello: muy buen trabajo. Se nota que se ha esforzado y ha estudiado mucho sobre la materia. Los comentarios están bien desarrollados y tienen una base lógica; tus ideas demuestran saber en todo momento de qué hablas y adaptarlas a un nuevo punto de vista. Sin embargo, la redacción resulta caótica hacia el final de la prueba, siendo difícil su lectura. Igualmente comete un fallo de base en la clasificación de las escuelas filosóficas. Por ello se te otorga un 9'75._

_Mello: tu trabajo resulta realmente bueno, pero sigues cometiendo fallos simples en lo fundamental que al final repercuten en el resultado final. Debes atender mejor a los detalles antes de lanzarte a ejecutar un proyecto. Cuando lo consigas, tus resultados serán perfectos._

_Comentario: las tesis son abiertas a interpretación y se basan valoraciones persónales. Estas no serán juzgadas por el profesorado._"

Tras leer los comentarios sobre sus notas, Mello se giró instintivamente hacia Near, a quien casualmente el profesor de filosofía le estaba entregando las notas precisamente en ese mismo momento.

-Muy bien, Near.- decía el profesor, -Como siempre, la mejor puntuación. Tienes un 10.-

-Gracias.- contestó Near.

Fue casi instantáneo; el resto de los chicos del aula se levantó de sus asientos y se precipitaron al lugar donde Near estaba sentado para ver y comentar su tesis. Sus caras estaban llenas de entusiasmo y sus comentarios estaban igualmente llenos de alabanzas y asombro hacia el nuevo éxito de Near; sin embargo, pese a que el chico albino era ahora el centro de atención, parecía totalmente indiferente ante las muestras de interés de sus compañeros.

Mello les miró con pena desde su puesto, luego con rabia, con rencor, y por último con impotencia. Había vuelto a quedar el segundo pese a todo lo que había trabajado, y a pesar de eso, nadie parecía darle importancia. Near se estaba llevando toda la atención pese a no mover un dedo, y encima parecía no importarle en absoluto.

El chico rubio arrugó en la mano la hoja que el profesor le acababa de entregar y luchó por contener el nudo en la garganta mientras su rostro se volvía compungido; parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería dar a nadie el gusto de verle en ese estado de derrota.

Sin embargo, Matt, quien había quedado el 3º en el ranking de notas con un 9'50, sabía que Mello estaba derrumbándose por dentro mientras veía como sus compañeros seguían alabando a Near; sabía que eso le dolía sobremanera a Mello, pero no encontraba palabras de ánimo. Él también quedaba siempre el tercero, pero a diferencia de Mello, él se lo tomaba como algo circunstancial y no como algo personal, así que a pesar de saber cómo se sentía el chico rubio, tampoco encontraba palabras de ánimo.

Aunque tal vez, cuando salieran al recreo, debería convencerle que jugara con Linda y él mismo a alguna cosa donde Mello se olvidara de lo que acababa de pasar.

Sí, tal vez eso era lo mejor… Los hombros de Mello se estaban sacudiendo de forma dolorosamente obvia.

* * *

_Noviembre 2003 –Londres._

**A**l principio fue algo apenas notorio, una noticia más de las muchas desgracias diarias que adornan los noticiarios de TV. Pero en apenas una semana de plazo, la noticia de que tal o cual peligros criminal había sido encontrado muerto en igualmente tal o cual sitio, o bien había muerto delante de tal o cual gente, se acabó convirtiendo en algo habitual. Sin embargo semejantes casualidades solo fueron tratadas como noticias anecdóticas durante los primeros días; al poco tiempo resultó obvio que esas muertes no eran en absoluto casuales y que alguien o algo podía estar tras ellas pues todas estaba causadas por paros cardiacos. Ahora bien, ¿Quién?, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo? En tan poco plazo de tiempo era obvio pensar que alguien o algo estaba aniquilando a todos los criminales más buscados del mundo mediante ataques cardiacos que ocurrían de la forma más imprevisible. Era como si de alguna forma hubiesen sido juzgados y declarados culpables por alguien o algo poseedor de semejante extraordinario poder y que les ejecutaba siempre por el mismo método.

Semejante suceso no podía ser ignorado de ninguna forma…

Los chicos del orfanato solían ver la TV de la misma forma que cualquier niño suele hacerlo: las películas y las series de animación solían ser sus favoritas. Sin embargo debido a sus peculiaridades, también solían desarrollar interés por otra clase de programas, como los documentales (serios y no los sensacionalistas que muchos famosos hacían) y las noticias y programas de debate. Por esa razón la existencia de todas esas muertes de criminales no pasó desapercibida a ninguno de ellos y pronto se convirtió en un tema de tertulia más.

-…Yo no creo que haya sido Dios quien está matando a todos esos criminales.- exclamó Linda mientras miraba la pantalla del TV de pantalla plana que había en uno de esos salones.- Eso tiene que ser alguien más.-

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Linda? –cuestionó Horace, uno de sus compañeros del aula de dibujo, -La gente no puede matar a nadie de esa forma.-

-¿…Cómo los mata?- preguntó Matt de forma absorta ya que parecía estar demasiado absorbido por la Game Boy como para prestarle mucha atención a las noticias de TV.

-¿Es que no has escuchado las noticias?- le increpó Linda volviéndose hacia el chico que permanecía con los ojos pegados en el pequeño aparato de videojuegos.

-No.- contestó él sin ninguna vergüenza, -Estoy intentando pasarme esta pantalla.-

-Tú siempre igual.- bufó Linda, -Bueno, pues para tu información y ya que lo preguntas, los criminales mueren por ataques al corazón.-

-Eso no es posible.- contestó Near, el chico albino y poco sociable.- No se puede causar sistemáticamente un infarto cardiaco a todos esos criminales que están repartidos por el mundo.-

-Near… Precisamente por eso la gente dice que lo está haciendo Dios.- replicó Linda.

-Imposible.- insistió Near retorciéndose un mechón de su cabello albino entre los dedos.- De ser eso cierto, todos lo sabríamos.-

-Bueno… ahora la gente lo llama "Kira".- contestó Horace, quien había permanecido callado durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿…Kira?- exclamó Matt al tiempo que levantaba la vista de la Game Boy.- ¿Y eso?-

-Es una deformación de "Killer".- explicó Near en su usual tono calmo, - Ya sabes que en algunos países no pronuncian bien el inglés.-

-Near… Eso es precisamente porque no son angloparlantes.-le corrigió Linda.

En ese momento Mello entró en el salón de ocio donde sus compañeros estarían viendo la TV. Tenía la intención de poner alguna serie entretenida en TV, a ser posible algo que tuviese acción y humor inteligente, pero en cambio se encontró con que muchos de sus compañeros habituales estaban viendo las noticias de TV y hablando entre ellos sobre el tema. No le habría importado tanto participar si no fuera porque, ¡oh casualidad!, Near estaba allí.

Mello, aún sujetando una tableta de chocolate entre las manos, vaciló sin saber qué hacer; normalmente nada le detenía pero la proximidad de Near le ponía enfermo y ahora, afortunadamente, sus pies descalzos habían amortiguado sus pasos, así que ninguno de sus otros compañeros sabía que estaba allí. Finalmente optó por dar un rodeo y acercarse al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el chico albino. Near seguía jugueteado con sus rizos mientras aguardaba sentado en una butaca con los pies recogidos sobre el asiento. Linda estaba justo al otro lado, sentada en el suelo y mirando la TV, totalmente ajena a su presencia, y lo mismo con Matt que seguía enfrascado en su perpetuo "_Tengo que pasarme esta pantalla como sea_"; el único que se percató de su presencia fue Horace.

-¡Ah, hola Mello!- exclamó el chico de las gafas redondas.

-¡Hola, Mello!- saludó Linda entonces, -Perdona… No te había visto venir.-

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Mello sin devolver el saludo ni dar explicaciones.- ¿Hay algo interesante en TV?

-Sí… Algo sobre un tipo que mata a los criminales con un dedo divino o algo así.- contestó Matt de forma absorta mientras tecleaba los mandos de su juguete.-

Mello pestañeó sin comprender, pero luego su gesto se volvió grave.

-Matt, hablo en serio.-

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Eso es lo que decíamos hasta que tú llegaste.-

-En realidad hablábamos sobre Kira.- intervino entonces Near sin dejar de juguetear con sus blancos rizos, -Ese es el nombre que le han puesto al supuesto asesino que está matando a todos los criminales del mundo mediante ataques cardiacos.-

-Near. No he pedido tu opinión.- respondió Mello secamente pero el chico albino tan solo respondió:

-Solo informo sobre los hechos.-

Y por supuesto el gesto de Mello se torció en una mueca de rabia

-Mello… Near, dejadlo ya.- intervino Linda volviéndose hacia ellos e imaginando lo que podía llegar a pasar.-Estamos hablando de cosas importantes.-

Mello se giró hacia la niña de las coletas que aún seguía sentada en el suelo y torció aún más el gesto. No le gustaba que nadie interviniera en su disputa personal con Near, pero si hubiese querido pelearse con él, lo habría hecho antes y ahora no tenía ninguna gana de ponerse a discutir con ellos. A esto habría que añadir que Linda habría hecho lo posible por separarlos y que Matt, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, simplemente estaba ignorándoles por completo.

-¡Grunf! ¡Está bien!- bufó y se sentó en el suelo cerca de Linda y Horace. Su atención se centró entonces en la pantalla de TV donde seguían dando las noticias sobre el tal Kira del "_dedo divino_" que decía Matt. -¿De qué trata todo esto?- preguntó.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Horace, vacilante porque no quería repetir las palabras de Near debido al efecto que tendrían sobre Mello.- Las noticias dicen que ha habido un montón de asesinos y criminales de todo el mundo que han muerto repentinamente por ataques cardiacos… Como si alguien o algo los estuviese ajusticiando. Y ahora le llaman Kira.-

Mello pestañeó asombrado, luego su rostro se volvió serio y por último esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo que sea… Pero "L" le descubrirá.-anunció totalmente seguro de ello.

* * *

_Enero 2004- "Wammy's House"- Wintchester-Londres. _

**U**nos días después de las asombrosas noticias sobre los criminales muertos misteriosamente por paros cardiacos un gran revuelo sacudió toda la "Wammy's House"; los chicos residentes en el orfanato corrían estrepitosamente por los pasillos de suelo de madera envueltos en un coro de voces y gritos de júbilo. La razón no era que un futbolista o un miembro de la realeza británica hubiese decidido hacer un alto en el orfanato, sino algo mucho más personal; el casi considerado como un héroe o un ídolo por todos aquellos chicos había decidido hacer una parada en la "Wammy's House" antes de coger el avión hacia Japón.

En otras palabras, Quillsh Wammy, el benefactor de todos ellos, había venido; y no solo eso, todos sabían que Wammy se hacía llamar "Watari" y trabajaba al lado de "L", el mejor detective del mundo y ejemplo a seguir de todos esos chicos.

Reunidos en el salón de actos del edificio, los chicos de la "Wammy" se sentaron en los asientos circundantes y en el suelo esperando poder ver y hablar con el representante del más famoso de todos sus compañeros. Todos ellos eran chicos que tenían alguna clase de don o aptitud especial; algunos eran muy buenos músicos, otros como Linda, eran buenos dibujantes, médicos, ingenieros, arquitectos, escritores, y en definitiva aptitudes que abarcaban cualquier clase de saber humano. Pero la estrella era de la "Wammy's House" era "L", cuyo sentido de la lógica y de la deducción, su enorme inteligencia y capacidad de trabajo e incluso su privilegiada posición en la política internacional, le habían convertido en el mejor detective de todo el mundo. Alguien cuyas aptitudes lo habían situado como objeto de codicia de la CIA, el FBI, la INTERPOL, y en general cualquier organización policial de alta categoría. "L" era a todos los efectos el ídolo que todos los chicos del orfanato aspiraban a ser y eso incluía tanto a Mello como a Near, quienes además casi le consideraban como el hermano mayor que no tenían. En el caso concreto de Mello, la situación era también un tanto distinta; de los chicos que albergaba el orfanato, Mello era de los pocos que realmente conocía a "L" en persona, o mejor dicho, de los pocos que sabía que le conocía en persona. Mello había coincidido varias ocasiones, siempre en privado, con el famoso detective y había tenido largas y extensas charlas con él. De todas ellas, Mello siempre había acabado sacando sus propias conclusiones, si bien no podía dejar de admirar la labor de "L". Saber que él estaba en una posición tan cercana a la de su ídolo le daba más ánimos para continuar y convertirse en alguien como él.

Cuando "L" entró en el salón todos le miraron inquisitivamente a causa de su peculiar aspecto, pero sin saber quién era realmente ese curioso personaje que acompañaba a Quillsh. Quien más quien menos, todos ellos ya le habían visto con anterioridad a ese extraño personaje que, inevitablemente, atraía todas las miradas sobre si mismo a causa de su esperpéntico aspecto y comportamiento, pero muy pocos de ellos conocían la verdadera identidad de "L". Los chicos huérfanos de la "Wammy's House" consideraban a "L" su ídolo pero desconocían en su mayor parte incluso su aspecto físico; para ellos ese personaje que acompañaba a Wammy era simplemente un ex-compañero más de los muchos que habían pasado por el orfanato pero se habían marchado.

Sin embargo Mello sí le reconoció. El joven que acompañaba a Wammy era un chico de unos veintitantos años, alto y muy delgado pese a tener una gran agilidad y una constitución fuerte, y con la cabeza cubierta de un desgreñado cabello negro. Su cara era un tanto chupada y sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y enmarcados con profundas ojeras, haciéndole parecer una especie de mochuelo o de oso panda. Su etnia era un tanto imprecisa: parecía Europeo, tal vez un latino italiano pero mezclado a su vez con alguien de raza oriental, tal vez chino, como reflejaba su enjuto cuerpo y su cabello inusitadamente negro, más propio de las etnias orientales. Caminaba encorvado hacia delante, con los hombros caídos y los pies enchancletados en unas zapatillas deportivas de marca irreconocible, y parecía que siempre llevaba los mismos pantalones vaqueros desgastados por el uso y no usar calcetines. Pero sobre todo tenía una curiosa expresión facial de estar mirando el mundo con perpetuo asombro hacia todo lo que le rodeaba mientras se mordía el dedo índice o pulgar insistentemente, como si no tuviera bien superada la etapa del chupete; esos gestos eran acrecentado por sus grandes ojos y marcadas ojeras que parecían ser algo congénito más que por falta de sueño. Aun así, y a pesar de todas sus excentricidades, todos los chicos de la "Wammy's House", sin excepción, adoraban a "L" como el idílico hermano mayor al que todos aspiraban a ser pero no veían en ese extraño joven la figura de su ídolo, sino un antiguo interno un tanto raro.

Mello sonrió para sus adentros, sabedor que él sí sabía que ese joven era "L". Ni siquiera Near lo conocía realmente, así que en ese sutil aspecto sí estaba por encima de él.

Ante el desconcierto de los chicos del orfanato, el joven esperpéntico se sentó junto a Quillsh Wammy como si fuera su igual, igual al fundador del orfanato, el mentor de todos ellos y benefactor tanto de "L" como de todos los chicos del orfanato que llevaba su nombre; ¿Quién se había creído que era para tener semejante privilegio?

Por su parte Quillsh Wammy ni se inmutó; Watari tenía todo el aspecto del típico caballero inglés de rostro alargado, nariz grande, ojos claros y tez rosada, vestido de negro riguroso y envuelto por una palpable aura flemática muy británica. Al igual que a "L", todos los chicos conocían a Quillsh Wammy, _alias_ "Watari", como el hombre gracias al que habían acabado allí disfrutando de una vida como la de ese orfanato en lugar de tener un futuro más incierto como otros muchos chicos en su misma situación. Para ellos era su tutor, pero como padre alternativo resultaba una figura un tanto distante aunque sí muy cariñoso con todos ellos; "Watari" no solía tratar con los huérfanos de su fundación muy a menudo, pero siempre que lo hacía, era de forma paternal, aunque eso sí, no toleraba el desorden de ningún modo. Era Roger, amigo y compañero de Quillsh Wammy quien cumplía esas funciones, siendo conocido como "tío Roger" por muchos de esos chicos ya que ese viejo inglés de rostro enjuto, nariz grande, ojos pequeños y evidentes entradas de calvicie, parecía conocerles a todos ellos y velar por su bienestar, aunque honestamente, no parecía que los niños le gustaran tanto como a "Watari".

No había duda que ese era un gran día pues todos ellos estaban juntos otra vez, y eso, dado el tren de vida de "L", no era algo que últimamente ocurriese a menudo. Ser visitado por Quillsh y su extraño acompañante, no era algo que ocurriera todos los días.

**U**na vez estuvieron todos reunidos y lo suficientemente tranquilizados, Quillsh explicó que en breve iría a Japón a investigar el caso Kira, uno de los más difíciles sino tal vez el que más contra el que se había enfrentado "L". La razón de esto era obvia: el tal Kira se estaba dedicando a hacer "justicia" o algo parecido, ejecutando sistemáticamente a todos los criminales de la peor especie que existían en el mundo; se estaba tomando la justicia por su mano, cosa hasta cierto punto comprensible pero igualmente escalofriante. Y lo más preocupante es que parecía estar armado de alguna clase de poder divino para lograrlo. Semejante posibilidad había difundido el rumor sobre que Kira era "dios" y ponía en jaque los gobiernos de todas las naciones terrestres. "L" tendría que poner a prueba todo su talento para lograr descubrirle y desenmascararle.

No obstante, a través de las palabras de Wammy, el excéntrico detective había dejado claro que al margen de sus propias creencias religiosas y las del resto de los huérfanos de la "Wammy's House" (incluyendo al propio Mello) él no creía que eso fuese producto de un juicio divino sino de un humano, y que por ello ni Watari ni él mismo se amedrentarían en su deseo de capturar al tal Kira. Luego, a causa de una pregunta de uno de los chicos de la sala, tanto Quillsh Wammy como su acompañante explicaron las razones morales de por qué había decidido colaborar con el OIPC (Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal) en lugar de apoyar los actos de Kira. Pese a la forma suave y baja de hablar de ambos, su discurso fue lo bastante inteligente (y contundente) para convencerles a todos ellos de su forma de pensar. Muchos de ellos habían visto sus intervenciones para lograr localizar a Kira en algún punto del globo y también comentaron lo habilidoso que había sido para encontrarle con esa rapidez. A partir de ese punto se sucedieron un tropel de preguntas y comentarios de todo que Wammy y su acompañante contestaron como buenamente pudieron…

Aunque Wammy tenía ya mucha experiencia de campo y el chico que le acompañaba parecía ser realmente muy inteligente, lo cierto es que parecían agobiarse con facilidad cuando estaba rodeado de mucha gente, sobre todo en el caso del chico, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a tener que socializar a menudo. Eso era algo que Mello notaba de forma dolorosamente obvia ya que él tenía una gran facilidad para socializar en cualquier ambiente, e incluso aunque para él fuese su heroico hermano mayor a quien deseaban emular, veía que "L" tenía ese fallo.

**M**ás tarde, cuando la reunión terminó, tres de los chicos de la "Wammy's House" fueron llamados en privado al despacho de Quillsh Wammy. Eso era algo inusual porque si bien el despacho del viejo tío Roger estaba abierto a todas horas, el de Quillsh no solía estarlo, y eso imponía mucho respeto. De esa forma, Mello, junto a Matt y Near, entraron en el despacho y se acomodaron por la sala frente a "L", Wammy y Roger como pudieron. Pese a que todos ellos habían sido educados en normas sociales, ninguno de ellos estaba obligado –o mejor dicho, presionado- a tener que reprimir su comportamiento personal, así que Near acabó sentado en el suelo, Mello permaneció en pie, siempre alerta, y Matt simplemente se repantigó con indolencia en una butaca.

-…Bueno, aquí estáis.- exclamó Wammy al verlos entrar.- ¡Qué altos estáis ya! ¡Habéis crecido mucho desde la última vez que os vi!... ¿Cuántos años tenéis ya?-

Los tres chicos, cada uno a su modo, parpadearon inquietos por la pregunta. Wammy era un viejo afable y cariñoso pero ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente vinculado con él; era "L" quien más tiempo pasaba con él, y ahora daba la sensación que eso también pasaría con ellos.

-Wammy… Este año cumpliré 15 años en diciembre.- contestó Mello, siempre presto e impaciente en cualquier cosa.

-Yo también, pero en Febrero del año que viene.- añadió Matt desde la butaca.- Ha pasado un mes apenas desde que cumplí los 14, como le pasa a Mello.-

-13 en Agosto de este año.- informó Near con suavidad desde el piso cubierto de moqueta color verde.

-Sois ya bastante mayores.- anunció "L" con voz suave desde la butaca donde él mismo estaba sentado, o mejor dicho, posado como un pájaro ya que la forma de sentarse que le caracterizaba no tenía nada de ortodoxa.

-¿Tú qué crees?- inquirió Wammy volviéndose hacia el ojeroso joven que en ese momento se estaba comiendo un bombón de una caja que había frente a él. Todos los chicos que allí había, salvo Mello, no comprendieron por qué Quillsh le hacía semejante pregunta a ese hombre enjuto.

"L" se llevó el pulgar y miró a los tres chicos con interés, como si los estuviera estudiando de algún modo en lugar de estar simplemente churreteándose los dedos manchados por el chocolate de los bombones. Ellos, al sentirse observados por su ídolo, le devolvieron la mirada, expectantes por lo que fuera a decir el ojeroso joven.

-…Desde luego los tres apuntan maneras pese a ser tan jóvenes.- anunció sin responder a nadie en particular, como si simplemente pensara en voz alta.-

Los tres chicos miraron a su "hermano mayor" con asombro, sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando ahí, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

-Sí, los tres habéis crecido mucho desde que os encontré y os traje aquí.- sonrió amablemente Wammy.-Ya sois casi unos hombrecitos... sobre todo tú, Mello, que eres el mayor.-

-Gracias, Wammy…- respondió Mello en un tono extrañamente respetuoso en alguien tan enérgico como él.- Supongo que nos habrá pedido que vengamos por alguna razón que tiene que ver con "L" y el orfanato.-

-Sí, así es.- respondió Wammy con la misma sonrisa amable.- Dime, Mello, ¿Te gusta estar aquí?, ¿quieres ser un detective como "L"?-

El gesto del chico rubio se volvió serio, como si de alguna forma se viese forzado a pensar cosas que prefería ignorar o no recordar.

-Sí… Estar aquí es mucho mejor que cuando vivía en ese orfanato de Sarajevo de pequeño con la guerra alrededor. "L" lucha para evitar esas cosas y yo quiero poder hacerlo también.-

Wammy sonrió suavemente y con benevolencia; a Mello no le faltaba razón, la mayoría de los chicos de los orfanatos que había fundado y regentado no tenían una familia real que se hiciera cargo de ellos y procedían de lugares conflictivos. Mello era una prueba de ello: esloveno de nacimiento, le había encontrado en un orfanato medio destrozado de Sarajevo durante la última guerra en los Balcanes; era lógico que el niño quisiera vivir en su orfanato en Londres con unas condiciones mucho mejores. En cierta forma Mello, junto con "L", reencarnaba la verdadera razón de por qué fundara ese orfanato cuando acabó la IIª Guerra Mundial.

-Yo también, señor Wammy.- exclamó Matt desde la butaca levantando la mano donde llevaba una de sus consolas de videojuegos.- Aquí se está mucho mejor.-

-…Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir.- anunció por último Near, sin moverse de su sitio pero con una voz inusitadamente respetuosa en alguien que parecía no transmitir ninguna emoción.- Todos los que estamos en esta habitación nos alegramos de estar aquí.-

"L" dio un sorbo a su taza de café negro atiborrada de azúcar mientras observaba con detenimiento a los tres chicos; no le pasó inadvertida la reacción de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de aquellos chicos cuando el más pequeño, el albino, habló. "L" sabía lo mucho que Mello le admiraba, pero que también tenía celos de sus "competidores", en este caso el chico albino.

-Near… Mello…- comenzó a decir con voz suave,- Como portavoz de "L", quiero que sepáis que él está muy orgulloso de todos vosotros. Ha seguido vuestros proyectos y sois los mejores de todo el orfanato.-

-Gracias. - respondió Near con suavidad, -Me alegra oír decir que "L" piensa así.-

Mello sonrió con cierta reticencia; sabía que era el propio "L" en persona quién estaba alabando su saber-hacer, pero le seguía molestando que el mismo "L" considerara a Near de esa forma.

-¿Y yo?- exclamó Matt desde la butaca haciendo amago de levantarse, -¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

-Tú también, Matt… Pero si "L" tuviera que ubicarte, tú estarías en el 3º puesto.-

-¡Pues vaya!- exclamó el chico de cabellos ceniza, enfurruñado.- "L" es demasiado franco y tú lo dices todo sin pararte a pensar lo que puedan sentir los demás.-

-Sí, es cierto.- el ojeroso joven no parecía avergonzarse de su evidente falta de tacto.- Y por lo que "L" comentó, él ha valorado que Near estaría en el primer puesto y Mello en el segundo.-

Los aludidos dieron un respingo y miraron a "L" con incredulidad, confundidos tanto por la familiaridad que ese chico demostraba al hablar de "L" como por lo que les acababa de decir, aunque solo Mello sabía que era el propio "L" quien estaba hablando de esa forma.

-¿En… en el segundo puesto?- balbuceó Mello.

"L" Asintió.

-Sí, pero no son datos definitivos… Él diría que en un 75.-

Mello tembló; ahora incluso "L" decía que él seguía siendo "el segundo" y eso le estaba corroyendo por dentro una vez más; ¿Cómo era eso posible? De todos los chicos del orfanato, Mello era el que más veces había tratado con "L" en persona, incluso el propio "L" le había contado algunos de sus casos más importantes, incluyendo el de "Beyond Birthday". "L" sin embargo, no le había valorado por su confianza en él, sino por sus resultados académicos, y eso disgustó sobre manera al rubio que veía cómo su ídolo también le consideraba un "segundón".

Finalmente el propio "L" pareció darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Mello.

-Hay un 20 de diferencia y un 5 de margen de error, pero eso es porque "L" dice que las capacidades de vosotros dos no son exactamente las mismas.- explicó.- En realidad él cree que Near es superior a Mello en algunos aspectos y viceversa… Así que es difícil hacer la elección.-

-¿Elección de qué?- inquirió el chico albino, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde un discreto mutismo durante todo el tiempo. -¿Por qué nos dices ahora todo eso? ¿"L" te lo ha pedido?-

Roger se volvió con un suspiro hacia Wammy y "L".

-…Creo que es mejor que se lo digamos de una vez, Wammy.-exclamó.- Al menos solo a ellos tres por ahora.-

-¿Decirnos el qué?- exigió saber Matt, quien por una vez parecía haberse olvidado definitivamente de la consola de videojuegos.

-Roger se refiere a quién pienso escoger como "L" como su sucesor.- explicó "L" mirándolos seriamente, un gesto inusitado en él.- Esta misión que va a comenzar ahora, cuando vaya a Japón, es tal vez la más difícil que vaya a hacer en su vida. Y cabe la posibilidad de que muera. Por eso me pidió que os lo comunicara antes de irse.-

Los tres chicos miraron a "L" estupefactos, a ninguno de ellos le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera la idea de ver cómo su ídolo "L" pudiese acabar muerto.

-¿Morir…?- balbuceó Mello.-

-Sí.- asintió el ojeroso joven,- Yo deseo que "L" descubra a Kira, o detenga y lo juzgue por todo lo que está haciendo ahora mismo. Pero lo cierto es que Kira está ejecutando a todos los criminales del mundo como si fueran ganado… y por lo que hemos podido ver, no tiene muchos escrúpulos a la hora de hacerlo. No existen pruebas de que vaya a respetar la vida de otros, y eso me incluye a mi mismo, a Watari y al propio "L".-

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que Kira mate os a todos solo porque vas a intentar atraparlo.-dedujo Near.

-Exactamente. Si no lo ha hecho antes es porque sencillamente no sabe quiénes somos ni conoce el verdadero rostro de "L".-asintió el joven ojeroso con tono sombrío.- Y por eso debe elegir a un sucesor. Vosotros tres sois los mejores candidatos…. Near el primero, Mello el segundo y Matt el tercero.-

Lo dijo como si fuera una verdad irrefutable, como si realmente "L" fuera consciente de su propia muerte; obviamente el joven de cabellos desgreñados no deseaba que tal cosa pasara, y también contaba con la ventaja del anonimato… Pero la posibilidad de su muerte seguía estando ahí, y eso hizo que los tres chicos sintieran un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda.

Por asombroso que pareciera, todos ellos percibieron el gesto de temor que se dibujaba en el ojeroso rostro de "L" y eso no resultaba nada tranquilizador, aunque la autoconfianza de "L" parecía empujarle a sobrellevar ese temor.

Al menos esa fue la impresión de Mello, sabedor que era el propio "L" en persona quien se había pronunciado sobre sus temores.

* * *

**A**l final, cuando acabó la reunión, lo único realmente bueno que Mello extrajo de aquel encuentro con "L" fue la dedicatoria que él le puso en la foto que le hicieron hacía ya dos años y que el propio "L" le había pedido para poder dedicársela. Al margen de la cuestión de rangos, parecía que "L" realmente tuviera un afecto más personal hacia Mello, como si le considerara un hermano menor en lugar de solo uno de sus sucesores; eso hinchaba el orgullo y la confianza del joven esloveno, cabía la posibilidad de que "L" realmente le considerara como su sucesor.

Por su parte, Matt se llevó unas cuantas revistas de cultura "Pop" japonesa que "L" traía consigo; no es que fueran realmente importantes, pero Matt las encontraba interesantes porque en ellas se hablaba de las novedades del mercado de los videojuegos que tanto le gustaban, y pese a no entender el japonés, Matt era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para sacarles partido. Aunque aparte de esa revista había otra más llamada "_Eighteen_", que básicamente era una revisa de adolescentes con artículos de moda, música, cine y demás… y una extensa monografía dedicada a una joven modelo japonesa vestida de "Gothic Lolita" llamada Amane Misa que Matt encontró guapa pero excéntrica.

Aún así, el chico chico de cabello ceniza guardó la revistas con cariño al tratarse de un regalo de "L", mientras que Mello hizo lo propio con la foto dedicada, poniéndola de nuevo en el fondo de un cajón del escritorio de su habitación, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que ese pudiera ser el único regalo que "L" le haría.

* * *

_Noviembre 2005- "Wammy's House"- Wintchester-Londres_

**L**as campanas que anunciaban el recreo tocaron a media mañana como era lo habitual en la "_Wammy's House_". A pesar de estar en pleno mes de Noviembre, hacía un bien día y el sol lucía radiante en el cielo, invitando a la gente a salir a la calle. Un ruidoso grupo de chicos de todas clases y etnias salió en tropel al patio del edificio y se distribuyeron a lo largo y ancho de los espacios libres. Una parte se organizó para jugar a juegos de equipos como el Balón Prisionero, el Pañuelo, el Fútbol, la Rayuela, el Escondite y otros tantos; otros chicos simplemente se sentaron en corrillo en torno a alguna fuente o a la sombra para charlar y bromear entre sí, o simplemente leer. Por muy poco corrientes que fueran los chicos del orfanato, lo cierto es que hay juegos y actitudes que son universales en todas partes, entre ellas se incluye el hecho de ponerse a repasar a ultima hora y con los amigos los trabajos de clase al aire libre en lugar de ir a la biblioteca o simplemente estudiar a su hora.

Hubo otros que simplemente ni lo uno ni lo otro…

Linda, dando nerviosas sacudidas a sus perpetuas sendas coletas rubias a ambos lados de la cabeza, acertó a pasar junto a una puerta que daba a una de las aulas de juegos de intelecto del piso bajo. Allí alcanzó a ver un chico de unos 13 años arrodillado en el suelo de forma inusual y con la cabeza gacha sobre un puzzle que estaba montando; sus tupidos rizos albinos delataron su identidad rápidamente.

-¡Near!- le llamó, -¿Por qué no sales a jugar al patio?-

-No hace falta.- contestó este sin levantar la cabeza del marco del puzzle que armaba.

-Bah, déjale, Linda. –contestó Horace, el chico de cabellos avellana y gafas redondas, compañero de ella en las clases de arte. –No ves que siempre está igual. Near siempre está con sus cosas y no habla con nadie.-

Linda torció el gesto con disgusto. A estas alturas, después de casi un año, las palabras de "L" sobre los derechos de sucesión se habían hecho públicas, y a ojos de Linda uno de los dos posibles candidatos a suceder a "L" era increíblemente pasivo, mientras que el oro era ana auténtica bala… y lidiar con ambos, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos, era harto difícil.

Y no era para menos; cuando ella y Horace alcanzaron la puerta del patio pudieron ver al otro candidato que ya estaba enfrascado en un partido de fútbol en medio del campo pese a ir descalzo. Mello destacaba de entre todos ellos por sus ropas amplias y de marcado color negro más que por sus cabellos rubio dorado ya que en Inglaterra la gente con cabellos de ese color era bastante corriente. Lo asombroso era ver que mientras Near ignoraba a los demás como si realmente no tuvieran nada que ver con él, Mello disfrutaba socializando con todo el mundo, tanto por las buenas como por las malas.

-¡Muy bien, Mello!- gritó Matt al pasarle el balón.- ¡Tira ya!-

Mello retuvo el balón de cuero blanco con manchas negras sin problemas con los pies desnudos sobre el suelo de arena cubierto de una hierva rala a causa del continuo pisoteo de los chicos, y tras un breve regateo con otro chico que hacía de defensa, disparó a gol; el chico que hacía de portero no consiguió parar el balón y este se coló por una esquina en diagonal. Mello rió por su jugada sin saber que estaba siendo observado desde un despacho del edificio.

El viejo Roger sabía que Near no solía salir a jugar al patio, y si lo hacía era solo para jugar a juegos más pasivos que no llevasen una gran carga física; por el contrario Mello siempre estaba dispuesto a descargar todas las energías que guardaba, así que siempre solía estar en el patio jugando al fútbol o al balón prisionero. Junto a él otros muchos chicos y chicas descargaban sus energías de niñez y juventud en juegos similares… Pero ninguno de ellos sabía cuánto cambiarían sus vidas en cuanto hiciese pública la noticia, sobre todo en los casos de Near y Mello. Las muertes de L. Lwaliet y Quillsh Wammy habían sido tan repentinas que apenas había recibido algo de ellos, ni siquiera la voluntad de "L" sobre quién sería su sucesor. Pero Roger conocía a ambos, y por eso mismo imaginaba que el nuevo "L", el sucesor del recién fallecido detective y "estrella de la Wammy" no tenía por qué ser una única persona… y también sabía muy bien quiénes podían ser

Una vez acabado el descanso hablaría con ellos, y luego le comunicaría la noticia al resto de los huérfanos.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Roger, el equipo de chicos que había improvisado un partido de fútbol en el patio se encontró con un problema. Mello, en su línea habitual, había conseguido hacerse con el balón una vez más y se disponía a repetir la jugada para marcar gol como la vez anterior… pero tuvo la desgracia que otro chico menor que él, uno del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre (no por falta de memoria sino de interés), acertó a pasar por allí en el momento más inoportuno, haciendo que el balón se desviara de un desafortunado puntapié hacia la portería contraria, y luego chocándose contra el propio Mello al tiempo que le propinaba un pisotón en sus pies descalzos.

-¡AUCH!- exclamó el joven adolescente rubio, -¡Me has pisado!-

El chico despertó como por ensalmo del despiste con el que iba caminando al reconocer a Mello como la persona con quien había tenido la mala suerte de chocar. En este caso todos le conocían, en gran parte por su temperamento.

-¡Yo…yo!- balbuceó el chico, -¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta!-

-¿¡Cómo que no te diste cuenta!?- respondió Mello enfurecido, -¿¡Tú eres idiota o qué!? ¡Me has fastidiado la jugada, me he chocado contigo y encima me has pisado!-

-Mello… Te juro que no era mi intención.-replicó el chico.

Pero el joven adolescente no se reprimió, así que sin ningún reparo alargó la mano izquierda y agarró un puñado de cabellos del chico, sujetándole firmemente.

-¡Suelta, me haces daño!- gritó el niño llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Oooh, perdona!- se burló Mello, -¡No me había dado cuenta!-

Entonces Matt se acercó a ambos mientras el resto de los chicos les miraba sin saber qué hacer exactamente. No era que Mello fuera mala persona, pero sí muy temperamental y eso podía acabar a voces con la consiguiente regañina por parte de Roger y otros profesores.

-Eh, Mello, suéltale ya.- exclamó Matt.- No sigas haciendo el tonto, que como te vea Roger vas a tener problemas.-

Mello simplemente soltó un bufido.

En ese momento las campanas que anunciaban el final del recreo comenzaron a sonar con fuerza y todos los chicos cesaron sus juegos. Las pediatras y puericulturas del centro comenzaron a llamar a los chicos del patio para que se reincorporaran a las clases mientras hacían gestos con las manos y atendían a los más pequeños.

-Venga, Mello, suéltalo y volvamos ya.- arengó Matt mientras el resto de los chicos veía por fin la oportunidad de desentenderse de la última bronca de Mello.

-Suéltame…- volvió a gemir el chico.

Mello clavó los ojos en el niño que aún mantenía firmemente sujeto por el pelo y dijo.

-Te soltaré pero cuando hayamos entrado.

Y con esto se giró arrastrando al desafortunado niño al interior del edificio en dirección a las aulas. Como todos iban en tropel, Mello podía pasar desapercibido entre las puericultoras que vigilaban a los chicos, así que forzó más la situación llevando al niño de los pelos. El chico comenzó a hacer amago de defenderse golpeando con los puños la firme mano de Mello, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se diera la vuelta y dijera.

-No, todavía no.-

Fue por eso que no se dio cuenta que Roger venía directo hacia él mientras que era rodeado por una marea infantil.

Mello dio un respingo cuando vio que Roger le cogía por la mano izquierda y hacía que soltara al chico; el viejo inglés frotó la cabeza del pequeño para aliviar el dolor de los tirones de Mello y le dejó ir sin más. Sin embargo el joven rubio estaba demasiado asombrado por la intromisión de Roger como para actuar; esperaba que el viejo le increpara por abusar del niño, pero sorprendentemente Roger solo le mantuvo sujeto por la mano.

-Mello… Y tú también, Near.- añadió volviéndose hacia el aula donde jugaba el joven albino.- Venid los dos a mi despacho.-

-Sí. – contestó Near simplemente mientras se incorporaba llevando consigo el tablero del puzzle que estaba montando.

Sin intercambiar ninguna otra palabra, los tres se dirigieron al despacho.

* * *

**M**ello sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello. Al principio había pensado que el viejo Roger le increparía por su comportamiento, pero ahora tanto él como el insoportable de Near (que seguía montando un puzzle formado únicamente por piezas blancas) se encontraban frente a la mesa de ébano del despacho de Roger, quien a su vez tenía una expresión de profundo pesar en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Roger?- preguntó Mello, agobiado por el denso ambiente que se respiraba.

El viejo inglés simplemente aguardó con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dedos entrecruzados, esperando el momento de comunicarles la importante noticia. Finalmente inspiró profundamente para tomar fuerzas y anunció lacónicamente:

-"L" ha muerto.-

Eso no era nada de lo que ambos habían esperado, nada en absoluto. Evidentemente debía ser algo importante lo que Roger les iba a decir, pero "importante" no significa necesariamente "malo", aunque muchas veces ambos términos vayan parejos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que Roger les acababa de decir pero sus reacciones fueron muy distintas. Near simplemente sintió un nudo en el estómago y sus manos se detuvieron en medio del proceso de ir colocando piezas del puzzle que estaba armando; por el contrario los ojos de Mello se abrieron como platos y un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta sin que nada realmente legible que pudiera entender; luego inspiró profundamente un par de veces intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en la garganta, y cuando por fin pudo al menos llenar los pulmones, se lanzó sobre la mesa de Roger.

-¿¡Que ha muerto!?- exclamó casi a gritos.- ¿¡Có… cómo!?-

Roger no respondió. Pese a esa actitud poco elocuente y su flema británica, el viejo estaba cubierto por sudores fríos, igualmente de afectado que todos los presentes en su despacho, incluyendo a Near que parecía permanecer al margen de la noticia mientras ponía las últimas piezas del puzzle.

Mello acabó por sumar dos y dos; no costaba mucho saber por qué había muerto "L".

-¡Lo… ¿Lo ha matado Kira, verdad?! ¡Es así, ¿no?!- siguió bombardeando Mello, -¿¡Ha sido Kira quien le ha matado!?-

Roger parecía aún ajeno a la histeria de Mello y solo murmuró:

-Puede… No tenemos esa información.-

-¿¡Cómo que no tienes esa información!?- increpó Mello,

-No sabemos cómo ha ocurrido, Mello.- contestó Roger- Solo sabemos que estaba en Japón junto con Watari investigando el caso de Kira junto a un grupo especial de la policía japonesa. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte.-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo entonces…- replicó Mello, -… que a pesar de jurar una y otra vez que mandaría a Kira a la horca… que le han asesinado!?-

Mello estaba ya fuera de si, no se contuvo más y sujetó al viejo Roger por los hombros, zarandeándole para que le diera una respuesta que realmente no podía ir más allá de lo que ya le había dicho.

-Mello… Mello… ¡Por dios, tranquilízate!- pidió Roger. –Es cierto que la última misión de Watari y "L" era descubrir a Kira… Pero no sabemos nada fijo. No sabemos si realmente fue Kira quien les ha matado.-

A Mello esas palabras le sonaban totalmente vacías y faltas de lógica. Para él todo era mucho más simple que ponerse a elucubrar posibilidades; el asunto se resumía a: "L" fue a cazar a Kira pero fue Kira quien cazó a "L". Así de simple. Lo increíble era que realmente ese asesino de masas que era Kira pudiese haber matado a "L". Era lo pero que podría haber pasado.

-No tenemos ninguna información real.- siguió respondiendo Roger.- Y no podemos averiguar qué ha pasado si todos nos ponemos histéricos.-

-Roger está en lo cierto.- contestó una voz suave y aniñada tras Mello.- Si no vences en un juego montando las piezas como en un puzzle, tan solo eres un perdedor.-

Mello, aún con los ojos desorbitados por la noticia, se giró balbuceante hacia el chico albino que acababa de pronunciarse dando la razón a Roger… y haciendo que Mello pareciera un incompetente. Near había acabado de montar su puzzle y ahora lo desarmaba dejando caer las piezas del tablero sobre el suelo sin importarle la opinión de Roger sobre cosas como llenar su despacho de trastos. Su gesto parecía querer ilustrar todavía más lo que había dicho.

Fue entonces cuando Mello reparó en lo que conllevaba todo aquello. "L" y Watari estaban muertos, Kira seguía libre y haciendo sus purgas, el orfanato de la "Wammy's House" se había quedado sin sus dos cabezas más importantes, y seguramente de una importante fuente de recursos para seguir funcionando. La única manera que no se fuera todo al garete era que alguien continuara con la labor de "L"… Y eso no podía hacerlo cualquiera.

Mello sabía muy bien que tanto Near como él eran los más próximos candidatos para suceder a "L", pero la última vez que el chico rubio vio con vida a su mentor e ídolo, este aun no había dicho nada sobre quién sería su sucesor.

-Ro... Roger.- comenzó a decir Mello, -¿A… a quién eligió "L" como su sucesor?... ¿A Near o a mí?- preguntó balbuceante.

Hubo un silencio incómodamente largo, solo roto por las piezas del puzzle que Near estaba comenzando a montar de nuevo. El chico albino, al contrario que Mello, parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del despacho de Roger, pero todos los que allí se encontraban sabían perfectamente que Near no era en absoluto indiferente y que también estaba esperando la respuesta de Roger.

Finalmente el viejo contestó:

-A ninguno de los dos. "L" Murió antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier clase de elección, y una vez muerto no pudo elegir.-

La respuesta de Roger tenía lógica y además indicaba que el propio "L" no tenía previsto que esto ocurriera hasta tal vez instantes antes de que sucediera el fatal desenlace. Pero la explicación de Roger, aunque cierta, era descorazonadora. Mello simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su puesto, incapaz de articular palabra; nunca había pensado que todo el esfuerzo que hizo durante años acabase así, como un suspiro.

Roger, sin embargo, sabía qué debía decirle a esos dos muchachos que (al menos uno de ellos) aún seguían jugando al balón mientras resolvían complicados problemas de lógica y matemáticas además de ensayos de todo tipo. A sus ojos, que muy posiblemente conocían bien los de "L", solo había una solución mejor sobre todas las demás.

-Mello, Near… ¿Por qué no unís vuestras fuerzas?- sugirió en tono serio, -Entre los dos podréis continuar con el trabajo de "L" y seguramente conseguir mejores resultados de los que logró el propio "L".-

Mello no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Unir sus capacidades con las de Near? ¿Trabajar juntos?... ¿Con _ese_?

Y para rematar la situación, Near contestó impasible con su voz aflautada.

-Sí, sería lo más apropiado.-

A Mello le comenzó a temblar el labio y acabó por mordérselo para contenerlo. Le retorcía el estómago la sola idea de ver que Roger había sugerido que trabajara junto a Near, y el propio Near –siempre impasible- había accedido como si no le importara nada… justo después de haber sugerido que Mello era un incompetente. Para el joven adolescente de cabellos rubios la respuesta estaba clara.

-Eso que estás sugiriendo es imposible, Roger.- contestó Mello como si fuera un hecho consumado.- Sabes muy bien que Near y yo no nos llevamos bien, y que siempre estamos compitiendo por ver quién es el mejor.-

Por la mente de Mello empezaron a pasar todas las veces que había estado esforzándose para sacar los mejores resultados, y todas las mismas veces que Near le había superado y cómo sus compañeros le aclamaban por ello

.- Yo siempre quedo en segundo lugar… No importa cuánto me esfuerce y cuánto pugne… Siempre quedo igual.-

Roger miró a Mello con una mezcla de comprensión, piedad e impotencia. Sabía que a Mello le dolía la muerte de "L", eso era obvio; e igualmente sabía que le dolía ser el segundo y no haber sido escogido (oficialmente) como sucesor de "L". Pero lo que le dolía a Mello en realidad era su complejo de inferioridad, la verdadera causa de querer ser siempre el primero, el deseo de sentirse útil, querido e importante. Para Mello, convertirse en el sucesor de "L" y derrotar a Near no era el fin último, sino solo la encarnación de su deseo de querer superar su complejo. Las razones que luego Mello tuviera para convertirse en el nuevo "L"

Sin embargo lo que Mello dijo a continuación resultó ser una completa sorpresa:

-…De acuerdo, Roger: Near será oficialmente el nuevo "L". Le cedo el puesto.- Mello sintió que debía explicar las razones de su decisión.-…Lo hago porque al contrario que yo, Near es totalmente capaz de actuar con sangre fría, sin ninguna emoción, como si resolver un problema solo fuera como montar un puzzle.- inspiró profundamente- Pero eso yo no puedo hacerlo, siempre me dejo llevar y al final lo estropeo por fallos tontos.-

Roger sabía que Mello estaba en lo cierto y ahora podía ver que el chico rubio realmente era consciente de cuáles eran sus faltas y que eso le había empujado a declinar a favor de Near; pero no se esperaba lo que Mello iba a hacer a continuación. El chico embutido en sus ropas negras comenzó a girar sobre sus talones desnudos sobre el suelo de moqueta, haciendo amago de querer marcharse. Entonces anunció:

-Yo me retiro, cedo todos mis derechos de sucesión a Near…Y también me retiro de este centro.-

Roger dio un respingo, no había imaginado que el rencor de Mello llegara hasta ese punto; el viejo inglés se incorporó de un salto y exclamó:

-¡Mello, espera!-

-No insistas, Roger. Haz lo que quieras.- contestó Mello apretando los dientes con rabia- Yo recogeré la herencia que me corresponde como miembro de esta institución y me marcharé de aquí. Ya no hay nada que me obligue a permanecer más tiempo en esta institución. Pronto cumpliré los 15 años y podré vivir a mi manera.-abrió la puerta – Aunque mientras que Near ejerza como el "L" oficial, yo atraparé a Kira por mi cuenta. Puedes comunicar mi decisión a todos los demás. ¡Adiós!- y salió de allí dando un cerrojazo.

Roger se quedó mirando la puerta de su despacho, la misma por donde Mello acababa de salir, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Estaba consternado por la decisión de Mello, lo ideal habría sido que ese chico esloveno hubiese aceptado formar equipo con Near, pero la muerte de "L" había sido tan repentina e inesperada que no había habido tiempo suficiente como para crear esa condición. Mello siempre sufrió un fuerte complejo de inferioridad, en especial hacia Near, y eso sumado al "shock" por la muerte de "L", habían precipitado su decisión radical de desentenderse de la "Wammy's House" de ahora y parecía que para siempre. De alguna retorcida manera Mello había llegado a la conclusión que él ya no era importante en el orfanato que le había visto crecer, que las razones que le ataban allí se habían esfumado, y que debía continuar por su propio camino al margen de la institución. No obstante atrapar a Kira y vengar a "L" también parecían seguir siendo la parte fundamental de sus objetivos.

Entonces Near le sacó de esos pensamientos.

-Roger.- le llamó el chico albino sin levantar la vista del puzzle que estaba volviendo a montar,- Mello ha tomado su decisión y esta vez va en serio. –Suspiró.- Hubiese preferido que trabajáramos juntos, eso habría sido lo ideal… Pero solo "L" le habría podido convencer para hacerlo.-

-Lo sé. Pero debía intentarlo.- contestó Roger sentándose de nuevo.- ¿Y tú. Near? ¿Tomarás el relevo de "L"?

-Sí, lo haré.- contestó el chico albino levantando la vista del puzzle.- Espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.-

-Gracias Near, me alegro por ti.- sonrió Roger por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar con los chicos.- Si Mello quiere realmente abandonar la "Wammy's House", lo dispondré todo para que sea así. También informaré a todos vuestros compañeros de lo que ha pasado…. Ellos también deben saberlo.-

-Gracias Roger.- respondió Near con voz magnánima.- Yo también lo haré.

Near sabía que la "Wammy's House" se iba a enfrentar a una grave crisis por todo lo que acababa de pasar, y también sabía que volvería a encontrarse con Mello algún día en el futuro.

Dos días más tarde, los compañeros de Mello que habían convivido con él en la "Wammy's House" durante años, vieron como este se había puesto ropas de calle y caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la verja de la salida del recinto llevando sobre un hombro una pesada bolsa de viaje. Ese día además, llovía con fuerza y la mayoría de los chicos de la "Wammy" no habían salido al patio por esa razón; por eso mismo muchos de ellos le vieron marchar por los pasillos, salir al patio a pesar de la lluvia y luego abandonar el inmenso edificio victoriano de la "Wammy's house" sin mirar atrás ni decir una palabra pese a las preguntas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué le pasa?- exclamó Linda al verle marchar, -¿A dónde va?-

-No lo sé… No me ha dicho nada.- contestó Matt, -Lleva dos días muy raro y no ha querido hablar con nadie.-

-Pues parece que… se marcha.-aventuró otro de los chicos con quien solía jugar al fútbol.

-Imposible.-contestó Matt, incrédulo.

-Pero… así lo parece.- replicó Linda.

Pocos días más tarde, todos los chicos de la "Wammy" sabrían qué había pasado realmente…

* * *

**L**inda abrió con un crujido la puerta del cuarto de Mello mientras que Matt y Near aguardaban tras ella. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, tan solo iluminado por un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana ya que la persiana estaba echada hasta la mitad y las cortinas tapaban el resto de la luz que pudiera entrar. No obstante, cuando ella abrió por completo la puerta, pudo ver que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía de objetos personales aunque sí había un olor dulzón en el aire producto de las múltiples tabletas de chocolate que habían pasado por esa habitación durante años. Near y Matt se asomaron tras ella y pasearon la vista por la habitación pero sin atreverse a entra, hasta que finalmente Linda lo hizo y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde descorrió las cortinas y subió la persiana para iluminar la habitación. Al hacerlo, la tibia luz invernal de Noviembre que inundaba todo después de la lluvia, alumbró toda la estancia y los rostros de los tres chicos dándoles una nueva perspectiva del lugar.

Ahora pudieron ver claramente que solo los libros de texto y los CD's de datos mezclados con algunos de música tipo "_Death Metal_" entre otros seguían adornando las paredes; también había un crucifijo sobre la cabecera de su cama, cosa normal ya que Mello siempre fue bastante religioso, y un mapa de Europa escrito en esloveno adornando una pared aunque una de las esquinas del mismo colgaba precariamente. Aparentemente Mello se había llevado solo lo necesario y había dejado los objetos que había juzgado como solo una carga; no obstante los tres chicos se repartieron por la habitación para registrar los armarios y los rincones de forma que metieron las narices en prácticamente todas partes.

-… ¡Ese cabrón!- exclamó Matt sin creérselo.- ¡Se ha ido de verdad! ¡Y sin decir nada!-

-Sí lo dijo, Matt.- contestó Near con su acostumbrada frialdad, - Solo que los únicos a quien nos lo dijo fue a Roger y a mí.-

-Pues por eso mismo.- bufó Matt, -No le dijo nada a ninguno de nosotros, ni a mí, ni a Linda, ni a nadie más… ¡Y se ha llevado hasta los calcetines! Está claro que no piensa volver.-

Matt consideraba a Mello como su amigo, tal vez no su mejor amigo pero sí uno de sus más cercanos, y desde luego que le comprendía bien. Pero se sentía traicionado por la forma en que Mello les había abandonado a todos solo porque se sintiese dolido por la muerte de "L" y que Near ahora fuese su sucesor legal en lugar de él mismo. Era cierto que Mello y Near nunca se habían llevado bien, que muy difícilmente habrían podido trabajar juntos como equipo para sustituir al verdadero "L", pero eso no era excusa suficiente. Matt también era el tercero en la línea de sucesión, así que también se sentía al margen de lo que había ocurrido; con él no habían contado en absoluto y sentía que él también tenía derecho a opinar de alguna forma.

-Si lo hubieseis hablado de otra forma, habría sido distinto.- les increpó Linda,- ¡Pero, noooo! Vosotros dos siempre igual y al final lo fastidiasteis todo.-

-Linda, ya te lo he dicho. Mello renunció a sus derechos de sucesión de "L" y permitió que yo fuese su sucesor. Todo esto fue su decisión.- contestó Near con voz lacónica mientras trasteaba en los cajones del otrora escritorio de Mello.

-Ya… pero lo podríais haber solucionado de otra forma.- siguió increpándole ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con vuestras peleas.- declaró Matt desde el fondo de la habitación mientras miraba debajo del colchón en busca de algo interesante.- Pero también estoy enfadado por todo lo que ha pasado.-

Sin embargo el chico albino que caminaba con los pies enfundados en unos gruesos calcetines, simplemente siguió ignorándoles de una forma demasiado descarada; parecía estar mirando algo que hubiese encontrado en un cajón. Linda y Matt se dieron cuenta de que Near no les ignoraba solo por capricho sino por algo más.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica de las coletas.

-He encontrado algo.- contestó Near con sencillez.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Matt, -¿Qué es?

-Una foto.- contestó Near volviéndose hacia ellos y mostrándoles la foto,- La foto de Mello… Esa que le hicieron hace un par de años y que le dedicaron el día que estuvo Wammy aquí antes de irse a Japón.-

Efectivamente, Mello había dejado olvidada la foto –la única que había tenido de él- en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. En ella lucía muy similar al retrato al carboncillo que Linda le había dibujado tiempo atrás a modo de premio, pero su expresión era un tanto más dura. Sobre el reverso de la foto se encontraba escrito "_Dear Mello_" en cuidadosa caligrafía inglesa, una nota dejada por "L" para él, aunque Near no sabía que ese chico larguirucho que se la había firmado era en realidad "L".

-…A lo mejor se la ha dejado a propósito.- aventuró Linda,- Tal vez no quería marcharse así, sin más.-

-No creo.- contestó Near.- Pienso que ha sido un despiste suyo.- Near suspiró pesadamente, -Siempre se deja llevar por el impulso y no se da cuenta de los detalles como este.-

-Ya, ya, ya…- le interrumpió Matt, -Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora con la foto? En cuanto Mello se de cuenta que ya no la tiene, querrá recuperarla.-

-Podría ser que realmente se la dejara a propósito.- aventuró Linda,- Si es así, deberíamos dársela al Sr. Roger.- sugirió.

-No, "L" era muy importante para todos nosotros, Mello no se habría dejado algo así intencionadamente. Yo me la quedaré.- contestó Near, -Mello me considera su adversario… así que por fuerza nos encontraremos en el futuro y me reclamará lo que es suyo.-

-O sea, que como Mello te tiene tanta rabia, vendrá a buscarte para recuperar la foto porque sabrá que tú la tienes y no cualquiera de nosotros.- resumió Matt.

-Exacto.-

-Near tiene razón, Matt.- añadió Linda,- Lo más probable es que nosotros no le veamos más pero Near sí lo haga.-

Matt se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose más traicionado todavía.

-Vale… Pero si es así, espero que estés a la altura del viejo "L".- declaró.

* * *

**N de A. sobre este capítulo:** Leí por ahí que Ohba había comentado que la "Wammy House" era más bien un colegio donde los niños se pasaban el día encerrados en sus habitaciones sin tener vida social y dedicándose solo a los estudios... cosa que explicaría el carácter de "L". Pero eso NO es lo que se ve en la serie ni el manga, y además es contraproducente para desarrollar la psique humana, así que no lo doy por canon. La verdad es que ha sido divertido escribir este primer capítulo; no suelo escribir sobre cosas de niños y de alguna manera he querido reflejar el ambiente de un internado como este (de niña estuve en uno durante un tiempo), así que también ha sido un reto. 


	2. Capítulo2 Ruptura

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

El resto de las **notas importantes **al final del mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2- "Ruptura"**

_Yo crecí en Wammy y estuve allí hasta los quince años; L no. Esto tuvo una influencia profunda sobre mi capacidad de adaptarme a las situaciones como fuera necesario. No importa si fueron 10 o más las victimas en este caso, o si significaba más de un millón de dólares resolverlo: L, además de 3 ó 4 personas más, dio su vida en la búsqueda de la justicia y su sacrificio fue honorable. _

_-Mello (Recuerdos)_

* * *

_Otoño- 2003 Rhode Island, USA._

**E**ra una tarde lluviosa, fría y lluviosa, como solía ser lo normal en ese pequeño estado al borde del Océano Atlántico. La cellisca procedente de la costa mezclada con el agua de lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales del local que colindaba con el paseo marítimo, haciendo que el exterior fuese más sombrío de lo que ya el plomizo cielo mostraba. Era efectivamente, una de esas tardes de perros en las que es mejor quedarse en casa, y si es posible, mejor hacerlo al lado de una buena estufa.

Pero Halle se encontraba curiosamente a gusto sentada sola en la mesa redonda de la cafetería. Era un local revestido de maderas oscuras muy al estilo colonial inglés, tal y como correspondía a la arquitectura habitual en ese pequeño estado, el más antiguo de las 13 colonias británicas. La iluminación del mismo tenía un tinte amarillento y las paredes estaban cubiertas de viejos posters que anunciaban "Cola" y otras bebidas no alcohólicas, siendo la única excepción la cerveza negra. El mobiliario era de madera con el barniz ya envejecido, salvo las mesas que tenían un salvamanteles de plástico que las cubría en toda su superficie, evitando así que la madera se estropeara por el continuo uso. De fondo se dejaba escuchar una cadena de radio que emitía rock clásico, en ese momento "_Bridge over the Trouble Waters_", una canción de "Simon&Garfunken", cuyo aire melancólico casaba perfectamente con el ambiente del exterior. Tanto era así que las voces dentro del bar se encontraban acalladas y solo se oían murmullos suaves de parejas charlando, gente hablando por sus teléfonos móviles y los ruidos típicos del bar. Incluso la diana de dardos, habitualmente rodeada por hombres que probaban con más o menos suerte su puntería, estaba vacía.

Halle, no obstante, había tenido que declinar amablemente pero con firmeza un par de ofertas de dos individuos que se le habían acercado pidiendo hacerle compañía; la otra silla sería ocupada por otra persona que llegaría en breve y así ella lo había hecho notar. Halle era una mujer realmente atractiva, de 1'80 de altura, cuerpo atlético por el ejercicio pero de formas redondeadas, cabellos rubios claros y ojos color miel que completaban sus rasgos suaves pero algo angulosos, de forma que invariablemente todos los hombres la miraban con ojos deseosos en algún momento, así que ella había acabado habituándose a rechazarlos con más o menos insistencia cuando la oferta no le interesaba, lo que desgraciadamente resultaba algo frecuente.

Afortunadamente esta vez tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Esta vez había quedado para tomar un café y charlar con una compañera de unos cursos de formación sobre culturas orientales a los que había estado asistiendo. La mujer con la que había quedado era algo mayor que ella y trabajaba para la Policía Federal (el FBI), aunque Halle desconocía el departamento exacto al que su compañera pertenecía. Ambas se habían conocido allí y se llevaban bien entre sí prácticamente desde el primer día, aunque tampoco se las podía considerar amigas; Halle, no obstante, sentía admiración por esa mujer debido a varias causas, y por lo que sabía, la admiración podía ser mutua. Era por eso que ambas habían acordado pasar la tarde juntas teniendo algo de vida social en torno a un café caliente.

Finalmente la puerta de la calle se abrió dejando entrar un remolino de aire frío y cellisca que cesó en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Halle miró hacia la entrada e hizo una seña con la mano a la mujer que acababa de entrar envuelta en un abrigo de cuero marrón y un paraguas oscuro en una mano.

-Aquí, Naomi.-exclamó, -Estoy aquí.-

Los dos hombres que habían deseado hacer compañía a la joven rubia vieron que ella no les había mentido y que una mujer de físico similar al de ella pero más bajita y de cabello oscuro –aparentemente una mezcla de occidental con oriental- efectivamente se dirigía a la mesa de la rubia después de depositar su paraguas en un paragüero junto a la entrada.

-No serán boyeras….- elucubró a la ligera uno de ellos, aún molesto por el rechazo de Halle.

-Lo mismo.-afirmó el otro.

Naomi oyó el comentario de los hombres pero lo ignoró mientras pensaba para sí lo boba que puede llegar a ser la gente cuando no tiene conocimiento de las circunstancias. Halle sin embargo, simplemente aguardó a que se sentara.

-Hola, Halle.- saludó Naomi tomando asiento.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-

-No, no tanto para quejarme.- contestó Halle, -Prefiero estar aquí que en la calle.-

-Hace una tarde terrible, "_están lloviendo perros y gatos_".-añadió Naomi quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo sobre el respaldo de la silla.- Además, como no conozco bien este sitio, me ha costado encontrar el lugar.-

-Lo siento, pero era el mejor sitio que conocía de esta zona.- sonrió Halle.

En ese momento se acercó un camarero de evidentes rasgos extranjeros, tal vez un latino europeo, italiano o portugués, como era lo normal en Rodhe Island, y les pidió tomar nota a ambas mujeres.

-Dos cafés italianos, por favor.- pidió Naomi, y luego se volvió hacia Halle, -Lo siento pero como no me acabo de acostumbrar al café americano.-

Halle simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras el camarero asentía y se volvía hacia la barra.

-No importa, me gusta el café italiano.- la rubia suspiró.- Siento haberte citado aquí pero era la única oportunidad de vernos antes de que te fueras a Japón.-

-Hablas como si fuera un desastre.- sonrió Naomi, -Tengo que volver a Japón para ver a mis padres después de tanto tiempo.-

-Lo entiendo. Yo también tengo alguien importante allí que tendría que ir a ver.- respondió Halle en lo que parecía un suspiro.

-¿Alguien de tu trabajo?-inquirió Naomi con una sonrisa pícara, -¿O es otra cosa?-

Halle se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, pero debajo se adivinaba una sonrisa pícara.-

-Chisssss… Secreto profesional.-

-Tú siempre tan reservada, Halle.- contestó Naomi.

-Y tú sabes bien que es algo necesario en nuestro trabajo.- replicó Halle, -Recuerda: sé siempre prudente.-

-Ya, ya, ya…-

Entonces el camarero depositó los dos cafés sobre la mesa circular mientras que una nueva canción de "Simon&Garfunken", esta vez "_The Boxer_", volvía a sonar.

-…No hay mucha gente que presuma de haber trabajado junto a "L" de la misma forma que tú.-añadió Halle mientras echaba dos terrones de azúcar en su taza y los disolvía con ayuda de la cucharilla.

-Fue un caso difícil.- admitió Naomi haciendo lo mismo.- Difícil y desagradable… Ese tal "Beyond Birthday" tenía alguna clase de cuenta pendiente con "L" y estuvo jugando conmigo antes de que por fin descubriera que él era el asesino de las muñecas de paja.-

-Pero tú te diste cuenta y lo descubriste… cuando ni siquiera actuabas como agente del FBI.-apuntó Halle mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café con cuidado de no quemarse.- Honestamente, Naomi, me das envidia.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella.

-Pues por todo, claro.- respondió Halle con el desparpajo que solo la confianza puede dar.-Porque eres una agente del FBI estupenda, porque tienes un novio que te quiere y que admira tu trabajo, y porque has tenido la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de "L".-

-Halle, creo que exageras.- sonrió Naomi, sabedora que la rubia simplemente estaba jugueteando con su confianza.- Tú también tienes un buen puesto; si no, no habríamos coincidido en esos seminarios de cultura oriental. Agente de "la Compañía" nada menos… Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-Ahora mismo, 23 años.- respondió la rubia.

-¿Y te quejas?- exclamó Naomi, -La mayoría de la gente de tu edad está pensando en acabar sus estudios universitarios y tal vez luego en casarse. Tú en cambio, mira en donde estás.-

-Sí, y estoy contenta con ello. Es lo que quería hacer.-respondió Halle terminado su taza de café. –Pero trabajar con "L"….-

-A ver si vas a estar realmente envidiosa.- aventuró Naomi con una sonrisa.-

-Ya te he dicho que lo estoy.- replicó Halle, y luego hizo una pausa. –Dime, ¿Cómo es?-

-¿Quién?-

-"L", claro está.-

-Nunca le vi, aunque te puedo hablar mucho sobre cómo es "B.B"… -

-Sí, si… He visto las fotos y he leído los informes sobre tu caso.- contestó Halle y luego hizo una pausa.- ¿De verdad se comía botes enteros de mermelada con la mano?- preguntó con asombro.

-Sí, y parecía que solo comiera dulces, ya fuera mermelada, azúcar, chocolate, nata dulce, crema...- añadió Naomi con algo que parecía un escalofrío,- Te juro que se me quitaron las ganas de tomar dulces después de verle a él.-

-¿Por eso no le has echado azúcar a tu café?- adivinó Halle.

-Si, exactamente.-

-No es mi campo pero parece que "B.B" pareciera alguna especie de dolencia psicológica o emocional. Desde luego que no era una persona normal- elucubro Halle, -Pero ¿Qué hay de "L"?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. En el informe puse que solo conocí a un chico que se hacía llamar Ryuzaki y que supe que era el individuo que me había estado ayudando en el caso.-

Halle pestañeó ante la explicación de Naomi y la bombardeó a preguntas.

-¿Ryuzaki? Sí, eso fue lo que leí… ¿No es ese un nombre japonés? Un poco rebuscado, ¿no? ¿Acaso no era "L"?-

Naomi negó con la cabeza,

-Sí es un nombre rebuscado, pero no lo era… aunque sí tenía algo de oriental.- hizo una pausa.- Era muy delgaducho y ojeroso; en líneas generales "B.B" parecía un calco de él, como si le imitara… Pero me bastó una simple patada para tumbarlo.-

Halle soltó una carcajada.

-¿Una patada?- rió-…Y luego soy yo a la que llaman "fiera."-

Naomi simplemente sonrió complaciente.

-Imagina, ese chico echándose sobre mí para darme un abrazo. Sé que lo quería hacer por agradecimiento por mi trabajo, pero me desconcertó tanto que me lo quité de encima… Y ya sabes que saber pelear forma parte de nuestro trabajo.-

-Sí, lo doy por hecho.-respondió Halle, -¿Pero entonces no estás segura de si ese joven era o no "L"?-

-No, la verdad.-contestó Naomi dubitativa.- Es solo una suposición mía por cómo se puso en contacto conmigo y la forma de trabajar que tenía, pero tampoco estoy totalmente segura.-

-Sigues siendo una privilegiada, Naomi.-

-¡Deja ya de alabarme tanto!- exclamó Naomi aparentando una furia que no sentía,- ¡No hay manera de quitaros de encima cuando el resto de los agentes os ponéis de esa forma!-

Halle soltó unas risas, divertida por ver la reacción de Naomi, hasta que dijo:

-Y hablando de quitarnos de encima, ¿qué hay de Pember?... ¿Cuándo habrá boda?-

-¡Halle! ¡Es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, ¿No crees?!-

-No veo por qué… Lleváis juntos mucho tiempo.-

-Ya, pero… Bueno, habíamos pensado que tal vez para dentro de un par de años.-

-¿Tanto?-exclamó Halle, incrédula.

-Bueno…. No querría casarme estando aún en el cuerpo.-respondió Naomi dubitativa.

-Eso me parece una tontería, Naomi.-respondió Halle poniéndose seria,- Tú no tienes por qué abandonar el cuerpo solo por casarte.-

-Es Pember el que insiste.- suspiró Naomi.-Reconozco que antes del asunto de BB y de "L", estuve a punto de dejar el cuerpo, pero ahora es él quien dice que si nos casamos, yo debería dimitir.-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-exclamó Halle, aún incrédula.

-Porque no quiere que corra riesgos y ponga en peligro mi vida.-

-Eso lo entiendo pero no me parece justo para ti.-

-Tal vez.- contestó Naomi finalizando por fin su propia taza de café.- Pero por eso lo estoy pensando todavía. Aun creo que puedo seguir cumpliendo bien mi trabajo… luego ya pensaré qué hacer.-

El gesto de Halle seguía siendo duro, pero más que eso, disconforme. Naomi sabía que, aunque no conocía demasiado a Halle como para tener una relación demasiado estrecha con ella, sí que Halle tenía una forma muy personal de ver las cosas y que tendía a hacerlas suyas (incluyendo los casos en los que trabajaba), así que no podría entender que ella abandonara su trabajo e incluso volviera a Japón solo por casarse con Ray Pember.

-…Si yo tuviera pareja.- aventuró Halle, -Me gustaría al menos trabajar junto a él de alguna forma. Prefiero las uniones entre iguales.-

* * *

_Noviembre 2004, The City, Londres._

**T**odas las capitales europeas tienen algún tipo de barrio representativo tanto por su personalidad como por su antigüedad. En Roma ese barrio es el Trastévere, en Lisboa son los Barrios Altos, en Madrid es la zona de los Austrias, y en Londres ese barrio es el Soho; en cambio el Friedrichstrasse de Berlín difícilmente tenía algo así ya que la ciudad había quedado totalmente en ruinas durante la contienda de la II-Guerra Mundial y ahora todo ello se encontraba en reconstrucción.

Es por ello que el primer movimiento de Mello fue dirigirse al Soho de Londres, muy cerca del distrito de Wintchester, ya que era el lugar más indicado para llevar a cabo sus planes. El Soho era un lugar totalmente cosmopolita, lleno de vida y de bullicio, de tiendas y de gentes de todo el mundo, de intelectuales y de gentes de medio pelo, y sobretodo de noticias. Pese a estar en pleno mes de Noviembre, o precisamente por eso, las calles estaban más pobladas que nunca por gente que venía buscando las tiendas con artículos de regalo para la próxima Navidad que llevaban en bolsas de diseño sacadas de los almacenes "Harrod's", así que enterarse de cualquier noticia del mundo sería mucho más fácil en ese distrito.

El cartel del establecimiento rezaba "_Chocolatería Wonka_", como el famoso personaje de la también famosa novela de Roald Dahl. Siendo aún un niño, años atrás, Mello había leído ese libro sencillo pero fantástico de una fábrica de chocolate realmente extraordinaria y no podía dejar de envidiar al protagonista de la novela, Charlie Bucket, por haber heredado semejante lugar pese a la pobreza inicial que envolvía su vida. Era por eso que en cuanto Mello vio el cartel del establecimiento, corrió a adentrarse en él dispuesto a darse un pequeño disfrute. El sentido común y la lógica dictaban que debía administra mejor el dinero con el que había marchado de la "Wammy's house", y Londres es de hecho una de las ciudades más caras que hay. Pero Mello entró allí para darse un pequeño placer y también para tener un lugar por donde comenzar sus pesquisas; después de todo, una cosa no quitaba la otra.

-Chocolate suizo… chocolate belga… chocolate con menta… chocolate con almendras… chocolate crujiente… chocolate 80 de cacao… chocolate con leche… chocolate con pasas y nueces…- leyó Mello en los carteles del mostrador, -Taza de chocolate con miel… chocolate con trozos de naranja amarga… Chocolate con churros al estilo Español…- se mesó la barbilla con impaciencia.- ¡Vaya! Es difícil decidirse.-

En ese momento el programa de TV de la BBC que estaba siendo mostrado en el salón de la chocolatería donde los clientes degustaban y consumían el género de la tienda, cambió para mostrar una noticia relacionada con el caso Kira. Como ya venía siendo lo habitual, la gente reaccionó silenciando sus charlas y comentarios y volviéndose hacia la pantalla de TV. Tal era el poder de convocatoria de Kira y de todo lo que envolvía su caso; los comentarios estaban a pie de calle y las noticias de TV, algunas incluso cedidas por la Sakura-TV de Japón, eran casi un pan diario que podía convocar a más gente delante de las pantallas que la transmisión de la ceremonia de inauguración de los JJOO.

Viendo cómo la cartelera de presentación de las noticias parpadeaba una especie de rótulo que mostraba algo como "_L- el Mejor detective del mundo VS Kira_", Mello se apresuró al salón llevando consigo en un plato una porción de tarta Sacher cubierta de chocolate belga. Esa noticia no tenía sentido puesto que él sabía muy bien que L llevaba muerto más de una semana y que por tanto era imposible que pudiera plantarle cara a Kira; lo más probable es que la noticia de su muerte estuviese siendo encubierta o que simplemente fuese un programa sensacionalista.

Pero precisamente por conocer la verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber cuáles eran esas noticias tan importantes que la BBC se atrevía a transmitir en horario "prime time". Así que se sentó en una mesa apartada de la mayor parte del gentío y comenzó a comer su tarta mientras escuchaba atentamente a la formal presentadora del programa de noticias, muy lejana en su estilo a las extravagancias de ese gordito presentador japonés de la Sakura TV.

-"Según las últimas informaciones, el detective conocido como "L" aún se encuentra en Japón investigando el caso Kira para averiguar su posible identidad. Actualmente una comisión formada por los países integrantes de la ONU está valorando aceptar la propuesta de "L" de vetar toda la información referente a los criminales nacionales e internacionales que Kira se está encargando de eliminar sistemáticamente desde Marzo de este mismo año."- dijo la presentadora. "No obstante, dadas las características especiales de la propuesta, se valora que el resultado final no se sepa hasta el año que viene."

-¡Eso es una vergüenza!- exclamó una voz anónima en medio del coro de clientes del local.- Lo que está haciendo Kira es un favor a toda la humanidad. La ONU no debería ponerse en su contra y hacer caso a lo que diga ese "L".-

Entonces otro cliente se giró de su asiento y miró al tipo que había hablado de forma tan gratuita.

-Oiga… Usted se calla. Kira es un asesino. Por muchos crímenes que hayan cometido todos esos hombres, nadie tiene derecho a matarlos de esa forma.-

Y claro está, hubo otra voz más…

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no hay muchos países donde la pena de muerte es aplicada a los criminales tan atroces?... Le recuerdo que en los propios Estados Unidos y Japón existe la pena capital, incluso en Egipto. Kira solo está haciendo de forma sistemática lo que esos países llevan haciendo desde hace años.-

A lo que siguió otro comentario de réplica más, y otro más, y otro… Y pronto el local se llenó de voces a favor y en contra de Kria y de "L". Mello, sin embargo, les ignoró a todos ellos mientras terminaba de comerse su porción de Sacher al tiempo que hacía el esfuerzo de escuchar las noticias de la BBC. Lo que había dicho no tenía sentido puesto que "L" seguía muerto, y eso muy bien podía significar que alguien había ocupado su puesto o estaba cumpliendo su labor en su lugar. Pero, ¿quién?... ¿Near? No, imposible; aunque le hubiese cedido el puesto en un arrebato de furia, Mello era consciente que no se podía suceder a "L" en un plazo tan corto de tiempo. Algo debía estar pasando.

Y debía averiguar el qué…

Para cuando terminó de comerse el trozo de tarta, y pese al tiempo que hacía que la noticia de la BBC sobre Kira había acabado, el local se encontraba lleno de gente que gritaba y despotricaba sobre la susodicha comunicación. Viendo cuánto se estaba caldeando el ambiente, Mello decidió hacer un discreto mutis por el foro antes de verse envuelto en una pelea que no era suya; eso resultó ser una buena idea porque según salía del local, una pareja de "_bobbies_" armados con sus porras de policía entró en la "_Chocolatería Wonka_" para poner orden.

Mello decidió volver a la humilde pensión donde había alquilado una habitación para poder reflexionar en paz sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

* * *

**E**ra una pensión paupérrima. Un pequeño bloque de edificios desvencijado cuyo interior olía a moho y al azufre esparcido por las paredes para evitar la aparición de parásitos; había dos baños por planta y las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel pintado que con el tiempo y la humedad había ido perdiendo su color; el suelo estaba formado por tablones de madera que crujían estrepitosamente cada vez que alguien pisaba por ellos. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas y solo tenían una cama (o varias según su tamaño) junto con un armario de bisagras chirriantes, una pequeña mesa con una silla y una ventana que daba o bien a un patio interior o a la calle, todo ello iluminado por una bombilla de 60W que colgaba de una precaria lámpara del techo. Era el típico hostal ocupado por mochileros de escasos recursos económicos que solo estaban de paso, o por gentes de bajo nivel social… incluso Mello estaba convencido de que la planta superior era usada como burdel. Lo propio de un barrio pobre como aquel. Pero nada de eso era realmente importante, el hostal era barato y eso era lo primordial cuando Mello sabía muy bien que sus recursos económicos no durarían eternamente. Y además, en un lugar como ese nadie encontraría extraño que un chico de 14 años, un menor de edad, estuviera viviendo allí solo.

Mello entró en el cuarto, cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana lo suficiente como para que entrara algo de aire del exterior para aliviar el ambiente cargado de la habitación. Luego se sentó en la pequeña mesa y comenzó a escribir datos sobre lo que había averiguado hasta ahora con la intención de tenerlos accesibles y ordenados. Mientras lo hacía, aclaraba sus ideas.

Estaba claro que "L" estaba muerto y que la noticia de su fallecimiento estaba siendo ocultada al resto del mundo. Pero, ¿por qué motivo? Obviamente el primero era que las autoridades de Japón (el país donde se encontraba "L" según las últimas noticias) no querían que la noticia se hiciera pública para que no cundiera el pánico, o bien por no demostrar que habían sido vencidas. Sin embargo eso también implicaba que la policía de aquel país había sido totalmente incapaz de hacerse cargo de la situación… cosa hasta cierto punto normal porque Japón sufría uno de los niveles de criminalidad más bajos del mundo. Las policías de Estados Unidos o Italia, más habituadas a combatir el crimen organizado, habrían tenido más posibilidades de ayudar a "L" en su trabajo.

Sin embargo la muerte de "L" implicaba que de alguna forma Kira había conseguido encontrarle y enfrentarse a él. La forma en que Kira llevaba acabo sus ejecuciones seguía siendo un (fascinante) misterio, pero nadie mata a alguien en concreto sin conocer a ese alguien… Así que por esa misma regla de tres estaba claro que Kira de alguna forma había conseguido encontrar a "L" y matarlo, tal vez sin que el propio "L" fuese consciente de ello.

Eso habría otra posibilidad: ¿y si Kira estaba en contacto con "L" gracias a formar parte de algún organismo policial? Después de todo la policía japonesa junto a toda la OIPC habían estado en contacto con "L" y ahora mismo ellos parecían ser los que más cartas estaban tomando en el asunto. Eso también explicaría por qué Kira tenía conocimiento sobre todos los criminales a los que ejecutaba y que la gente de la calle simplemente desconocía.

Sí, eso era lo más lógico.

Habiendo llegado a este punto, Mello se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Abajo, en la calle y prácticamente enfrente de sus narices, un chulo hablaba con sus prostitutas, y varias gentes de poca confianza caminaban aquí y allá. Ciertamente era un ambiente muy diferente al que Mello había conocido durante toda su infancia en la "Wammy's house", pero ese tipo de gente eran los que Kira se disponía a eliminar si seguía por el patrón que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Aunque eso planteaba una interesante cuestión: si "L" había fracasado pese a estar apoyado por la OIPC, o precisamente lo había sido por estar allí… ¿qué habría pasado de no estarlo? Tal vez "L" había dependido demasiado de la OIPC y de la policía en general, y eso había facilitado las cosas a Kira porque ambos literalmente estaban "en el mismo barco". En ese caso lo lógico sería separarse del procedimiento que había seguido "L" y buscar una vía alternativa que obviamente también estuviese en contra de Kira.

¿Y quién iba a estar más en contra de Kira que los propios criminales a los que ejecutaba? Obviamente lo estaban.

Mello razonó que si bien un raterillo como esos que ahora contemplaba desde su ventana pudiese temer y odiar a Kira, no iba a tener recursos como para enfrentarse a él. Para que un criminal pudiese plantarle cara, debía ser alguien con mucho más poder. Y es obvio que ese alguien solo podía ser gente que cometía sus crímenes desde los círculos legales de alto standing, o bien la mafia organizada. Ellos serían los que realmente podrían ponerse en contra de Kira por su propio bien y no argumentando razones morales.

Mello sonrió para sí: había llegado a una buena conclusión; usaría a los criminales para conseguir sus objetivos. ¿Cómo? Bueno, primero debería saber cómo usarlos para ese fin, pero eso era algo que dado su alto coeficiente intelectual acabaría consiguiendo. Otra barrera sin embargo era romper sus muchas objeciones morales y religiosas para llevar a cabo ese plan.

-Usar a canallas para acabar a Kira no es algo inmoral. Kira les acabará matando de todas formas tarde o temprano; yo solo me aprovecharé de la situación.- murmuró para auto convencerse.

Eso era algo fácil de decir. Pese a que Mello era muy inteligente y poseía una gran iniciativa acompañada de muchos dotes sociales, seguía siendo un chico de apenas 14 años que acababa de fugarse (literalmente) del orfanato que había sido su hogar y su escuela durante años. Le faltaba la picardía que da vivir en ese mundo en el que acababa de entrar. Era por eso que aunque vio a un grupo de 3 chicos algo mayores de él que miraban en dirección a la fachada del edifico donde estaba mientras hablaban entre sí y hacían gestos con las manos, no se le ocurrió pensar que se habían dado cuenta que él llevaba tiempo mirando por la ventaba observando la calle, y que mirar de esa forma tan descarada a la gente solo implicaba una cosa.

Al día siguiente cuando salió del hostal, esos mismos tres jovenzuelos le estaban esperando; tras un breve intercambio de palabras, insultos y amenazas, los tres le arrinconaron contra el muro lateral del hostal y comenzaron a golpearle. Mello se revolvió como pudo, empujado por su sempiterna energía, pero pagó la novatada y acabó tendido contra la pared del edificio del hostal cubierto de moratones y sin que fuera socorrido por nadie, aunque gracias a su carácter los otros tres también se llevaron algún golpe de su parte.

A partir de ese día, Mello tuvo claro que tendría que luchar, literalmente, para salir adelante.

* * *

_13-Diciembre 2004- Barrios Bajos de Londres. _

-_**V**__esel rojstni dan, Miha…_- murmuró Mello sentado sobre la vetusta cama de su cuarto alquilado.

**E**se 13 de Diciembre Mello cumplía su decimoquinto cumpleaños, tal y como él había predicho un mes antes el día que le anunció a Roger que abandonaría la "Wammy's house". Mello ya estaba empezando a notar las consecuencias de la adolescencia y ahora su barbilla se veía tachonada por una suave pelusa que precedía la aparición de la barba, así como varios puntos dolorosos en su cara que también predecían la aparición de las molestas espinillas. Pero no eran los desarreglos hormonales de la adolescencia lo que ahora le turbaba sino el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba solo el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde que llegó años atrás a la "Wammy's house" después de haber pasado por Sarajevo y Luibliana, Mello siempre había estado rodeado de gente, de sus compañeros huérfanos del hospicio; para él era casi una necesidad tener a alguien al lado, así como querer siempre estar acompañado. Eso era una diferencia entre él y Near, y por supuesto con el verdadero "L" y no ese tipo que había ahora en Japón que se hacía pasar por él; ellos dos parecían amar la soledad mientras que Mello sencillamente quería estar en compañía, siempre rodeado de gente. Y ahora, estaba solo en medio de un cuarto triste y frío, apenas calentado por una estufa eléctrica que tenía conectada a la pared y una chaqueta echada sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío invernal. A su lado reposaba un plato con un sándwiches de pan de molde untado en yema de huevo y relleno de una hoja de lechuga y una rodaja de un fiambre de color rosa furioso que no debía ser muy natural y cuyo olor y sabor resultaban repugnantes; además de eso también tenía una lata de arenques en escabeche y la omnipresente barra de chocolate. Esa era su comida especial por el día de su cumpleaños, nada de tartas ni velas que apagar.

Y no teniendo nada ni nadie con quién celebrarlo, simplemente se felicitó a si mismo en su lengua natal.

Ese día, y por si fuera poco, había empezado mal. Debido a una desavenencia con unos tipos de la calle, Mello acabó corriendo por los pasillos del "_Tube_" huyendo de ellos. Tras sortear a cantidad de pasajeros, guardias y grupos de músicos callejeros que tocaban en los pasillos del "Tube", dejando caer alguna tableta de chocolate por el camino, Mello acabó en la estación de _Baker Stree. _La susodicha estación era, irónicamente, la estación de metro dedicada al detective de ficción más famoso del mundo, Sherlock Holmes. Allí se escondió en uno de los numerosos huecos de ventilación que se hicieron en esa antigua estación para poder evacuar los humos de las locomotoras de vapor, escondite donde esperó hasta haber pasado el peligro. Afortunadamente esta vez había conseguido escapar de sus perseguidores y no se había llevado una paliza como ocurriera unos días atrás. Dos _slippers_, empleados de la limpieza del _Tube_, vieron la escena y le ayudaron a ocultarse de sus perseguidores; lo cierto es que Mello había tenido suerte en que le ayudaran porque conocía a uno de ellos compañero del hostal donde se alojaba y este le debía un favor, así que ahora lo había saldado librándole de la paliza. Mello estaba agradecido, pero sabía que debería hacer algo a cambio si quería conseguir un favor similar en el futuro.

Su situación actual podría ser peor, pero lo cierto es que había conseguido empezar a estabilizarse y no solo por sus contactos con tal o cual individuo. Ciertamente seguía mirando por los fondos heredados de la "Wammy's house", pero ahora había conseguido una pequeña fuente de ingresos extra. Gracias a un par de comentarios oportunos y otro par de intervenciones oportunas, ahora había entrado en contacto con un jefecillo del distrito que andaba metido en asuntos no del todo limpios, quien más tarde le puso en contacto con su superior gracias a las dotes deductivas y los consejos que el chico esloveno les facilitaba. Mello actuaba como su consejero de forma ocasional, pero poco a poco estaba claro que ese tipo que lucía una cicatriz en la barbilla estaba empezando a confiar en él. Mello tenía claro que no quería ser catalogado "oficialmente" como "_criminal_" ya que eso conllevaba que la policía del Londres acabase por detenerle, o si seguía por ese camino incluso Scothland Yard podría fijarse en él. Por eso Mello ocultaba su existencia y también sus actividades todo lo que podía.

Y por eso ahora estaba solo en ese cuarto pasando su cumpleaños, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera conocer el más remoto dato sobre él. Aún así, la soledad era algo que Mello no toleraba y menos en una ocasión como esa.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su decimoquinto cumpleaños acabara siendo así de solitario, tanto como su vida actual.

* * *

_Marzo-2005 Londres._

**H**abían pasado 5 meses desde que Mello abandonó la "Wammy's house" y algo más de un año desde que vio con vida a "L" por última vez antes de que partiera a Japón para luego no volver nunca más debido a su muerte a manos de Kira. Mello nunca hubiese podido imaginar tan solo un año atrás que ahora se encontraría en esa situación.

Había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, ahora rozaba claramente 1'70m. de altura y su rostro aparecía tachonado de marcas de acné propio de su edad acrecentado por su consumo continuo de chocolate; igualmente, y pese a ser más alto que hacía no tanto tiempo, su constitución general era bastante esbelta, cosa que permanecería así hasta que ganara algo más de masa muscular. Lo único que seguía conservando igual que siempre era su melena rubia cortada a la manera de un paje medieval que enmarcaba su rostro y tapaba su frente hasta sus ojos. Un estilo que, aunque arcaico, no desentonaba con el cosmopolita ambiente de Londres.

Mello también había cambiado de hábitos; ahora, en lugar de andar descalzo siempre que podía, lo hacía con unas botas de suela ancha y de goma, cosa que le permitía moverse con más agilidad por todo tipo de suelos y sin dañarse los pies. Sus ropas seguían siendo invariablemente negras y sin ningún tipo de insignia como grupos musicales o películas y marcas de ropa, pero había descubierto el rosario a su atuendo, así que ahora la cruz con el colgante lleno de cuentas redondas colgaba sobre el pecho a modo de emblema, algo normal considerando su devoción, aunque a primera vista el rosario pareciera un simple adorno. Y por último también había comenzado a llevar guantes, por supuesto también negros. Esto era debido a que así evitaba que sus huellas dactilares quedaran impresas y eventualmente pudiera ser identificado.

Aparte de todo esto, estaba empezando a aprender a pelear…

A Mello no le gustaba pelear, ni siquiera la violencia; pensaba que dañar a otra persona de forma gratuita era algo inconcebible, y muchas veces durante sus charlas con "L", lo había hecho notar. El problema era que Mello también era muy temperamental, y cuando se enfadaba, se dejaba llevar por la ira hasta extremos violentos; lo mismo ocurría a la hora de defenderse, así que Mello hacía gala de un talante violento pese a no albergar violencia en su corazón. Pese a sus objeciones morales, tenía que admitir que gracias a eso había conseguido defenderse con éxito en las peleas callejeras que a su pesar se vio envuelto. Y ahora se encontraba en la tesitura de tener que aprender a pelear en serio.

Ese frío y lluvioso día de Marzo se encontraba en un almacén abandonado de las antiguas fábricas de papel que poblaron la ciudad de Londres hasta no hacía tanto tiempo y que durante muchos años habían contribuido a crear el célebre "_smog_" de Londres y que el Támesis siempre fuera cargado de residuos. Después de las reformas y el movimiento ecologista de la ciudad, esa y otras tantas fábricas habían sido cerradas y ahora esa en particular era utilizada como lugar de entrenamiento para los miembros de una de las bandas de traficantes de la ciudad. Lugar donde ahora Mello se encontraba sosteniendo un arma de fuego por primera vez en su vida. Había visto muchas en su vida durante su primera infancia en Sarajevo, y las odiaba, pero su vida había dado tal vuelco que Mello había acabado teniendo que aceptar que de ahora en adelante, las necesitaría.

Mello no tenía intención real de verse envuelto en una batalla donde tuviese que usar armas de fuego, ni siquiera una navaja o un machete porque, por un lado, ya se había llevado bastantes palizas en los últimos meses y/o él las había repartido por igual; por otro y no menos importante, eso le catalogaría como criminal, y aparte de la policía, Kira también se podría fijar en él. Objeciones morales aparte, sencillamente era mucho mejor que otro se encargar del trabajo sucio; por ahora Mello solo actuaba como confidente y consejero del líder de esa banda, Richard M. Road, a quien había accedido gracias a múltiples buenas referencias.

"_El chico rubio_", como le habían dado en llamar, había sorprendido a todos con unos amplios conocimientos de prácticamente todo, y también por sus buenas deducciones. Gracias a sus indicaciones, todos ellos habían conseguido blanquear dinero sin problemas y hacer que las cuentas cuadrasen, o igualmente conseguir burlar las técnicas de la policía. Aunque a muchos les incomodase, lo cierto es que Mello se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra angular en la organización debido a todos sus planes e intervenciones, pero él, en ningún momento lo hacía directamente sino que siempre actuaba desde las sombras.

No obstante Mello era consciente lo importante que era saber luchar en ese mundillo y durante las últimas semanas había estado aprendiendo Kickboxing a modo de sistema de lucha sin recurrir a ningún tipo de arma. Pero era ahora cuando sostenía, entre sus manos enguantadas y por primera vez un arma de fuego. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue su peso.

-…Es una pistola de 6mm semiautomática.- explicó su "profesor en la materia"- Habría preferido enseñarte algo más rudimentario como iniciación a las armas de fuego, pero es mejor así porque es del tipo más usado hoy en día.-

Mello miró con atención el arma mientras que escuchaba a su profesor, un tipo de Liverpool a juzgar por su evidente acento _scouse_ que no trataba de disimular pese a que usaba un nombre evidentemente falso como John Smith.

-No importa. Está bien así.- contestó Mello.

-Bien, me alegro.- respondió el tal Smith,- Tengo muy buenas referencias sobre ti y tu capacidad de aprendizaje, así que espero que estés a la altura de los comentarios.-

-Eso es algo que habrá que comprobar, ¿no?- sonrió Mello.

-Tienes buena actitud, chico.-contestó complacido Smith.- Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que todo lo que sale en las películas es mentira. Puede que los datos técnicos sobre calibración sean correctos y todo lo demás, pero no sobre su uso.- Mello le miró expectante.- Para disparar, lo primero que debes hacer es estar seguro de que el disparo será bueno.-

-Lógico.- contestó Mello, lacónico.

-Lógico tal vez, pero no siempre está claro.-

Un rato después Mello ya había aprendido todo lo referente a las partes de una pistola, su carga, descarga, calibración, limpieza y dispositivos de seguridad. También había disparado por primera vez aunque al hacerlo le había temblado la mano y eso había desviado las balas pese a tener claro cuál era la diana a la que debía acertar. El peso del arma, así como el retroceso, la vibración y el estampido que producían al disparar le habían desconcertado al tiempo que le traían muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Una cosa era empuñar un palo o un objeto cualquiera que hiciera las veces de arma, y otra muy distinta era tener un instrumento que en cierta forma tenía vida propia, como él mismo había podido ver muchas veces en el pasado.

-No intentes imitar a esos imbéciles de las películas de Tarantino.- le aconsejó Smith.- De momento confórmate con hacerte con el control del arma.-

-Entendido.- contestó Mello, y después de soltar el seguro una vez más, disparó de nuevo, esta vez sin que el retroceso del arma le hiciera desviar su puntería, aunque el estampido del disparo seguía causándole una desagradable impresión.

-Sí, tenían razón.- exclamó Smith, -Aprendes muy deprisa, chico.-

Mello simplemente sonrió con autosuficiencia.

* * *

**L**a sala era común y corriente, con paredes de moqueta y suelo a juego, sillas de catálogo de muebles baratos y mesas del mismo estilo, y en las paredes colgaban cuadros que pretendían ser litografías y que tampoco aportaban una decoración especial al lugar. Había algo frío y desconcertante en esa sala con la gran mesa central rodeada de sillas dispuestas de forma arbitraria; algo que parecía reflejar la clase de ocupantes que había en ella.

Mello aguardaba al lado de Richard M, el líder de la organización, mientras era igualmente escoltado por John Smith (o como quiera que se llamara realmente), mientras era escrutado por otro grupo de hombres con aspecto no mucho mejor que los que le rodeaban y con edades también mayores que la suya. Solo había uno poco más joven que él, de cabello castaño y que llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras pese a necesitarlas dentro de la habitación. Ese joven, de nombre David, miraba a Mello con descontento.

Richard fue el primero en hablar.

-… Bien, ahora ya veo que todos conocéis a Mello.- anunció, - Él me ha demostrado ser un hábil confidente y estratega… Con su ayuda podremos cosechar más éxitos que hasta ahora. Sobre todo si cuidamos bien nuestros pasos para no ser detectados por Kira.-

Hubo voces de fondo debatiendo lo que Richard acababa de decir; todos ellos tenían miedo de Kira, sobre de un tiempo a esta parte que sus purgas parecían haberse ido volviendo cada vez más violentas pese a que desde marzo de ese mismo año se había prohibido la divulgación de cualquier datos sobre los criminales del mundo por los medios de comunicación. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que una simple foto de cualquiera de ellos fuera puesta en la red, tachándoles como delincuentes, para hacer que tuvieran las horas contadas en cuanto Kira la encontrase. Incluso ahora que la competencia era menor, el riesgo seguía siendo grande.

-Mello será nuestro nuevo jefe de operaciones. Él trazará los planes para nuestros proyectos y nos dará las indicaciones para no ser descubiertos.-anunció Richard en tono categórico.

El resto del grupo, incluyendo al más joven de ellos, se volvió hacia Mello, y solo vieron en él un jovencito de llamativo peinado largo y ropas negras sobre las que destacaba un rosario sobre su pecho, entre otras cosas que no daban mucha más confianza.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó uno de ellos con un bufido de descontento,- ¿Un adolescente con la cara llena de Acné?-

-¿De dónde ha salido?- preguntó otra voz del coro de gente, -¿De robar coches o de atracar panaderías?-

Unas risas apagadas acompañaron el comentario del hombretón que había hablado. Mello, en cambio, no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a clavar sus ojos negros sobre el grupo de hombres que le habían increpado. Fue Richard quien realmente intercedió en su nombre.

-Mello cuenta con mi más absoluta confianza.-exclamó en tono serio.-Me ha demostrado ser mucho más efectivo que cualquiera de vosotros. Por lo pronto el plan del desvió bancario para nuestro nuevo blanqueo lo ejecutará él.-

Fue entonces cuando el joven de las gafas oscuras se levantó de la silla con expresión furiosa.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó, -Ese crío no tiene ninguna posibilidad de quitarme el puesto… YO fui quien ideo el plan para poder desviar el dinero sin ser detectados. YO fui quien averiguó las claves.-

Mello sostuvo la mirada del chico de las gafas pese a la incómoda sensación de no saber si te está mirando o no a causa de sus cristales oscuros que tapaban sus ojos. Por el contrario, había algo inquietante en la mirada de Mello a pesar de su rostro tachonado aquí y allá con el acné típico de los 15 años; era como si aquellos ojos oscuros fueran capaces de analizar las cosas mas allá de lo que una persona normal hacía.

-Tu plan es correcto, pero solo a medias, David.- contestó Mello en tono seco.- La contraseña que has averiguado es incorrecta, pero es solo un señuelo.-

El tal David, el chico de las gafas oscuras, pareció parpadear tras sus lentes, incrédulo por lo que oía decir al chico rubio más joven que él.

-Esa contraseña está preparada para que cualquier "hacker" que pretenda derribar el "firewall" acabe por descubrirla y usarla… Y por supuesto si lo haces, estarías dando la voz de alarma en el sistema. Tu trabajo está incompleto, había que averiguar la verdadera una vez superado ese señuelo.-

-No… No te creo.- repitió él, -Lo comprobé varias veces y siempre resultó bien.-

-En absoluto. Si hubiésemos seguido tus indicaciones, ya nos habrían descubierto.-contestó Mello volviéndose hacia el resto de los allí congregados, como queriendo congraciarse con ellos haciendo que sus afirmaciones fueran más seguras.

-… Si seguís mis instrucciones, podremos hacernos con el sistema en un par de días.- anunció con una sonrisa autosuficiente,- Así no correremos riesgos y todo quedará como un simple fallo informático.-

David apretó los dientes y se quitó las gafas oscuras de un tirón y extendió la mano derecha hacia él con los dedos índice y corazón formando una "V" pero al revés, retando con ese insultante gesto y a mirada a Mello al ser consciente de la humillación que acababa de sufrir. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de probar que aquel adolescente de cabellos rubios estuviera equivocado; de alguna forma incluso había empezado a dudar de si mismo.

-David, Ronald… Ya lo habéis oído.- anunció Smith alzando la voz,- Mello será nuestro nuevo técnico planificador y dirigirá los trabajos informáticos. Tanto Richard como yo confiamos plenamente en él y sabemos de lo que es capaz. Así que obedeceréis sus indicaciones.-

Por supuesto hubo otro corro de voces debatiendo lo que estaba pasando; ninguno de aquellos veteranos creía posible que un simple jovenzuelo sin experiencia alguna pudiera llegar a dirigir sus planes. Y obviamente se alzaron las voces en contra.

-Oye, Smith,- exclamó Ronald, -Ya sé que nos cuesta mucho entender tu jodido acento "_scouse_" y que muchas veces no nos enteramos bien… Pero creo que estás dejando caer demasiadas responsabilidades sobre los hombros de un niñato que ni siquiera tiene barba todavía.-

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Ronald.- bufó Smith.- Y dejemos también en paz lo de mi acento. Creo que está bastante claro lo que se ha dicho aquí.-

-¡Ya basta!- bramó Richard.- No quiero discusiones y amenazas estúpidas durante las reuniones, ¿Entendido?-su cicatriz se hizo más evidente cuando apretó los dientes, -Mello dirigirá la operación de blanqueo a través de los sistemas informáticos hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. –

-Pero Richard…- se quejó de nuevo Ronald, -Eso es una insensatez.- ¿Acaso no ves que es un solo un crío?-

-Eso no es problema.- contestó Smith.- La situación es muy delicada y necesitamos a alguien capaz de burlar los sistemas de seguridad y al propio Kira. Mello ha demostrado ser capaz de hacerlo en otras ocasiones antes de llegar aquí.- explicó.

-No me parece suficiente.- se quejó otra voz anónima en medio del coro de discusiones.-

-ES suficiente.-contestó Richard en tono tajante, -Y no toleraré más discusiones, ¿está claro? El equipo seleccionado obedecerá a Mello en todo lo necesario.-

El chico esloveno simplemente permaneció al margen de la discusión, aparentando así una posición de debilidad y dependencia de las órdenes de Richard y Smith, pero sin embargo sonrió para dentro de sí, sabedor que había conseguido lo que buscaba.

* * *

-… "_**E**__l chico Rubio_" llegará lejos.- explicó Smith al jefe de la banda cuando todos los asistentes a la reunión se hubieron marchado.- ¿Has visto lo rápido que ha hecho notar a David los errores de su plan? Aprende con una facilidad asombrosa todo lo que se le pone por delante, y si no tiene la información necesaria, simplemente hace las investigaciones que pueda para aprender lo que necesite. No solo es listo sino que además es culto, sabe de lo que habla y escribe realmente bien. No sé de dónde habrá salido pero es mucho mejor que la mayoría de nuestros confidentes y especialistas.- Smith suspiró, -Aunque creo que algunas veces se precipita demasiado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Richard tras su escritorio.- No es un chico de la calle, desde luego… Tiene modales cuando quiere y va demasiado limpio y aseado; se le ve fuerte y sano… Ese no ha crecido en una mala familia.-

-¿Un niño rico cansado de su posición tal vez?- aventuró Smith, -Tampoco me parece que sea eso. Por su educación, tal vez… Pero Mello es luchador y no alguien que esté acostumbrado a tenerlo todo.-

-Ya lo sé.- contestó Richard,- Pero desde que me lo presentaron y actúa como mi consejero, hemos conseguido más éxitos que cualquiera de las bandas rivales.- apoyó su barbilla cortada sobre las manos entrecruzadas.- Pero me preocupa.-

-Lo entendería en otras circunstancias, pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Smith.

-Porque es ambicioso… Muy ambicioso.-

-¿Ambicioso?- exclamó Smith en tono divertido, -¿Un adolescente con la cara llena de acné? En esto tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ronald y el resto de los chicos. Mello es demasiado joven.-

-No te dejes burlar por su juventud.- contestó Richard, -Puede que solo sea un crío, pero ese crío tiene un potencial envidiable… y lo sabe. Quiere llegar alto. Y cuando digo alto, quiero decir "muy alto".-

-Tal vez… Pero no creo que nadie vaya a hacer caso a ese chico.- contestó Smith,- Además, las purgas de Kira se están volviendo cada vez más violentas; no creo que llegar a lo "más alto" sea ahora la mejor de las ideas.-

-No seas estúpido.- le increpó Richard, -Con un cerebro como el suyo y teniendo medios adecuados, podría plantarle cara a Kira incluso.-

-… Siempre y cuando no se pase de listo.- bufó Smith en tono reservado.- Algunas veces tiene tendencia a hacerlo. Pero sigo pensando que exageras.-

* * *

**M**ello caminaba pos los pasillos del edifico que servía como centro de operaciones de Richard mientras era escoltado por los individuos que Smith y él mismo habían elegido para la tarea de "_hackear_" las cuentas bancarias que pretendían blanquear. David, el joven de las gafas oscuras que había intercedido en su contra cuando Mello literalmente le había quitado el puesto, caminaba tras él.

"_¿Quién demonios se cree que es_?" pensaba para sí, "_Llega aquí por una recomendación y ya parece que se ha convertido en el amo del lugar… Richard, menudo idiota eres dándole tanto poder a este crío. ¡La vais a cagar! Y si por algún casual nos descubren, te aseguro que seré yo quién ponga una foto tuya en la red… Así Kira dará buena cuenta de ti._"

Entonces David dio un respingo al ver que Mello, quien aún caminaba justo enfrente de él, detenía el paso súbitamente. El joven rubio se volvió y le miró fijamente, aunque su expresión no era en absoluto amenazadora.

-David…- exclamó.- Quiero decirte una cosa.-

-¿Qué quieres, niñato?- bufó David, incapaz de contener su rencor hacia Mello.

El joven rubio esbozó una sonrisa irónica y contestó.

-¿Es así como reaccionas solo porque te he hecho notar tu error? Si me permites darte unas cuantas directrices, todos podremos salir bien de aquí.-

-Eso es lo que llevas diciendo desde el principio, pero yo no te creo ni confío en ti.-

Mello se limitó a sacar una barrita de chocolate que llevaba en un bolsillo, desenvolverla con total desparpajo delante de David, y darle mordisco.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué te propones?- inquirió.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

David parecía aún más desconcertado. Era increíble la impunidad con la que Mello le hablaba, y si eso no era poco, se había puesto a comer un dulce delante de él.

-Mi plan ya lo conoces y no tiene ningún fallo.-

-Eso es lo que estás diciendo siempre, pero yo lo dudo.- contestó Mello sin dejar de masticar la chocolatina,-… Aunque sí me gustaría saber qué métodos has seguido para conseguir entrar en el sistema.-

-Vaya, ¿Ahora te interesa mi trabajo?- resopló David, -¿Después de haberme insultado delante de todo el mundo?-

David no lo captó, pero Mello estaba sonriendo para su interior, confiado en conducir a David hacia el terreno que a él le interesaba. Podría ser que Mello fuera muy emocional, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos siempre fueran totalmente translúcidos en su rostro; el chico esloveno estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus expresiones faciales.

-Estás tan interesado en demostrar que soy yo quién está equivocado que tengo interés en saber por qué piensas así.-contestó Mello con naturalidad.

-Tú… Tú te crees muy listo, ¿verdad, chico?- exclamó David con un tinte de incredulidad en su voz.

Mello simplemente sonrió con autosuficiencia y terminó de comerse la chocolatina. David tenía cada vez más ganas de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo a sabiendas que eso solo le causaría problemas con los subordinados "lameculos" de Richard.

-Te prometo una cosa, "chico rubio".-exclamó de repente David, -Si sigues por ese camino, si sigues pisando por encima de mí y burlándote de mí, yo mismo pondré una foto tuya en la red para que Kira te elimine.-

-¿Por qué me amenazas?-replicó Mello con un tono de voz que sonaba entre indignado y asustado,

-¡No me jodas, niñato!-exclamó David. -¿Acaso quieres que te lo haga entender de otra forma? Tengo contactos, ¿sabes?-

-¿No te acabo de decir que estoy interesado en tu trabajo? Yo no podré hacer mi trabajo sin tu ayuda.-

David parpadeó, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Mello.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ahora no te crees tan capaz de poder entrar en el sistema sin mi ayuda?- se mofó.

-Yo sí puedo hacerlo, pero necesito que tú hagas tu trabajo.-contestó Mello dándose sendos golpes en el canto de la nariz con el dedo, en un gesto muy británico que David pareció ignorar. -Y que lo hagas bien. Por eso quiero ver lo que haces… ¿Me has entendido?-

-¿Qué estás insinuado?-demandó saber David, cada vez más confundido por la actitud de Mello.

Para su sorpresa, vio que el chico rubio miraba a su alrededor, confirmando así que no había nadie más por ese pasillo, y que luego le arrastraba dentro de lo que debía ser un cuarto de limpieza hasta situarlo contra la pared entre los palos de unas escobas. David apenas pudo revolverse, sorprendido por la actitud de Mello y por el ímpetu que tenía al moverse, como si estuviese sobre-energizado.

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, estúpido?- exclamó Mello cogiéndole por el cuello de la polera que llevaba puesta David.- Tú tienes potencial, y si ambos trabajamos juntos, podemos salir mucho más beneficiados que Richard, Smith, Ronald y todos los demás.-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó David, ahora más sorprendido que antes.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas y hagamos esto juntos!- exclamó Mello aprestando los dientes, -Y no me amenaces con Kira porque si la cagamos todos, nos va dar igual quién ponga esas fotos en la red.-

David cogió la mano de Mello que le sujetaba por el cuello y la apartó de un brusco tirón; el chico esloveno no forcejeó, sino que se limitó a mirar a David a través de las gafas oscuras que seguían tapándole los ojos; de alguna forma ahora sus ojos aparecían claros a través de ellas.

-O sea, que quieres que te ayude con tu pequeño plan, ¿no?-dedujo David. –Muy listo… Y muy arriesgado también. Richard y los demás acabarían dándose cuenta.-

-¿Dándose cuenta de qué?-replicó Mello con voz autosuficiente, - Nosotros haremos lo que nos han pedido que hagamos y ellos conseguirán lo que quieren… Lo único es que nosotros dos saldremos más beneficiados que la cantidad que solo nos corresponde.-

-Ya voy entendiendo.- sonrió David.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Mello en tono conclusivo, -¿Lo hacemos o no?-

-La discreción no es lo tuyo, ¿Verdad, Mello?- replicó David,- Pero realmente has debido de pensar bien en esto para primero humillarme en público y luego proponerme que me una a ti con tu pequeño plan.-

-No habría funcionado si Richard y los demás hubiesen visto que ambos estamos confabulados.- explicó Mello en un tono que parecía querer decir que todo eso era obvio.

-De acuerdo… Haré lo que tú dices.-sonrió David.

Mello simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**E**l plan de Mello había funcionado… en cierta forma. Su idea era aliarse con David para obtener más beneficios que los pactados con Richard y su banda, era solo una parte del plan; si salía bien, estupendo; pero si salía mal, que era lo más probable por las razones que el propio Mello había explicado varias veces, David cargaría con todo el error y Mello saldría beneficiado.

Y eso fue lo que eventualmente ocurrió.

Tal y como Mello había previsto después de jugar con el orgullo de David, y negociar un trato con él, ese joven de las gafas oscuras y cabello castaño, había intentado "hackear" el servidor del banco donde estaban los fondos que debían blanquear, usando la contraseña falsa como cebo. Obviamente el sistema saltó y dio la voz de alarma, momento que Mello aprovechó para realizar la operación de blanqueo a través de otro sistema ya desprotegido y completar la operación. Mello había supuesto que David, creyéndose superior a Mello, a quien veía solo como un niñato, aparentaría estar conforme con él y luego intentar realizar la operación por su cuenta…. Así que el resultado fue que David literalmente había caído en su propia trampa, haciendo que fuera descubierto.

Cuando eso ocurrió, David tuvo que huir: Richard sabía que ese joven había intentado obrar en su propio beneficio (lo cual no era del todo lamentable, sino que casi hasta era previsible), y que su metedura de pata había conseguido hacer que les descubrieran. Afortunadamente para el hombre de la cicatriz en la barbilla, Mello había conseguido salvar la situación con asombrosa facilidad y ellos no habían sido descubiertos, al menos por ahora. Para Richard y su asistente Smith, Mello era quien realmente había salvado la situación y eso le hizo ganar muchos puntos de confianza.

Pero el fallo de David, quien literalmente tuvo que salir corriendo para esconderse de la policía y del propio Richard, tuvo otras consecuencias. El blanqueo sería descubierto eventualmente, sobre todo si Scottland Yard detenía a David, así que ellos también debían esconderse de alguna forma lejos de la policía británica.

Smith, quien a ojos de Mello era el más cauto y listo de todos ellos, propuso la idea de viajar al continente americano donde se esconderían gracias a unos contactos con otras bandas con las que habían estado trabajando. Mello, quien también estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas de Smith, se mostró de acuerdo, pero explicó que sería mejor no hacer un viaje directo, sino realizar unas cuantas escalas en el trayecto para despistar a la policía hasta que se hubiesen asentado.

Y la idea de Mello fue aceptada de lleno. Ahora quedaba claro cuál era su peso específico dentro de la organización. Mello se estaba convirtiendo en el más hábil consejero y director de la organización.

* * *

**A** pesar de todos esos "logros", o precisamente por ello, Mello había empezado a ser consciente de la necesidad de contar con alguna clase de verdadero aliado y no alguien que solo le tuviera en cuenta por su posición hasta que se cansara de él o le considerara demasiado peligroso. Después de 6 meses conviviendo con gente de baja calaña y participando en sus asuntos con la intención de ganar posiciones, había comprendido que cualquier cosa podían quitársela en cualquier momento (incluyendo la vida) si eso significaba que otro individuo sacaría provecho con ello, como había ocurrido justo una semana después de que David tuviera que huir de Richard. Mello supo qué había querido decir David cuando dijo "_Tengo contactos, ¿Sabes?_" ya que se había visto literalmente acorralado de una forma que no había creído posible y, entre otras cosas, había tenido que usar su recién estrenada pistola para defender su vida y su dignidad. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien o algo que lo hiciera incondicionalmente y no por interés, alguien a quien llamar "amigo" realmente, sobre todo en su caso donde tanta inmoralidad a su alrededor le estaba enfermando.

El chico rubio empezó a reflexionar sobre las opciones que tenía. Una de ellas era hacer como había hecho "L" hasta el día que murió: ocultar su verdadero rostro e identidad y guardarse gracias a la policía internacional; "L" había tenido todos los recursos oficiales y privados de los gobiernos del mundo para poder trabajar y asegurar su vida… Y eso no le había servido de nada. Mello lo sabía muy bien, pero aliarse con los poderes ilegales no serviría de nada sino conseguía ponerlos de su parte, y si eventualmente lo conseguía, primero habría tenido que aprender a sobrevivir a la autodestrucción que genera esa forma de vida. Además, nadie creería fácilmente que el verdadero "L" estaba muerto y que existía la posibilidad de atrapar a Kira.

Mello era muy consciente de su necesidad de alguien que le apoyase al margen de un interés común, pero ¿quién?

…Obviamente sus compañeros de la "Wammy's house".

Eso era verdad; a estas alturas muchos sabrían muy bien que el verdadero "L" estaría muerto, e igualmente todos estarían muy consternados por ello. Además, todos ellos serían conscientes de que ahora eran blancos potenciales del Kira. Aunque apenas habían tenido difusión pública en los medios de comunicación, las muertes de Weddy y Aiber acontecidas pocas semanas después de la de "L" no eran en absoluto casuales, y si ellos habían muerto por estar en contacto con "L", seguramente el resto de la gente que hubiese conocido al verdadero "L" correría el mismo riesgo. Por tanto sus compañeros de la "Wammy", siendo víctimas potenciales de Kira, intentarían protegerse o salvarse de alguna forma.

Pero aunque esa era la realidad, nadie está dispuesto a arriesgarse el pellejo fácilmente…

Mello tenía que jugarse una carta bastante complicada; el "no" ya lo tenía, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ignorar esa oportunidad. Sabiendo esto, se dirigió a uno de los múltiples cybercafés para turistas que tachonaban el _Soho_, y allí se conectó a Internet para enviar un correo desde una cuenta anónima.

Dirección: Mxxxxxxx wammyhouse.uk

Asunto: De parte de Mello.

Mensaje:

"Matt…

_Soy Mello. Esta no es mi cuenta habitual, sino una nueva que me he hecho. Por favor, no respondas directamente a ella al no ser que yo te lo diga. Si recibes mi mensaje y tienes intención de responderme de alguna forma, envíame una señal al teléfono XXXX-XXXX-XXX con alguna marca que me permita saber que eres tú en realidad. Te responderé tal pronto como me sea posible._

_Supongo que estarás sorprendido que después de 6 meses sin saber de mí te escriba ahora. Me marché sin deciros nada a ti, ni a Linda, ni a los demás. Solo a Near y Roger, y ya sabes por qué. Así que comprendo que todos vosotros podáis estar resentidos conmigo y sobre todo tú. Es por eso que espero que no me contestes y que quieras mandarme a la mierda y no volver a saber nada de mí. Pero antes de hacerlo déjame decirte algo importante._

_Estoy tras la pista de Kira. Quiero atraparle por lo que le hizo a "L". Es algo que si no hago, no estaría en paz conmigo mismo ni con nadie. Es cierto que Near tomó el relevo y no ese farsante que hay ahora en Japón. Pero yo quiero atraparle y estoy dedicando todos mis esfuerzos a hacerlo. No es un trabajo fácil y he tenido bastantes problemas. Por esa razón quiero pedir tu ayuda._

_Tú eras el tercero en la línea de sucesión, justo detrás de mío y de Near, así que comprenderás mejor que nadie qué pretendo hacer, pero necesito tu ayuda. –Creo que puedo conseguirlo, cada vez tengo más claro cómo pero no puedo darte explicaciones exactas de cuál es la situación actual, pero sí que es muy peligrosa._

_Si pretendes ayudarme, por favor, primero piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer. No quiero que tú ni nadie más de la "Wammy's house" vaya a sufrir por mi culpa. Pero sí quiero que reconsideres lo que podemos hacer._

_Tu amigo. _

_Mello_"

Apretó al botón de "enviar" y suspiró pesadamente. Ya estaba hecho y ahora solo había que esperar.

Mello no sabía a ciencia cierta si Matt le respondería, o si lo haría él y el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de la "Wammy", y sobretodo no esperaba palabras amables. Pese a que la vida en la calle le estaba mostrando muchas durezas, lo cierto es que ninguna de ellas le dolía tanto como el rechazo de todos sus "hermanos" del orfanato.

…Aunque todo las broncas que Linda le propinaba tampoco se quedaban atrás.

…Pero bien pensado Linda también se las propinaba a Near.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír. Recibir una bronca por parte de Matt y los demás no era tan malo después de todo; al menos eso significaba que seguían estando juntos.

Después comenzó a navegar un rato por un rato en la red buscando información sobre Kira. Era cierto que en los medios de comunicación oficiales no facilitaban información sobre criminales susceptibles de convertirse en candidatos a cadáver por culpa de Kira, pero la red estaba llena de fotos filtradas de criminales. Era casi peor que la cantidad de pop-ups sobre anuncios de pornografía, medicinas milagrosas y promesas de dinero fácil que adornaban todos los servidores de correo y las webs gratuitas; había páginas especializadas en publicar fotos sobre los supuestos criminales donde se incluían sus datos personales y crímenes, y luego foros de debate largos, tediosos y aburridos donde se hablaba sin parar sobre la libertad de facilitar semejante información confidencial con semejante impunidad. Internet era claramente un reflejo de lo que se veía en la calle, y sabiendo mejor que mucha gente cuál era la situación real, Mello simplemente no tenía tiempo de leer sandeces.

En cuanto acabó su plazo de conexión, simplemente se levantó del asiento, dio un mordisco a su omnipresente tableta de chocolate y empujó con un hombro a un par de jóvenes mayores que él que venían hablando, supuestamente solo para permitirse el paso. Los dos se volvieron hacia él mirándole con desagrado por sus malos modos, pero la mirada fría de Mello los detuvo; estaba claro que no era la persona más apropiada para comenzar una discusión y el chico rubio simplemente siguió su camino de vuelta al hostal.

Dos días más tarde Mello recibió un mensaje a su teléfono móvil desde un número desconocido. Abrió el mensaje y leyó "_Recibido-Mt_" Entonces una genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una que hacía tiempo que no esbozaba.

* * *

**M**att se había percatado que había algo raro en Mello. Al principio pensó en comunicarles al resto de sus compañeros de la "Wammy's house" que Mello le había escrito un correo electrónico y que pretendía hablar con él…. Pero había algo raro, diferente. Mello estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso y no daba explicaciones sobre qué le pasaba; además, su forma de hablar era algo distinta, como si en cierta forma no fuera el mismo. Lo único cierto es que afirmaba estar detrás de Kira, cosa que era comprensible, pero igualmente intrigante.

Matt llegó a la conclusión que primero intentaría encontrarse con Mello y hablar con él para saber qué estaba pasando, aunque posiblemente le dijera todo lo que él mismo y el resto de los chicos de la "Wammy" pensaban sobre su actitud en cuanto le viese. Mello ya se esperaba que eso ocurriera, pero no vendría mal recordárselo.

Luego, una vez hubiese escuchado todo lo que Mello tenía que decirle, él ya juzgaría qué hacer.

El problema vino cuando Matt leyó el correo que le había enviado Mello.

-"…_Puedes hacer tu reserva con el código…"- _leyó sin creer lo que veía, -¿¡Cómo!? ¿A Lisboa?- exclamó, -¿¡Pretende que me reúna con él en Lisboa!?

Si hay algo que le disgustaba a Matt era pasarse todo el día en la calle, más si encima era en una ciudad extraña.

* * *

_Diciembre.-2004 Cuartel General de la CIA, Langley, Virginia (USA)_

**E**l ambiente dentro de la inmensa sala era de alguna forma, inquieto. Ciertamente un lugar así solía estar lleno de conversaciones cruzadas de los agentes que allí trabajaban, llamadas de teléfono, el zumbido de las computadoras en marcha y otros aparatos electrónicos, conversaciones intrascendentes en torno a vasos de plástico llenos de café de máquina, el golpeteo de los dedos sobre los teclados de los ordenadores, y así un largo etcétera. Pero incluso si eso era lo que allí pasaba a diario, ese día había un ambiente distinto, inquieto, raro…

Así lo sintió Halle cuando atravesó la sala en dirección a su mesa de trabajo habitual, momento en que la puerta del despacho de su inmediato superior se abrió y Jonathan, el secretario del mismo, la llamó con un gesto de la mano.

-Lidner, entra un momento.- ordenó.

La mujer asintió suavemente con la cabeza al captar el gesto serio del secretario y pasó al interior del despacho sin más ceremonia.

En su interior aguardaba su superior, el Sr. Duncan, un hombre con aspecto de senador romano que parecía mirar a todo el mundo sin sonreír nunca, pero que sorprendentemente en ese momento se encontraba apoyado sobre el borde de la negra mesa de su despacho y que llevaba la camisa remangada a medio brazo, gestos que denotaban su nerviosismo. Duncan no solía perder sus formas si no era por una buena razón y semejante gesto inquietó aún más a Halle. A su alrededor se encontraba Jonathan, su secretario, y otros dos compañeros de departamento de Halle, uno de ellos también una mujer. Invariablemente todos ellos tenían gestos de preocupación en el rostro.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta, Lidner.- ordenó Duncan.

-¿Qué ocurre, Duncan?- preguntó Halle sin rodeos.

-Bien, lo que vamos a haber aquí ahora es información confidencial, al menos por el momento.- explicó Duncan dirigiéndose hacia todos en general.- Esta información es secreta por ahora, pero pronto saldrá a la luz pública.-

-¿Se ha producido alguna filtración?- inquirió Sara Miller, la compañera de Halle.

-No.- contestó Duncan de forma categórica, -Es inevitable que se acabe sabiendo. Es demasiado asombroso como para que cualquier medio de información espere una filtración… Jonathan.-

Siguiendo sus órdenes, el secretario de Duncan, un hombre delgado de movimientos nerviosos, repartió sendos fajos de pliegos de informes entre Sara, Halle y Mathew, su otro compañero masculino, un agente rechoncho y no muy alto. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a hojear los informes sabiendo que eso era lo que Duncan esperaba que hicieran. Al poco tiempo, se dibujaron rostros de puro asombro en cada uno de los tres agentes.

-¡…Pero esto es…!- comenzó a decir Mathew.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Halle.

-¿Cómo es posible?- concluyó Sara.

-No lo sabemos.- contestó Jonathan, -Pero es lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora y a nivel mundial.-

Halle levantó la mirada hacia su jefe con la inevitable pregunta en la boca.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- exclamó y luego bajó la vista hacia los documentos que aún sostenía entre las manos, -Según este informe, docenas de los criminales más buscados y de la peor especie que hay en el mundo han muerto como… como moscas en todo el mundo… ¡Por infartos cardiacos! ¡Y simultáneamente!- inspiró profundamente, -¡Incluso gente de la categoría de "Beyond Birthday"!-

-¿Acaso tiene algo que ver el FBI en todo esto? –aventuró Mathew. – ¿O es alguna maniobra de los servicios de inteligencia de algún otro país?-

-Ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver.- contestó Duncan levantándose del borde de su mesa, - Ni la cúpula de la CIA, ni el Mossad, ni el SIS… Ninguno de ellos. De hecho si sabemos que todas esas muertes están ocurriendo a nivel mundial es precisamente por la información que ellos nos han suministrado de sus respectivos países.-

-Pero esos… esos paros cardiacos no tienen sentido.- exclamó Sara sacudiendo su cabellera de rizos de permanente, -¿Es algún tipo de arma bacteriológica?-

-Esa sería la primera suposición si no fuera porque esas muertes se encuentran totalmente sincronizadas con solo un margen de 40 segundos entre cada una de ellas.- contestó Jonathan, -Y porque realmente no existe relación física de ningún tipo entre cada una de ellas.-

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó Mathew esperando alguna clase de respuesta por parte de sus superiores.

-Por lo pronto esta información comenzará a ser pública alrededor del mundo en un plazo de dos días.- explicó Duncan mientras se paseaba por el despacho.-Y para entonces el OIPC también tiene previsto realizar una cumbre multinacional donde se discutirá el asunto.-

Halle frunció el ceño, descontenta por la ambigüedad de esa información. Si el OIPC pensaba reunirse al pleno y en esas circunstancias, eso significaba que el asunto era mucho más grave de lo que parecía a primera vista. De alguna forma la policía de cada nación y los propios estados que la formaban, se sentían desbordados por los acontecimientos, y eso les había empujado a tomar medidas severas. ¿Qué podía estar pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que personas consideradas como los peores criminales del mundo estuviesen muriendo mediante paros cardiacos de forma sistemática a lo largo y ancho de todo el globo? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de juicio divino? Incluso gente de la talla de "Beyond Birthday" había caído presa de ese "juicio".

Eso hizo aventurar una nueva posibilidad.

-¿Y "L"?- preguntó, -¿Acaso esa organización y su cabecilla no pretende hacer nada? ¿No ha dicho nada?-

-¿"L"?- exclamó Duncan, -No. Al menos no ha dicho nada todavía.-

-No dudo de la capacidad de "L".- intervino entonces Mathew, -Pero es muy posible que ese personaje y toda su organización tengan algo que ver con todo esto.-

Halle miró de reojo a su rechoncho compañero. A pesar de considerarlo un buen profesional, algunas veces tenía suposiciones como esa. Para Halle era imposible que el propio "L" hubiese hecho algo así, "L" estaba por encima de ese tipo de juicios y del asesinato gratuito como eran aquellas ejecuciones. Y además, ella tenía cierta impresión acerca de la forma de trabajar de "L" gracias a su contacto con Naomi.

Pero ella, siempre prudente y observadora, prefirió reservarse su opinión al respecto.

_**Continúa en el capítulo-3, "Reniego".**_

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

Este capítulo transcurre en Londres, así que todos los lugares que describo aquí existen realmente, salvo la chocolatería "Wonka" que es de mi invención (lo he comprobado) A continuación un glosario para explicar las cosas que salen.

1) "_**The City**_" es como se llama la zona central de Londres; comprende entre otras el Soho (el barrio más representativo), Wintchester (el lugar donde está la "Wammy's House"), la catedral de Westmister, el Parlamento, etc...

2) "_**The Tube**_" es el tren metropolitano de Londres que recibe ese nombre por la forma de los túneles. Los "Slippers" son los empleados de limpieza del mismo.

3) La estación de "_**Baker Street**_" existe realmente y está dedicada a Sherlock Holmes ya que de acuerdo con Conan Doyle (el autor), Holmes tenía su casa en el nº 221B de esa misma calle. He utilizado esa estación porque el personaje se presta para la historia (un detective, como "L" y como Mello pretendía serlo) para darle un punto irónico a la historia.

4) Los gestos que hacen Mello y David con los dedos son típicamente británicos. Tocarse la nariz y golpearla suavemente es signo de estar diciendo algo confidencial, y hacer el signo de la "V" pero con la mano del revés es un insulto muy grave. Es normal que si la acción pasa en Inglaterra, tengan cosas de su cultura.

5) El Acento "_**Scouse**_" de Smith es el acento típico de la región (y la ciudad) de Liverpool. Se caracteriza entre otras cosas por convertir en "X" todas las consonantes del grupo "CS", "KS", etc... Pero eso, al estar en Español, no puedo representarlo.

Ahora las notas sobre USA...

1) **Rhode Island** es el estado más pequeño y más antiguo de USA. Me pareció interesante poner alguna de las zonas con más salero (y más atípicas) de los States para este fic.

2) **Langley**, en Virginia, es el lugar donde se ubica el cuartel general de la CIA en USA. Es normal que Halle pasara por allí.

La relación entre Halle y Naomi Misora es invención mía, o al menos hasta donde sé, ellas no se conocen. Pero me pareció interesante que de alguna manera ambas hubiesen coincidido en algún momento; además, quería introducir a Naomi en esta historia. XD.

Francamente, ha sido muy divertido escribir sobre una ciudad y lugares que existen realmente de esa forma e intentar reflejar su ambiente.


	3. Capítulo3 Reniego

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

**Notas importantes:**

- ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!

- Este capítulo contiene situaciones duras, por eso está categorizado como +K

- Hay más notas al final para aclarar algunas dudas de este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3- "Reniego"**

"_Kira había preparado la guillotina metafórica para extender sus ideas fantásticas a través del globo, pero esto era solo la ideología de un loco. Él se estableció como el dios de su pequeño juego, pero él era el único idiota que gastó su tiempo persiguiendo su propia creencia infantil."_

_(Opinión sobre Kira—Mello)_

* * *

**H**ay muchas clases de fobia. La más conocida tal vez sea la "aracnofobia" o aversión a las arañas; otro tanto con la fobia a las serpientes y los reptiles en general; se podría decir que los humanos, en mayor o menor grado, padecen algún tipo de fobia hacia las criaturas venenosas y potencialmente peligrosas hacia ellos, así que esas fobias, aunque resulten exageradas, tienen cierta base lógica.

Pero hay otras fobias que no son tan "comprensibles", como la aversión a los gatos, por poner un ejemplo… o a las mariposas y polillas, la lepidopfobia. De esta última y para su infortunio, Halle padecía de ella.

Cada vez que la agente de la CIA veía una polilla, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda; ella, entrenada como estaba para las situaciones difíciles, siempre lista para luchar y usar las armas en todo momento, resultaba que perdía los nervios en cuanto una de esas criaturas aladas entraba revoloteando en su cuarto atraída por la luz de las lámparas. Era algo irracional, por supuesto, pero Halle así lo sentía.

Por el contrario, y en su justa medida, Halle adoraba los baños, tanto los de agua fría como caliente; si de ella dependiera, se metería en bañera todos los días un mínimo de una hora para relajarse y dejar divagar su mente lejos de los problemas y de la soledad de su trabajo; además, era necesario ya que su trabajo resultaba muchas veces muy estresante y necesitaba una forma de poder relajarse. El problema era que no tenía el tiempo suficiente y eso también representaba un gasto considerable de agua. A su pesar, Halle tenía que dejarlo pasar muchas veces.

Sin embargo últimamente casi se había convertido en una necesidad imperiosa. Desde que Kira apareciera en el mundo, las cosas habían cambiado a todos los niveles y ella no estaba resultando inmune. Ciertamente "la Compañía" llevaba unos años sin tener grandes éxitos, sino una serie de estrepitosos fracasos que habían ocasionado su mala fama nacional e internacional; además de eso, debido a muchos cambios políticos que Kira había ocasionado, ahora tenían mucho menos trabajo que en el pasado. Así que cuando Kira apareció por el mundo y el OIPC se puso en movimiento, Halle centró gran parte de su atención en ello a falta de algo mejor que hacer y al margen de las órdenes que recibiera de Duncan y el resto de sus superiores.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que "L" también había tomado cartas en el asunto.

"L", en su línea habitual, gracias a sus asombrosas dotes de deducción y respaldado por la OIPC, había llegado a la conclusión de que Kira era en realidad un japonés armado de alguna clase de poder que le permitía matar a otras personas conociendo solo su cara y su nombre, de forma que todo aquel criminal conocido públicamente era candidato a sufrir un infarto cardiaco que le ocasionara la muerte. Sabiendo eso, "L" había intentado centrar su atención en acorralar al posible sospechoso y para ello anunció servirse de la inmensa cantidad de 1500 agentes del FBI.

…Cuando Halle oyó aquello, casi se atragantó con su taza de cacao caliente.

Era absurdo. Una cantidad inmensa de agentes desparramados por Japón, donde las diferencias raciales y de idioma eran tan obvias, no pasarían desapercibidos en absoluto. Obviamente todo era una treta para amedrentar y acorralar más al tal Kira, fuera quien fuese. Y así era, los agentes implicados eran muchos menos.

El problema era que uno de ellos precisamente era Ray Pember, el prometido de su antigua compañera de los cursos del seminario de cultura oriental con quien había estado charlando en un café de Rhode Island casi dos años atrás. Ella y Halle apenas habían tenido contacto desde entonces, pero por lo que sabía, Naomi efectivamente había acabado abandonando el FBI a favor de su vida personal con Ray. Halle no conocía en persona al susodicho agente, solo a través de los comentarios de Naomi, pero le seguía disgustando que la vida de la exigente del FBI estuviera tan condicionada por él, aunque eso no dejaba de ser solamente su opinión personal.

Si efectivamente "L" estaba detrás de todo aquello, Ray Pember estaría trabajando con él de la misma forma que Naomi lo había hecho en el pasado -Una vez más, la envida, que no los celos, hicieron mella en Halle-, así que si una había conseguido identificar a "Beyond Birthday", retorcido y cruel como había sido, el otro en las mismas circunstancias sería capaz de capturar a su homónimo Kira.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Los agentes del FBI infiltrados en Japón por orden de "L" eran muchos menos, y entre ellos sí estaba Ray Pember, quien murió poco antes de Nochevieja, y pocos días después su prometida Naomi Misora, quien le había acompañado a Japón, desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Halle se había quedado estupefacta cuando leyó el informe del FBI sobre Pember, Misora y prácticamente todos los agentes de la Policía Federal que habían sido enviados a Japón por orden de "L". Un año que empieza de una forma tan macabra, sobre todo para las fuerzas que supuestamente deben mantener el orden, no podía augurar nada bueno. ¿Cómo se podía luchar contra alguien que no tenía ningún problema en matar de esa forma a quien se interpusiera en su camino? Incluso "L" parecía estar pasando un mal rato intentando identificarlo; parecía que el tal Kira y él estuviesen jugando al gato y al ratón el uno con el otro.

Halle no sabía hasta qué punto todavía, pero ese año acabaría odiándolo más que las polillas.

* * *

**D**esde su más tierna infancia, Mello había odiado las armas…

**H**abía nacido en la ciudad de Liubliana, la actual capital Eslovena, y era hijo de un oficial de la ya desaparecida República Democrática Alemana (tal y como reflejaba su apellido alemán) y de una mujer eslovena de quien había recibido el nombre. Mello además había tenido el don de la inoportunidad habiendo nacido en un momento histórico en que el mundo a su alrededor se tambaleó. Al poco de nacer, cuando apenas contaba con poco más de un año, Eslovenia declaró su independencia respecto al resto de las 6 repúblicas que había formado Yugoslavia, idea que fue imitada por otras tantas como Servia, Montenegro, Macedonia y… Bosnia. Por esa razón su familia, encabezada por las órdenes que recibió su padre, se vio obligada a ir a Sarajevo donde se vio envuelta en un conflicto bélico que se remontaba al S-XII. Al principio pareció que aquello iba a ser algo breve, como ocurriera con la propia Eslovenia cuyo conflicto ni siquiera llegó a dos semanas; pero no fue así y la guerra de Bosnia-Herzegovina se prolongó por mucho más tiempo, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y luego en años. De esa forma, Mello, literalmente, había pasado su primera infancia rodeado de las armas y la guerra; recordaba el martilleo de las ametralladoras de los francotiradores de Sarajevo mientras que su madre, profundamente religiosa en la fe católica pese a que el credo no era permitido en su sistema político, rezaba por los dos y trasmitía a su hijo su fe y sus creencias.

No obstante, y pese a estar rodeado de aquel ambiente, Mello demostró ser un niño realmente dinámico y muy brillante, con una profunda capacidad de aprendizaje. Algo insólito teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, a raíz de la desaparición de su padre y de la muerte de su madre, Mello acabó en un hospicio para niños huérfanos en Sarajevo. Allí no le falto el cariño pero sí pasó penurias mientras la guerra seguía asolándolo todo a su alrededor. Su aversión a las armas y la muerte, y en general cualquier tipo de injusticia, fue creciendo y afianzándose en él durante aquellos años, pocos en computo real pero muy largos para su concepto del tiempo.

Finalmente, un día, un grupo de soldados cubiertos con cascos azules, socorrió el orfanato. Con ellos viajaba un hombre ya maduro y obviamente extranjero; Mello había visto muchos extranjeros a su alrededor pero nunca uno como ese: un hombre alto, de piel rosada por el sol, bigotes, vestido de negro y cubierto de un aura flemática. Esa era la primera vez que veía a Quillsh Wammy, y desde ese día su vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Quillsh pidió llevarse consigo al niño esloveno a un orfanato que él mismo había fundado en Wintchester, en el caso antiguo de Londres. Al parecer ese "Caballero inglés" había llegado hasta allí premeditadamente para encontrarlo, y Mello se había quedado asombrado por ver que alguien le iba a buscar a ese orfanato en concreto en medio de una guerra incomprensible para él, y que ese mismo hombre parecía buscar su salvación. Obviamente, en su entusiasmo y juventud, Mello accedió a ser llevado a esa lejana ciudad que solo conocía de oídas pero que sabía que estaba lejos de la guerra. Quillsh, sin embargo, tuvo algunos problemas para conseguir el traslado del chico; primero tuvo que demostrar que no tenía ningún pariente vivo que se hiciera cargo de él, y luego declarar a dónde llevaba el chico y por qué semejante petición de traslado. Afortunadamente para ambos, la fama de Wammy le precedía y Mello apenas tuvo que pasar un mes viviendo una vez más en Liubliana hasta que Wammy hubiese resuelto todos los problemas burocráticos que le llevarían a ese nuevo país. El niño recordaba con cariño esa etapa, viendo otra vez la ciudad que le vio nacer ya reconstruida y grandiosa; le encantaban los enormes edificios palaciegos que tachonaban la ciudad y sobre todo una estatua de un dragón que parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos. Además, Wammy era muy paternal con él, un hombre que parecía estar acostumbrado a tratar con niños que habían pasado por situaciones difíciles, aunque, eso sí, no toleraba el desorden y la falta de limpieza.

Después de aquello, Mello llegó a Londres, a la "Wammy's House", su nuevo hogar. Una vez allí el estruendo de las armas y de la guerra parecía haberse esfumado definitivamente de su vida y Mello pudo desarrollarse como nunca antes creyó posible. Allí había otros muchos chicos de muchas partes del planeta que habían pasado por situaciones parecidas a la suya en mayor o menor grado, y que al igual que el propio Mello, también eran brillantes. Quillsh, y otro viejo británico amigo de su benefactor, Roger, le explicaron que allí todos los niños debían mantener ocultos sus verdaderos nombres, incluso a sus tutores, por su propia seguridad, y que allí aprenderían cosas que no lograrían de ningún otro modo. Pero lo principal era que todos esos conocimientos irían encaminados a lograr la paz del mundo en la medida que era eso posible. Mello no tenía ninguna queja de esa forma de vida, mucho mejor que la que había conocido antes.

Fue así como Mihael, que era su verdadero nombre, comenzó a hacerse llamar Mello, a hablar inglés (sin olvidar su esloveno natal) y también cuál sería su futuro en la vida. Allí supo de la existencia de "L" y del rol tan importante que tenía la persona escondida tras ese nombre en el funcionamiento del mundo. Aunque siempre estaba rodeado de otros chicos en su misma situación, riendo, jugando y yendo a las clases con ellos, Mello admiraba a "L" más que ninguna otra cosa; era como si su "hermano mayor" fuera capaz de detener las guerras del mundo y la propia maldad del corazón de los hombres gracias a sus capacidades. Mello deseaba de esa forma haber sido capaz de detener lo que había ocurrido en su país cuando vino al mundo. Y por ello dedicó todo su esfuerzo a conseguirlo, luchando por ser un sucesor de "L", ya que la persona que se escondía tras ese nombre no viviría eternamente.

Mello además supo que no era el único en querer lograr ese objetivo. Había habido otro chico de ese mismo orfanato llamado "A" que había podido ser sucesor de "L", pero que se vio tan abrumado por semejante responsabilidad que acabó suicidándose. Y no fue el único, hubo otro que también podría haber sido "L", más con ese extraño don que parecía tener de poder conocer a las personas con solo mirarlas a la cara; pero ese otro chico, llamado "B.B" (Beyond Birthday) había renegado de su función volviéndose en contra del propio "L". Mello había sabido mejor que nadie qué pasó con el tal "B.B" ya que "L" se lo había contado con detalle en las ocasiones en que Mello había podido hablar con su "héroe"; esas charlas habían tenido un profundo efecto sobre él ya que, ahora con la madurez de los años y la experiencia, había ido comprendiendo cada vez más la crueldad que habita dentro de los humanos y que ninguna otra especie animal del planeta poseía. Mello había sido absolutamente incapaz de comprender como "B.B" había podido llevar a cabo semejantes maquinaciones solo por obtener regocijo en ellas hiriendo a "L"; a sus ojos la crueldad hacia los otros estaba injustificada, y más en un caso así.

Pero después de saber todo aquello, admiró aún más a "L" y su labor deteniendo a la "oveja descarriada" que era "B.B", y también una posible 3ª Guerra Mundial, entre otras muchas cosas. Mello tenía más que claro que en la vida lucharía por conseguir todo eso.

…Si no fuera porque Near, en su perpetua frialdad y arrogancia, se lo impedía descaradamente.

…Si no fuera porque un loco que se creía Dios había ajusticiado a "L" por ponerse en su contra.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo aguantar. El castillo sobre el que había formado su vida se había derrumbado y ahora tenía que luchar para conseguir su objetivo de encontrar a Kira y reconstruir su mundo.

Tal vez el camino que había tomado no era el más correcto pero en ese momento parecía ser la única salida. Kira, el asesino que ajusticiaba a los criminales (y no criminales) del mundo con un poder casi-divino, estaba aliado con las fuerzas que supuestamente debían estar en su contra, así que obviamente Mello no podía formar parte ellas, sino de sus adversarios. El viejo dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" tomaba sentido en este caso.

Pero eso había llevado a Mello a acabar haciendo lo que más odiaba en el mundo: atentar contra la vida de otros.

Al principio había luchado empleando solo los puños y las patadas de forma instintiva, hasta que se dio cuenta que si quería defenderse en condiciones, tendría que aprender a luchar con cierta técnica; por lo que sabía "L" tenía ciertas nociones de ese arte marcial afro-brasileña llamada Capoira que había aprendido por imitación de algún lado tras el caso de "B.B" y su trabajo conjunto con la tal Naomi Misora, así que él debía hacer lo propio con otro sistema de lucha, escogiendo para el caso el "kickboxing" que era lo más aproximado a lo que él sabía acerca de cómo dar patadas a un balón. Poco después comenzó a llevar escondidas en cada una de sus botas y en el cinturón sendas navajas automáticas para casos en que las patadas y los puñetazos no fueran suficientes.

…Y por último había acabado empuñando un arma, tal y como Smith le había indicado.

El día que Mello las usó por primera vez fue un par de semanas después de la caída en desgracia de David, su rival personal en la banda de Richard M. Road…

* * *

**M**ello sabía que David le odiaba por lo que había ocurrido, pero en su inocencia no imaginaba que llegaría hasta ese punto. David le había amenazado con poner una foto suya en la red, foto que podía tomar en cualquier momento con la cámara de su teléfono móvil, y que podría significar su fin en cuanto Kira la encontrase y pudiese averiguar su verdadera identidad. Afortunadamente Mello había conseguido que nada de eso pasara, ya que había tenido bajo su control a David hasta el último momento; y cuando el joven de cabello castaño tuvo que huir, nunca más le volvió a ver. La posibilidad de que David le hubiese hecho una foto y tomara represalias contra él había quedado descartada.

Pero había otras muchas formas de conseguir venganza…

Mello no sabía por qué en ese momento, pero acabó por percatarse que dos individuos más fornidos que él, quien tenía el físico desgarbado de un chico de 15 años pese al ejercicio físico al que se sometía, le estaban siguiendo. Lo hacían disimuladamente, con cautela, pero por lo menos llevaban haciéndolo desde que empezó su camino de vuelta a su nuevo apartamento, el que ocupaba desde que abandonó la asquerosa pensión en la que había vivido al principio. Ya se había encontrado varias veces en esa situación y sabía cómo deshacerse ellos; bastaría simplemente con ponerse a gritar y armar escándalo, jurando que esos dos tipos le querían robar o algo parecido para que en seguida se vieran acorralados por la reacción de la gente al ver que atacaban a un jovencito aparentemente desamparado como él. Pero en esta ocasión esos dos individuos iban a por algo distinto a robarle la cartera, el reloj y las joyas que pudiera llevar encima.

Querían algo más de él…

Mello se dio cuenta que esa persecución no era normal y comenzó a correr con la agilidad propia de su edad a través de los callejones de ese mal barrio de Londres; sus ropas oscuras le camuflaban en cierta medida en medio de la oscuridad de las calles y de las paredes de ladrillo negro típicas de la arquitectura británica, pero no fue suficiente; ellos sabían lo que se hacían y acabaron acorralándole en un callejón sin otra escapatoria que no fuera pasar por encima de sus atacantes. Ahora se encontraba frente a ellos y oyó claramente lo que decían.

-Es guapo, ¿no te parece?- comentó uno de ellos, -Aunque no parece inglés.-

-¿Y qué si no lo es? Es rubio y con eso me basta.-

-Y un poco flacucho, pero sigue siendo interesante.- apuntó el otro, - Pero será mejor que nos metamos en aquel callejón para cuando empiece a gritar.-sugirió señalando un pasillo oscuro al final de la calle.

-De acuerdo. No quiero problemas.-

Mello tembló; no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se había visto envuelto en peleas por meterse en problemas, o incluso por defender a otros, pero nunca había creído que le fuera a pasar la posibilidad que se estaba formado en su mente.

-¿Qué… queréis?- balbuceó, incrédulo.

-Anda, si sabe hablar.- exclamó el tipo que había comentado que era un poco delgado.

-Queremos, bueno, ya lo verás… David nos ha pedido que te demos un poco de su "cariño".- respondió el otro.

-Y también que supieras quién nos pidió que te lo diéramos.- añadió el otro.

Una maniobra bastante estúpida el decir de parte de quién venían, pero si lo hacían era porque estaban seguros que Mello no podría contarlo. El chico esloveno tragó saliva al comprender que todo aquello era una trampa de David. Posiblemente esos dos no tuviesen nada que ver con Richard sino tal vez eran parte de los "contactos" que David le había mencionado y que había usado para amenazarle; el joven de las gafas oscuras les habría pagado para hacerle sufrir por su desgracia. Mello se dio cuenta que estaba verdaderamente asustado, como cualquier mujer en su misma situación, y que además no merecía la pena ponerse a parlamentar con ellos en una posición de tan clara inferioridad ante unos tipos que no se atendrían a razones ya que él mismo era su recompensa. Evaluó las posibilidades tenía: podría tumbar a uno de ellos, pero no con los dos… Pero si no hacía algo rápido, lo lamentaría mucho.

Así que sin pensarlo más veces, se lanzó contra ellos con un grito gutural surgiendo de su garganta, de la misma forma que su sentido de autodefensa acrecentado por el miedo.

Realmente no supo cómo ocurrió todo, fue muy rápido, y en el frenesí del combate por su protección, apenas recordaba los rostros de sus dos atacantes. Recordaba que lazó una patada a la barbilla de uno de ellos y que rápidamente se giró hacia el otro antes que pudiera atraparle por detrás; con ese movimiento sacó la navaja automática que guardaba en el cinturón y atinó a rajarle la cara a la altura de los ojos. Con un grito agónico, su atacante calló al suelo sujetándose la cara mientras sus manos se llenaban de sangre; su compañero, ya más recuperado debido a la diferencia de fuerza, intentó agarrarle por una pierna para inmovilizarlo, y a la desesperada Mello trató de defenderse pateando con ambas piernas y golpeándolo con las suelas de gruesa goma de sus botas, pero sin mayores consecuencias. Finalmente acabó viéndose tan acorralado que, en su frenesí, optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió: disparó dos veces sobre su atacante con la pistola que le había dado Smith y que llevaba enganchada a su pantalón bajo el abrigo.

El grito del otro hombre se unió al del primero y ambos cayeron al suelo mientras gritaban, juraban y maldecían en su nombre. Mello se quedó mirándolos tembloroso, incapaz de reaccionar por todo lo que había pasado. Ya había peleado antes, llevado por la ira o por un sentimiento de auto-defensa, pero nunca de esta forma, y ahora se estaba derrumbando por dentro, incapaz de creer que había llegado tan lejos.

Fueron las voces del vecindario, el ladrido de los perros y un sonido lejano de unas sirenas lo que le hizo reaccionar. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo lejos de allí antes de que nadie pudiera identificarlo. En otras circunstancias incluso que le vieran podría haber sido provechoso para él ya que técnicamente él era la "presunta víctima", pero habiendo disparado la pistola, esa posibilidad desaparecía y le podía convertir también en un criminal.

Mello pasó esa noche en una pequeña iglesia que encontró en su deambular por las calles, temblando y rezando por lo que había pasado y le podía haber ocurrido. Se repetía a si mismo que él no tenía la culpa, que nunca fue su intención quitar la vida a nadie y tampoco herirles así, que él no era "Beyond Birthday" y que todo eso lo hacía por vengar a "L" y recuperar su puesto.

Mello odiaba las armas desde su más tierna infancia y ahora se había visto obligado a usarlas por primera vez.

* * *

_Lisboa. Verano 2005._

**E**l inmenso estuario de la desembocadura del río Tajo (o Tejo, como lo llamaban los portugueses) en el océano Atlántico se habría ante los ojos de Mello brillando con un intenso color azul grisáceo del que emanaba una continua neblina debida a la evaporación del agua por culpa del calor. Lo cierto es que después de haber pasado gran parte de su vida en Londres, el clima de Lisboa, y más en pleno verano, se le antojaba realmente caluroso, sobre todo por culpa de las ropas negras que siempre llevaba. Aunque por otro lado, las horas de sol, mucho más intensas y amplias, hacían que el estado anímico fuese mucho más alegre; estaba claro pues por qué tantos británicos querían pasar sus vacaciones en el sur de Europa.

Mello se encontraba solo esa mañana, por fin después de tanto tiempo viviendo en un ambiente sórdido, sentía que algo de luz le volvía a acariciar, tanto en el sentido real como figurado. Se las había apañado para convencer a Smith y sus otros dos acompañantes que solo deseaba dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ver qué podía averiguar, cuando en realidad había planeado reunirse en el cercano municipio de Belén con uno de sus compañeros de la "Wammy's House" por primera vez después de abandonar la institución varios meses atrás. Como ellos ya conocían algunas de sus excentricidades, imaginaban que Mello habría ido a comprar tabletas de chocolate y visitar monumentos aparte de otras labores; el chico rubio había sido lo bastante prudente como para que ninguno de ellos sospechara que Mello se iba a reunir en secreto con otra persona… o al menos eso era lo que el propio Mello creía.

Había estado visitando bonito el Monasterio de los Jerónimos de Belén, muy distinto de la Abadía de Westmister que tantas veces había visto desde el patio de la "Wammy's house" durante su niñez, ya que estaba hecho en estilo Manuelino, en piedra blanca y situado junto al estuario del río Tajo. Ahora, después de ver el interior del monasterio donde contempló la tumba de Vasco de Gama que se guardaba en su interior, paseó por sus capillas donde encendió unas cuantas velas según mandaba la fe católica de la que era practicante, y rezó varias veces ante el altar mayor. Cuando hubo acabado, Mello se había dirigido hacia el cercano estuario del Tajo y se quedó sentado en un banco de la explanada que rodeaba el Monumento a los Descubridores que proyectaba su inmensa sombra hacia el otro extremo del paseo marítimo. Sus sentidos estaban alerta para poder identificar cualquier señal anómala a su alrededor, y también detectar la presencia de Matt antes que él mismo; afortunadamente lo único que había por allí eran Lisboetas trabajando y turistas… montones de turistas que se detenían a cada paso para hacer lo que los turistas suelen hacer cuando visitan cualquier sitio, o sea mirarlo todo como si descubrieran el mundo, gastar dinero en cualquier clase de "souvenir" y hacer fotos hasta a las farolas mientras se paseaban por todas partes embutidos en horribles ropas. Era fácil que Matt y él mismo se confundieran entre ellos si seguían sus mismas pautas.

Poco más tarde, cuando el calor de medio día ya era más que evidente, por fin Matt se hizo visible y caminaba llevando una bolsa de plástico con algo dentro mientras se dirigía hacia el banco donde Mello estaba sentado con tranquilidad, tal y como las (a su juicio, exageradas) indicaciones de cautela de Mello le había indicado que siguiera.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- anunció proyectando su sombra sobre Mello.- _Hi, Mello!-_

Pero Matt no se esperaba la respuesta de Mello. El chico rubio que hacía unos 8 ó 9 meses que no veía, simplemente le miró de reojo, asintió suavemente y le indicó con un gesto de su mano enguantada en negro que se sentara a su lado. El chico de cabellos color ceniza parpadeó, confundido por la reacción de Mello que ni siquiera le había devuelto el saludo o parecía alegrarse por verle de nuevo, pero hizo lo que le había indicado. Entonces fue cuando el joven rubio se volvió hacia él.

-Hola, Matt. Me alegro de volver a verte.- dijo en voz baja y cauta.- Dime, ¿has notado si alguien te seguía?-

Matt volvió a pestañear sin comprender, aunque más animado al ver que Mello le había saludado aunque fuera de forma tan fría.

-Contesta.- arengó Mello.

-…Aparte de que aquí conducen por el lado contrario de la carretera, que hace mucho calor y que a las chicas portuguesas les encantan los chicos como yo, no he notado nada.- contestó Matt por fin.- ¿Qué pasa, Mello? Estás realmente paranoico.-

-Matt… te dije que esto podía ser peligroso. Espero por el bien de ambos que estemos solos.-

Cuando Mello se volvió hacia él, Matt se dio verdadera cuenta de cuánto había cambiado Mello desde la última vez que le vio. Le recordaba como prácticamente un niño siempre descalzo y vestido de negro con ropas amplias y cómodas; pero ahora era más alto, tenía algún que otro punto de acné en la cara (en realidad eso también le pasaba al propio Matt) y sus ropas negras eran más aparatosas. Eso sin incluir el rosario que pendía de su cuello sobre el pecho y que ahora era siempre visible. Pero fue la expresión de Mello lo que mas le alarmó; sus ojos se habían endurecido y su rostro en general, no solo era más adulto, sino que además había perdido una buena parte de la inocencia de niño que recordaba.

Eso era natural considerando que todos la habían perdido al enterarse de la muerte de "L", pero en el caso de Mello resultaba exagerado.

Mello, por el contrario, aunque se encontró con que el niño con quien solía jugar a la pelota había crecido y estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos de la adolescencia de la misma forma que él, vio que tenía una expresión de inocencia que él ya no conservaba. Sus ropas también resultaban igualmente simples y solo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una polo y unas zapatillas deportivas en lugar del estilo más personalizado del propio Mello. El chico rubio se planteó hasta que punto debía decirle a Matt en lo que estaba metido, pero fue Matt el primero en hablar.

-Bien, Mello, como ya te dije por esos mensajes que hemos estado intercambiando estas ultimas semanas…- comenzó a decir Matt al ver que Mello no parecía decidirse a hablar,- Pero no me quedaré a gusto si no te digo qué pensamos yo y todos los demás de ti Aunque me refiero sobre todo a los que sí sabemos que "L" murió, porque el resto sigue igual que siempre y no pueden opinar sin saber qué ha pasado.-

-Está bien, comienza.-dijo Mello con voz fría.- Lo estoy esperando, pero quiero que cuando acabes, me escuches igualmente todo lo que tengo que decirte.-

-Mello, me estás empezando a dar miedo…- exclamó Matt, -Nunca has sido un tipo realmente simpático, pero estas actuando raro.-

Mello esbozó una sonrisa irónica; sabía que Matt era de las pocas personas que él toleraría que le hablaran de esa forma, y que eso era un indicativo de la confianza que tenían entre sí. Los comentarios de Matt en realidad servían para comprobar el estado de ánimo de Mello y lo que ahora estaba viendo era totalmente distinto a lo que había esperado.

-Venga, di.- arengó Mello. –No me lo tomaré a mal.-

-Muy bien…- contestó Matt recostándose sobre el respaldo del banco,- Lo primero de todo y de parte de Linda, es que eres un caradura y un desagradecido.- dijo,- Que entiende perfectamente que te afectara tanto la muerte de "L" porque tú eras de los pocos que realmente trató con él más que todos nosotros y estabas en una posición muy cercana a él… pero que reaccionaste sin sentido. Así que si por un casual te vuelve a ver, ya se encargaría de hacértelo notar.-

Mello sonrió divertido ante la imagen mental de Linda abroncándole porque su actitud la desesperara. Era propio de ella, Linda siempre había actuado como una especie de hermana mayor para él, e incluso para Near, poniendo paz entre ellos dos.

-Eso es de parte de Linda.- enumeró, -¿Qué más?-

-Bueno, también está Horace.- añadió Matt, - Él dice que se alegra que por lo menos no hicieras alguna locura como "A" y te suicidaras o algo así… pero que al menos podrías haberte despedido de todos nosotros y decir qué pensabas hacer.- Matt se encogió de hombros, -En realidad eso es lo que viene a decir la mayoría de los que quedamos allí y sabemos que "L" murió.-

-¿Y tú, Matt?- preguntó Mello en tono directo, -¿Qué tienes que decir?-

-Sí, tienes razón, mi turno.- sonrió el chico de ascendencia hindú.- Yo te digo lo mismo que Linda y que Horace, pero también te digo que en lo personal podrías haber dicho algo a los que estábamos más a tu lado. Sé que eres un cabezota que se ha pasado la vida compitiendo con Near, y que también te afectó mucho la muerte de "L"… Pero _eso_ nos ha pasado a todos.- señaló Matt, -Y que si pensabas irte, al menos podrías habernos dicho algo, especialmente a mí, _asshole_!.-

Cuando terminó de hablar, Matt se quedó mirando a Mello y las reacciones de este, esperando ver alguna clase de respuesta, la que fuera, por su parte. El chico rubio suspiró pesadamente echándose hacia delante y pasándose su mano enguantada en negro por la cara; Matt aún encontraba sorprendente que con el calor que hacía, Mello llevara puesta semejante prenda.

-Tienes razón, Matt. Soy un _asshole_!- contestó.- Al menos debería haberos dicho algo. No estoy contento conque solo Roger y Near supieran la verdad, pero tengo mis motivos para que nadie más lo sepa.-

Matt asintió suavemente, alegrándose que Mello admitiera su error y no se enfureciera con él por insultarle. Se lo perdonó, o al menos hasta cierto punto, porque sabía que Mello era increíblemente emocional y que posiblemente había actuado llevado por la desesperación y no como parte de una idea preconcebida. Matt sabía muy bien que Mello, fuera de lo que pudiera parecer debido a sus continuos cambios de humor y carácter difícil, era una buena persona.

-…Aunque la verdad, Mello, hay algo más.- comenzó a decir Matt atrayendo la atención del chico esloveno sobre sí.- Viendo lo que ha pasado, no creo que quedarte hubiese sido una buena idea.-

Mello se giró de golpe hacia él y clavó sus ojos oscuros sobre Matt.

-¿Por qué?- demandó saber.

El tono de alarma en la voz de Mello alertó a Matt, quien supo que su reunión con Mello era algo más importante de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-… Porque desde que murieron "L" y Wammy, y Roger nos dijo a unos pocos qué había pasado, han cambiado muchas cosas.- contestó Matt.

-¿Qué cosas?-

Matt acabó por girarse por completo hacia Mello y comenzó a explicarse.

-Roger se… rindió.- dijo con voz incrédula.- Decía que ahora que "L" y Wammy habían muerto, que todo el propósito de la institución había desaparecido.- suspiró, -Así que no pensaba hacer nada para hacerte entrar en razón y que igualmente dejaba que Near siguiera con su tarea de ocupar el puesto del viejo "L" al margen de él ya que esa era su voluntad.- Matt frunció el ceño suavemente.- La verdad es que Near se marchó al poco de irte tú y tampoco hemos vuelto a saber nada de él… aunque yo tengo la sensación que contacta ocasionalmente con Roger.-

-¿Near ya no está en la Wammy's House?- inquirió Mello, -Entonces, ¿ha ocupado el puesto de "L" oficialmente?-

-No… O al menos yo no creo que sea ese tal "L" que sigue actuando desde Japón.- contestó Matt con voz grave.- Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ese puesto no se adquiere así como así, y aunque Near pretenda suceder a "L" oficialmente, ahora tiene un farsante compitiendo por el puesto al otro lado del mundo.-

Mello sonrió para sí. La idea de ver a Near con semejantes problemas le hizo gracia; que el chico albino compitiera con Mello o incluso con Matt por el puesto, tenía cierta lógica, pero competir contra un tremendo desconocido que enarbolaba el título de "L" delante de sus narices porque se lo había adjudicado automáticamente, era otra cosa muy distinta y muy irritante.

-¿Y Roger? ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Mello, -¿A cuántos os dijo que "L" había muerto?-

-Muy pocos los sabemos.- suspiró Matt, -Aparte de ti, Near y el propio Roger, también lo sé yo, Linda, Horace y alguno más… Eso sin contar con la policía japonesa que investigaba junto a "L". En total no creo que sean más de 10 personas.-

-¿La policía japonesa sabe que "L" está muerto realmente?- inquirió Mello, -¿O solo los que rodean al farsante que se hace pasar por "L" ahora mismo?-

-Supongo que solo lo sabrá el equipo que trabaja con el "L" falso que hay ahora en Japón.- elucubró Matt, -Esa no es la clase de noticia que conviene que se haga pública… Al menos tuvieron la decencia de comunicarnos formalmente el fallecimiento de Wammy.-

-Ya veo.- suspiró Mello.- ¿Y Roger?, ¿Qué dice sobre todo esto?-

-Roger ya tiene bastantes problemas intentando mantener la institución a flote aunque no tenga ningún entusiasmo por ella. Muchos de nuestros compañeros quieren irse de la Wammy o lo están haciendo ya.-

Mello dio un respingo,

-¿¡Cómo!?-

Matt asintió.

-Linda, por ejemplo. Presentó un "book" de ilustraciones en no-sé-qué editorial y la han contratado como profesional. Todavía no se ha ido pero si sigue cobrando un sueldo importante, acabará por hacerlo.-

-¿Y Horace?- preguntó Mello aún sorprendido por la noticia.- Él también dibujaba, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero ahora se ha centrado en estudios de medicina y ha dejado el dibujo solo como afición.- explicó Matt, -Entra y sale de la Wammy, aunque seguramente acabe por marcharse de allí; dice que quiere trabajar como médico en clínicas de voluntariado… Y así lo están haciendo otros muchos- Matt suspiró, -Yo también pensaba hacerlo ya que tampoco podía aspirar a nada más.- el tono de voz de Matt sonaba un tanto ofendido, como si estuviera molesto porque tanto Near (el actual verdadero "L") como Mello (su amigo más cercano) le hubiesen dado la espalda.-… Por eso cuando recibí tu mensaje quise saber al menos qué estaba pasando.-

Mello sonrió, complacido.

-…Aunque hay algo más.- añadió Matt en tono serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mello, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta… pero te dejaste en tu habitación la foto que te dedicó "L" cuando le vimos por última vez.-

Los ojos de Mello se abrieron ampliamente, mudo reflejo de la sorpresa que sintió.

-¡La… foto!- balbuceó, -¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Quién la tiene!?- preguntó con voz ansiosa.

-Near.- contestó Matt, lacónico, viendo como el gesto de Mello se ensombrecía visiblemente,- Se la quedó él porque dice que sabe que él y tú os encontraréis en algún momento y que entonces te la podrá dar.-

El gesto de sorpresa de Mello fue sustituido por uno de rabia y alivio a partes iguales. Near, listo como era, había deducido bien. Aunque Mello aún se encontraba muy lejos de su objetivo, lo cierto es que si alguna vez estaba cerca de él, iría a por Near. Si Mello conseguía tal cosa sería porque habría conseguido situarse al mismo nivel que el chico albino.

-…Claro que si hubiese sabido que yo te vería antes, me la habría quedado yo.- apuntó Matt con cierto tono de reproche.

-No importa, Matt.- contestó Mello en tono complaciente, -Está bien así. Al menos sé quién la tiene.-

Matt simplemente se quedó mirando a Mello, aceptando la decisión del chico esloveno que aún seguía considerando su amigo pero del que no tenía más noticia que los mensajes que habían estado intercambiando en los últimos días. Parecía que Mello era reticente a hablar sobre lo que quiera que le hubiese empujado a esa situación; Matt sabía cuán emocional era Mello, pero también lo reservado que era para sus cosas. Y más ahora que en algunos aspectos parecía tener a un extraño ante sus ojos.

-Eh, Mello.- exclamó atrayendo su atención.

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Has dejado tu afición enfermiza por el chocolate?- preguntó.-No veo que lleves ni una tableta encima.-

-¿Y tú?- respondió él, desafiante,-¿Has dejado tu afición por los videojuegos?-

-Pues no.-

-Pues yo tampoco.-

Matt soltó una risotada.

-…Si no llevo ni una chocolatina encima es por el calor que hace.- explicó Mello,- Se habría fundido totalmente y me habría pringado por todas partes.-

-Vale, vale, está bien.- sonrió Matt.- Ten, toma uno.-

Y diciendo esto, sacó de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba encima una caja de cartón de corte hexagonal con algo escrito en portugués con letra caligráfica sobre el dorso. Luego se la dio a Mello golpeándole el brazo amistosamente con ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Mello cogiendo la caja que despedía un olor dulzón.

-Unos pasteles parecidos a tartaletas que he comprado en una pastelería que había por ahí.- explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección al cercano Monasterio de los Jerónimos.- Parece que son un bollo típico de aquí y lo venden en todas partes.-

-"_Bolo de Belén_".- leyó Mello, -Bien, probémoslo.-

-Ten, toma esto también.-

Y diciendo esto, Matt sacó dos latas de refresco de té verde con limón. Mello cogió la que le correspondía y leyó la etiqueta.

-…Parece que estuviese de visita en tu casa y me hubieses invitado a algo.- bromeó Mello.

Matt simplemente espolvoreó canela sobre su pastel de un sobrecito que llevaba en su interior la caja de los bollos, y luego le propinó un bocado.

-Calla y come, que están muy buenos.-

-Sí, lo están.- contestó Mello entre bocado y bocado.- Pero no tanto como el chocolate.-

* * *

_Noviembre-2004, Wammy's house, Winchester-Londres._

**E**l día que Mello se marchó del orfanato de "Wammy's house" sin decir una palabra ni siquiera a sus más allegados, el resto de los chicos no tardó en saber qué había pasado.

Roger reunió a los más avanzados de todo el orfanato en una sala aledaña a su despacho donde todos ellos se acomodaron como pudieron en las sillas allí preparadas; Near estaba allí, también el propio Matt, Linda, Horace y solo unos pocos más, siendo un total de solo 8 personas además del propio Near y de Roger. Todos ellos muy jóvenes pero muy avanzados en los estudios.

El viejo Roger nunca había sido una figura demasiado cercana a todos ellos aunque la realidad es que todos trataban con él casi a diario en algún momento de la jornada; "el tío Roger" parecía emplear todo su esfuerzo en hacer que la institución funcionara pero realmente parecía estar incómodo rodeado de tantos niños y pocas veces les daba muestras de verdadero cariño aunque tampoco era desagradable con ellos. En ese sentido Wammy, aunque siempre estaba mucho más ausente por cumplir sus funciones como asistente de "L" y como inventor, resultaba mucho más cercano. Así que ver que Roger les había reunido de semejante forma resultaba extraño, y más cuando todos ellos sabían que eran de lo mejor que podía haber en la "Wammy's House". Tal vez por eso la ausencia de Mello se hacía más notoria.

-¿Qué pasa, Roger?- preguntó Matt aún sorprendido por ver cómo Mello se había marchado esa mañana del orfanato sin ni siquiera coger un paraguas.

-Eso, dinos.- demandó Linda.- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?-

En ese momento la niña de las coletas rubias sintió un suave codazo en las costillas y se dio cuenta que Horace estaba llamando su atención; Matt también lo oyó y se giró hacia ellos.

-Lina, Matt… Mirad a Near.- exclamó.- Está… raro.-

Near aguardaba sentado encima de una butaca al lado de Roger con un pie encogido sobre la misma pero con expresión totalmente vacía; normalmente el chico albino solía estar atusándose sus rizos albinos con los dedos, pero ahora parecía, a falta de una palabra mejor, deprimido.

-Chicos, escuchadme atentamente…- comenzó a decir Roger tras intercambiar una breve mirada con Near, -…Quiero que lo que os voy a decir no salga de aquí.-

Obviamente semejante anuncio les puso a todos en alerta y dejaron de murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos. Ahora Roger tenía varios pares de ojos clavados sobre él y sobre Near, quién parecía seguir ausente, aún más aislado del resto de lo que solía ser lo normal en él.

-Lo que voy a deciros es muy importante y hasta ahora solo Mello, Near y yo mismo lo sabemos.-explicó Roger. Explicación que explicaba por qué Near estaba allí sentado al lado del viejo inglés y por qué Mello debía estar ausente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Matt sin aguantarse más.

-"L" a muerto, y también Wammy.- contestó Roger en tono grave.

Hubo un coro de exclamaciones de asombro y ojos abiertos de incredulidad, el gesto propio de alguien que nunca habría pensado en esa posibilidad. Ninguno de ellos podía creer realmente en las palabras de Roger y en lo que eso significaba.

Pero lo primero que significó era que sus vidas ya no serían las que habían pensado.

* * *

**D**espués de aquello Matt tuvo claro por qué Mello se había ido del hospicio. Supo por boca del propio Near que Roger les había propuesto a ambos chicos ocupar el puesto de "L", pero que Mello había declinado en su favor y luego se había marchado de la "Wammy's House" tras cobrar su herencia y anunciar que él se encargaría de atrapar a Kira por su cuenta. La mayoría de ellos pensó que eso era otra de las muchas bravuconadas que Mello decía cuando estaba furioso, pero después de que tanto Matt, como Linda y Horace registraran su habitación, comprobaron que esta vez iba en serio. El único que realmente le había creído desde el principio era Near, quien tras solucionar los asuntos burocráticos respecto a su nuevo rol (aunque oficialmente el viejo "L" seguía operando todavía desde Japón), también acabó marchándose de allí al poco tiempo.

Matt se había sentido engañado y frustrado. Near ni siquiera le había tenido en cuenta como asistente; cierto que ellos dos tenían un trato muy tangencial y no se podían llamar "amigos", pero eso no significaba que Near tuviera que ignorar las capacidades del tercero en la línea de sucesión de esa forma, más cuando el propio Near había estado de acuerdo en colaborar con Mello. Sin embargo para Matt era más doloroso el caso de Mello, a quien conocía prácticamente desde el día que entró en el orfanato y ambos se pelearon por algún juguete o algo parecido. Matt no podía ni deseaba recordar los detalles, pero sabía que al principio Mello y él se habían peleado muchas veces por cosas de niños hasta que finalmente acabaron haciéndose amigos… Y así lo había considerado hasta que vio que Mello abandonaba el hospicio sin mediar palabra con él

¿Por qué le habían ignorado hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos había contado con él? ¿Acaso todas sus cualidades y "entrenamiento" no eran suficientes? Cierto que Matt se distraía con facilidad, que le gustaban mucho los videojuegos y no le gustaba estar al aire libre, pero ver que un amigo suyo le había dado de lado por una frustración que a él también le afectaba, y que el nuevo "L" directamente actuaba como si no existiera, le irritaba profundamente.

Matt estuvo pensando durante un tiempo qué hacer con su vida ahora que su objetivo principal ya no existía, y valoró la posibilidad de abandonar la "Wammy's House", ingresar en "Scotland Yard" y hacerse detective o algo parecido por cuenta del estado, pero no tenía una idea clara… hasta el día en que recibió aquel e-mail de parte de Mello. Finalmente parecía que alguien contaba con él.

Por esa razón no tardó en responder al chico esloveno, pensando que así podría ayudarle y probar para lo que realmente había estudiado tanto y dedicado tanto tiempo. Accedió, aunque con sorpresa, a reunirse con él en Lisboa con unos billetes de avión que el propio Mello había adquirido para él, y una vez en la ciudad alquiló una habitación en un hostal en la zona de los Barrios Altos, en el centro histórico de Lisboa. Luego, el día concertado, fue al cercano municipio de Belén tras coger un tranvía que salía de la "_Praça do Comercio_", y allí, tras una breve búsqueda, se encontró a un muy cambiado Mello.

El chico esloveno con quien había compartido aula, juegos y amistad durante la infancia, se había transformado, y no solo físicamente. Mello estaba mucho más maduro, pero tampoco parecía que para bien, sino que su madurez se basaba tanto en una pérdida de inocencia como en un endurecimiento de su corazón y su mente.

Y así lo reafirmó Matt a medida que le escuchaba…

Mello le habló de lo que había estado haciendo desde que abandonó la "Wammy's House" hasta la fecha actual, de cómo pensaba llegar hasta lo más alto de las organizaciones criminales para poder poner en jaque a "Kira" luchando contra él desde allí, y también de cómo derrocaría a ese farsante imitador de "L" que se había inventado la policía japonesa para luego restregarles todas sus victorias a Near por la cara. Así quedaría claro que él era el digno sucesor de "L" y también la persona digna de cambiar el mundo de la misma forma que el "L" original lo hacía. Él no traicionaría su memoria ni la confianza que el "L" original había puesto en él.

Matt no estaba en posición de replicar a Mello porque estaba de acuerdo en muchas de las razones que el chico esloveno tenía para actuar así, pero sus métodos no acababan de convencerle. Por más que Mello se lo justificara diciendo que para él toda esa morralla eran solo sus herramientas, Matt encontraba repulsivas algunas de las cosas que Mello le había contado que había tenido que hacer y las que había tenido que sufrir. Ahora el cambio que había percibido en Mello estaba mucho más claro.

-O sea… que los dos tipos que las noticias de TV dijeron que se habían encontrado en ese callejón, uno tuerto por una herida de navaja… y el otro con dos disparos… Fueron obra tuya.- enumeró Matt.

Mello asintió dándole un nuevo sorbo a la lata de refresco que Matt había traído y que se estaba calentando por momentos a causa del calor veraniego.

-Joder…Mello… Entiendo que en esa situación hicieras algo así.- admitió Matt. –Pero…-

-Lo sé. No me creías ser capaz de matar a alguien.- contestó Mello.

-Ellos no murieron… o eso dijeron las noticias.- replicó Matt, -Pero, _fuck, fuck_!…-

-Ya…-

-Es peligroso, Mello. Te has metido en algo "muy" peligroso.-

-Lo sé.- contestó el chico esloveno, lacónico.- Pero es lo único que veo que puedo hacer. Near perseguirá a Kira por medio de la vía legal… Eso yo no puedo hacerlo.-

-Entonces, ¿Tienes claro que eso es lo que vas a seguir haciendo?-

Mello asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, apuró su lata de refresco y luego la arrugó apretándola con la mano; el aluminio de la misma crujió ruidosamente al hacerlo y acabó convertida en un amasijo metálico de colorines en medio de su mano enguantada en negro.

-…El resto de la banda con la que he venido está ahora mismo aquí en Lisboa.- explicó.- En un hotel de la parte nueva de la ciudad, cerca de donde se construyeron los pabellones para la Exposición Universal. Estaremos por aquí unos 15 días y luego cogeremos un avión en dirección a Estados Unidos. Debemos evitar que Scottland Yard nos identifique y debo borrar todo rastro de nuestra presencia aquí.-

-Entiendo.-

-Y quiero que tú me acompañes.- declaró Mello.- Desde la distancia, claro. Tú nunca te mostrarás ante ellos ni ante ninguna banda a la que me una o con la que me encuentre.- el chico rubio agachó la cabeza.- No quiero que tú pagues por mis errores y que nadie de la "Wammy's House" sepa en qué estoy metido y lo pague también… ya sea por la mafia o por culpa de Kira. Si nos descubre, no creo que Kira tenga muchos reparos en eliminarnos a todos.-

Matt se quedó mirando a su amigo sin saber qué decir exactamente. Sabía que Mello estaba siendo realmente sincero e igualmente franco en ese punto, ya que los sentimentalismos y los actos melodramáticos no eran propios de él; pero también sabía que si le estaba advirtiendo de todos los problemas a los que debía enfrentarse, era porque realmente resultaba peligroso. Mello podía acabar cualquier día acribillado en un callejón, capturado por la policía o incluso ejecutado por el propio Kira.

Pero por otro lado, Matt tampoco tenía ninguna otra expectativa de futuro. Abandonar ahora a su suerte a Mello no solo era traicionarle, sino que también significaba dar la espalda a todo por lo que Matt había estado luchando durante su vida. Él también compartía los mismos ideales que "L", Near y Mello… así que, ¿por qué no iba a apoyarlos?

-Está bien, te ayudaré.- anunció.

Mello levantó la cabeza y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Estás… seguro?- preguntó.

Matt asintió.

-Si yo no me convierto en tu sombra… ¿quién va a cuidarte?- bromeó Matt, -Además, ahora mismo no hay nada mejor en lo que pueda emplear mi tiempo y todo lo que he aprendido. Y yo tampoco tolero lo que ha pasado con "L".-

Una sonrisa de genuino agradecimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Mello, quien luego golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Matt.

-Muchas gracias, Matt.- dijo simplemente.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa y de improvisto, soltó un manotazo sobre la lata de refresco que Mello acababa de arrugar con la mano, tirándola al suelo estrepitosamente, luego se puso en pie y comenzó a regatear con ella como si fuera un balón. Mello soltó una risas, se incorporó de un salto y le siguió el juego; ambos recorrieron la explanada que bordeaba el río Tajo haciendo quites y regateos propios del fútbol, solo que en lugar de con un balón, esta vez era una lata arrugada. De esa forma ambos juguetearon por el paseo mientras sorteaban a grupos de turistas que les miraban con más o menos molestia por su proceder.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Mello sentía que realmente volvía a tener 15 años, actuando como un chico normal de su edad haría.

* * *

**L**os días que siguieron fueron muy activos para todos. Mello salía prácticamente a diario, a, de acuerdo con sus propias palabras, investigar y gestionar todo lo necesario para poder continuar con la huída de la banda hacia Estados Unidos. No en vano volvía todos los días al hotel que compartía con Smith y otros dos "compañeros" cargado de información para hacerlo. Igualmente entre él y Smith había comenzado a trazar una ruta falsa de escape con la que despistar a la policía británica. A pesar del trabajo que eso implicaba, todos ellos estaban más que satisfechos con el proceder de Mello aunque algunas veces no tenían muy claro de dónde venía cuando pasaba más tiempo de lo normal fuera de su alcance.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Mello realmente había contactado con alguien más que resultaba ser el apoyo que necesitaba para sus verdaderos planes. Mello simplemente trabajaba junto a Matt buscando la información que necesitaba para descubrir qué había pasado realmente con "L", la forma que tenía Kira de matar a sus víctimas y hacer sus purgas, y también quién era ese "L-Farsante" que había en Japón. Mello, además de todo eso, también estaba entrenando a Matt. Por supuesto que Matt tenía mucha de la formación necesaria para el manejo de instrumentos de espionaje, infiltración de ordenadores y otros datos útiles para su supuesto rol de detective… Pero nunca, al igual que había pasado con Mello, había empuñado un arma ni sabía cómo desenvolverse en la calle. Mello le estaba entrenando de la misma forma que Smith había hecho con él; eso era algo que Matt había tenido que acabar aceptando si quería ayudar a Mello.

Aunque eso no significaba de vez en cuando no hicieran cosas propias de su edad. En uno de esos días que estuvieron en la capital portuguesa, ambos fueron al cercano municipio turístico de Cascais, donde pasaron el día en la playa bañándose en el mar y tomando el sol, uno como nunca habían conocido en Inglaterra, acompañados por el extra de un calor agobiante. Todo eso gracias a la insistencia de Matt, que a pesar de no gustarle salir fuera, parecía querer tomarse unas mini-vacaciones. Eso hizo que ambos adquirieran el típico aspecto de británicos en la playa, poniéndose rojos como cangrejos, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles más de lo normal.

Obviamente Mello tuvo que justificar sus salidas, más cuando le vieron de semejante color de piel, imposible de disimular.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Smith cuando vio que Mello venía colorado por el sol.

-En la playa.- contestó Mello en tono seco.

-¿En la playa?- exclamó Smith, quien encontraba difícil imaginarse a Mello de, a falta de una palabra mejor, vacaciones.

-Conocí a unas chicas. Y he pasado el día con ellas en la playa.- contestó Mello dándole un bocado a su eterna tableta de chocolate.

Smith se dio por satisfecho; era normal que Mello, más a su edad, hiciera algo así.

Mello, obviamente, había obviado todos los detalles. Lo cierto es que Matt, aunque era un buen alumno y ambos ya habían llegado a un punto donde entrenaban formas de lucha de igual a igual, se despistaba con facilidad y no había más que quejarse de que en Portugal no había otra cosa que comer que mermelada de tomate y ese pescado seco llamado "bacalao". Así que cuando unas chicas portuguesas les vieron y se acercaron a pedirles que ellos les hicieran una foto con su cámara digital, Matt no perdió el tiempo en seguir la llamada de sus hormonas. El chico esloveno accedió de medio grado, por un lado molesto por la interrupción y preocupado por ir "dejando rastro", aunque solo en unas jovencitas que había conocido de paso, pero por otro contento de poder hacer lo que se hace a su edad.

…Y además, había sido una buena coartada. Nadie sospecharía de un par de adolescentes británicos y con ganas de pasarlo bien, estuvieran tonteando con unas chicas.

* * *

**D**os semanas más tarde de su llegada a Lisboa, Mello, Smith y sus otros dos secuaces, cogieron un gigantesco Boeing-747 en dirección a Estados Unidos. El punto de destino era el Aeropuerto Internacional de JFK, que se encontraba bastante cerca de su destino final en Long Island, al lado de Nueva York. Con ayuda de Smith, ambos habían conseguido unos pasaportes falsos bastante logrados basándose en los que ya habían usado para entrar en Lisboa; Smith había conservado el suyo con el nombre falso con el que todos le conocían, mientras que Mello había usado uno de origen portugués con el nombre de "Miguel de Mello", un nombre basado en el suyo propio pero que sin conocimiento no proporcionaba ninguna pista sobre su verdadera identidad.

Una vez en aduana, pasaron sin problemas tras rellenar un cuestionario en diferentes idiomas donde se hacían preguntas tan desconcertantes como "_¿Usted apoya a Kira?-Por favor, marque la casilla correspondiente_." Mello lo encontró absurdo pero viendo cómo era el resto del cuestionario, suspiró igualmente.

En cualquier caso, Matt le seguiría con otro vuelo dos días después y gracias a sus instrucciones pasaría sin problemas.

Pero ese viaje también supuso un cambio en la carrera de Mello. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el caso de Kira, pudo ver de primera mano cómo había muerto "L".

Ocurrió cuando ya se habías instalado en un apartamento del condado de Suffolk, fuera del territorio de Nueva York, pero en un lugar que seguía conservando el mismo nombre colonial que había heredado del condado homónimo de Inglaterra. Suffolk era el lugar ideal al no encontrarse en pleno Nueva York pero sí lo bastante cerca como para no tener que viajar mucho. Teóricamente era un buen sitio donde esconderse.

Solo que nadie era capaz de esconderse totalmente del poder de Kira….

En medio de la sala donde se habían reunido, Smith y él vieron de repente cómo el hombre con quien estaban hablando, un enviado de su contacto en Estados Unidos, daba un grito agónico y se llevaba la mano al pecho pese a la rigidez de su brazo izquierdo; se sacudió como si el dolor le partiera por dentro y le faltara el aire, intentando llegar a ellos buscando socorro, y por último calló al suelo sin más ceremonia, ya muerto y con los ojos abiertos mientras que un hilo de saliva colgaba por su boca.

Mello y Smith se quedaron mudos, sabedores que esa muerte era por obra de Kira y viendo cómo era su forma de obrar.

No sería la primera vez que Mello vería algo así en los próximos años, y cada vez que lo presenciaba, su ansia de hacer pagar a Kira por sus actos, se intensificaba.

* * *

_Octubre-2004 Nueva York, USA._

**H**alle no tuvo más remedio que liarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salir de la bañera. Como siempre, el teléfono empezaba a sonar en el momento más inoportuno y ahora había interrumpido su ansiada sesión de baño y no había nadie más en su apartamento que pudiera atender la llamada. Por su trabajo, Halle prefería prescindir de los contestadores automáticos, una media que le permitía estar siempre en contacto real con sus compañeros durante las misiones y el trabajo, pero que en ocasiones como esa, era un engorro.

-Maldita sea… ¡En qué momento!- se quejó mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono dejando huellas de pies mojados a su paso.

Descolgó el teléfono y dijo con voz un tanto molesta.

-¿Sí? Halle al habla.-

-¿Es usted Halle Bullok?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea una voz masculina con marcado acento oriental.

-Sí, soy yo.- contestó la mujer en tono grave. Si se estaban dirigiendo a ella de esa forma, por su verdadero nombre, era porque debía ser algo importante.

-Soy Jonh Mihura de la embajada de Estados Unidos en Japón.- se presentó la voz masculina de forma que Halle por fin tenía una forma de identificarla. –La llamo para comunicarle una mala noticia.-

-¿Una… mala noticia?- musitó Halle, -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Realmente eso es algo que Halle no quería saber, pero que no tenía forma de ignorar.

-Siento comunicarle el fallecimiento de su hermano mayor.- contestó el tal Mihura,

-¿¡Mi… mi hermano!?- exclamó Halle aún incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿¡Cómo… cómo ha pasado!?-

-Según el departamento de estados internos de Japón, el fallecimiento se produjo hace dos días en su apartamento de Tokio, _Ms_. Bullok.- explicó Mihura con voz lacónica.- La causa de la muerte todavía no está aclarada, pero parece ser que ha sido por caro cardiaco.-

-…Paro cardiaco.- murmuró ella mientras relacionaba automáticamente con la forma que tenía Kira de ejecutar a sus víctimas.- ¿Está seguro?-

-Sí, eso es lo que dicen los informes de los que disponemos.- continuó diciendo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.- No obstante el departamento de estado de USA se pondrá en contacto con usted y con el resto de su familia para la extradición y entierro del cuerpo en los próximos días.- Halle no dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio intentando llenar sus pulmones.- Le comunicaremos cualquier noticia en breve.-

-Gracias.- contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sepa que la acompaño en el sentimiento, _Ms_. Bullok. Su hermano era un gran agente para la "_Sekimaru Group_".-

-Le agradezco sus condolencias.- respondió ella aún en estado de shock.

-Sí desea cualquier asistencia o ayuda, le ruego que se ponga en contacto con su embajada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de gestionar todos los trámites. Gracias por su colaboración y lamento lo ocurrido...-

Halle no supo muy bien cómo se desarrolló el resto de la conversación; solo recordaba que se despidió del funcionario con quién había hablado, que colgaba el teléfono y que caminó unos pasos tambaleantes hasta el sofá del salón de su apartamento, lugar donde se desplomó aún envuelta en la toalla con la que había salido del baño.

Allí, el nudo en la garganta se hizo aún más intenso, sintió que cada vez le faltaban más las fuerzas y que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero solo sentía como si los ojos le ardieran, incapaz de romper el llanto. Una y otra vez recordaba la causa del fallecimiento de su hermano, "paro cardiaco", y el hecho que todas las muertes que provocaba Kira fuesen (mayormente) por ese método; su hermano mayor estaba sano, no sufría de ninguna dolencia física reseñable salvo alguna que otra caries, así que no habría podido morir de buenas a primeras por un fallo de su corazón. Simplemente se resistía a creer que hubiese muerto así como así.

Algo tenía que haber pasado, pero en ese momento, cuando por fin las lágrimas se atrevieron a rodar por sus mejillas, no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

* * *

**D**os semanas después, tras la extradición del cuerpo de Charles Bullok, el hermano mayor de Halle, y su consecuente entierro junto al resto de su familia en un cementerio civil de la población donde ambos habían nacido, Halle comenzó a investigar qué podía haber pasado.

Charles Bullok era un notorio comercial de la "_Sekimaru Group_", una de las empresas comerciales punteras de Japón junto con otras compañías como la "_Unificación de Sistemas Aoi_" o el "_Grupo Yotsuba_", todos ellos de la misma rama y por tanto de la competencia. Por si mismo Charles Bullok no era el cargo más importante, eso estaba reservado a su superior Roppei Tamiya, quién regentaba el puesto de director ejecutivo comercial. Charles Bullok era uno de sus subalternos directos, encargado de las transacciones comerciales con USA.

Charles además, cumplía el rol de "hermano mayor y responsable", pues su vida estaba centrada en los negocios y había prosperado mucho desde que unos años atrás fuera a Japón para ocupar el puesto de comercial internacional. Halle había tenido conversaciones bastante reñidas con él precisamente porque ella había elegido ser agente de la CIA en lugar de dedicarse a un trabajo menos peligroso como era el mundo de los negocios. Halle no lo veía así, ella era mucho más emprendedora y prefería luchar por sus principios, así que había preferido no seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor; además, a su juicio, el mundo de los negocios también podía ser tan peligroso como el de un agente de "La Compañía". Lo cierto es que a pesar de sus desavenencias, Halle y su hermano se llevaban bien.

Pero al final había resultado que la aparente estabilidad y seguridad que Charles promulgaba tener por su trabajo, habían resultado falsas, y había muerto de una imprevisible parada cardiaca.

El problema que vio Halle fue cuando empezó a investigar el entorno de su hermano y descubrió que su muerte no había sido la única. Muchos miembros notables de esa y otras compañías similares habían muerto de idéntica forma durante el mes de octubre de ese mismo año, y la consecuencia directa había sido que las empresas que regentaban habían experimentado caídas en picado en cuanto a importancia y acciones en el mercado. La única excepción era el "_Grupo Yotsuba_", que a pesar del fallecimiento de su director general, había subido como la espuma respecto a las demás.

Para Halle estaba claro. Esas muertes habían sido provocadas con la clara idea de favorecer a esa empresa en concreto; las cifras cantaban por sí solas, no había que ser ningún experto para darse cuenta de aquello. Lo único desconcertante era la forma en que los miembros de las compañías rivales habían muerto, todos por el mismo método que usaba Kira. ¿Acaso era porque Kira había juzgado que toda esa gente eran criminales? Podría ser; incluso los empleados de una empresa cometen pequeños delitos como robar el material de la empresa (papel, bolígrafos, material de la oficina e incluso los ratones de los ordenadores), pero los altos cargos siempre suelen tener las manos metidas en asuntos feos como la evasión de impuestos o la malversación de fondos… Kira les podría haber ajusticiado por eso.

Pero aunque muchos de esos fallecimientos habían sido tras comprobarse que esos delitos eran ciertos, ese no era el caso de Charles Bullok, él estaba completamente limpio.

Halle cada vez lo tenía más claro. Kira había matado a Ray Pember, a Naomi Misora, y ahora a su hermano, por ese orden de tiempo y de importancia; y ninguno de ellos era un criminal, sino personas honradas, como sus más y sus menos, como todos. Kira, por tanto, no les había matado por hacer cumplir la justicia, sino por su propio interés o quién sabe que retorcido capricho.

Y eso era algo que Halle no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Si realmente había sido Kira, lo pagaría

_**Continúa en el capítulo-4 "Rocambola".**_

* * *

_**Notas sobre este capítulo:**_

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia en el Día de Navidad. Ahora vamos con las dudas...

_- Sobre Halle. _

Hall resulta difícil de dibujar porque hay poca información sobre ella y su carácter, pero todo lo que cuento aquí es cierto. De acuerdo con el tomo-13 de DN, Halle odia las polillas y ama los baños, aunque realmente no vemos nada de eso en la serie. Por otra parte, la razón por la que ella se unió al SPK de forma voluntaria fue porque Kira "_mató a alguien importante para ella_" en el tiempo que Kira era Higuchi, aunque no se revela quién era esa persona. Es por eso que para la historia puse que era su hermano, ya que poner que era su pareja me pareció repetir otra vez la misma historia de Naomi Misora y Ray Pember, y yo quería algo más original. Es a partir de estos hechos que dibujo el carácter de Lidner.

_- Sobre Mello._

Aunque hay muchos más datos oficiales sobre Mello que sobre otros personajes, no hay nada sobre su pasado, lo que me ha dado libertad para inventármelo. Por lo que se sabe, el verdadero nombre de Mello (Mihael) es esloveno, y su apellido es alemán, y también que nació en 1989 (según la cronología del manga) que es cuando Eslovenia se independizó de Yugoslavia entre otras muchas cosas. Esos datos me han permitido reconstruir cuál podía ser el origen de Mello y su sentir de acuerdo con los datos que existen sobre él. Es posible que luego se descubran más información, pero por ahora oficialmente no hay nada más, así que la historia queda así. Como anteriormente, las andanzas de Mello están basadas en la historia de varios delincuentes; no creo que para llegar a donde aparece en la historia tuviera un camino fácil.

_- Sobre Lisboa._

Los monumentos y lugares que menciono en este capítulo existen realmente, igual que los platos de comida (ya se sabe, "_los portugueses tienen una receta de bacalao para cada día del año_", se dice), de hecho el "Bolo de Belén" es el dulce típico del país. El Monasterio de los Jerónimos es tal y como lo describo y está en ese lugar, y también hay una pastelería al lado del mismo que es donde se supone que se inventó el "Bolo de Belén". Cascais, situado ya en la costa del Atlántico, es un municipio turístico, y los Barrios Altos son los más característicos de Lisboa. Me pareció interesante mencionar esos lugares que dieran contraste con el ambiente británico de los capítulos anteriores.


	4. Capítulo4 Rocambola

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

**Notas importantes:**

Este capítulo está dedicado a Halle, porque hoy día 18 de Febrero, es su cumpleaños. Así que ya se sabe, _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hall!_

Y luego, agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga **Nadessiko-san**, quien me ha ayudado mucho a caracterizar su país en este capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo-4**

"**Rocambola" **

"_Esos discursos terminaran, esas historias dejaran de ser contadas, esas meticulosas notas no seguirán siendo tomadas; ninguna oración contiene una solo pizca de razón. Estoy harto de esta persecución; dejar el asunto de lado y darle fin, es lo mejor que puedo hacer."_

(_Confesiones--- Mello_)

* * *

_Mayo 2007 Miami, USA._

**P**ese al tiempo que hacía que había pasado desde que le conocía, Mello seguía siendo un misterio para Smith. El chico rubio ya no era un adolescente con la cara marcada por el acné juvenil, sino un jovencito en las puertas de la postadolescencia, tal vez el más joven de toda la banda, pero ya adulto al menos hasta que las leyes del país le reconocieran como tal. Smith le había visto crecer hasta convertirse tanto en un joven como en uno de los principales cerebros de la mafia internacional. Eventualmente Richard había estado en lo cierto; un año atrás, el propio Richard había muerto por paro cardiaco, como venía siendo la norma entre aquellos que Kira ajusticiaba con total impunidad desde hacía años; no obstante, y pese a que Richard no pudo evitar su muerte, sí acertó en su pronóstico acerca del potencial de Mello. El joven que se había unido a ellos por recomendación de uno de sus jefes de distrito, había resultado ser tremendamente ambicioso y con él la organización había crecido más de lo que nunca ni Smith ni el propio Richard habían creído posible.

Ahora Smith tenía ante si a un joven de 18 años, totalmente vestido de negro y con un rosario perpetuamente colgado del pecho del que nunca se desprendía; sus cabellos rubios seguían siendo largos, cortados como los de un paje a la altura de los hombros y un tupido flequillo que le cubría la frente hasta los ojos, un estilo que no parecía querer cambiar. También seguía comiendo chocolate asiduamente aunque ya no tenía tanto acné como cuando contaba con 15 años, si bien era cierto que eso no afectaba a su aspecto físico pues Mello parecía tener un cuerpo espigado, independientemente de cuál fuera su dieta; en ese sentido el joven no había cambiado en años.

Pero Smith, pese a que ya habían pasado unos 3 años desde que le conociera, seguía sin conocer al verdadero Mello. A sus ojos, Mello era increíblemente inteligente, habilidoso y meticuloso, y el chico era totalmente consciente de ello; además, tenía mucha capacidad de trabajo y disciplina, como si desde el principio estuviese acostumbrado a esforzarse lo que hiciera falta por conseguir sus objetivos. Si tenía que investigar sobre algo, pasaba las horas que fueran necesarias estudiando y aprendiendo sobre el objeto de sus planes hasta que considerara que había dado con el resultado que buscaba. Juntar su capacidad de trabajo y de concentración con su gran inteligencia y voluntad le había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

El problema, el único problema_real_ que Smith veía era que Mello era tremendamente emocional en todo lo que hacía, o mejor dicho, en todo lo que envolvía su vida, él se sentía afectado emocionalmente; eso significaba que si por ejemplo, deseaba conseguir algún éxito inmediato y en el último momento fallaba o había algo que torcía sus planes, Mello se enfurecía; si alguno de sus hombres no seguía sus órdenes y obraba por su cuenta haciendo que sus planes fracasaran o no obtuvieran el resultado planeado, eso hacía que también se enfureciera hasta unos extremos que resultaban algo exagerados… Smith podía achacar eso a la juventud e impetuosidad de Mello, pero estaba claro que formaba parte de su carácter el ser tan emocional.

Aunque había una curiosa contradicción en ese aspecto: Mello, al margen de sus arranques de ira producidos por el fracaso y la frustración, realmente no parecía… albergar maldad dentro de sí. Smith había visto bastante gente y mundo como para haber aprendido cuando una persona realmente carecía de moral y cuando parecía al menos tener ciertos límites y valores personales. Mello parecía una de ellas, aunque no pestañeara en mandar castigar a alguien si lo juzgaba necesario; y esa era precisamente la cuestión: solo lo hacía si estaba enfadado o furioso, nunca cuando no se veía afectado por esas emociones. Caso aparte, sin embargo, era el de David, el joven que se enfrentó a él y cuyo fracaso había ocasionado que la banda de Richard tuviera que huir a USA en un primer momento; por alguna razón que Smith no había llegado a conocer, Mello sí había intervenido personalmente en ajustar cuentas con él, casi cebándose en su fracaso. Mello había conseguido fotografiar a David en un encuentro posterior y había hecho que el propio Kira le ajusticiada con el ya tradicional método del ataque cardiaco… estando él presente. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ver ajustes de cuentas, Smith no sabía por qué Mello había tomado medidas tan radicales en contra de David, y literalmente, había disfrutado viéndole morir retorcido a sus pies.

Y lo que era más inquietante: cada vez que Mello se daba cuenta que tal vez se había excedido de algún modo, abrazaba el rosario que colgaba de su cuello y pasaba los dedos por las cuentas, murmurando palabras en una lengua de Europa del Este que sonaban como una oración. Smith llegó a darse cuenta que Mello parecía torturarse por dentro por cada acto "políticamente incorrecto" que cometía. Más que eso, parecía que por cada éxito que su organización cobrara, él sufriera por dentro en igual medida.

Tal vez por eso su forma de actuar resultaba tan metódica y racional. Al contrario que otros muchos miembros de la banda que gastaban sin tapujos las compensaciones económicas que conseguían sus éxitos, Mello hacía un uso completamente racional del dinero que tenía. Si la banda había conseguido una cantidad importante, automáticamente distribuía las cantidades de forma calculada precisamente y una buena parte del dinero se iba en trabajo de campo, material de última tecnología y armas; o sea, en recursos logísticos. Para él reservaba una cantidad que incluía sus gastos personales de vestir, comida y albergue… pero nunca en ninguna clase de vicio ni capricho, salvo tal vez en esas tabletas de chocolate que nunca dejaba de comer y en las prendas de ropa gótica, forma de vestir por la que se había ido decantando con los años y que resultaba más cara que mucha de la ropa convencional.

Cuando Smith miraba a Mello no podía dejar de recordar a ese pirata, excéntrico para su época y su clase pero increíblemente brillante, llamado Bartholomew Roberts. Según sabía, Bart Roberts iba siempre bien vestido y arreglado, era abstemio, muy religioso, no tenía ningún vicio, imponía una disciplina inusual entre sus piratas, y a pesar de eso era muy respetado por sus hombres… y siempre cosechaba éxitos pese a sus excentricidades. En cierto modo era como si Mello fuera una reencarnación suya.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Smith seguía sin saber gran cosa sobre Mello. No era un niño rico, pero tampoco un chico de la calle que antes de los 10 años ya supiera robar coches y huir de la policía, así que entonces¿qué podía ser? Smith solo sabía que una vez le vio leyendo una web de un país de Europa del Este y le preguntó.

-Mello¿entiendes lo que dice?-

-Sí, el húngaro se parece a mi lengua natal. Puedo leerlo y entenderlo, pero no escribirlo ni hablarlo.-contestó él de forma absorta, como si simplemente facilitara una información rutinaria.

-Increíble, como siempre… - exclamó Smith de forma igualmente rutinaria, -¿Y cuál es tu lengua natal si puede saberse?- preguntó.

-Esloveno.- contestó Mello de forma lacónica.

Y eso fue todo lo que Smith pudo averiguar sobre datos personales de Mello, que era oriundo de Eslovenia, una de las repúblicas de la antigua Yugoslavia. Cómo y por qué había acabado en Londres era todo un misterio.

* * *

_Cuartel General de la CIA, Langley, Virginia, Marzo 2007._

**-H**alle, entiendo que ahora mismo apenas tengamos trabajo aparte del caso Kira y haya más tiempo para dedicarse a otras tareas, pero tus investigaciones… están empezando a ser problemáticas.- increpó Duncan, el superior de Halle.

-Entiendo.- contestó ella en seco tono profesional.- Pero no creo que dadas las actuales circunstancias, realmente esté haciendo algo que vaya en contra de la política actual anti-Kira.-

-Estaría de acuerdo si así fuera.- contestó Duncan.- Pero es "L" y toda su organización la que está buscando cómo parar los pies a Kira y descubrirle… y no la CIA. Nosotros trabajamos con ayuda de "L", pero no hacemos investigaciones al margen de sus directrices-

-Con todos mis respetos, Duncan.- replicó Halle frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, -Pero "L" parece incapaz de detener a Kira. Este asunto ya ha durado casi 4 años y parece que esté en un punto muerto… Por cada acción que "L" toma para detener a Kira, él parece ser perfectamente capaz de anticiparse y evitarle. – inspiró para dar forma a lo que iba a decir a continuación.- "L" parece ser… incompetente en ese asunto.-

-¿Incompetente?- exclamó Duncan alzando la vista hacia ella.- _Gosh, Halle!_ "L" es la mayor organización anti-criminal del mundo y ahora mismo está en contacto con los gobiernos de todos los países del mundo para detener a Kira. Y eso sin contar todos los casos en los que ha intervenido antes.-

-Precisamente a eso me refiero, Duncan.- exclamó Halle, cada vez más alterada.- Ahora mismo "L" no parece… ser el mismo.-

-¡Halle, no saques las cosas de quicio!- ordenó Duncan un tanto alterado.- "L" es la organización policial más poderosa que ha habido en los últimos años. No puedes juzgarla tan a la ligera solo porque ahora tenga un caso tan complicado entre manos.-

-Mis disculpas, Duncan.- se excusó Halle.- Debí tener más cuidado antes de afirmar algo así.-

Sorprendentemente para alguien tan frío y profesional como Duncan, Halle vio que su jefe esbozaba una suave y comprensiva sonrisa.

-Entiendo que estés haciendo todo esto movida por asuntos personales, Halle.- explicó, -Y que el fallecimiento de tu hermano parezca que realmente lo hubiese causado Kira… Pero eso no significa que lo fuera realmente, ni tampoco que puedas emplear los recursos de la CIA para hacer investigaciones por tu cuenta y riesgo.-

-Soy consciente de ello, Duncan… Pero precisamente la muerte de mi hermano encaja perfectamente en el perfil de fallecimientos distintos a los que Kira suele provocar, pero con el mismo método…. Tengo miedo de pensar que haya alguien más por ahí con sus mismos poderes.-

-Lo sé, pero no debes dejar que esto te afecte personalmente.- insistió Duncan.- La policía japonesa están intrigada por las investigaciones y preguntas que tu departamento ha estado haciendo en los últimos meses. Técnicamente la CIA no debería tener rivales a la hora de hacer sus investigaciones, pero ellos están dispuestos a respaldar a "L" y su equipo a todos los niveles, y una cosa es investigar al gobierno y las fuerzas japonesas, y otra es investigar al propio "L".-

-Ya veo…- contestó ella torciendo el gesto.- Eso significa que no importa lo que pase que cualquier clase de investigación sobre el caso Kira estará vetada¿no? Nosotros solo debemos trabajar en ayudar a "L" con sus investigaciones.-

Duncan asintió.

-Si de mí dependiera, te daría carta blanca… Pero no es el caso. El caso de Kira está siendo llevado enteramente por "L" y nosotros solo podemos ayudarlo, pero no hacer investigaciones por nuestra cuenta.-

Los puños de Halle se cerraron ante la impotencia que sentía tras escuchar las palabras de Duncan. Halle comprendía que su superior no tenía la culpa, sino el propio sistema y _ese_ "L" que ahora se estaba encargando del caso Kira; la mujer de ojos de color miel había comenzado a dudar de las capacidades de "L", que ahora se le antojaban realmente lejanas a las que Naomi Misora le había descrito en el pasado; era como si "L" fuera otra persona. Y ahora Halle quería averiguar qué había pasado.

… Pero como siempre, el muro que "L" representaba se interponía en su camino.

… Un "L" que además estaba resultando ser incompetente.

… Más después de todas las averiguaciones que Halle había hecho acerca de cierto objeto extraído a cierto notable directivo de la "Yotsuba Group".

…Claro que eso era una información que ella se había reservado para sí misma.

-De todas formas tengo un nuevo caso para ti, Halle.- anunció Duncan cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo¿un caso?-

-Efectivamente… Está relacionado con las mafias internacionales que manejan armamento pesado.- explicó Duncan mientras sacaba unas carpetas de un cajón.- En principio habría sido la INTERPOL y el FBI los que se habrían encargado de esto, pero estas bandas están resultando más escurridizas de lo que pensamos y la CIA se ha visto obligada a intervenir.-

-¿Han pedido nuestra ayuda?- exclamó Halle, -¿Acaso ni el propio Kira ha sido capaz de localizarlos?- ironizó ella.

-Así es.- contestó Duncan ignorando sus comentarios; sabía que Halle actuaba así cuando estaba furiosa por algo.- Incluso hay organizaciones muy potentes que están resultando ser capaces de evadir a Kira y la INTERPOL.-

-Bueno, supongo que eso da cierta tranquilidad…- anunció Halle como si pensara en voz alta.- Al menos seguimos sirviendo para algo.-

Duncan ignoró el comentario de Halle; era normal en ella usar un tono sarcástico cuando se veía afectada por algo.

-Ten, toma. Aquí tienes el informe preeliminar sobre la situación.- dijo tendiendo una carpeta de cartulina azul para que ella la cogiera.- Quiero que lo estudies y luego tú y tu equipo os reuniréis conmigo para ultimar detalles.-

-De acuerdo Duncan.- contestó ella.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Un par de días a lo sumo… Pero sé que lo conseguirás en menos tiempo.-

Halle sonrió.

Cuando Halle salió del despacho de su superior, vio que Sara se dirigía hacia ella caminando con pasos rápidos y nerviosos, mientras llevaba un vaso de plástico lleno de café de máquina en la mano. Al alcanzarla, su compañera de departamento la agarró suavemente por el antebrazo y la condujo a un lateral del pasillo para hablar con cierta confidencialidad.

-¿Qué¿cómo ha ido?- preguntó la pelirroja teñida, -¿Estaba muy enfadado?-

-Estaba enfadado… y con eso basta tratándose de Duncan.- respondió Halle, - Por lo visto el gobierno japonés se ha enterado de mis investigaciones y no quiere que la CIA meta las narices en un asunto que para ellos es sola incumbencia de "L".-

-Esos tipos…- bufó Sara, -Mira Halle, yo estoy contigo. Te seguiré ayudando en todo lo que pueda. Yo no me creo que Kira tuviera un motivo para hacerte lo que te hizo.-

-Gracias Sara.- respondió Halle con una genuina sonrisa. –Te lo agradezco… Pero eso va a tener que esperar.-

-¿Ah, si?- exclamó ella, -¿Tan contundente ha sido Duncan?-

-No, no es eso. Es que tenemos un nuevo trabajo.- explicó ella mostrándole la carpeta azul a Sara.-Y quiere que lo tengamos cuanto antes.-

-Bueno… al menos Mathew dirá que por fin tendremos algo de actividad.-

* * *

**E**l informe que Halle y su equipo leyeron era sorprendente. La joven de los ojos de color miel tenía fama por su profesionalidad, discreción y eficacia, pero precisamente por eso sabía reconocer un caso difícil cuando lo veía, y este era un buen ejemplo. 

Ciertamente desde que Kira empezó a pasearse por el mundo asesinando a criminales (y no tan criminales), las redes del crimen organizado habían perdido mucho poder y ahora las que quedaban sobrevivían escondiéndose como podían de los ataques de Kira con más o menos éxito. Sin embargo el caso que ahora estudiaba era diferente, a falta de una palabra mejor. Los grupos criminales se habían empezado a reorganizar tratando de ocupar las vacantes de los grupos exterminados por las purgas de Kira, así que había muchos más mercados que antes y una misma banda podía ocuparse tanto del tráfico ilegal de armas, como de animales, personas, estupefacientes, etc… Sencillamente porque no había rivales. Ese era el caso de un par de bandas en particular que habían estado operando a escondidas de Kira.

De acuerdo con los informes que ahora Halle estudiaba, una de esas bandas resultaba la evolución de un grupo de origen británico de cierta importancia pero que en los últimos años había crecido de forma asombrosa a pesar de haber sufrido la pérdida de sus líderes más notables a causa de las purgas de Kira; muchos de sus antiguos miembros habían ido quedando atrás o habían sido ejecutados por el consabido ataque cardiaco, pero los que habían quedado formaban ahora una banda realmente poderosa. Lo asombroso era que a pesar de tener un líder oficial que manejaba todas las operaciones, el verdadero cerebro, la persona responsable de todas las acciones, era un perfecto desconocido del que no existía referencia alguna salvo una descripción muy vaga… Un joven rubio.

Halle frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que ninguna persona, salvo las excepciones de "L" y Kira, podía ocultarse así del resto del mundo por mucho tiempo; y por otro había visto que desde que tenían a ese líder, o personas que dirigieran la organización, ese grupo había avanzado posiciones sin problemas. Por supuesto, ya identificado el grupo, la INTERPOL podía deshacer y apresar a esa organización si lo hacían bien, pero con un "Cerebro" como ese, totalmente desconocido, aunque capturaran a la organización, solo habrían conseguido una victoria pírrica porque el verdadero problema seguiría suelto.

Halle comprendió cuál sería ahora su trabajo.

Y también comprendió que así se sentiría útil al poder vencer a alguien que Kira no había podido derrotar.

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina. Junio, 2007._

**H**abían sido meses de arduo trabajo los que Halle había tenido que sufrir. La misión en la que ahora estaba implicada no era de las que se resuelven en un par de semanas, sino que había requerido muchas más investigaciones y que ella corriera uno de los mayores riesgos que entraña su profesión: el trabajo de campo.

La situación pintaba de tal forma que Halle, literalmente, ahora formaba parte de uno de los mayores grupos de tráfico de armas que podía haber en el planeta, y eso, más siendo ella una mujer sola en medio de la organización, la ponía en una situación muy comprometida.

La misión comenzó meses atrás cuando Duncan, su superior, le había encargado investigar y localizar un grupo de mafiosos multinacional que se había instalado en Argentina y que el resto de las organizaciones policiales internacionales no había conseguido identificar. De acuerdo con la situación política del país, Argentina había sido siempre un foco de corrupción a todos los niveles; por su puesto eso ocurría en todos los países del mundo, la única diferencia es el grado con que pasaba, y en el caso particular de Argentina la situación había llegado hasta tal punto que la propia población del país hacía gala de un humor irónico y sarcástico con el que se reía de sus propias faltas. Halle había viajado por muchos países y había aprendido que si algo caracterizaba a los pueblos latinos, ya fueran Italianos, Españoles o Portugueses, Argentinos, Chilenos o de cualquier nación de Sudamérica y del Sur de Europa, era que todos ellos tenían en común un sentido del humor ácido y amante de la mofa, muy apto para reírse de sus propias desgracias. Eso quería decir que aunque buena parte de la población de Buenos Aires estuviera al tanto de los asuntos sucios de sus personajes más notables, no tuvieran otra arma que su propio humor para reírse de ello.

En este caso, sin embargo, era una situación incluso peligrosa. Después de la caída de la antigua Unión Soviética y del fin de la Guerra Fría, el tráfico ilegal de armas había crecido mucho, y ahora, gracias a las purgas de Kira, el equilibrio del mercado se había desviado hacia otros objetivos que esta ocasión se habían reunido en Buenos Aires.

De acuerdo con las investigaciones de Halle, la banda que ahora traficaba con armas, abarcaba muchos personajes reconocidos de la sociedad porteña, desde directivos de la corrupta policía del distrito federal, pasando por altos mandatarios del ejército a importantes ejecutivos de cadenas de televisión que emitían por toda Sudamérica. Todos ellos tenían sus manos llenas de mierda, pero esa mierda se vuelve más peligrosa cuando se habla de armas tales como misiles.

Al parecer esa banda pretendía traficar con semejante armamento con una banda mafiosa de Norteamérica, aquella que había comenzado siendo una organización mucho menor procedente de Gran Bretaña, y que desde hacía dos años hasta la fecha, había crecido mucho en poder. Los dirigentes de la organización porteña que pretendía vender el misil a la organización anglosajona estaban reconocidos, y si todo salía bien, muchos de ellos acabarían detenidos, siempre y cuando Kira no se encargara de matarlos previamente. En cambio la organización británica resultaba mucho más enigmática, sobre todo porque su verdadero cerebro era un tipo realmente escurridizo del que, a pesar de haber investigado todo lo que pudo, Halle no había averiguado nada. Incluso los hallazgos que hizo en torno al "_Grupo_ Yotsuba" y la detención de Higuchi, uno de sus directivos, habían sido más productivos que sus descubrimientos sobre el cerebro de la otra organización. Eso era algo que realmente preocupaba a Halle.

Era por eso que Halle tenía un doble objetivo: desarticular la banda que se encargaba de traficar armas procedentes del ejército Argentino, y por otro lado, descubrir e identificar a los miembros de la banda británica, siendo este último su objetivo más importante. Hacer ambas cosas a la vez ya se consideraría todo un logro.

Para ello, después de muchas investigaciones, Halle había logrado infiltrarse en la organización porteña como una oficial corrupta del ejército que facilitaba datos sobre logística militar y que se encargaría de poder desviar el armamento hacia esa organización. Obviamente para conseguir tal cosa, Halle necesitó una buena coartada, y eso consistió en hacerse pasar por Vicky Tours, la ex amante de un alto cargo de una de los principales directivos de TV del país; así, literalmente, tendría puesto un pie en cada lado de la organización, la militar y la pública. Hasta ese momento, su coartada había funcionado perfectamente y todo el mundo parecía confiar en ella sin sospechar que en realidad se trataba de una espía al servicio de la CIA.

…Salvo por el pequeño detalle de su etnia: Halle era "gringa", como llamaban los Latinoamericanos a sus vecinos del norte, y por tanto destacaba mucho física e ideológicamente. Afortunadamente, Halle dominaba el español lo bastante bien como para desenvolverse allí, aunque eso sí, con un marcado acento mejicano, que solía ser lo normal en todos los "gringos" que pretendían aprender español.

De esa forma Halle había ido escalando posiciones hasta situarse al lado de los principales líderes de la organización, formados por un par de directivos de cadenas de TV, uno par de altos mandos militares, el general López de la Marina, y el comandante García de las fuerzas terrestres, y dos líderes mafiosos de diferente procedencia, más un Villero, como eran llamados los nativos nacidos y crecidos en la Villa, concretamente en la Villa-31, que era la más destacable; al parecer el villero estaba allí en calidad de guardaespaldas bajos requerimiento directo de uno de los principales líderes mafiosos. Ese no era otro que un individuo Eslavo, aunque Halle no reconocía su país de procedencia, y que al parecer tenía contactos con las mafias rusas. Contándola a ella, eran un grupo bastante ecléctico.

La identidad de la otra organización seguía siendo un misterio. Había un tal John Smith, un histórico de la banda original británica y de nombre claramente falso, al que habían seguido la pista a duras penas desde que la CIA empezó a investigar la situación; también había un tal José, un tipo "morochito", como llamaban los latinoamericanos a la gente de piel oscura y cabellos negros, en concreto uno de esos que allí era llamado "_patovica_", que tenía todo el perfil del típico matón habituado a resolverlo todo a golpe de metralleta, y así unos cuantos más hasta llegar al líder oficial de la banda, un yankie llamado Hunter. El único que seguía siendo un total desconocido, era el "chico rubio" sin identificar, el claro cerebro de la banda.

Esa era una de las misiones más difíciles que había ejecutado.

* * *

**C**uando mes y medio atrás Halle llegó al aeropuerto internacional Buenos Aires situado en Ezeiza y procedente desde Río de Janeiro, no tardó en dirigirse al rico barrio de Puerto Madero. Lo hizo en taxi, como otros muchos viajeros de allí que preferían prescindir del transporte público de la ciudad por considerarlo inseguro, y tardó casi una hora en llegar a su destino. Dos de sus compañeros de departamento la seguirían a una distancia prudente para instalarse en otro barrio menos llamativo y con la que poder estar en contacto mientras duraba la misión 

En circunstancias normales, Halle habría ido a otro de los barrios menos pomposos de la gran ciudad de Bs.As. Tal vez la capital argentina no fuese una megalópolis como Ciudad de Méjico y su distrito federal, pero desde luego que era grande… grande, populosa, caótica, llena de vida y de contrastes. El barrio a donde fue a parar Halle, Puerto Madero, era un buen exponente de ello; allí todas las calles tenían nombre de mujeres famosas, y los edificios destacaban por su suntuosidad y riqueza, como si quisieran gritar en voz alta que aquel no era un barrio cualquiera. Aunque técnicamente Halle ahora formaba parte del crimen organizado, en ese barrio había una cantidad notable de policías, la llamada Prefectura Naval, preparada para que los habitantes de la zona estuviesen seguros. Eso resultaba irónico… ¿Seguros de los villeros, salteadores de poca monta pero igualmente peligrosos¿o seguros de otros mafiosos que allí había? En cualquier caso Halle se vio rodeada de un lujo poco común mientras su residencia saltaba de hotel a apartamento de lujo o casa residencial.

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron en una sucesión de investigaciones y reuniones con los tipos que formaban la organización. Como ya sabía, allí se encontraban dos directivos famosos de cadenas de TV y gente del ejército; Halle y su equipo los había investigado bien antes de hacer el primer movimiento, y así cuando ella estuvo en contacto directo con ellos, no tardó en ejecutar su papel de "_Ex amante adinerada y corrupta_" que le había tocado, haciendo que uno de los directivos de TV y otro del ejército incluso se atrevieran a algo más, invitándola a cenar a uno de los caros restaurantes de la zona.

Esa era una parte del trabajo que Halle encontraba repulsiva, el momento de tener que aceptar las propuestas de la gente a la que estaba investigando, pues una cena no era solo una comida de lujo con vinos caros de La Rioja (tanto la española como la argentina), sino que muchas veces pretendían algo más. Halle había llegado a cultivar un curioso arte de evasivas para nunca quedarse sola en esas situaciones y poder evitarlas, pero ese era el precio a pagar por su atractivo físico. Su compañero Mathew, por ejemplo, difícilmente habría logrado ese acercamiento, así que era a Halle a quien le tocaba ese tipo de tareas.

Pero si había algo que también había aprendido es que muchos de aquellos personajes preferían la compañía "profesional" antes que la de alguien con la que estaban haciendo negocios, y que si jugaba favorablemente sus cartas, podía obtener bastante información sin comprometerse ni física ni emocionalmente.

Al final del día, lo único bueno que sacaba Halle de todo aquello eran los baños en sus lujosas habitaciones que podía disfrutar a solas y con los que limpiar su cuerpo y su conciencia.

Después de todo aquello, Halle ya tenía un organigrama claro de cuál era la distribución de la organización, su reparto de poderes y riquezas (o de "plata", como lo llamaban allí) y de sus contactos. Además de eso, en un par de ocasiones pudo entablar contacto con el tal Smith de la otra organización, quien a todos los efectos parecía conocer el armamento con el que traficaban; ese no era solo un hombre de negocios, sino un entendido en la materia. Pero no se podía decir que tuviera los mismos datos del resto de la banda.

La "buena noticia" vino cuando ella y el resto de la organización en la que se había infiltrado acordó llevar a cabo una reunión final con los "compradores" del misil, lo que permitiría a Halle una visión única de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero que igualmente podría ponerla en una situación comprometida pues la dejaría al descubierto ya que tendría que ir sola. Sin embargo, uno de los directivos de TV, un tipo llamado Marcel de frondosa cabellera, ojos torvos y siempre vestido con trajes caros, consideró que una reunión aparentemente formal en una de las sedes de su cadena de TV sería lo más apropiado; nada se esconde mejor que cuando está a la vista de todos pues entonces se considera normal y no algo que deba ocultarse. Un camuflaje perfecto.

Finalmente todos los del grupo de Halle estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar la reunión final de esa forma, pero el otro grupo tardó en dar una respuesta hasta que finalmente llegó el gran día.

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Julio 2007_

**H**alle fue llevada en un BMW a través de las amplias avenidas de la ciudad, pasando por los puentes y los diques que comunicaban la ciudad hasta llegar a un barrio que resaltaba por su frondosidad, Palermo, nombre sin duda heredado por los inmigrantes italianos ya que compartía denominación con la capital de Sicilia. Resultaba irónico que los mafiosos se reunieran en un sitio con semejante nombre, pareciera que quisieran imitar la herencia de los sicilianos.

Finalmente Halle, junto a Marcel y Rutti, los dos directivos de TV, los dos altos cargos del ejército de Buenos Aires, López y García, el matón villero contratado de guardaespaldas según parece, para vigilar y que se hacía llamar "Andresito", y el tipo eslovaco que parecía proceder de las filas de la antigua CHEKA y que era quien había pedido la presencia de "Andresito". A juzgar por sus múltiples contactos, su formación y su origen y que sin duda ayudaban al trámite, Halle temió que ese tipo la reconociera de algún modo por estar hermanados en profesión, pero afortunadamente su tapadera fue suficiente.

El coche se detuvo ante la puerta de uno de las lujosas sedes de las cadenas de TV, en medio del barrio llamado "_Palermo Hollywood_" precisamente por ser la sede de lugares como ese; al salir del coche, Halle se subió el cuello de su abrigo de fieltro color café hasta protegerse la cara, en parte por el inusual frío que ese invierno estaba pasando en Buenos Aires (tanto que unas noches atrás incluso había nevado) , y también para evitar que fuera reconocida, ocultando así su rostro a los demás, incluyendo la diligente guardia de seguridad que les dejó pasar a la voz de "_A las órdenes de usía_". Afortunadamente no hubo ningún problema en atravesar la entrada lateral y dirigirse a una amplia sala que formaba el conjunto de la sede, seguramente aquellos guardias estarían acostumbrados a ver gente así, incluso aunque fueran altos cargos del ejército.

Finalmente todos entraron en una sala que Marcel había dispuesto al efecto. No se trataba de un salón habitual en una de las plantas superiores del edificio, sino en un salón grande y diáfano con paredes acristaladas al exterior y columnas que sujetaban el techo en medio de un suelo de moqueta; aquí y allá se abrían trampillas en el suelo de donde surgían cables y enchufes que debían servir para conectar los equipos y ordenadores cuando esa sala estuviese funcionando; en su lugar ahora solo había puestos vacíos y una gran mesa de juntas rodeada de sillones y ni un solo equipo eléctrico, salvo un maletín que portaba otro de los directivos de TV y que Halle sabía que albergaba un ordenador portátil o Lap-top.

Todos ellos se acomodaron de acuerdo con un orden preestablecido alrededor del a mesa, dejando el otro extremo de la misma libre para que sus "invitados" tomaran posiciones en cuanto fuera necesario. Las grandes negociaciones se llevan en torno a mesas como esa y no en garajes y salas oscuras como hacen los criminales de poca monta; eso era algo que ahora resultaba evidente, sobre todo ahora que Kira se dedicaba a ajusticiar a todos aquellos que frecuentaran tales sitios.

La espera no se demoró mucho sino que apenas estuvieron esperando solo unos minutos, muda muestra del interés de la otra parte por cerrar la operación. Fue entonces cuando Halle pudo ver por fin cara a cara a los miembros de la otra organización, aquella que pretendía obtener el misil de contrabando y por quienes en realidad Halle se había visto envuelta en esa situación. Uno a uno, según fueron entrando en la sala, los fue mirando con escrutinio, intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos y características para su posterior identificación, algo que estaba segura que el tipo de la CHEKA también estaba haciendo, y muy posiblemente ellos también, aunque realmente no hiciera la misma falta porque eran, en su mayor parte, cargos conocidos. De esa forma pudo identificar a John Smith, que aparecía cubierto por gafas oscuras y aparentemente más viejo que las últimas fotografías que había visto sobre él; también vio a dos miembros más que también tenía identificados, "gringos" como ella, y vestidos de impecables trajes de chaqueta con firma de Armani y otras marcas caras, y así también a otros dos tipos más, uno que parecían proceder de Europa y otro de Estados Unidos, además del tal José, amigo de las metralletas. El recién llegado yankie, aunque de identidad desconocida, resaltaba entre los demás por parecer el líder de la organización; Halle de hecho le había identificado hacía poco con el nombre de Max Hunter, un tipo que se las había ingeniado para evadir a Kira durante todo este tiempo y que parecía querer presumir de ello, aunque si Halle conseguía su objetivo, su buena suerte se habría acabado.

Pero él no era el cerebro, sino alguien más…

Cuando la propia Halle le vio, ella y todos los demás apenas pudieron contener una muda exclamación de asombro; de hecho, López, uno de los militares, exclamó por lo bajo.

-¿Un _pibe_¿qué es todo esto?-

-Viene con ellos, López.- contestó Marcel, el directivo de TV que había "donado" su sede para la reunión. – Ese joven forma parte de su grupo.-

-¿Qué clase de _boludez_ es esta? - preguntó de nuevo.

-Será mejor que esperemos a verlo, López.- sugirió Halle con su habitual tono cauto.

Halle tampoco salía de su asombro, aunque el chico parecía estar habituado a ese tipo de situaciones y simplemente aguantó la mirada inquisitiva de todos ellos mientras él parecía devolvérsela.

Pero Halle no era tonta, sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella sabía que entre los Villeros del Distrito Federal de Buenos Aires, así como en otras muchas partes del globo donde el crimen violento es algo habitual, había chicos de entre 16 y 18 años que se habían convertido en líderes notables de grupos criminales, pese a que esos mismos grupos estaban formados por gente analfabeta y desgraciada, sin conocimiento ninguno e inundadas por la pobreza. Por tanto era plausible que un joven pudiera ser líder de una banda criminal.

Pero NO de una banda como aquella de tan alto nivel, y menos un joven como aquel.

Halle le estudió con disimulo pero meticulosamente, y por cada cosa que descubría se sentía más sorprendida. Ese joven debía tener unos 18 años más o menos, era algo más bajo que ella en estatura y se le veía perfectamente sano pese a que no parecía pesar mucho y no llegar al 1'80m de altura; sus cabellos rubio dorados brillaban como síntoma de una persona sana y bien cuidada, y no tenía rastros de cicatrices o de otros encuentros violentos notables. No, definitivamente no era un chico de la calle.

Aparte de eso había otros rasgos igualmente sorprendentes. Iba vestido con ostentosas ropas negras de tipo "gótico": una camisa de algodón y cuero, de cuello alto y ceñida a sus costados y brazos por cordones, unos pantalones bombachos llenos de hebillas y con una cadena colgando del cinturón que estaba rematado por una gruesa hebilla plateada, y por último un abrigo con capucha y un sin fin de cordones y cremalleras; como broche final, un gran rosario pendía de su cuello sobre su pecho. En conjunto era algo bastante inusual ya que esa no era la indumentaria normal en alguien que presume de una alta posición económica, y tampoco era lo normal entre los jóvenes argentinos, aunque no inexistente; vestirse así era más habitual de naciones más ricas como Gran Bretaña o Alemania donde esa tribu urbana tenía mucha más presencia, y que por tanto significaba que ese joven podría proceder de Europa. No era latino, (Europeo o de Hispanoamérica), pero tampoco era anglosajón, o sajón… sino simplemente lo que los gringos llamarían "caucásico" para referirse a alguien de tez clara y cabellos claros. Halle por tanto tenía una idea aproximada de cuál sería su procedencia, aunque se inclinaba por "británico" dado el historial de la banda que tenía ahora delante.

Pero había otra cosa más que le desconcertaba: sus ojos. Los de ese chico, de forma almendrada y algo hundidos, resultaban tremendamente profundos, como si miraran a todo y a todos con una capacidad de ver más allá de lo que una persona normal podía hacer, y ahora mismo para Halle resultaba obvio que él estaba haciendo con todos ellos lo mismo que ella con los de su grupo.

…No, definitivamente no era una persona normal.

Pese a desconocer su identidad, la vaga descripción de "un chico rubio" finalmente tenía un fundamento.

* * *

**R**ealmente a Mello no le hacía gracia estar allí y dejare ver, pero al final no había tenido otra opción que asistir arropado por el resto de su banda, incluyendo al propio John Smith. 

Ciertamente contactar con las corruptas altas esferas que gobernaban Argentina no había sido difícil pese a las diferencias de idioma; Mello hablaba español estándar dado que en la "Wammy's House" era obligatorio aprender al menos una lengua extranjera además del inglés, y el español, al ser la tercera lengua más hablada del mundo, estaba entre las más estudiadas; no obstante Mello no dominaba el idioma en toda sus variantes ya que él lo había aprendido de profesores británicos afincados en el Peñón de Gibraltar, y el español con acento andaluz que él conocía era bastante diferente del español con acento porteño de Buenos Aires, así que sabía lo suficiente como para hacerse entender, salvo por algunas palabras y expresiones que se le escapaban por ser muy locales.

Pero eso no había sido impedimento para que Mello hubiese llevado las negociaciones con bastante soltura. El problema era que no le parecía que aquello fuera realmente lo que supuestamente era, sino algo mucho más complejo que la compra de una partida de armamento de la antigua URSS a través del ejército argentino.

Mello había encontrado algunas discrepancias: en primer lugar, aunque resultaba obvio que los dos oficiales del ejército, el general López y el comandante García, estaban implicados en ello con vistas de lucrarse, y lo mismo sobre los directivos de TV; no ocurría lo mismo con el tipo eslavo, y ni mucho menos con esa mujer rubia que ahora le miraba con tanta intensidad. Allí había algo más, y esa era realmente la razón de su presencia allí y también que fuera armado.

Mello sospechó desde el principio¿Por qué un matón villero que había ascendido demasiado deprisa, había sido convocado a esa reunión¿por qué el tipo eslavo también estaba allí cuando se suponía que era un tercero¿Y qué había de esa mujer "yankie"?...

Esa era la que más le sorprendió y la que le puso definitivamente en alerta: allí no se estaba llevando a cabo un negocio, sino tres, y tenía que intervenir.

¿Cuáles eran esos negocios? Obviamente el primero era el "oficial" de la compra del misil; el segundo era que las mafias de Europa del Este querían sacar algo de provecho de aquello, y el último era el papel de esa mujer en la reunión, y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba. De acuerdo con sus informaciones, la mujer se llamaba Vicky Tours, y era la ex amante de un alto cargo público del país; eso parecía normal ya que esa mujer parecía moverse con desenvoltura y además era hermosa, como bien hicieron notar algunos comentarios y murmullos por lo bajo del resto de los hombres de su organización.

… El problema era que esa no era la Vicky Tours que él había investigado antes de estar allí.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

* * *

-**S**ean todos bienvenidos, muchachos.- saludó Marcel en tono cantarín, usando un estilo similar al que tenía cuando hacía de presentador en sus programas de TV. Al oírle, Mello tuvo la sensación de encontrarlo ridículamente similar a ese presentador de la "Sakura TV" de Japón que también dirigía sus propios programas; eran tal para cual. 

-Lo has dispuesto todo muy bien, Marcel.- contestó Max Hunter. –Espero que con esto ya podamos finalizar los trámites de una vez.-

-Aaaaaaah, le aseguro que ninguno acabaremos decepcionado y todo irá bárbaro. - contestó Marcel con un gesto de la mano y el mismo tono de voz, buscando su complicidad.

Entonces Marcel se sentó y todos los demás le imitaron; aunque cada uno sabía su posición, no había necesidad de ser mal educado y seguían los pasos de su anfitrión. Una vez que todos ellos hubieron tomado asiento, comenzaron las preguntas, especialmente una que era inevitable.

-Oiga, _Mr_. Hunter.- comenzó a decir López con sus habituales rudos modales de militar acomodado. – Si vamos a hablar las cosas seriamente, me gustaría saber qué hace ese _pibe_ aquí.- exigió saber refiriéndose a Mello.

Halle había esperado esa pregunta, así que guardó silencio y se limitó a observar, memorizando cada cosa que allí pasaba, pero pudo comprobar que todos los presentes parecían preguntarse lo mismo, incluyendo al aparentemente dinámico y populachero Marcel.

-El "pibe" es mi consejero personal, López.- contestó Hunter en tono condescendiente.- Está aquí a petición suya.-

-_Ché_¿qué decís?- exclamó López, - _Vos_ mismo dijiste que debíamos reunirnos todos para _platicar_ sobre el trato satisfactoriamente.-

Resultaba evidente que López no era la clase de persona habituada a que la contradijeran, sino que debía estar acostumbrado a ser obedecido en todo, por muy estúpidas que fueran las normas.

Fue entonces cuando Halle, siempre observándolo todo desde su discreta posición, vio como el joven rubio extraía una tableta de chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, la desenvolvía con naturalidad delante de todos y a continuación le propinaba un mordisco a una de las esquinas.

- Eduardo López.- comenzó a decir en español con un acento diferente al que Halle estaba acostumbrado a oír, - Nacido en la provincia de Entre Ríos en 1954 y Teniente Coronel del ejército de tierra de la república de Argentina, condecorado varias veces de forma consecutiva durante el régimen militar de Videla y que actualmente sirve con el mismo puesto respaldado por le gobierno actual pese a sus antecedentes y numerosas imputaciones de corrupción y tráfico de armas…- dio un nuevo mordisco, - Si lo desea puedo continuar dictando todo su historial, pero creo que ahora mismo queda claro que conozco a cada uno de ustedes.- López le miró con una mezcla de asombro y perplejidad, - … Yo estoy aquí como consejero de Hunter y conozco bien mi trabajo. Mi edad es lo de menos.-

Halle no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Eso habría sido normal en otra clase de gente, pero de un chico de 18 años resultaba increíble.

-¡_Fah_, mierda con el_pibe_!- exclamó García.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… - intercedió Marcel, -Vamos a hacer las cosas bien y empecemos de una vez.- el resto de volvió hacia él, -Si _Mr._ Hunter quiere que el pibe listo esté aquí¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarnos? Caballeros, seamos corteses y serios.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Jonh Smith. – ¿Te parece correcto, Mello?- preguntó volviéndose hacia el joven rubio que no había dejado de comer chocolate pausadamente.-

-Adelante.-

Halle tomó nota mental del nombre del chico, y estaba segura que no era la única en hacerlo; se hacía llamar "Mello", que por lo que sabía era un apellido latino (de origen español y portugués) no muy común, pero que podría dar alguna pista sobre su identidad.

Siempre y cuando ese fuera su verdadero apellido.

…Yeso era algo que Halle dudaba.

* * *

**A**l principio la reunión, salvo los recelos iniciales hacia Mello, transcurrió con normalidad. Tanto los militares como los empresarios de TV parecían estar verdaderamente interesados en que se produjera la transacción, mientras que el tipo de Europa del Este y Halle, en su papel de Vicky Tours, hablaban sobre los aranceles y trámites necesarios para que el misil pudiera cruzar las fronteras sin problemas. Mello, para incomodidad de todos, simplemente se limitaba a estudiar y escuchar detenidamente a todos los presentes, cosa que Max Hunter parecía permitir de buen grado. Estaba claro que ese joven tenía un gran peso dentro de la organización pese a su evidente juventud. 

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño: "Andresito", el matón que había acompañado a los militares y los empresarios, se levantó un momento de la mesa tras dar una excusa poco acertada y desapareció por la puerta de uno de los servicios; el grupo que estaba con Halle no pareció darle mayor importancia ya que "Andresito" había venido en calidad de guardaespaldas, pero el tipo de la CHEKA que estaba con él murmuró algo por lo bajo y Halle asintió; tampoco le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos que el joven rubio sentado frente a ellos que seguía comiendo chocolate de forma obsesiva les estaba observando, y para confirmarlo, José, el tipo con aspecto de "_patovica_" se inclinó hacia el joven rubio también murmurándole algo al oído. Obviamente ese joven no movió su gesto, consciente que eso daría alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pensando, pero Halle, gracias a sus dotes de observación, pudo alcanzar a sentir como el aura en torno a esos dos se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa. Instintivamente sintió algo parecido a una alarma interna sobre lo que podía estar pasando, algo que ni los militares ni los empresarios de TV parecían haberse dado cuenta.

En ese momento percibió que su compañero de la CHEKA movía algo bajo la mesa y que sus ojos no se apartaban de José, quien parecía estarle devolviendo la mirada de la misma forma. Mello también reparó en ello, miró de reojo a Hunter y el resto de los congregados, y asintió levemente ante el gesto de José cuando vio que el tal "Andresito" volvía a la mesa.

Eso fue lo que puso en alerta a Halle: "Andresito" caminaba con pasos vacilantes, sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida y exhalaba un olor acre a algún producto químico; para Halle estaba claro que ese villero estaba bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia. Y no fue la única en darse cuenta: José le miró fijamente y el gesto de Mello se volvió súbitamente duro y alerta, como si estuviera dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Halle, ignorando la discusión de Hunter con los militares, se fue apartando discretamente de la mesa.

Algo estaba pasando

Y pasó….

Fue muy rápido. El tipo de la CHEKA gritó algo en su lengua, algo que salvo Mello y_Andresito_, nadie entendió. Ese fue el detonante que hizo saltar de su asiento al espigado joven de cabellos rubios y apartar con un empujón a José. Entonces_, Andresito_ sacó su arma y disparó sobre, presumiblemente, José, pero que por el empujón que le había dado Mello, la bala apenas le pasó rozando. Jonh Smith y todos los demás se giraron hacia el villero y vieron con José sacaba de repente una pistola con la que apuntó al tipo de la CHEKA, quien a continuación sacó su propia arma y disparó acertando a Jonh Smith, quien calló redondo hacia atrás con un impacto de bala en la cara que le había destrozado grotescamente el maxilar.

Mello miró a Jonh Smith con desconcierto y casi se diría que pena reflejada en su rostro, como si le costara creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero ese joven era plenamente consciente de la situación que se acababa de crear Rápidamente se formaron dos grupos; por un lado el tal_Andresito_ parecía estar dispuesto a aniquilar a todos, aparentemente obedeciendo órdenes del tipo de la CHEKA, quien parecía maldecir en su lengua natal y en una mezcla de español en inglés. A su vez, José devolvió los disparos y Hunter buscó socorro en Mello, quien salió corriendo hacia una columna de la sala donde poder ocultarse.

Halle se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sola en medio de ese tiroteo y que realmente no sabía qué podía haber pasado.

* * *

**M**ello, escondido tras la columna, había conseguido salvarse porque había entendido lo que el tipo de la CHEKA había gritado; hablaba eslovaco, una lengua con las mismas raíces que su lengua materna, así que eso le había puesto sobre aviso que el villero Andresito iba a disparar a José. El problema era que había errado el blanco y este había acabado acertando a Jonh Smith en su lugar; él mismo se había salvado por muy poco 

Mello miró el cuerpo de su mentor, ahora con la cara destrozada, con una expresión cercana a la pena. Luego, sacando su pistola habitual y parapetándose tras unas mesas de oficina, observó la situación.

-Jodido villero, drogadicto de mierda.- maldijo con los dientes apretados.-Sabía que algo estaba pasando con ese y resulta que era un ajuste de cuentas contra José.-

Así lo parecía: el tal Andresito estaba como loco buscando blancos mientras que el eslovaco se enzarzaba en un mano a mano con José; estaba claro que habían ido a por ellos aprovechándose de la reunión.

Por otro lado los militares y los empresarios de TV, corrieron a refugiarse de los alocados disparos del villero tras unas columnas y unas mesas de oficina vacías, justo enfrente de donde estaba él, así que parecían ignorarlo.

Pero había alguien más implicado.

Mello alcanzó a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo a una aparentemente muy desconcertada Vicky Tours que parecía no saber qué hacer o dónde se había metido; estaba apartada del resto, buscando seguridad tras el mobiliario de oficina y sin, aparentemente, estar aliada con nadie. Ahora Mello tenía claro que de ninguna manera esa mujer era Vicky Tours, sino alguien más, y debía averiguarlo.

Chasqueando la lengua, comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

* * *

**H**alle se vio envuelta en algo que sentía cómo se le escapaba de las manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. En apenas un instante la sala se había convertido en un campo de batalla y ella, desgraciadamente, era un blanco fácil porque no estaba aliada con nadie más. Los dos directivos de TV, cobardes como eran, se habían acurrucado en una esquina de la sala tras una columna, mientras que los militares López y García intentaban hacer uso de unas armas que hacía mucho que no cogían, tal vez desde sus tiempos de entrenamiento en el cuartel; el Eslovaco que se había revelado como un enviado para un ajuste de cuentas contra José, estaba enzarzado en una pelea con su rival, y Smith literalmente había recibido un balazo del villero, quien parecía además estar bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia, tal vez pegamento. 

Halle tenía claro que debía salir de allí, desaparecer y volver a la central en el barrio de San Telmo, junto a Sara y Mathew, bien lejos de allí. Eso sería lo lógico si conseguía escapar.

De repente sintió que alguien tiraba fuertemente de ella hacia atrás después de agarrarla firmemente por un brazo; Halle trastabilló y se desplomó tras una columna justo en el momento que una bala perdida volaba sobre su cabeza. Apenas pudo darse cuenta que acababa de salvar la vida por muy poco, y que quien quiera que la hubiese hecho caer de espaldas, lo había hecho con esa intención… o tal vez no.

Confundida, se giró hacia atrás y vio acurrucado al chico llamado Mello, el cerebro de la otra banda que había hecho que todo aquello acabara pasando. El joven le dedicó una mirada con esos inquietantes ojos negros que tenía mientras sostenía una pistola plateada del calibre 9mm en la mano; Halle reparó que ese arma tenía un pequeño crucifijo colgando de la empuñadura y que el joven rápidamente desvió la vista de ella para mirar tras la columna, pero sin soltarla del brazo. Halle no tardó en darse cuenta que él había tenido interés en salvarla y que ahora, de alguna forma, su seguridad dependía de él.

-No te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.- ordenó en inglés con su evidente acento británico,- O no podremos contarlo.-

-¿Qué… qué quieres?- farfulló ella, aun confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Mello simplemente chasqueó la lengua y contestó más bien hablando para sí.

-….Esto se ha ido a la mierda. Totalmente.- entonces volvió a esconderse tras la columna,- Tenemos que salir de aquí, los dos.-

-¡Vaya¿y eso?- exclamó Halle en tono nervioso, echando mano involuntariamente del sarcasmo que empleaba cuando eso ocurría.

-Deja las gilipolleces retóricas a un lado y sígueme si quieres salvarte.- bufó Mello.

-¿Seguirte a ti?- inquirió ella sorprendida tanto por su tono al hablar como por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te acabo de salvar¿no?- replicó él haciendo un gesto al agujero de bala que había en la pared y que muy bien podría tenerlo ella ahora en la cabeza.- Además, conozco una salida. Estudié los planos del edificio antes de venir aquí. No podemos hacerlo a través de las cristaleras rotas porque eso nos convertiría en un blanco fácil y podríamos acabar mal heridos si una de esas lunas de cristal cae encima de nosotros. Debemos huir en dirección contraria.-

Halle no encontró argumentos para discutir ese razonamiento. Era cierto que en las actuales circunstancias no tenía otra opción y también que le debía la vida a ese joven… pero también sabía que si el tal Mello la había salvado, no había sido por un acto caritativo.

-¿Y por dónde sugieres?- inquirió Halle todavía confundida por la actitud del joven rubio.

-Allí, por aquella puerta de mantenimiento.- indicó Mello señalando una puerta de color gris con el cartel de "servicio" en lo alto.- Dentro hay un pasillo que conduce al cuarto de las calderas del edificio. Por allí podremos salir.-

Halle simplemente asintió e inspeccionó la situación para poder salir corriendo mientras el resto de las dos bandas se destrozaban entre sí.

Fue un movimiento coordinado, en un caso fruto de la inteligencia y de la capacidad de observación, y en otro por el entrenamiento y la experiencia. Ambos arrancaron a correr agachados y parapetándose entre las columnas y el mobiliario de la sala para evitar los balazos de ambos bandos; afortunadamente, menos el villero drogado, ninguno de ellos parecía tener un interés especial en acribillar a todo el mundo, y ambos pudieron huir con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, para sus sorpresa, Halle vio que ese joven rubio vestido de negro, miraba hacia atrás y daba un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo caído de Smith, luego abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada con sus pies embotados, y ambos se introdujeron en el cuarto de mantenimiento, que estaba a oscuras como era de suponer en una sala vacía.

Mello había tenido razón, al otro lado de esa sala se accedía a un pasillo que llevaba hasta las calderas del edificio; a través de él, apenas iluminado por fluorescentes y bombillas de poco voltaje, ambos corrieron alejándose de los disparos que cada vez se oían más lejanos. Halle no apartó la mirada de la espalda de ese joven rubio que le había salvado la vida, sabedora que ahora mismo era su única oportunidad de escapar de allí, pero al mismo tiempo preguntándose por qué lo había hecho. Mello, sin embargo, parecía ajeno a esos pensamientos, como si estuviera seguro que ella no intentaría deshacerse de él, sino que le seguiría por varias causas, entre las que estaban las que él sospechaba. No obstante, su principal preocupación ahora mismo era poder salir de allí.

Finalmente ambos alcanzaron la sala de las calderas, donde hacía un calor evidente y en el que se respiraba el olor de la combustión del gas. Los dos se detuvieron a recuperar el resuello durante unos instantes; Mello, merced de su juventud, tardó poco en hacerlo –o al menos esa fue la impresión de Halle- y extrajo un teléfono móvil de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su traje y luego hizo una breve llamada, todo esto sin soltar la pistola.

-Matt. Código 315.- dijo con voz lacónica.

Halle le oyó y supo que era un mensaje en clave, así que eso significaba que Mello tenía alguna clase de plan, aunque no sabía si "Matt" era el código o la persona a la que iba dirigida la llamada.

-Será mejor que nos movamos.- anunció volviéndose hacia ella mientras guardaba el teléfono en el mismo bolsillo interior.- Esta sala está conectada con una de las entradas al garaje. Desde allí podremos escapar en 10 minutos.-

-¿Tanto?- exclamó ella, -Es mucho tiempo.-

-Es el tiempo que tendremos para hacerlo hasta que se den cuenta de por dónde hemos huido y en alcanzar la salida del garaje que más nos conviene.- explicó él un tono que daba por sentado todo lo que decía.- Si robamos un vehículo, eso nos podría dejar en evidencia ante Kira. Los dueños de esos vehículos tan valiosos tendrían intención de delatarnos-

Ante la mención de Kira, Halle se dio cuenta de primera mano sobre lo precavido que era ese joven de cabellos rubios; ahora estaba claro que era con esa forma de pensar como se había librado del asesino de criminales durante todo este tiempo.

-Y yo iré contigo¿verdad?-

-Así es. Tú te vienes conmigo.- contestó él en el mismo tono.

-Das por sentado muy fácilmente que lo haré.- sonrió ella con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo, probablemente disconforme por recibir órdenes de alguien tan joven.

-Tal vez porque ahora mismo tengo una pistola y tú no, y también porque tal y como están las cosas es la mejor opción que tienes.-

-_Touché_.- exclamó ella.

Mello sonrió.

* * *

**U**n rato después la situación se había calmado bastante, al menos en lo que se refería a Mello. Matt, siguiendo sus instrucciones, había dejado un coche de media cilindrada aparcado y con una llave puesta en uno de los pisos superiores del garaje del edificio sede de la cadena de TV. Como era un vehículo civil y salieron por otra puerta, apenas fueron retenidos por la policía que había acudido a solventar el problema del improvisado tiroteo que se había formado en el interior del edificio. La policía de Bs.As era tremendamente corrupta y Halle solo necesitó presentar un carné y 300 pesos para que el guardia de turno hiciera la "_coima_" y que les dejara salir sin problemas y sin tener la más mínima intención de recordar sus caras. 

Ahora Mello simplemente conducía el coche que habían tomado en dirección al barrio de Retiro mientras que Halle aguardaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-…Una moto nos está siguiendo desde hace un rato.- anunció ella sin volverse.

-Lo sé. Es amigo. No te preocupes.-contestó Mello sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Halle dedujo que esa persona que iba en la moto, con la cabeza cubierta por un casco oscuro y las manos enguantadas, debía ser en realidad la misma persona que les había facilitado el vehículo en el que ahora se encontraban.

Mello condujo el coche a través de las calles del centro de Buenos Aires hasta acabar en el populoso barrio de Retiro. Halle había pasado ya bastante tiempo en la ciudad como para presuponer por qué Mello (y el personaje de la moto) se habían dirigido hacia allí; si bien Puerto Madero era un barrio residencial para gente muy rica, Retiro y su estación central eran un centro de comunicaciones donde se juntaba todo lo de la clase trabajadora de la ciudad y todos los desechos de la misma que la parasitaban. En un lugar así, simplemente una mujer gringa y dos hombres jóvenes, uno de ellos vestido ostentosamente con ropas góticas, pasarían desapercibidos porque sencillamente allí se juntaba todo lo que la ciudad podía ofrecer y nada resultaba sorprendente.

Mello detuvo el coche a poca distancia de la plaza de San Martín y allí se bajó del coche obligando a Halle a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de su arma. Ella vio que, aunque él prefería usar las palabras antes que la fuerza para convencerla de que hiciera lo mismo, tampoco dudaría en usar las armas y que además estaba respaldado por el hombre que les había venido siguiendo en la moto. La mujer de cabellos rubios ceniza evaluó la situación y se dio cuenta que, por mucha gente que hubiese alrededor, la mayoría eran mendigos, borrachos y gente de mal vivir mezclados con otros muchos que estaban demasiado inmersos en sus deberes diarios como para preocuparse por el bienestar de alguien más. Literalmente estaba sola.

Y no solo eso. Halle tenía ante todo, curiosidad. Había comenzado esa operación siguiendo órdenes de identificar y eliminar a un grupo de traficantes mafiosos que ni el propio Kira había logrado reconocer; más tarde había llegado a verles a todos ellos y memorizar sus rostros y sus operaciones… aunque a estas horas todos estarían más o menos muertos, o lo estarían próximamente, en cuanto Kira les encontrara. Afortunadamente no era su caso ya que había logrado escapar junto al cerebro de toda esa operación, y a estas alturas Halle sabía muy bien que el tal Mello sabía cómo esconderse de Kira.

El problema era que, aunque ahora ya tenía un rostro y unas trazas de identidad con las que reconocer al escurridizo "cerebro" que había dirigido esa organización, Halle se encontraba igualmente a su merced, y ese joven lo sabía. Además, eso no era lo único: también le debía la vida a su captor… aunque considerando las actuales circunstancias, eso era lo de menos.

Mello sabía en qué estaba pensando esa mujer que se hacía llamar Vicky Tours y cada vez le resultaba más claro que no era esa "_ex amante de un alto ejecutivo de T_V" por la que se hacía pasar; la tal Vicky era mucho más inteligente y centrada, parecía conocer bien el terreno y en donde se metía, y a juzgar por la forma en que le había mirado cuando se encontraron cara a cara hacía apenas un par de horas, desde luego que parecía tener un interés especial en… conocerle.

Eso le inquietaba.

-Siéntate en ese banco de allí y no te muevas.- ordenó haciendo un gesto con su arma.

Halle asintió.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que me dices… Pero aparta esa pistola.- anunció Halle, -No es necesario que emplees la fuerza conmigo.-

Mello no dijo nada.

Al momento Halle se encontraba sentada en un banco de madera con la espalda apoyada sobre él mientras Mello había tomado asiento a su lado, y el misterioso acompañante de la moto se había quitado el casco y se había posicionado frente a ella. Estaba literalmente rodeada.

Y Halle sabía que ellos dos no la dejarían escapar hasta que no les dijera lo que querían saber realmente.

…Eso no era otra cosa que un mero interrogatorio a plena luz del día.

* * *

_Continua en el capítulo-5**"Reestructuración".**_

**N de la A**: este capítulo ha sido especialmente complicado por todo lo que pasa y la caracterización de los lugares donde pasa la acción. Todos los sitios que menciono existen realmente. Por otra parte he querido romper con el tópico de que Mello coaccionó a Halle para que le ayudase cuando se introdujo en su apartamento tras sufrir la explosión. Quería escribir algo totalmente diferente y que enlazara con las razones que empujan a Hal a aceptar el "chantaje" de Mello para que le ayudara, haciendo su primer encuentro totalmente distinto pero que no estuviese reñido con el canon. Y sí, más tarde pasarán cosas que se ven en la serie.


	5. Capítulo5 Reestructuración

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

En este capítulo, especial agradecimiento a mi amiga **Nadessiko-san** por ayudarme a caracterizar Buenos Aires de esta forma.

Como siempre, notas aclaratorias y comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

** Capítulo-5**

** Reestructuración.**

_"No me gusta el hecho, de que se tome temporalmente de esta forma. No hay ninguna excusa para poner este caso este tipo de palabras estereotípicas, comunes...pero quizás trayendo al caso la atención del público, podríamos tener un mejor comienzo."_

--Mello, anotaciones.

* * *

**Y**a era más de medio día en pleno corazón de la ciudad de Buenos Aires y la actividad de la ciudad había descendido hasta lo habitual a la hora del almuerzo pues muchos de los transeúntes simplemente se habían retirado a comer, aunque no era el caso de esa plaza, que parecía llenarse de más y más gente a la hora del almuerzo, tal vez buscando los baratos y no siempre saludables menús que ofrecían en los numerosos restaurantes que rodeaban la estación.

No era ese el caso de Halle; pese a estar bien abrigada, quedarse sentada en un banco en mitad de la calle en invierno y al relente no era la mejor de las ideas, y además tenía un nudo en el estómago, aunque Halle sabía que no era tanto por el hambre como por los nervios de encontrarse en la rocambolesca situación en la que estaba.

A su lado estaba sentado un joven de menos de 20 años y cabello rubio dorado que iba vestido con una llamativa ropa gótica, pero que entre cuyos pliegues ocultaba una pistola con la que la estaba amenazando, y de donde también había sacado unas gafas oscuras con la intención de ocultar su rostro, no a ella que ya lo había memorizado, sino al resto de los transeúntes.

Al otro lado, haciendo encerrona, estaba el hombre de la moto que les había venido siguiendo. Halle también contuvo un gesto de sorpresa cuando el motero se quitó el casco y reveló que también era un jovencito de menos de 20 años, al igual que su captor, solo que este tenía un cabello de color ceniza y más corto que el de Mello, y vestía de forma más discreta; aunque al igual que Mello, se había tapado los ojos pero con unas gafas de esquiador de color anaranjado para evitar que se le vieran todos sus rasgos: por último vio que el recién llegado fumaba. No obstante sus ropas eran mucho más simples y parecía tener más preferencia por los colores claros que Mello, incluso el abrigo que llevaba era de piel de ante ribeteado de borreguito en lugar de cuero negro. Viéndolos en el contexto actual, Halle tuvo la sensación que su captor estaba mucho más vinculado al chico de la moto que con los mafiosos con los que le había visto aparecer, en realidad pareciera que ambos estuvieran trabajando juntos por su cuenta y al margen del tiroteo que se había formado en la sede de la cadena de TV de Marcel.

Pero todo eso era especulaciones que no la librarían de la situación actual, sino que por el contrario ella se encontraba ahora misma merced de dos post-adolescentes.

Matt y Mello intercambiaron sendas miradas a través de las lentes de sus gafas; habían estado trabajando estrechamente durante los dos últimos años y habían creado un vínculo de confianza casi telepático, de forma que les bastaba unos pequeños gestos y miradas para comunicarse y actuar. No podía ser de otra forma porque la vida de ellos dos dependía de que eso ocurriera.

Sin embargo Matt estaba sorprendido. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, de hecho el propio Mello le había advertido esa misma mañana que las cosas se podrían complicar y que estuviese preparado… pero lo que no esperaba es que Mello acabase reteniendo a una mujer de esa forma y que ahora ambos la estuviesen rodeando para que Mello pudiera sonsacarle la información que pudiera.

Matt se preguntó acerca de las razones de Mello, el problema era que apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con él y saber qué pasaba, así que tuvo que limitarse a mirar mientras su amigo hacía las preguntas; igualmente observó con detenimiento a Halle (aunque todavía no sabía que ese era su nombre) y no pudo evitar pensar que, pese a la diferencia de edad entre ambos, era una mujer realmente guapa con su cabello rubio ceniza y sus ojos color miel.

-Muy bien, _Ms. Tours_.- comenzó a decir Mello, -Es hora de que esta farsa acabe de una vez… Todo se ha ido al carajo, y dudo mucho que Kira tarde en ajusticiar a todos los implicados del tiroteo del que acabamos de escapar, así que no creo que te sirva de mucho continuar fingiendo ser esa Vicky Tours.-

-¿Por qué dices que todo esto es una farsa?- replicó Halle metiéndose en su papel y tratando de mantener la calma, -Ha habido un enfrentamiento… ¿y qué? Te aseguro que no estaba entre nuestros planes que ese maldito drogadicto y el tipo Eslovaco saltaran de esa forma.- Mello se limitó a escucharla, -Es más, tú eras el interesado en esta transacción y has salido tan perjudicado como nosotros.-

-Eso sería cierto si tú realmente fueras Vicky Tours.- contestó Mello con voz calma. –Es posible que ahora mismo el negocio no se haya podido firmar, pero eso da igual porque tú no eres la mujer que dices ser. Por eso te he obligado a venir conmigo.-

Entonces Matt lo vio claro, esa era la razón de que Mello hubiese decidido traer consigo a esa mujer; los dos sabían que esa no era Vicky, pero algo debía haber pasado para que Mello la hubiese… secuestrado. Al mismo tiempo Halle se dio cuenta que era muy probable que su identidad hubiese sido descubierta y que realmente Mello no estuviese poniéndola a prueba solo por un ajuste personal debido al tiroteo del que acababan de escapar. Sencillamente ese joven debía saber a ciencia cierta que ella no era Vicky Tours.

-Vicky Tours murió hace dos meses.- anunció Matt desde su posición.- Es obvio que tú no eres ella.-

Mello asintió acompañando las palabras de su amigo y vio como Halle daba un casi imperceptible respingo.

-Esa será otra Vicky Tours.- resopló Halle.-No sé por quién me habréis confundido, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.-

Mello sacudió la cabeza levemente, negando así lo que estaba pasando.

-No mientas.- ordenó.- Lo investigué y efectivamente había una Vicky Tours que era la ex amante de un ejecutivo de este país, y que también estaba relacionada con el tráfico de armas de USA… Pero esa mujer fue ejecutada por Kira hace dos meses. Además, apenas se parece a ti, salvo tal vez por el hecho que ambas sois estadounidenses. Vuestros perfiles coinciden, pero eso es solo porque tú te estás haciendo pasar por ella y porque esos dos militares, López y García, no saben pensar en otra cosa que no sea su propia codicia.-

Halle tragó saliva; era imposible continuar con la mentira cuando tenían tantos datos sobre su verdadera identidad.

-¿Y… qué pasaría si yo no lo fuera?- aventuró ella, - ¿Me matarías?-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Mello en tono de mofa, - No creo que insistas para que eso ocurra… aunque está claro que si haces semejante pregunta es porque temes lo que puede pasar cuando sepamos quién eres en realidad.-

Halle boqueó levemente, sorprendida por las deducciones de ese joven. Era listo, muy listo. Pero ella también sabía jugar.

-¿Y qué conseguirías sabiendo quién se supone que soy yo en realidad?- inquirió ella.- Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, está claro que poco puedes ganar ya.-

Matt suspiró; eso tenía todas las trazas de que iba a prolongarse durante un buen rato y él odiaba tener que estar ahí parado en medio de la calle y con el frío que hacía cuando podía estar tranquilamente sentado en un café mientras almorzaba, o mejor, en el cuarto de su hotel jugando al "_Final Fantasy_" con la Play-2.

-Eso es algo que tú no sabes seguro. No intentes coaccionarme de esa forma.-replicó Mello.

Halle parpadeó, ese chico parecía ponerse nervioso con facilidad y no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación desde que se encontraran cara a cara; el problema es que ella no estaba en posición de tentar demasiado su suerte. Matt hizo otro tanto: si Mello empezaba a despotricar de nuevo, aquello iba a durar mucho más.

-Mire, señora, señorita… o lo que sea.- intervino entonces Matt apartando el cigarro de su boca y mostrando así su también evidente acento británico, -Todos nosotros sabemos que nos podemos pasar toda la mañana con este tira y afloja, y también sabemos que eso es muy cansado y que no sirve para nada porque está claro que usted está en posición de desventaja… Así que mejor demos por terminado todos esos trámites y hagámonos un favor a todos diciendo las cosas claras de una vez.-

Mello miró de reojo a Matt después de escuchar su discurso y suspiró aliviado para su interior; sabía que Matt había dicho tal cosa porque estaba ansioso por irse y también porque veía que él mismo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Mello, a pesar de la calma que había intentado mantener durante todo el tiempo, estaba furioso por lo mal que habían salido las cosas, y lo último que necesitaba era que esa yankie que se negara a colaborar.

Sobre todo cuando sabía muy bien que ella estaba mintiendo.

Halle intentó controlar el gesto de morderse el labio para evitar mostrar su inseguridad y nerviosismo; por más que lo pensara, veía que el joven de los cabellos ceniza y el cigarro en la boca estaba en lo cierto; prolongar aquel juego no serviría de nada, e igualmente que el tal Mello parecía tener poca paciencia, así que si las cosas seguían por ese camino, el resultado podía ser bastante incierto. Era evidente que el tal Matt, si ese era su nombre, tenía el mismo proceder que Mello… incluso sus ojos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por las gafas de esquiador, parecían compartir su misma profundidad, capaz de analizar las cosas más allá que una persona normal. A cada minuto que pasaba, Halle más tenía la sensación que esos dos jóvenes debían trabajar juntos y ahora se habían encontrado con un imprevisto: ella.

-Es cierto, no soy Vicky Tours.- contestó por fin, intentando cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. -Eso es solo una identidad falsa.-

Mello sonrió y Matt suspiró aliviado.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres si puede saberse?-

-Solo lo diré si me garantizáis mi seguridad.-anunció ella.

-Una espía de la competencia, una infiltrada o algo parecido, seguro…- anunció Matt con tono despreocupado.- Es lo más probable.-

Mello sonrió una vez más al ver la reacción de asombro que Halle había tenido al escuchar a Matt; estaba claro que su amigo había acertado de lleno. La posibilidad que ellos dos habían valorado antes sobre la identidad de esa mujer que se hacía pasar por Vicky Tours era cierta; esa mujer debía ser una agente infiltrada de alguna organización, tal y como habían supuesto desde el principio. Ahora solo cabía averiguar cuál…

Halle, por otro lado, comenzó a pensar lo mismo. Cuando más los observaba, más tenía la sensación que Mello había previsto que algo así pasar en medio de la reunión, que realmente la "transacción de armamento" no iba a funcionar porque debía haber alguna clase de agente doble entre las filas de la organización argentina, y que por tanto había asumido que eso no iba a funcionar. Por otro lado estaba la forma en que trabajaba con ese otro joven que fumaba; ambos parecían más interesados en ella que en que no se hubiese hecho negocio, y la única explicación que encontraba es que la propia Halle fuese un obstáculo que no tenían previsto. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban allí, a estas alturas de la conversación estaba claro que ellos dos también estuvieran trabajando juntos… igual que si la propia Halle hubiese tenido un compañero infiltrado con el que estaba trabajando. ¿Podía ser así? Ellos dos parecían compartir una gran inteligencia y dotes de observación, pero ella era quien tenía la experiencia.

-Dinos para quién trabajas.- ordenó Mello después de escuchar a Matt.- Tú te has hecho pasar por Vicky Tours con la clara idea de estar presente en esa reunión, y también está claro que no estabas aliada ni con ese villero drogadicto ni con ese matón eslovaco.- enumeró, -Así que trabajabas por tu cuenta… Pero para quién.-

-Aun suponiendo que todo eso fuera verdad, ¿qué ganas tú con todo eso? Como ya has dicho antes, lo más probable es que Kira les acabe matando a todos una vez conozca sus rostros, y los nuestros también. Tal y como están las cosas, eso es algo que no se puede evitar.-

-Es cierto, Kira nos puede matar a todos… Pero primero necesita saber de nosotros y al menos tendría que tener una imagen de nuestros rostros para hacerlo, y puedo asegurar que de nosotros dos no tiene ninguno… pero nadie afirma que pase lo mismo de ti.-

-Me amenazáis continuamente y eso no servirá para cambiar la situación.- anunció Halle con voz premeditadamente calma.- Si Kira realmente tiene alguna imagen mía aunque yo no sea la verdadera Vicky Tours, eso tampoco os ayudaría porque yo acabaría muriendo antes de que pudiera deciros nada. ¿O no es así?-

-¡Hey, Mello!- exclamó Matt, -¡En eso la rubia tiene razón!-

-…Y si me hacéis algún daño, pasaría lo mismo porque yo seguiría sin poder hablar.- añadió Halle y entonces sonrió con autosuficiencia, -No podéis dañarme.-

Mello suspiró pesadamente, cansado de esa situación. Podía ser que esa mujer no hubiese salido de la "Wammy's House", pero desde luego que era lista, y conforme hablaba parecía que al final ella también tenía cartas para ganar. Buscando calmarse, Mello extrajo una tableta de chocolate de entre los numerosos bolsillos de su abrigo, la desenvolvió y comenzó a comer sin ninguna ceremonia delante de los dos. Halle no pudo evitar mirarlo con estupor ¿Qué clase de adicto al chocolate era aquel? Era al menos la tercera tableta que le veía comerse en cuestión de dos horas.

-Kira no te dañará si no tiene información sobre ti, eso es cierto.- aventuró Mello mientras masticaba el chocolate, -Pero eso no significa que la INTERPOL o cualquier otra orden policial acabe haciéndolo…- entonces sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, -… Al no ser que como aventuró mi compañero, tú seas uno de ellos y temas nada de su parte.-

Mello pudo ver como los ojos de color miel de la mujer se entrecerraban, y que igualmente sus labios se apretaban en una mueca de rabia. El joven rubio no reprimió su sonrisa mientras daba un nuevo mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- dedujo, -Tú estabas allí para espiarnos y por eso te quedaste sola cuando todo el tiroteo comenzó… Sencillamente no tenías aliados.-

Halle no contestó, asombrada por la capacidad de deducción de ese joven. Pero también asustada por su incierto futuro, más cuando parecía que el tal Mello realmente parecía que su destino dependía de él y del tipo de cabello ceniza que cada vez parecía más incómodo. A su pesar, su vida dependía de lo que dijera a esos dos jovenzuelos.

Menuda ironía.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- replicó ella en tono desafiante, - Tú también estás solo… Sabías que todo iba a explotar, pero en lugar de hacer algo, te quedaste solo frente a ellos y tuviste que huir por tu cuenta.- enumeró Halle, -Que te encontraras conmigo en esa situación fue solo algo circunstancial.-

El gesto de Mello se volvió serio y Matt tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su amigo en esa tesitura.

-Te diré lo que yo creo.- anunció Halle finalmente.- Tu amigo, tú y yo buscamos lo mismo… y a todos nos salió mal. Es por eso que ahora estamos los tres aquí ahora.-

Mello no pudo evitar volverse hacia Matt e intercambiar una breve mirada con él. Ahora todo parecía encajar.

-…Está claro que eres una agente de la INTERPOL, el FBI o algo parecido.- dedujo, -Por eso has usado toda esa mascarada.-

-Eso ya lo habéis dicho antes.- contestó Halle, cada vez sintiéndose más dueña de la situación, - Pero aún no habéis contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Qué pasa conmigo si lo soy? Obviamente si lo fuera, eso me pondría a salvo frente a Kira.-

-A Kira le importa una mierda a quién ajusticie si juzga que gana algo con eso.- bufó Mello de repente, -Aunque tú seas un agente del FBI o algo parecido, lo hará igualmente si cree que te opones a él o a su sistema, o incluso si cree realmente que eres una criminal aunque no tenga pruebas fundadas.-

Halle dio un respingo… ¿qué había dicho ese chico? Era cierto, todo era cierto, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero eso tal vez explicaba por qué esos dos jóvenes estaban actuando así, por su cuenta; querrían ocultarse de Kira mientras investigaban organizaciones criminales por su propia cuenta. Por supuesto esa idea, ver que dos jovenzuelos que ni siquiera llegaban a los 20 años de edad estaban allí, luchando contra organizaciones criminales tras infiltrarse en ellas, resultaba ridículo y exagerado… pero a la vista estaba.

Tal vez debía decir quién era ella… al menos una parte.

-Yo creo lo mismo que tú sobre Kira. -contestó en tono serio, - Él ejecuta sin ningún miramiento a cualquiera que se le oponga… Eso nos pone a cualquiera de nosotros en su punto de mira, seamos o no criminales.- Mello la miró fijamente, -Así que contestaré a vuestra pregunta… No creo que eso cambie ya nada.-

-Di.-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Halle, y soy agente de la CIA.-confesó a los dos chicos.- Mi misión era identificar a la organización argentina que trafica con armas.-

Era parte de la verdad, claro. Halle se había reservado toda la parte de su misión que tenía que ver con su actual captor.

Mello no dijo nada, simplemente terminó de masticar furiosamente su tableta de chocolate.

* * *

**D**os días antes Mello había contactado con Matt acerca de un descubrimiento que había hecho. Como siempre Mello había estado investigando todos los pormenores sobre el asunto que le había llevado hasta allí, y entre ellos estaba averiguar el máximo de datos posible acerca de sus interlocutores. Al principio no hubo nada extraño: López y García, los corruptos oficiales del ejército no eran muy diferentes que otros en su misma posición con un historial lleno de negocios sucios y abusos a la autoridad, muy posiblemente estuvieran relacionados con la dictadura que sufrió el país años atrás. Marcel, en cambio, era de otra escuela; el empresario era un hombre bastante conocido y popular ya que sus programas de TV solían tener mucha audiencia y él mismo participaba en ellos en algunas ocasiones**; **lo que Mello encontró totalmente estúpido era que esos programas solían ser entretenimientos baratos a base de ofrecer premios en metálico, coches y demás objetos de valor a los televidentes, todo ello amenizado con mujeres bailando en paños menores, o a veces solamente eso. Mello sabía desde hacía mucho que sus gustos sobre programas de TV y los de la mayoría de la gente poco tenían que ver.

El problema vino cuando José le puso sobre aviso acerca del villero que iba a venir a la reunión, alguien que en teoría no debería estar allí, y consecuentemente Mello también acabó fijándose en el tipo eslovaco quien se le antojó totalmente innecesario en una operación como esa. Finalmente la voz de alarma la dio la única mujer del grupo, la tal Vicky Tours.

La sorpresa vino cuando la persona que él había identificado como Vicky Tours, una mujer con varias operaciones de estética y consecuentemente hermosa aunque fuera de forma artificial, y otra la mujer que aparecía en sus informes no tenían nada que ver.

Algo estaba pasando…

Mello decidió optar por aparecer allí y comprobar qué estaba pasando personalmente, pero previendo qué podía ocurrir, informó a Matt de lo que podía pasar, de forma que ambos acordaron un plan de huída en caso de surgieran problemas. Matt había sugerido que la tal Vicky Tours podía ser una agente infiltrada para averiguar qué pasaba, pero no esperó que Mello la secuestrara, literalmente.

-¡Joder!- exclamó apagando el cigarro,- Una agente de "la compañía" nada menos… Se han tomado muchas molestias esta vez, Mello.-

El joven rubio ignoró el comentario de Matt y siguió con la vista fija en Halle, todo ello sin dejar de apuntarla.

-… Es cierto lo que dijiste, tu verdadera identidad no nos iba a gustar.-anunció Mello, obviamente dirigiéndose a Halle.

- Es lo que nos pasa a los agentes de "La Compañía"… No solemos gustar.- comentó Halle en tono sarcástico.

Mello frunció el ceño ligeramente al darse cuenta que ese parecía el proceder de esa mujer, usar el sarcasmo cuando estaba insegura o nerviosa por algo, tal vez incluso ella no fuera consciente de ello.

- Es cierto. Medio mundo os desprecia.- confirmó Mello en el mismo tono,- Al menos a Kira medio mundo le ama, especialmente en este país donde hace purgas casi a diario.-

- Al menos estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Kira supone un peligro para todos nosotros.-replicó Halle buscando alguna clase de complicidad con ese joven.

- Eso no explica qué hacías aquí.- gruñó Mello, -Ni qué estabas investigando exactamente.-

-Ya te lo he dicho: mi misión era investigar la organización que está efectuando contrabando de armas.-

-Sí, es cierto. Desde luego que a tu país no le interesa que eso pase…o al menos no le interesa que eso pase si no sale beneficiado.- sonrió Mello en tono cruel,- A ningún gobernante del mundo le gusta la idea de verse privado de su poder.-

Halle frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Mello, le irritaba que un joven así pudiera darle lecciones de moralidad. Pero también le desconcertaba que alguien tan joven tuviera esa visión del mundo.

- Así que di la verdad de una vez.- ordenó, -¿Qué buscabas? ¿Por qué la CIA ha intervenido de forma tan directa en este caso?-

Ella le devolvió la mirada de forma autoritaria, como si no quisiera tolerar que alguien tan joven pudiera obligarla a dar esa información; verse amenazada por un agente de otro país era una cosa, pero verse amenazada por dos jovenzuelos en medio de un parque, auque fuera a punta de pistola, era otra cosa distinta.

Mello, en cambio, ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola, pero sin soltar su arma. Fue entonces cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

-Ya veo que no lo quieres decir… Eso es porque me querías localizar a mí, ¿no es eso?- anunció.

Al oírle, Matt dio un respingo. Las palabras de Mello podía ser ciertas, pero igualmente peligrosas para los dos.

-¿Espiar a un chico?- se mofó ella, -No me hagas reír.-

Mello casi se echó a reír, aunque sus risas no eran de felicidad, sino de autosuficiencia.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- replicó, -Por lo joven que soy, quieres hacerme creer que tú no tendrías en cuenta a alguien de mi edad. A tus ojos solo soy un joven delincuente armado y nada más.-

-¿Acaso no lo eres?- se mofó ella.

Matt contuvo el aliento; si la tal Halle seguía por ese camino, niguneando a Mello, podría irritarle y eso sería peor todavía. Afortunadamente Mello pareció darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía.

-No intentes distraer mi atención, agente.- contestó Mello con una media sonrisa.- Ahora mismo soy yo quien te retiene y no al revés, y también quien ha averiguado qué estabas haciendo realmente.-

-¿Y por eso me dispararás?- elucubró ella, ¿Por haber descubierto quién soy? Si lo haces aquí y ahora, a plena luz del día, Kira acabará por encontrarte y morirás como otros muchos… Sobre todo cuando se sepa que la persona a la que has matado es un agente de la ley.-

Mello parpadeó boquiabierto, pero rápidamente su gesto cambió al de una mueca de humor sin alegría y poco le faltó para romper a reír.

- ¿Por matar a un agente de la CIA?- exclamó él en el mismo tono que Halle había usado para herirle, -¿A cuántos agentes del FBI y de la CIA ha matado ya Kira?- preguntó Mello en tono hiriente. –Vosotros trabajáis al lado de "L" con la intención de capturar a Kira, pero siempre que parece que por fin tenéis una pista clara, Kira consigue anticiparse antes que podáis hacer nada, y muchas veces, por el camino, hay agentes que caen muertos.-

Halle le siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Todo eso era verdad, aunque tampoco era ningún secreto; el problema era el tono hiriente que Mello estaba empleando para ello y también que no comprendía lo que ese joven pretendía con semejante discurso. Instintivamente miró de reojo al otro joven conocido como Matt, buscando alguna clase de indicio en él sobre lo que podía pasar, pero en cambio se encontró con que Matt estaba encendiendo un nuevo cigarro en tono cansino, como si estuviera aburrido de esa situación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kira con todo esto?- exclamó Halle súbitamente irritada, -Desde el principio no has parado de mencionarlo y de comparar mi labor con la de Kira.-

-Tiene que ver, y mucho.- sentenció Mello,- Ahora mismo estás cumpliendo una misión para "la paz mundial", o sea, pare beneficio de vuestro gobierno, y resulta que has acabado en mis manos.-

Ella no respondió, prefirió esperar a que el joven rubio acabase su discurso.

- Te has equivocado, de la misma forma que la CIA y el FBI se ha equivocado al hacer caso de ese farsante que se hace pasar por "L" y que vosotros seguís tan fielmente para capturar a Kira.-

Halle dio un respingo y se giró hacia Mello con el estupor reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Qué… has dicho?-

Mello sabía que ahora tenía toda su atención y prosiguió con su discurso.

- Te has equivocado, Halle.- afirmó usando su nombre para hacer énfasis en sus palabras,- Yo no soy la persona que buscas; yo estoy aquí buscando lo mismo que tú. Por eso me he infiltrado en la organización de la misma forma que tú has hecho.-

Halle no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: ese joven afirmaba ser una especie de espía que estaba allí metido de la misma forma que ella, y no solo él, sino que el otro joven que le acompañaba y que ahora les observaba con un cigarro en la boca, debía estar haciendo lo mismo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo dos jóvenes habían conseguido llegar tan lejos? Con el poco contacto que había tenido con ellos, estaba claro que sabían lo que hacían y que estaban muy bien preparados… pero la situación seguía siendo imposible.

-Halle, nosotros dos estamos aquí para buscar a Kira.- anunció Mello para su sorpresa, -Igual que la CIA y el FBI, nosotros buscamos a Kira. Esa es nuestra misión y la razón que yo esté infiltrado en esa banda.-

La mujer de ojos de color miel le escuchó estupefacta, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba diciendo ese joven, que ahora ya no le parecía el genio de hacía un momento sino un completo loco, porque era obvio que ese joven no podía pertenecer a ninguna organización. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a reírse de él y de todo.

-Mello, ¿Qué te propones?- inquirió Matt, - Secuestras a una agente de la CIA y ahora le revelas qué hacemos aquí.- el joven de las gafas de esquiador dio una calada, -Es una imprudencia.-

El joven rubio no respondió, simplemente clavó la mirada en Halle, quien seguía sacudiéndose por sus risas.

-Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- exclamó ella al ver que no había reacción de su parte.- Aunque me cueste creerte, algo de verdad tiene que haber porque has llegado muy lejos.-

Entonces oyó el sonido de la pistola que Mello llevaba al cargarse.

-Te recuerdo que sigues estando bajo mi vigilancia… y que incluso aunque te deje libre ahora, puedo encargarme de ti cuando quiera.-

-¿Me amenazas otra vez?-

- Sí… Pero quiero algo más.-

Halle entre cerró los ojos.

-¿El qué?- preguntó.

-Tu colaboración.- reveló, -Yo quiero atrapar a Kira y tú, como agente de la CIA, seguro que también.- hizo una pausa, -Te propongo que nos asociemos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para conseguir lo que ninguno de vosotros habéis logrado: atrapar a Kira.-

-Ya…- contestó ella en un tono de voz que revelaba que no le creía, -¿Y a cambio?-

-A cambio te dejaré libre… Aunque yo siempre estaré vigilante y podré encontrare cuando lo desee.-

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- bufó Halle, -Lo que me estás haciendo es chantaje.-

-Conseguir el mayor éxito de tu carrera y para tu país… ¿Te parece poco?- contestó Mello en tono burlón.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres conseguir a cambio de que me alíe contigo?-

-Venganza.-

* * *

**D**e vuelta al barrio de Puerto Madero, Halle se apresuró a empacar sus cosas y mudarse de allí lo antes posible; ahora que ambas bandas habían acabado literalmente a tiros, no quedaba otro remedio que salir de allí corriendo sin dejar rastro y reunirse con el resto del equipo en el discreto barrio de San Telmo donde daría un informe de lo ocurrido y luego volverían a la central o esperarían instrucciones según el caso, aunque viendo lo ocurrido, lo más probable era que la misión fuera abortada.

El problema era que no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que había pasado ni como presentar el informe. Ciertamente había aceptado colaborar con el chico rubio cerebro de la organización que se supone que tenía que desmantelar, pero aunque en su momento era solo algo que había dicho para ganar tiempo y tener una oportunidad de escapar, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

¿Cómo presentar un informe donde diría "he contactado con el líder de esa organización quien me descubrió y luego me dejó ir a cambio de ayudarle a capturar a Kira"? ¿De verdad podría decir algo así? Eso sin contar con que el único dato que tenía sobre "el cerebro" de la organización era que era un estrafalario post-adolescente que se hacía llamar Mello, y que además contaba con la ayuda de otro más que se hacía llamar Matt… eso era todo. No, definitivamente no podía contar algo así; y además, en seguida empezarían las preguntas acerca de la propuesta del tal Mello acerca de capturar a Kira. Duncan había sido muy claro en ese sentido: la CIA no podía actuar al margen de "L", así que por mucho que ese chico dijera qué era lo que pretendía hacer, su propuesta caería en oídos sordos y Halle sería tildada de incompetente.

Halle no podía evitar pensar que la propuesta de Mello era desesperada, la de alguien que ve una oportunidad y se lo juega todo a ver si funcionaba. La oportunidad de Mello había sido contactar accidentalmente con ella, una agente de la CIA, e intentar sacar partido de ello aunque fuera por las bravas. Halle no sabía si reírse por lo ocurrido o si admirar a ese descabellado joven por su osadía…. Porque todo lo que decía iba en serio.

Durante casi dos días estuvo pensando qué decisión tomar, si volver a la central con un informe completo de lo ocurrido, o bien aceptar la (descabellada) propuesta de Mello. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta que tal vez esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando: por cuenta propia, ella había intentado investigar sobre el caso Kira y averiguar qué había pasado para que su hermano fuera ejecutado por él para luego ver como la propia CIA vetaba sus actos… y ahora ese joven le proponía una vía para conseguir eso mismo, aunque fuera al margen de la organización. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea crear una alianza con él.

La decisión final la tomó cuando vio en las noticias de TV que Marcel y López habían sido detenidos por la policía a causa del tiroteo de la sede de la cadena de TV. En otro tiempo, unas cabezas tan altas como aquellas, habrían quedado impunes, pero la presencia de Kira a nivel mundial, el miedo a ser ejecutado por medio de su "poder divino", había cambiado las tornas y ahora el futuro de los dos se veía más oscuro que solo una detención y el pago de una fianza.

Por otra parte, el agente eslovaco había sido hallado muerto por impacto de bala junto a un británico que fue identificado con el nombre falso de Jonh Smith. Según las noticias el resto de la banda había logrado salvarse tras desperdigarse y ahora se encontraba en paradero desconocido. La noticia, por supuesto, bien podía ser una media verdad, pero desde luego que eso demostraba que el caso en el que ella estaba metida se había ido al carajo, y que ella debería responder muchas preguntas.

Lo que iba a hacer cambiaría por completo el curso de su carrera…

Halle tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de contacto que Mello le había facilitado, y luego esperó respuesta aguantando la respiración, hasta que por fin escuchó la voz de tenor de Mello al otro lado del mismo.

- Mello… Soy Lidner.- se presentó.-…Quiero reunirme contigo.-

* * *

-**M**ello, esta vez te has pasado.- exclamó Matt mientras ambos volvían en el coche hacia el lugar donde Matt tenía su apartamento.- Te has pasado de listo y de todo.-

Mello siguió mirando hacia el frente mientras Matt conducía, todo eso sin dejar de masticar su perpetua tableta de chocolate.

-Tal vez… Pero yo no esperaba que todo esto fuera a pasar así.- contestó Mello con bastante tranquilidad pese a las circunstancias,- Fue ese maldito matón drogadicto y el tipo eslavo los que lo jodieron todo… La tal Halle no tuvo nada que ver.-

-Ya…- asintió Matt no muy convencido, - Pero si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, Halle te habría identificado y entonces ya sí que estarías jodido.-

Mello dio un nuevo mordisco a su tableta de chocolate mientras Matt detenía el coche en un semáforo; durante el tiempo que la luz del mismo estuvo en rojo, Mello reflexionó sobre lo que Matt decía.

-… Nosotros ya sabíamos que ella no era quien decía ser.- respondió,- Identificarla era un riesgo que había que correr. Yo solo fui para averiguar qué estaba pasando y desenmascarar a todos ellos; luego haría que mi banda los eliminara si era necesario.-

Matt miró de reojo a Mello; a pesar del tiempo que hacía que ambos trabajaban en ese ambiente, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea que ese era el procedimiento habitual.

-…Lo que no esperaba es que Jonh Smith cayera por los disparos.- exclamó Mello con una voz que casi sonaba triste.

-¿Jonh Smith?- preguntó Matt, -¿El tipo que te acogió en Londres?-

Mello asintió.

-…Él fue quien me enseñó lo que sé; le debo mucho su ayuda… Era un bellaco pero no quería verle morir así.-

Matt suspiró. El buen corazón de Mello le seguía traicionando incluso con gente como aquella.

De repente las bocinas de los coches situados tras ellos les avisaron que el semáforo hacía rato que había cambiado de color y que habían arrancado, obstaculizando el paso al resto de los conductores. Matt arrancó el coche mientras otros conductores les sobrepasaban gritando lindezas como:

-¿¡_Sos_ _boludo_ o qué!? ¡_Pendejo_ tenías que ser!-

A lo que Matt respondió en español argentino con un marcado acento británico:

-¡_Ché, forro, pelotudo, huevón!_-

Mello sonrió divertido por la situación; por todas las ciudades del mundo por las que había pasado, las normas a la hora de conducir parecían seguir siendo las mismas; y aunque Matt no socializaba a menudo, sabía perfectamente la fórmula para ese tipo de situaciones.

Una vez arrancaron, la conversación dentro del coche, uno de tantos de los que inundaban las calles de Buenos Aires, siguió su curso.

-¿Y por qué le has dicho a esa Halle Lidner que estás buscando a Kira?- reiteró Matt una vez más.- Habría sido mucho más fácil que la abandonaras a sus suerte en medio del tiroteo y que no supiera más de ti… Así al menos podrías haber escapado sin más.-

Mello apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano enguantada de negro mientras observaba con aire ausente a través de la ventanilla del coche las calles por las que pasaban.

-... Es posible.- respondió,- Pero ella ya conocía mi cara y existía la posibilidad que sobreviviera.-

-Mello, eso solo explica por qué la salvaste pero no lo que te he preguntado.-

-… La CIA está buscando a Kira.- respondió por fin tras un silencio,- Sabemos al menos que una parte de "La Compañía" ha hecho amago de querer averiguar la identidad de Kira al margen de las órdenes del falso "L". Si le decía cuál era nuestra misión, ella al menos se lo pensaría dos veces antes de informar a sus superiores sobre nosotros.-

- O sea, que la has tentado dándole un caramelo para convencerla de que debe callarse. -resumió Matt, -Sigue siendo muy arriesgado. No sabemos hasta qué punto la CIA está interesada en actuar por su cuenta al margen de "L"-

Mello sonrió levemente y Matt suspiró. Sabía que Mello, a pesar de su gran inteligencia, se precipitaba en todo y ese era un buen ejemplo; si hubiese reflexionado más, simplemente habría obrado de otra forma, pero como solía ocurrir, los actos de Mello era siempre extremos; resultaría muy difícil que el joven esloveno accediese a cambiar de idea ya que él se dejaba guiar por sus emociones.

- … He observado la reacción de Halle cuando hablábamos de Kira.- dijo de repente Mello, -… Parece que le odia y que está claramente en contra de él. Así que si le decía que nosotros perseguimos a Kira, ella al menos se lo pensará dos veces antes de decir nada, y yo siempre podré vigilarla para que no se vaya de la boca.-

- Mello, estás demasiado seguro sobre que ella no revelará nada de nosotros.- puntualizó Matt doblando la dirección hacia la calle donde tenía su apartamento.

-¿Y qué va a decir?- replicó Mello en tono ligeramente burlón, - ¿Que un jovenzuelo la salvó pese a estar en medio de una misión?, ¿o que ese mismo joven le ha dicho que persigue a Kira? Ella sabe que cualquiera de las dos cosas es demasiado suena absurda incluso para que la crean.-

Matt sonrió.

-Al menos nuestro aspecto es también una coartada para sobrevivir. -

* * *

**D**os días más tarde, Matt y Mello seguían todavía en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, aunque apenas se habían movido del apartamento que Matt tenía alquilado en el barrio de San Telmo. Ese era un barrio mucho más tranquilo que el Microcentro o Retiro, y menos pomposo que Puerto Madero aunque sí muy pintoresco por su variedad multiétnica y arquitectónica, así que la presencia de dos jóvenes extranjeros, tal vez turistas británicos, era menos llamativa. Mello además permaneció escondido la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento de Matt, lo que hizo que su amigo tuviera que salir él solo a la calle para ir a comprar provisiones en los mercados locales, cosa que hizo a regañadientes porque a Matt le irritaba tener que salir al exterior si no era por una buena razón, y hacer la compra no estaba entre ellas.

Mientras tanto Mello se dedicó a investigar sobre lo ocurrido. Supo que José había logrado escapar y contactó con él para que ambos se reunieran más tarde, ya que ahora era tarea de Mello reorganizar los planes de la banda, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, el oficial corrupto, López, y el empresario de la cadena de TV, Marcel, fueron detenidos por la policía en un sorprendente alarde eficiencia y competitividad porque lo normal era que los poderosos escaparan de los brazos de la ley. A su pesar Mello tenía que reconocer que la presencia de Kira había ayudado a que muchos gobiernos se tomaran más en serio el cumplir concienzudamente sus propias leyes, aunque solo fuera por el temor que Kira les insuflaba.

Pero Mello seguía pensando que esa no eran forma de hacer las cosas, que imponer justicia mediante el terror era solo una solución pasajera, y que detener a esos dos solo serviría para que Kira les acabara ejecutando en cuanto se enterara de lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente para él, Kira no sabía de su presencia ni de la del resto de la banda… Todavía.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró Matt con cara de hastío y cargado de bolsas de la compra.

-¡Esto es un asco!- exclamó furioso, -Aquí solo puedes encontrar carne, hierba, y poco más. Olvídate de comer verduras o pescado… y el chocolate está carísimo.-

-¿Caro? –exclamó Mello, -¿Tan caro va a estar?-

Matt asintió.

-Es por la inflación; la presencia de Kira está cambiando incluso la economía de algunos países y aquí el precio de muchas cosas ha subido una barbaridad. Además, era chocolate del bueno…. No tengo ganas de oír tus quejas porque no te guste el más barato.-

Mello no dijo nada, pero Matt siguió quejándose.

-El kilo de tomates me ha salido por 10 pesos y lo único más barato es la carne y la pasta… Estoy harto de comer siempre lo mismo.-

-Matt… cuando estuvimos en Portugal te quejabas porque solo comías bacalao y verduras, y ahora te quejas porque solo tienes carne para comer.- replicó Mello en tono cansino, -Decídete. Además, no tenemos problemas monetarios.-

-Oye, soy yo el que ha estado esperando en la cola del mercado para conseguir todo esto.- se defendió Matt mientras metía las bolsas en la cocina y procedía a clasificar su contenido.

-Entonces di que te quejas porque has tenido que salir a hacer la compra y has tenido que aguantar la cola del mercado.- Mello hizo una pausa.- Además, ¿qué es eso de la "hierba"? ¿Es que ahora metes "maría" en tus cigarros?- preguntó con gesto de sorpresa.

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó Matt, -La "hierba" es la que usan para hacer el mate.-

-¿No habrás comprado de eso?- preguntó Mello.

-¿Mate?- inquirió Matt, -¿Para qué? Tú solo quieres chocolate y sopas, y eso aquí es difícil. Soy yo el que se rompe la cabeza pensando qué cosas debe comprar… ¿Sabes la cara que me han puesto cuando he preguntado por los ingredientes para hacer una sopa? Parece que aquí comer sopa es algo… de miserable. Y para comprar verdura, tiene que ser en un comercio de bolivianos. -

-Déjalo ya. Me da igual lo que piense la gente de este país sobre las sopas y la verdura. Esta conversación es estúpida y tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.- respondió Mello queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto.

Matt torció el gesto, sabedor de que Mello tenía razón y que esa discusión no llevaría a ninguna parte; Mello sabía muy bien que la verdadera razón que Matt tenía para estar irritado era que prefería haberse quedado en el apartamento jugando con sus videojuegos en lugar de salir a hacer la compra.

De repente el teléfono de Mello empezó a sonar, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que no era el que Mello solía usar para sus misiones, y él miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla del mismo.

-Es Halle.- reveló con cierto deje de sorpresa.

Matt parpadeó, olvidándose rápidamente de la ofuscación de hacía un momento.

-¿Halle?- exclamó aún con un paquete de avena en polvo y otro de tabletas de chocolate en cada mano.- ¿En serio?-

Mello respondió sino que atendió la llamada rápidamente.

-Halle, soy Mello.- respondió el joven rubio.- Así que al final te decidiste, ¿no?... Sabia decisión… ¿Quieres saber más sobre Kira?... Sí, he sido serio durante todo este tiempo… ¿Reunirte conmigo?... De acuerdo, quedaremos en el Café Tortoni, en la Avenida de Mayo, número 825, dentro de dos horas… Te estaré vigilando Halle; si me traicionas lo descubriré. Ven sola.-

Cuando la llamada finalizó Mello se giró hacia Matt con gesto de triunfo.

-Matt… Creo que tenemos una aliada.-

* * *

**E**l Café Tortoni, situado en la Avenida de Mayo, a unas cinco manzanas de distancia del edifico presidencial de la Casa Rosada, era uno de los sitios más populares entre los turistas y residentes de Buenos Aires; no era de extrañar que Mello la hubiese instado a ir allí, aunque él mismo no parecía estar muy conforme con el lugar que había elegido.

El café era un local amplio, decorado muy al estilo de los clásicos cafés europeos del S-XIX, con columnas de mármol, lámparas de cristales y dorados, muebles de maderas nobles y muchos espejos. Halle había visto muchos lugares así a lo largo de sus viajes, pero de vez en cuando se daba con locales como ese que conservaban su encanto decimonónico; más cuando el propio local constaba de un pequeño escenario donde a determinadas horas se ofrecían pequeños espectáculos de música y canto, o los inevitables tangos porteños, sobre todo las milongas que resultaban más animadas. El menú, sin embargo, era más salado que dulce, y para disgusto de Mello, quien a todas luces había demostrado ser un entusiasta del chocolate, parecía tener poco de ese preciado dulce.

Era por eso que en medio de la populosa sala centra, sentados en una mesa para dos con tablero de mármol y patas de forja, tampoco destacaban mucho pues allí se congregaban gentes de todas clases; no obstante el llamativo estilo en el vestir que Mello tenía, totalmente de negro y con ropas cubiertas de hebillas, cadenas y cremalleras, resultaba chocante con el conjunto, más cuando la mujer gringa que le acompañaba era mayor que él. Dado que ambos eran rubios y extranjeros, para un profano podían resultar simplemente un par de familiares que estaban haciendo turismo de paso, pero eso no era ni con mucho la verdad.

Halle había notado a lo largo de los dos días transcurridos desde que conoció a Mello, que el joven era increíblemente precavido en todo lo que hacía, que calculaba todo minuciosamente y que no hacía nada sin motivo… aunque muchas veces le parecía que sus planes podían ser mucho más sencillos en lugar de tomar siempre medidas tan desesperadas… ¿No habría resultado más cómodo para los dos reunirse en un café menos conocido de la ciudad?, ¿o tal vez en uno de los lujosos apartamentos que su organización tenía en el barrio de Puerto Madero? Es posible, pero Halle estaba llegando a la conclusión que si Mello actuaba así era porque no tenía otra opción.

-…Matt tiene razón.- bufó Mello mientras examinaba la carta. –Aquí solo saben comer carne y cosas saladas… Ni siquiera en la carta de postres tienen esos dulces alfajores recubiertos de chocolate que aquí venden por todas partes. Y además, todo esto es caro para lo que vale en realidad.-

-El café Vienés tiene chocolate.- sugirió Halle.

-No me gusta el café, demasiado amargo para que se pueda tomar… Tendré que pedir uno de esos helados con sirope de chocolate o similar.-

Halle no supo si sonreír o qué ante esa situación. Era cierto que la mujer de ojos de color miel estaba siendo coaccionada por ese joven, que ella era su rehén y que si estaba allí ahora mismo era por exigencia de ese joven aunque era ella quien había contactado con él para poder hablar; pero también veía que él no albergaba malicia dentro de sí, que todo lo que hacía era porque se estaba viendo obligado a hacerlo de algún modo y que realmente él necesitaba su ayuda. Halle había aceptado ese chantaje porque veía que una posible alianza con ese joven y su amigo, el chico fumador, podrían darle muchas respuestas y ayudarla a conseguir todo lo que había perseguido este tiempo; y también lo hacía porque en el fondo sabía que ese joven no deseaba hacerla daño.

Ahora solo tenía que fingir que él tenía el control y limitarse a escuchar lo que él quería proponerle.

Para sorpresa de Halle, ella no tardó en saber por qué Mello había escogido tal lugar para discutir un tema tan peliagudo como en el que ambos estaban metidos; por un lado porque las cosas a la vista de todos pasan desapercibidas y nadie daría importancia a dos extranjeros que tomaban la merienda en uno de los locales más turísticos de a ciudad, incluso aunque uno de ellos tuviera un gusto peculiar a la hora de vestir. Por otro lado resultó que Mello conocía (y dominaba) en lenguaje en clave usado por la CIA y el FBI para transmitir mensajes de forma inocente, así que lo que aparentemente era un simple diálogo acerca de cosas como el tiempo y gente que conocían, en realidad se trataba de asuntos mucho más serios.

Halle comprobó que Mello también extrajo una libreta de uno de sus muchos bolsillos y que dejaba su móvil –de última generación- encendido sobre la mesa para gravar la conversación. Era precavido a todos los extremos y eso le dio cierta sensación de seguridad porque parecía que el asunto iba en serio y que no era una mentira lanzada por ese joven para despistarla.

-Mello, quiero que te quede claro que he venido por decisión propia.- explicó ella mientras apartaba la carta del menú a un lado.- Lo que aquí hablaremos quedará exclusivamente entre nosotros.-

El joven sonrió aunque no soltó la carta.

-Me alegro. Por tu propio bien has hecho lo correcto.-

-Pero también quiero que te quede claro que sigo considerando esto como un chantaje… Al no ser que tú me demuestres lo contrario.-

-No puedo demostrarlo.- respondió él, -Todo depende de que tú me creas o no.-

Halle frunció el ceño, una vez más notando lo desesperado que estaba ese joven pese a su capa de frialdad; eso, unido a su juventud, le hizo pensar que tal vez sí era cierto todo aquello.

-Está bien.- respondió ella, - Te escucho.-

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-Mi objetivo es capturar a Kira.- explicó él, -Y para ello me estoy sirviendo de gente que se opone a él y a sus métodos.-

-Criminales.- adivinó Halle.

-Exacto.-

-¿Y por qué ellos precisamente?- preguntó Halle con curiosidad.- ¿Acaso no hay otra forma?-

-Ahora mismo no tengo otra forma.- se explicó el joven, -Todas las potencias mundiales estarán buscando a Kira con la ayuda de "L", pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no hay resultados reales y que Kira tiene cada vez más seguidores.-

Halle bajó al vista; el chico tenía razón y además tenía que admitir que ninguna organización gubernamental permitiría que alguien tan joven trabajara en sus filas.

-… Pero aunque Kira tengo muchos seguidores, "L" cuenta con el apoyo de todos los países del mundo, especialmente con el mío.- se defendió ella.

-Es cierto.- contestó Mello, -"L" siempre ha sido la organización policial más poderosa del mundo, aunque sea una organización privada.- sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, -Pero los resultados están ahí y hace años que el caso no avanza. Las purgas de Kira son cada vez más violentas, sin ninguna clase de miramiento… Y hay países, como este mismo, donde el apoyo de las masas es obvio; si no me crees, mira la manifestación de ciudadanos a favor de Kira que hay ahora mismo frente a la Casa Rosada.-

Halle ignoró ese comentario, aunque era cierto que a raíz de la detención de Marcel, un personaje muy popular debido a su cadena de TV, enseguida se habían alzado voces a favor y en contra de su ejecución por parte de Kira. No había ocurrido lo mismo con López, pero eso era normal al no tratarse de un personaje popular.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que los criminales son ahora mismo los que más capacidad tienen para enfrentarse a Kira?-

Mello asintió.

-Al menos son los que más interés tienen en hacerlo. Por eso yo estoy sirviéndome de su colaboración.-

Halle miró largamente al joven que tenía ante ella. Su rostro triangular y sus penetrantes ojos negros enmarcados bajo un tupido flequillo de color rubio dorado estaban torcidos en una mueca que resultaba engañosa; a pesar de su juventud, Halle tuvo la sensación de estar mirando el rostro de un adulto. La agente de la CIA se dio cuenta de que ese chico parecía haber perdido su juventud de forma violenta, como si se hubiese visto obligado a madurar a gran velocidad y que si bien no llevaba a los 20 años de edad físicamente, los superaba mentalmente. El problema era saber por qué.

-¿Y por qué quieres capturar a Kira?- inquirió ella con la esperanza de poder tener más piezas con las que armar el puzzle.- Entiendo que los criminales también quieran hacerlo… ¿Pero tú? No creo que me equivoque si te digo que la mayoría te verán solo como a un jovenzuelo.-

-Te recuerdo que "este jovenzuelo" te salvó la vida y que me estabas investigando por orden de tu querida CIA para la que trabajas.-

El gesto de Halle se torció; Mello era brusco en su proceder, no se callaba lo que pensaba y sus modales podían ser buenos pero igualmente agresivos, aunque también era verdad que la propia Halle no había tenido mucho tacto llamándole "jovenzuelo".

Afortunadamente en ese momento apareció un camarero para tomar nota sobre sus pedidos; como de costumbre Halle pidió un café y Mello preguntó si tenían algo con chocolate, a lo que el camarero respondió que un "submarino", o sea una barra de chocolate que se iba disolviendo en leche caliente, lo que contribuyó a mejorar el humor de Mello después del fiasco del menú de la carta y su posterior conversación con Halle.

- Está bien, está bien.- apaciguó ella, -Pero sigo sin saber por qué quieres capturar a Kira.-

-Ya te lo dije hace dos días. Por venganza.-

-¿Venganza?- exclamó la mujer de ojos de color miel.

-El ansia de venganza mueve a mucha gente… Eso lo sabrás bien.- sonrió fríamente Mello, aunque su gesto pretendía demostrar otra cosa, denotaba tristeza. -Kira mató a alguien que era importante para mí y para otra mucha gente. Es justo que yo busque alguna clase de redención.-

Halle le miró largamente mientras las palabras de ese joven alocado resonaban en su cabeza, y no pudo sino sentirse identificada con ellas. Mello tenía mucha razón, la venganza es una manifestación del odio que una persona siente por otra a causa de algo que le ha hecho… ¿Acaso ella misma, Halle Lidner, o mejor dicho, Halle Bullok, no quería lo mismo? ¿No quería hacer pagar a Kira por las muertes de su hermano y de Naomi y el futuro marido de ella? En ese sentido, ese joven y ella eran más similares de lo que parecía, solo que sorprendentemente ese extraño joven realmente había empezado a actuar mientras que ella seguía sujeta a las normas de la CIA en lugar de su propio criterio.

A su pesar Halle tuvo que admitir que en cierta forma estaba comenzando a comprender y admirar a ese joven peculiar.

…Al menos si todo eso que decía era cierto y no una retorcida maniobra para convencerla de sus propósitos criminales.

-Kira ha conseguido cosechar tantos detractores como partidarios.- replicó ella tras hacer una pausa.- Hay mucha gente que le odia por lo mismo que tú.-

-Tú también, ¿verdad, Halle?- afirmó él de repente. –Si no, no habrías querido hablar conmigo de esta forma.-

Halle dio un respingo y eso la delató, como confirmó al sonrisa de triunfo de Mello. Realmente ese chico era muy listo.

-Varios agentes que yo conocía han muerto a sus manos… entre ellos uno de los que fue destinado a Japón en primer lugar.-

-¿Te refieres a Arire Weekwood, Lían Zapack, Haley Belle, Ray Pember, Freddy Gunteir…y así un total de 12 agentes del FBI?- señaló Mello con lo que parecía ser su acostumbrado tono de autosuficiencia cuando era dueño de una situación.

- Así es.- contestó Halle, ocultando sus sorpresa por ver los datos que conocía Mello.- Pero también estaba Naomi Misora, que era la prometida de uno de los agentes… y que Kira debió eliminar secretamente porque ella trabajó con "L" en un caso muy peligroso. Como ves hay más gente implicada que solo los agentes "oficiales".-

Por primera vez desde que se encontraran dos días atrás, Halle vio una expresión de verdadera sorpresa en el joven (y endurecido) rostro de Mello.

-¿Naomi Misora?- exclamó sin ocultar su sorpresa, -¿La agente del FBI que trabajó en el caso de Agosto del 2002 "B.B" en Los Ángeles?-

-La misma.- confirmó Halle, -Veo que estás bien enterado.- añadió igualmente con un deje de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunto Mello con voz nerviosa. -¿Cómo sabes sobre el caso de Naomi Misora y que su prometido era uno de los agentes destinados en Japón?-

-En mi trabajo ese es un caso de estudio.- explicó Halle, intrigada por el interés del joven. -Todo el mundo lo conoce porque es un caso directo de una colaboración entre "L" con un único agente que pudo resolverlo ella sola contando con la ayuda directa de "L".- hizo una pausa, -Pero yo lo conozco con más detalle porque Naomi y yo nos conocíamos personalmente.- Mello la miró boquiabierto, -Sé que Naomi confiaba plenamente en "L", así que es obvio que Kira la vería como un obstáculo y la eliminó.-

-Eso… es completamente cierto.- musitó Mello.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó por fin a la mesa llevando una bandeja con las viandas que ambos habían pedido, y depositó los platos frente a cada uno de ellos. Mello recibió la barra de chocolate y la taza de leche caliente con entusiasmo y Halle suspiró ante la visión de los salados que le habían traído.

Halle, sin embargo, también estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Mello y no pudo evitar preguntar mientras comenzaba a disolver el chocolate en la leche:

-¿Cómo sabes tú todos esos datos sobre el caso de "B.B"?- preguntó. – Esa información nunca se hizo pública.-

-Yo conocía a Naomi Misora.- explicó Mello aún perplejo por la coincidencia, -No personalmente, pero si… porque alguien me habló de ella y me contó el caso de "B.B" en Los Ángeles.-

Halle parpadeó asombrada: ¿Mello conocía a Naomi Misora?, ¿Quién le había hablado de ella?. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, iba descubriendo que ese joven era una caja de sorpresas y, a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que eso le llamaba la atención sobre él.

- Naomi ayudó mucho a "L" con ese caso.- añadió Mello, -"B.B" no era una adversario fácil de descubrir.-

-… Si sabes todo eso.- comenzó a decir Halle aun perpleja, -Tengo que reconocer que mi primera impresión sobre ti podría… estar equivocada.-

Mello clavó sus ojos negros en ella, quien parecía ajena a su mirada por estar echando terrones de azúcar en su café, aparentemente más tranquila por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

-¿Y tú, Halle?- preguntó de repente, -¿Llegaste a trabajar junto a "L" en algún momento?-

La mujer de ojos de color miel levantó la vista ante su pregunta, tan directa y concreta como parecían ser todas las que ese chico formulaba.

-No.- contestó, -Pero es cierto que me hubiese gustado. Yo admiraba a Naomi por ello.-

Los hombros de Mello empezaron a sacudirse suavemente, revelando así que su dueño estaba riéndose por lo bajo a causa de lo que Halle había dicho, aunque ella no podía imaginar por qué.

-En ese caso… voy a revelarte algo más.-anunció.

-¿El qué?-

-"L", el verdadero, está muerto.- anunció Mello en tono grave, -Kira lo mató en Noviembre del 2005.-

Ahora el asombro sí resultó ser definitivo. La cucharilla con la que Halle estaba removiendo el azúcar del café cayó sobre la mesa estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué… has dicho?- musitó Halle en un tono de voz audible.

-Kira mató a "L" hace ya tiempo.- insistió Mello, -Así que por mucho que tu CIA y el FBI colaboren con "L", lo más probable es que no consigáis nada. Ahora mismo no hacéis otra cosa que seguir las órdenes de alguien que se está haciendo pasar por él.-

-¿¡Cómo… cómo sabes tú eso!?- exclamó Halle con voz contenida.

- Piénsalo.- fue la contestación de Mello, ignorando las preguntas de Halle. -Desde hace tiempo el caso de Kira no avanza por más que sigáis las instrucciones de "L".-

Halle no sabía qué pensar: lo que ese chico decía era cierto, ella misma había notado que la forma de actuar de "L" resultaba más torpe que al principio y que el propio Kira iba siempre un paso por delante de él, y esa diferencia empezó a notarse aproximadamente por las fechas que Mello decía. Que "L" hubiese muerto era una explicación plausible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- insistió ella.- ¡Eso que afirmas es muy serio!-

-Lo sé porque… yo conocía al verdadero "L". De eso por esa razón conozco también el caso de "B.B" en el que tu amiga Naomi Misora tuvo mucho que ver. - bajó el rostro pero sin despegar sus ojos de ella, acentuando así lo que decía.- Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora mismo.-

-In…. Increíble.- musitó Halle incapaz de moverse del sitio.

-Es por eso que yo trabajo de esta forma. Y también la razón de que necesite tu ayuda.- su gesto se endureció.- Veo que tienes razones para odiar a Kira pero tú sigues siendo una agente de la CIA, así que trabajarás para mí, tanto si quieres como si no.-

Halle permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes que se le antojaron realmente largos, aunque apenas bastaron para que Mello, goloso, diera unos cuantos sorbos a su taza de chocolate caliente ya derretido. Fue entonces cuando empezó a darse cuenta de algo más, algo que Mello no le había dicho directamente pero que resultaba obvio enlazando acontecimientos.

-Tú sabes eso porque conociste al "L" original… y ahora lo que pretendes es vengar su muerte, ¿verdad?-

El rostro de Mello, con su nariz ligeramente respingona de la punta, se endureció visiblemente y depositó la taza de chocolate sobre el platillo de la mesa.

-…Eres lista, Halle.- respondió.- Y sí, es por eso que busco venganza. Quiero vengarme de Kira por lo que le hizo a "L" y también hacer valer la verdadera justicia en el mundo, no ese concepto tonto que ese asesino tiene.-

* * *

**U**na rocambolesca casualidad había acabado haciendo que Halle hubiese conocido a ese peculiar joven de cabellos rubios y ropas góticas que, asombrosamente, buscaba lo mismo que ella. Mello había perdido a "L", su "persona importante" ejecutado por Kira, por interponerse en el camino de ese asesino que se hacía llamar "justiciero", y además también tenía que cargar en secreto con su muerte porque "L" era una persona demasiado importante para el mundo. Ese joven estaba actuando a la desesperada, él solo contra el mundo y contra todos, solo para ver cumplido un ideal.

Ahora, en medio del Café Tortoni, viendo las noticias de TV que retransmitían en directo frente de la Casa Rosada, contemplando una manifestación de gente que proclamaba la libertad del detenido (y popular) Marcel con proclamas y pancartas tipo "_Kira, déjale vivir_", "_Todos cometemos errores_", "_libertad para Marcel_", "_derecho de elección_" y otras tantas de ese estilo, Halle tuvo una visión clara de ese joven. Pese a sus oscuras y llamativas, casi tétricas, ropas negras, pudo ver a un joven que le habían arrebatado un ideal y una persona muy querida, y que también era plenamente consciente de la locura que sumía al mundo. Sus palabras dejaron clara constancia de ello.

-… La justicia que persigue Kira es totalmente infantil…- decía en voz alta mientras miraba a los manifestantes que salían por TV.- Es la paz a través de la tiranía, la tiranía del miedo.- dejó caer los hombros con gesto de abatimiento, aunque por su constitución larguirucha, el gesto no resultaba muy aparente.- Kira pretende conseguir un mundo donde las acciones de todos sean controladas por el miedo a morir, y por tanto él se hace el dueño del destino de toda la humanidad… Ningún humano tiene derecho a semejante megalomanía. Solo Dios puede hacer algo así.-

Aunque Halle había tenido una leve impresión sobre la razón de todos los crucifijos que Mello llevaba encima, ahora veía más claramente que era una persona bastante creyente. E igualmente, al escuchar cómo decía semejantes palabras, Halle tuvo la certeza fehaciente de que Mello nunca le haría daño, pese a todo lo que pudiera parecer u ocurrir.

-Estoy de acuerdo… El poder que Kira va ganando sobre toda la gente es cada vez mayor. Una sola persona no puede afrontar algo así.- contestó Halle, impresionada por sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro que eso es lo que desea.- añadió Mello casi ausente. Luego se volvió hacia ella, ignorando las noticias de TV que ahora habían saltado a otro tema.-Halle: quiero que me ayudes a descubrir y capturar a Kira.-anunció de repente.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste… Pero no acabo de estar segura de la honestidad de tu propuesta.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó de repente Mello, visiblemente alterado.- ¿¡Después de todo lo que te contado… te niegas a creerme!?-

Halle dio un respingo para sus adentros, impresionada por la vehemencia de ese joven y su impulsividad.

-…Admito que me has contado cosas sorprendentes. Pero todo eso podría ser mentira.- explicó ella.

Mello apretó los dientes, gesto que hizo que su nariz se arrugara y sus ojos negros se hundieran más sobre su espeso flequillo rubio. Halle tuvo la sensación que ese joven podría saltar de la silla en cualquier momento, movido por su imprevisible comportamiento.

-¿Por qué mentira?- ladró Mello, -¿Es que no basta para convencerte lo que te he contado?-

-Tu historia tiene sentido, sí.- contestó Halle, intentando mantener la calma. –Pero me parece muy oportuno que precisamente me hayas contado todo eso para convencerme.-

Mello dio un respingo mientras su expresión se tornaba en una de asombro, luego a una de rabia y por último a una de calma. Fue entonces cuando se avino a hablar.

-Eres una boba si buscas lo mismo que yo y desprecias esta oportunidad.- Halle dio un respingo al oírle,-Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de conseguir lo que quieres. Y ya has visto que yo voy en serio, Hall.-

Los labios de Halle se apretaron en lo que parecía su acostumbrada mueca de rabia, en parte por las palabras de Mello, en parte por la duda de si todo lo que había escuchado era verdad o no. ¿Acaso ese chico realmente buscaba vengar a "L"? ¿Le conocía en realidad? ¿Y acaso era cierto que odiaba tanto a Kira? Tal vez estuviese desperdiciando una gran oportunidad.

Se maldijo a si misma y contestó por fin:

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para capturar a Kira… O mejor dicho, trabajaremos juntos.-

-Me alegro de tu decisión, Halle.-

* * *

**O**bligada o no Halle había tomado una de las decisiones más trascendentales de su vida. Sin conocer todos los detalles accedió a ayudar a Mello en la medida que pudiese para capturar a Kira, tanto por motivos personales como profesionales. Halle había confirmado sus sospechas sobre lo ocurrido con el verdadero "L" ya unos años atrás y eso le había abierto los ojos y hecho reaccionar. Aunque no era una decisión políticamente correcta, Halle había comenzado a jugar a dos bandas, una como agente de la CIA y otra como espía al servicio de Mello, al tiempo que encubría las acciones de este.

Mello la hizo llamar _Y320_, nombre en clave con el que ahora se referiría a ella, y solo él estaría en contacto con ella a través de un teléfono móvil con el que poder comunicarse, salvo ocasionalmente cuando ambos se reunían en secreto. Halle sabía que si era descubierta podía ser detenida y encarcelada por cometer crímenes contra la CIA y su país, pero sabiendo lo que ocurría realmente y también que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para llegar hasta el final, ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

Por otra parte, para ella Mello era un misterio. Por un lado le veía como un jovenzuelo que se había metido en algo demasiado peligroso y que, consecuentemente, acabaría causando su caída. Pero por otro no podía dejar de admirar el tesón y la determinación que demostraba; Mello (y en menor medida su amigo que trabajaba secretamente con él) era increíblemente inteligente y muy culto, con muchísimos conocimientos de prácticamente cualquier cosa, aunque en su caso se centraban más bien en los procedimientos policiales de investigación y deducción, así como en las tecnologías que manejaban. Su capacidad de trabajo y concentración para obtener las deducciones que necesitaba eran asombrosas, tanto que en cierta forma Halle no pudo evitar pensar que ese joven muy bien podría haber sustituido a "L" tras su muerte. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que se conocían realmente, tal vez ese joven fuera alguna clase de discípulo de "L".

Pero Halle solo podía elucubrar. Lo único que tenía claro a ciencia cierta era que Mello había madurado mucho para la edad que tenía, y que detrás de ese espigado físico cubierto de ropas góticas se encontraba un joven que luchaba contra todos en busca de algo que, en ese momento, parecía inalcanzable. Semejante pasión en sus actos y en sus sentimientos despertaban la admiración de Halle y precisamente por eso tuvo que admitir que tenía simpatía por ese joven alocado y brillante.

A pesar de todo, el problema principal era qué clase de consecuencias traería esa extraña… alianza.

* * *

-¡**V**aya, ya volviste de ver a esa agente de la CIA!- exclamó Matt sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de TV en donde tenía conectada la Play Station-2. –Has estado mucho tiempo fuera.-

-Ya lo sé.- contestó Mello quitándose el abrigo negro y arrojándolo sobre el respaldo de una silla.- Me ha costado trabajo.-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Matt con aire ausente mientras ejecutaba una combinación de teclas.

Pero Mello no contestó, sino que desenvolvió su habitual tableta de chocolate y comenzó a comer como si nada. Fue entonces cuando Matt notó que algo pasaba.

- A ver, Mello, desembucha de una vez.- insistió, -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nos delata o no nos delata?-

-Tenemos una aliada, Matt.- explicó, -Ella se une a nosotros.-

El joven de cabello ceniza dio un respingo y dejó el mando de la consola de videojuegos sobre la mesa después de ponerla en "pausa".

-¿Hablas en serio?- exclamó, -¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

-Supe que ella realmente también quiere atrapar a Kira por un asunto personal, y la he convencido que colaborando con nosotros será la mejor manera de lograrlo.- comenzó a explicar Mello sin dejar de comer chocolate,- A cambio me ha dado un montón de información valiosa, y también datos interesantes sobre lo que pasó días antes de que "L" muriera.-

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?- inquirió Matt cada vez más intrigado.

-Está confirmado… Al parecer la forma que usa Kira para ejecutar a sus víctimas, es anotando su nombre real en un cuaderno que tiene el poder de matar a la persona cuyo nombre se escribe en él.- explicó Mello. –Se sabe que pocos días antes de la muerte de "L", Higuchi, el empresario japonés que fue detenido como sospechoso de ser Kira, tenía ese cuaderno, y que fue llevado a un helicóptero de la policía.-

-_Wow_!- exclamó Matt.-...Entonces era verdad, Kira usa un cuaderno que puede matar a la gente.-

-Es lo que ella me ha contado.- continuó Mello, -Y concuerda con nuestras investigaciones.-

-¿En serio?- exclamó Matt en un tono entre perplejo e incrédulo por todo lo que estaba escuchando, - Tampoco me puedo creer que hayas conseguido que te dijera todo eso.-

-Tuve que… contarle algunas cosas que prefería no tener que decir… pero….-

-Te entusiasmaste y hablaste más de la cuenta.- adivinó Matt, sabiendo que Mello siempre actuaba así.

El joven de cabellos rubios no dijo nada, solo soltó un resoplido que parecía de descontento, pero rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Con los datos que me ha dado, debemos hacer algo más.- anunció en tono misterioso.

-¿El qué?- inquirió Matt,- Me lo vas a decir de todas formas pero no puedo estar esperando todo el rato.-

-Tendremos que aprender japonés.- contestó Mello arrojándose sobre el sofá con gesto de cansancio. –Muchas de las cosas que han pasado y de la gente implicada en el caso Kira está en Japón… así que tendremos que aprender a desenvolvernos en ese idioma.-

-Para mí no es problema.- respondió el joven de cabellos ceniza.

-Matt… por aprender japonés no me refiero a entender las revistas y webs japonesas de videojuegos que lees y saber decir insultos en ese idioma… Sino a saber cómo hablar japonés de verdad.-

-¡Bof!- resopló Matt con descontento, - Espero que tu nueva amiga no nos traiga más líos.-

* * *

_Continua en el capítulo-6 **"Ritual".**_

**N de la A**: este capítulo, como el anterior, también ha sido especialmente complicado por todo lo que pasa y la caracterización de los lugares que describo de Buenos Aires. Al igual que las veces anteriores, todos los sitios que menciono existen realmente, así que si alguien se acerca al Café Tortoni y se pide un "submarino" al tiempo que escucha una milonga, que lo haga en honor de HM, por favor ;-)

Por otro lado, tal vez la situación que describa cómo Mello y Halle acabaron siendo aliados, resulte a primera vista un poco forzada, pero hay que tener en cuenta la inmensa inteligencia y voluntad de Mello, y también el deseo oculto de Halle por ver cumplido su deseo de capturar a Kira. Ambos aceptan colaborar no por lógica, sino por deseo. Y sí, Y320 (que es mencionado en el manga por Mello) acaba resultando ser Halle.

Finalmente, sobre los usos y costumbres, sobre todo alimenticios, que describo sobre Argentina, se basan en opiniones comparadas de gente de allá y gente que no es de allá pero vive allá (una forma de conocer un país y su cultura es a través de su gastronomía) Lo mismo sobre los insultos y la forma de hablar de cada sitio.


	6. Capítulo6 Recompensa

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

He recibido reviews muy interesantes comentándome este fic. Lo agradezco un montón porque son opiniones elaboradas y agradables de leer, pero siento decir que no he tenido oportunidad de contestarlas. Aun así, gracias.

Como siempre, notas aclaratorias y comentarios al final del capítulo.

* * *

***Capítulo-6**

**Recompensa.**

"_Ni Near, arrogante como es, ni Kira, chiflado como es él, serán capaces de decir que escribí esto a no ser que yo deje mi firma como el narrador, el navegante y el cuenta cuentos al final de estos comentarios en el prólogo."_

_(Opinión sobre Near y Kira---- Mello)_

* * *

_Octubre 2008, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA._

**M**ello lo había logrado. Después de casi 4 años de privaciones y duro trabajo, después de haberse visto obligado a romper gran parte, o mejor dicho, casi todos los códigos morales pos los que regía su vida, había logrado llegar a lo más alto. Y todo gracias a su ingenio, perseverancia, inteligencia y la ayuda de Matt (y de _Y320_-Halle en los últimos tiempos) desde las sombras. Gracias a ellos dos y a sus afortunadas jugadas, ahora José (quién le había acompañado desde Buenos Aires) y él mismo se encontraban ante la presencia de uno de los más altos directivos de la Mafia, uno que hasta la fecha siempre había conseguido eludir a la justicia bailando en el filo de la navaja, y cuyos negocios abarcaban toda clase de rincones oscuros de la condición humana, aunque sobre todo los que a Mello le interesaban, como el tráfico de armas.

Su nombre, aunque se hacía llamar Rodd, era Gordon Dhwite.

Era un tipo enorme, de unos dos metros de alto y físico de culturista, tanto por el entrenamiento al que debía someter su cuerpo como por los complejos proteínicos que debía consumir para mantener esa musculatura tan desarrollada y claramente artificial. Al lado de él, el joven esloveno resultaba ridículamente pequeño e incluso frágil. Gordon era además afroamericano, lo que contribuía más a su desarrollado físico dado que prácticamente todos los miembros de su etnia eran descendientes de esclavos africanos y por tanto habían sufrido una brutal selección de la que solo habían sobrevivido los más fuertes; así que eso también explicaba su enorme físico. Su rostro era cuadrado, con pómulos salientes y una perilla cuidadosamente recortada que pretendía ser elegante; sin embargo no tenía cejas y su cráneo lucía brillante por no tener pelo en él, aunque no se sabía si era tanto por sufrir alopecia o por raparse la cabeza, una práctica habitual entre hombres obsesionados con sus músculos. Pero era los ojos de Gordon los que más atrajeron la atención de Mello, pues al verlos, el joven esloveno supo de inmediato que siempre podría tener controlado a ese gigantón: sus ojos estaban amarillentos, síntoma inequívoco de alguna adicción, posiblemente cocaína o morfina. Sabiendo que su nuevo aliado tendría debilidades que le destruían poco a poco, podría servirse de ellas para controlarlo de la forma correcta. Mello sabía desde hacía mucho que el resto del mundo podría tener más experiencia que él por los años, pero él había sido uno de los legítimos sucesores de "L" y ese puesto no lo tenía por casualidad.

Al lado de Gordon se situaba Beck Wallace, otro individuo de tez morena, producto de sesiones de rayos-UVA más que por ser su verdadero tono de piel; sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos claros, todo ello en un rostro agradable pero igualmente retorcido. Además, a ese individuo le debía gustar mucho aparentar su estatus y su físico, pues no solo iba bien arreglado sino que sus ropas resultaban caras y lucía quincalla dorada por todas partes. No era la primera vez que Mello se encontraba con alguien así pero no tardó en darse cuenta que el tal Beck era más espabilado de lo que parecía, pues le estaba escrutando con la mirada, no por asombro al ver que él era solo un joven de 19 años, sino porque quería saber qué clase de persona era él en realidad y qué estaba haciendo allí. Beck habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro en su misma posición.

Por supuesto había muchos más, pero ninguno era digno de preocupación para Mello salvo uno llamado Jack. Ese hombre de cabellos lacios, gesto torcido en una mueca que parecía de tristeza y ojos caídos tras unas gafas de concha, podía ser un problema pues Mello sabía que ya estaba registrado por la policía y que se había librado por poco. Jack Neylon, cuyo verdadero nombre era Kal Snyder, eventualmente podía ser un problema.

-Hm.- resopló Gordon con voz desagradable.- Así que tú eres el joven que me ha puesto en bandeja la cabeza del jefe rival y ahora quiere formar parte de mi banda, ¿no es así?-

En términos generales así era, aunque Gordon los había simplificado mucho.

-Correcto.-contestó Mello dándole un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

-Y por eso debo suponer que esa es la razón de que me hayas permitido lograr esa victoria y que José, aquí presente, te acompañe como aval.-

-Sí, _Boss_.- contestó José en tono respetuoso, algo raro viniendo de alguien que tenía el gatillo tan fácil.- Mello ha logrado que la organización llegue a su puesto actual, y también fue él quien descubrió el tráfico de armas del ejército argentino.-

Se oyó un silbido de admiración desde el fondo de la sala pero Gordon y Beck lo ignoraron.

-Hm… Ya veo que tienes credenciales.- sonrió Gordon, -Esta bien… No sé qué habrá traído a un muchachito como tú hasta aquí, pero desde luego que no puedo cerrar los ojos ante semejante mina de éxitos.- sonrió, aunque su mueca era desagradable, - Pero imagino que querrás algo a cambio, ¿verdad?-

-Supones bien.- contestó Mello en tono seguro. –Es algo que seguro que te beneficiará sobre cualquier otra cosa.- Con los años, sus dotes de negociador de habían desarrollado mucho. Y además, debía ganarse la confianza de ese gigantón.

-¿Qué quieres, si puede saberse?- preguntó Gordon con un tono de voz un tanto divertido, parecía complacido por las actuaciones de Mello, pero también por ver que alguien así, tan joven y espigado, vestido con estrambóticas ropas góticas, pudiera pensar que estaba en posición de hacer favores.

-Trabajar con tu organización para lograr objetivos comunes.- explicó Mello en el mismo tono calmo, sin dejar nunca que sus emociones translucieran pese a ser muy consciente de lo importante que era ese momento.- Yo puedo ayudar a que llegues a lo más alto.-

-De hecho ya lo estás haciendo.-

-A cambio quiero que me ayudéis a mí.-

-¿En qué?- preguntó Beck, quien parecía seguir examinándolo de cerca.

-En la captura de Kira.- reveló por fin.

* * *

-**E**ntonces, ¿lo has conseguido?- exclamó Matt desde su asiento en la butaca del salón del apartamento que había alquilado en las proximidades del edificio sede de la organización de Rodd.

Varios días después de su encuentro con Rodd y su banda, Mello había salido en secreto a visitar a Matt en el apartamento que el joven había alquilado en la zona donde estaba ubicado el cuartel general del mafioso. Mello, como siempre, extremaba las precauciones, y más ahora que su credibilidad todavía estaba en entre dicho. No quería que le vieran hablando con desconocidos y más después de haber propuesto a Gordon y su banda un método para hacerse con "el poder de Kira".

Mientras escuchaba a Matt, ahora más tranquilo y relajado en la comodidad del salón del apartamento y lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Mello asintió mientras desenvolvía una nueva tableta.

-… Gordon y sus hombres me han aceptado como parte de su banda.- explicó, -Ahora solo tengo que trabajar un tiempo con ellos para beneficiarlos y trazar un plan convincente para hacerme con el cuaderno.-

-Mello, ya lo hemos hablado en otras ocasiones…- le interrumpió Matt, - Pero ¿realmente crees que es un cuaderno el arma que usa Kira para ejecutar a sus víctimas?-

-Sí la información que me facilitó Halle es correcta, sí, así es.- afirmó Mello.- Hasta es posible que haya más de un cuaderno realmente y que Kira esté usando uno de ellos para hacer sus ejecuciones.-

-…Y volvemos a la teoría que lo que la policía japonesa confiscó a ese tal Higuchi de la "Yotsuba Group" era el cuaderno que él estaba usando para eliminar a los miembros de la competencia.- enumeró Matt con aire cansino, -Esto es como un juego de "arcade".-

Mello ignoró el comentario; estaba acostumbrado a ver a Matt jugar durante horas cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, de la misma forma que el propio Matt estaba acostumbrado a ver a Mello comer chocolate continuamente.

-Así lo afirma Halle.- respondió.

-Crees demasiado en lo que te cuenta Halle.-

Mello se encogió de hombros.

-Ella tiene interés en capturar a Kira y es lo bastante lista como para diferenciar entre datos banales y datos importantes… Está claro que sabe que Higuchi fue detenido por ser sospechoso del caso Kira, y además sabemos que ese empresario fue ejecutado mediante un paro cardiaco en cuanto perdió el cuaderno.-

-…Entonces Kira lo mató con otro cuaderno.- adivinó Matt.

-Exacto.-

-¿Y por qué cree Halle tan fervientemente que Higuchi estuvo en posesión del cuaderno?- quiso saber el joven amante de los videojuegos.

- No me lo ha dicho exactamente.- respondió Mello un tanto perplejo, -Pero sí sé que Higuchi, o Kira, en aquel momento ejecutó a alguien que ella tenía en estima. Es una muerte contrastada por paro cardiaco porque muchas de las que hubo en las semanas previas a la detención de Higuchi, se produjeron muchas muertes en las compañías rivales.-

Matt rió con tristeza.

-Mafiosos empresarios, o empresarios mafiosos… La misma mierda.- exclamó. -¿Y quién sería ese alguien?, ¿algún noviete?- aventuró el joven de cabellos ceniza mientras prendía un cigarro.

-Ni idea.- respondió Mello, -Ya te he dicho que nunca me lo ha contado.-

-Claro… porque siempre que te cuenta algo es a punta de pistola. Tú siempre la amenazas para conseguirlo.-

Mello se volvió hacia él, olvidándose momentáneamente de su tableta de chocolate.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó.

-Tú sabrás.- contestó Matt encogiéndose de hombros y Mello refunfuñó. Sabía qué implicaban las palabras de Matt y por eso mismo no quería indagar más en el asunto.

Matt, además, supo que molestar más a Mello con ese tema no era una buena idea y en ese momento le asaltó una nueva inquietud.

-Oye, Mello.- dijo atrayendo su atención de nuevo,- ¿Crees que "L" estaba con la policía japonesa cuando detuvieron a Higuchi y obtuvieron ese cuaderno maldito?-

Si Matt era el tercero en la línea de sucesión al puesto de "L" no era por casualidad.

-Es posible… Eso explicaría por qué murió solo unos días después.- contestó el joven rubio.

* * *

_7 Marzo, 2009, Langley, Virginia._

**E**so fue algo que Halle no se esperaba en absoluto. Esa misma mañana Duncan, el estoico superior de Halle, había recibido la visita de otro agente de nombre Ratt que procedía de otro departamento, y se había encerrado a puerta cerrada con Duncan y su secretario durante un buen rato. Al principio Halle no prestó atención al suceso pues ese Ratt solo podía estar ahí para informar a Duncan sobre algún tema que más tarde ella sabría, así que no debía darle mayor importancia. Sin embargo, Sara Miller, su compañera de departamento, no tardó en informarla confidencialmente sobre el tal Ratt.

-..¿Es que no lo sabes?- le cuchicheó por lo bajo, -Ratt está considerado como uno de los mejores investigadores de la CIA… Si ahora está hablando con Duncan es porque algo pasa.-

Halle se reservó su opinión para si misma, como era lo habitual, ya que hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos, no se atrevía a opinar. Sara, sin embargo, era chismosa y le gustaba comentar las cosas en todo momento, así como enterarse de todo; esa era una buena habilidad para alguien que trabaja en una agencia de espionaje si no fuera porque a Sara, en su justa medida, también le gustaba comentar con los demás sus descubrimientos.

Halle suspiró.

-Sara… Si ese Ratt es tan importante como dices, Duncan ya nos informará sobre algo.-

-¡Hall, pero qué sosa eres!- se quejó Sara, -¡Ahí tienes a nuestro jefe hablando con uno de los agentes más notorios de la Compañía y tú ni te inmutas!-

Bien pensado podría ser que Sara tuviera razón…

Poco más tarde, Jonathan, el secretario de Duncan, llamó a Halle para que se reuniera con Duncan y el tal Ratt en privado. La mujer de ojos color miel no sabía qué pensar… Normalmente, cuando el jefe de alguien le llama para hablar en privado en su despacho, todo el mundo siente un frío recorriéndole la espalda, pero cuando además el jefe tiene a un superior o tercero delante, la cosa es más complicada todavía. Halle no tenía motivos fehacientes como para temer que Duncan la abroncara por haber hecho mal su trabajo, pero sí temía que hubiesen descubierto su juego como doble agente al servicio de Mello.

Conteniendo la respiración, entró en el despacho.

Allí estaba Duncan, con su acostumbrado aire de senador romano, y también Jonathan, tan nervioso e inquieto como siempre, incapaz de permanecer en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo; y por último Ratt. Ahora que podía, se fijó más en ese personaje tan "famoso" (al menos según las palabras de Sara) y le observó de hito en hito con disimulo, sabiendo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Ratt era más alto que ella, de cabello y ojos claros, con el rostro largo y chupado, de forma que su barbilla resultaba más prominente de lo que en realidad era, y otro tanto ocurría con su nariz; lo típico en un estadounidense a fin de cuentas. En líneas generales Ratt no tenía ningún rasgo distintivo que le hiciera diferente a otros muchos agentes.

- Halle, entra y cierra la puerta.- ordenó Duncan en su tono habitual y ella se limitó a obedecer.- Este de aquí es Ratt, uno de los agentes más destacables del departamento de investigación internacional. Está aquí por petición expresa del director Mainson, director general del FBI.-

Ratt se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy aquí por orden expresa del director del FBI, el asunto que me trae es de vital importancia.-Al oírle, Halle tensó involuntariamente el cuerpo aunque luchó por aparentar frialdad. –Es concerniente al caso Kira.-

-¿El caso Kira?- exclamó Halle, -Eso es algo de lo que la CIA y el FBI han estado trabajando juntos con "L" desde hace años.-

-Sí, Halle, así es.- asintió Duncan desde su puesto. Pero ha habido cambios.-

Halle contuvo su expresión de sorpresa; de alguna forma dedujo que era posible que se hubiese descubierto que el verdadero "L" estaba muerto.

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?- preguntó con voz grave la mujer de ojos de color miel intentando aparentar inocencia.

-No puedo entrar en detalles, pero debido a una serie de circunstancias, el gobierno considera que debe empezar a actuar en secreto al margen de las órdenes de "L" para capturar a Kira.- explicó Ratt, - Así que ha decidido crear una nueva organización para llevar a cabo esa tarea.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Halle; eso era algo que no se esperaba.

-Así es. Esta nueva organización recibirá el nombre de SPK (Secret Provision of Kira) ya hora mismo estamos reclutando a algunos de los mejores agentes de la CIA y el FBI para esta tarea.- Halle contuvo el aliento.- Su superior, Duncan, nos ha recomendado a usted, agente Halle Lidner.-

A pesar de todo, Halle no pudo evitar que la boca se le quedara abierta por la sorpresa. La noticia que Ratt traía iba a constituir otro gran vuelco a su carrera.

Poco después Halle quedó a solas con Ratt en un despacho privado donde fue informada con más detalle sobre la nueva organización, el SPK. Duncan y el resto de su departamento no participaron en ella dado que el carácter de la misma era totalmente confidencial. Ratt quiso hablar en privado con Halle cuando ella dejó claro que estaba interesada en el caso Kira y en esa nueva organización que el gobierno tenía prevista crear en los próximos días.

-…Veo que efectivamente estás muy bien informada.- explicó Ratt desde su asiento. –Mi labor aquí es reclutar agentes voluntarios que estén dispuestos a ser parte del SPK, y me fijé en ti cuando leí tu expediente.-

-¿Puede ser más concreto?- pidió Halle en tono grave y manteniendo las distancias; por alguna razón, Ratt la estaba tuteando. -¿Por qué yo? Hay otros muchos agentes en mi misma posición.-

-Porque ninguno de ellos tiene el perfil.- explicó Ratt, -Pero tú sí, principalmente por una razón…- Halle le miró expectante.- Has manifestado en varias ocasiones que cree que "L" está muerto.-

Halle dio un respingo; ni ella se esperaba algo así. Ratt continuó hablando, imaginando lo que tenía que decir.

-Eres la única que realmente parece creer que es así. Además, estuvo haciendo investigaciones por su cuenta sobre el caso Kira, y el director Mainson ha considerado que son realmente acertadas.-

-Pero esas investigaciones me fueron vetadas.- replicó Halle, -La policía japonesa lo descubrió y mi propio superior me prohibió continuarlas.-

-Es cierto… Pero ahora mismo han sido determinantes para que yo haya venido aquí.- explicó Ratt, -Es por eso que deseo saber si estás dispuesta a colaborar con el SPK.-

-Lo estaré cuando conozca más detalles sobre esa organización.- contestó Halle, -Prefiero saber qué estoy haciendo en mi trabajo.-

Ratt sonrió con condescendencia.

-Eres una mujer muy prudente, Lidner.- sonrió, -Está bien, dado que estás ya sobre aviso, te daré un detalle muy importante sobre la SPK y su futuro trabajo.- su expresión se volvió seria.- La SPK trabajará bajo la supervisión del sucesor de "L".-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Halle, esta vez realmente sorprendida.

-Como tú misma ha manifestado en sus informes… El verdadero "L" murió hace ya tiempo y ahora otra persona de la que no conocemos su identidad, ocupa su puesto.- Ratt suspiró, -De una forma correcta pero que no consigue acercarse a Kira.- Halle asintió,- Así que la SPK trabajarás bajo las órdenes de la persona que es su legítimo sucesor a partir del próximo día 12 de Marzo.-

-Entonces… ¿realmente "L" está muerto?- musitó Halle a sabiendas que era una pregunta retórica.

Ratt asintió.

-Así es. Al parecer Kira lo eliminó en Noviembre del 2005, hace ya casi cuatro años… Aunque no fue hasta que su sucesor apareció con todos los informes cuando lo pudimos saber. Esperamos que la SPK sea capaz de localizar y descubrir a Kira y para ello estamos reuniendo a los mejores agentes de nuestro campo.-

-Y yo debo ser parte de la organización, ¿correcto?- adivinó Halle.

-Debido al riesgo que supone esta operación, no queremos obligar a nadie. Solo formará parte de la SPK si te ofreces voluntaria.- El rostro de Halle se volvió pensativo,- Por supuesto puedes tener un par de días para pensarlo.-

Halle asintió suavemente y evaluó la propuesta.

Era cierto que desde hacía casi un año había estado facilitando información a Mello sobre el caso Kira, pero realmente Mello no se había decidido a actuar abiertamente; por lo que Halle había podido ver, ese joven genio de cabellos rubios estaba demasiado inmiscuido en ascender puestos dentro de las organizaciones criminales de las que, según él, se iba a servir para atrapar a Kira. Pero realmente el caso no parecía avanzar y Halle estaba empezando a preguntarse si era productivo. Cierto que Mello deseaba capturar a Kira de una forma que, vista fríamente, se podía calificar de obsesiva, pero no había actuado todavía… y ahora una nueva organización se abría ante ella. Halle evaluó las ventajas e inconvenientes sobre ello; ella seguía estando en deuda con Mello por haberla salvado la vida y abierto nuevas posibilidades, pero si se unía a la SPK, esas posibilidades se ampliarían e incluso Mello podría empezar a actuar con más rapidez.

Después de todo ella también deseaba fervientemente desenmascarar a Kira y sus motivos también eran personales. Y al igual que Naomi Misora, ella también deseba trabajar algún día al lado de "L", así que, ¿por qué no su sucesor?

-Está bien, acepto.- contestó Halle por fin,- Me ofrezco voluntaria para formar parte de la SPK. Colaboraré en la captura de Kira.-

- Me alegra oír eso, Lidner.- sonrió Ratt. –Bienvenida.-

* * *

_10 Marzo 2009, Nueva York, USA._

**H**alle había vuelto a Nueva York, esta vez por su propia decisión. Después de ofrecerse voluntaria, había logrado ser aceptada para formar parte de ese nuevo equipo llamado SPK que trabajaría para capturar a Kira al margen de las operaciones de "L" y según mandato del presidente David Hope. Tal y como ella ya sabía desde hacía tiempo, el verdadero "L" estaba muerto y ahora otra persona ocupaba su lugar; pero también había un segundo "L", su legítimo sucesor, que sería el que dirigiría la SPK. Halle no podía negar que sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quién sería ese individuo, si trabajar con él sería algo parecido a lo que años atrás le había contado Naomi Misora, y por supuesto saber que estaría en lo más alto de su carrera profesional, trabajar al lado de semejante personaje y de forma directa.

Halle había recibido instrucciones acerca de cómo estaba formada la SPK y los individuos que la integraban, siete personas además del legítimo "L". Y al igual que todas ellas, fue conducida a la sala donde conocería a esa persona. Había más agentes con ella, la mayor parte integrantes masculinos del FBI, de hecho la excepción era ella por ser la única mujer. Estaba Ratt, integrante de "La Compañía", al igual que ella pero perteneciente a otro departamento y también quien le había ayudado a estar allí ahora; luego también estaba John Meackentraw, del FBI; Giovanni, Lester, Gardner y el propio Director Mainson, quien les aguardaría junto al nuevo "L" en la sala a donde ahora se dirigían. Halle sabía que los nombres de todos ellos eran falsos, al igual que el suyo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndose llamar "Lidner" que ya era como un segundo nombre para ella; sin embargo había casos claramente obvios de no ser sus verdaderos nombres, como el de Giovanni, quien además parecía ser el más joven de todos los integrantes de la SPK, además de ella misma. La razón era que Giovanni era un apellido italiano y ese hombre tenía todas las trazas de ser ítaloamericano, descendiente de los muchos italianos que se afincaron tras la IIª Guerra Mundial en el barrio del Brooklyn de Nueva York, así que por tanto no se podía asegurar tanto que Giovanni era un nombre falso. En el extremo opuesto, sin embargo, estaba John Matckenraw, del FBI, que haciéndose llamar con un nombre similar al del conocido jugador de tenis, hacía que resultara obvio que fuese un nombre falso. Los casos de Lester, Gardner y Ratt seguían siendo dudosos, aunque siendo compañero suyo de oficio Lidner sabía que Ratt tenía forzosamente nombre falso.

Sea como fuere, ellos serían sus compañeros de trabajo y todos deberían colaborar juntos junto al nuevo sucesor de "L".

Y lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era quién sería esa persona…

Cuando las pesadas puertas de madera con pomos dorados se abrieron y todos ellos entraron en la sala donde se encontrarían con el nuevo "L", la sorpresa fue mayúscula, ninguno esperaba que ese personaje fuera a ser lo que encontraron allí. Al lado del orondo y bigotudo Director Mainson había un muchacho sentado en una silla en una postura bastante estrafalaria, con una pierna doblada y el pie apoyado sobre el asiento mientras se atusaba los rizos de su cabello con un interés que incluso a primera vista parecía obsesivo. Al principio parecía que en realidad se trataba de un niño, pero luego comprobaron para sorpresa de todos que no, que era un adolescente de unos 17 años, aunque resultaba de baja estatura para su edad y su cara redondeada resultaba un tanto infantil; aparte de eso era albino, sus tupidos cabellos formaban bucles y carecían de color, aunque su dueño parecía encontrar fascinante enroscarlos entre sus dedos. Finalmente sus ropas tampoco eran convencionales, parecía ir vestido con una suerte de pijama y calzar únicamente unos calcetines, lo que le daba la sensación de haberse levantado a media noche para ir a por un vaso de agua o algo parecido. Era inevitable que la palabra "Hobbit" se asociara automáticamente para describir su aspecto físico.

Los integrantes de la SPK debieron pensar, obviamente, que aquello era una tomadura de pelo, pero Halle se reservó su opinión cuando se fijó en los ojos del chico, grandes, negros, muy profundos y con la mirada propia de ser alguien capaz de ver más allá que la gente común. Al reconocerlos, Halle supo que ese chico era quien realmente debían creer que era, esa no era una mirada normal.

…Y aunque le llevó unos segundo relacionarla, se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien con esa misma mirada.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros.- dijo entonces Mainson, -Por favor, presten atención.-

Las miradas de estupor parecieron tener dificultades en retirar la mirada del chico, pero hicieron lo que el director les ordenaba.

-Este joven que está a mi lado es Near, el legítimo sucesor de "L".-explicó, -Él será la persona a cuyas órdenes trabajaremos a partir del día de hoy. Toda la información del caso que nos ocupa ya ha sido enviada a cada uno de ustedes para que la estudien en las próximas horas para empezar a trabajar de forma oficial el próximo día 12 de este mes. A partir de entonces todas nuestras actividades se desvincularán secretamente de las directrices del "L" que trabaja en Japón y seguiremos las órdenes de Near.-

Los agentes, acostumbrados a ese tipo de formalismos de trabajo, asintieron, aunque seguían mirando con estupor al joven albino.

-Director Mainson.- intervino entonces el joven con una voz algo suave para la edad que tenía, -Antes de comenzar a repartir tareas, me gustaría hablar en privado con cada uno de los integrantes de la SPK. Quiero saber cuáles son sus habilidades para poder trabajar de la forma más correcta posible.-

Eso sí era una sorpresa: ese joven quería estudiarlos por separado.

-De acuerdo, Near.- contestó Mainson un tanto dubitativo, -Pero el plazo de trabajo que tenemos antes del día 12, debemos haber distribuido las tareas.-

-Sé muy bien el plazo de tiempo que tenemos, director.- puntualizó Near en un tono poco amable y sorprendentemente autoritario.- Pero es una acción necesaria; se impone la prudencia y quiero tener estudiadas todas las posibilidades antes de hacer cualquier movimiento que luego nos pueda llevar al fracaso.- luego se volvió hacia los agentes, -No se preocupe, como mínimo será cuestión de un par de horas o como mucho, tres. Pero hoy podré dar por acabadas todas mis entrevistas.-

-Como ordenes, Near.-

Tras la intervención del joven albino todos tuvieron claro que ese joven no era un cualquiera, que tenía una forma de trabajar muy prudente y metódica, incluso tampoco parecía tener reparos a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Fuera o no el sucesor de "L", sí resultaba cierto que no tenía nada que ver con otros jóvenes de su edad.

Frente a la excitación de encontrarse ante la presencia del sucesor de "L", la cuestión era que Halle ya había visto esa forma de actuar previamente y eso había hecho que se formulara nuevas preguntas.

* * *

**L**as horas se sucedieron y durante ese tiempo, uno a uno todos los agentes del SPK fueron pasando por la sala donde Near les estaba interrogando. No lo hacía solo sino que Mainson le acompañaba aunque no tomaba parte en ellas, y como los agentes salían por diferente puerta, no había manera que pudieran intercambiar impresiones antes de entrar o salir.

Cuando por fin le tocó el turno a Halle, ella se encontró con que Near había abandonado la silla donde le habían visto sentado desde el principio y que estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo algo que nunca se habría esperado de un joven de 17 años: jugar con juguetes, en este caso robots transformables. Near parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él y simplemente hablaba mientras enfrentaba una Valkiria de "_Macross_" a un Jetfire de "_Transformers_" como si hiciera una competencia entre ambos. Halle, obviamente, parpadeó al verlo, cuando de repente recordó lo que Naomi le había contado tiempo atrás sobre B.B y su costumbre a imitar comportamientos y excentricidades del verdadero "L", tales como hartarse de dulces y adoptar posturas extrañas en todo momento; si ese joven que se hacía llamar Near era su sucesor y había recibido el mismo tipo de entrenamiento y educación, era lógico pensar que tuviera trazas comunes con "L".

-Halle Lidner, ¿Verdad?- dijo de repente el joven albino sin levantar la vista hacia ella, - Aunque tu verdadero nombre es Halle Bullok, ¿correcto?-

-Sí, así es.- contestó ella en tono profesional,- Lidner es mi apellido de trabajo.-

Near asintió.

-Bien, en ese caso de ahora en adelante me dirigiré a ti por el nombre de "Lidner".- anunció el chico albino-… Si te parecer correcto, por supuesto.-

-Lidner me parece bien... Near.-

Halle creyó ver una especie de sonrisa en la boca del joven, pero tampoco estaba segura. La última vez que vio una mirada como la suya era en alguien cuyo rostro era una marea cambiante de expresiones, pero las de Near eran prácticamente ausentes y creía no poder distinguir ninguna clase de gesto en el rostro de aquel joven.

-Perfecto. En ese caso será así como me dirija a ti.- respondió Near haciendo volar su "Jetfire" como si fuera un avión.

Halle miró de reojo a Mainson, quien parecía un mero espectador, y al no recibir respuesta, aguardó a que Near hablara y comenzara su interrogatorio.

-Lidner, he leído tu expediente y veo que eres una de las mejores agentes de la CIA pese a no tener una posición realmente destacada. Tu compañero Ratt tiene un puesto más notable.- explicó él como si quisiera ver la reacción de ella al verse comparada con alguien más.

-Ratt y yo trabajamos en departamentos distintos y nuestra área de actuación es diferente.- explicó ella, -Mi campo de acción se ha centrado siempre más en la criminología y no me gusta comparar mi trabajo con el de otros compañeros. Eso solo debe servir para intentar mejorar pero no para perder los objetivos.- aclaró ella.

Near la miró de reojo y asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Sí, he visto que tienes un historial muy completo tanto en trabajo de investigación como de campo. Veo que hace un año estuviste destinada a Buenos Aires para desmantelar una organización mafiosa que pretendía comprar armamento a militares corruptos del país.-

-Sí, así es.- respondió Halle y se preguntó hasta qué punto ese joven podría saber lo que realmente ocurrió durante esa misión cuando ella misma había falseado los informes para ocultar la identidad de Mello.

-… Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver que tú estuviste haciendo investigaciones por tu cuenta acerca del caso Kira,- dijo entonces Near, -Y que incluso te ofreciste voluntaria para formar parte del SPK.-

-Es cierto. Mi superior inmediato, Duncan, puede confirmar esa información.- contestó ella.

-Lo sé. Ha sido el propio Duncan quien facilitó esos datos acerca de ti y quién intercedió a tu favor.- confesó Near para sorpresa de Halle, -De hecho fueron esos datos los que me llevaron a aceptarte en mi equipo.-

Halle frunció el ceño, convencida de estar en un interrogatorio y con una extraña sensación de Deja-vú. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haber pasado antes por esto? La forma que tenía Near de hablar, aunque fuese fría y sin pasión, era terriblemente parecida a la que Mello había tenido con ella en una situación similar; era como si los dos tuvieran el mismo proceder aunque uno resultase totalmente emocional y el otro simplemente se limitara a analizar datos sin inmiscuirse de ningún modo.

Near, sin embargo, interpretó que la expresión de Halle se debía a otra cosa.

-He visto que tus investigaciones hallaron muchos datos interesantes que, sin ser tan completos como los míos, sí que coinciden en los hechos.- confesó Near, -Debo reconocer que es asombroso que sin medios apenas pudieras reunir tanta información.-

-Gracias… Near.- contestó ella.

-…Pero lo que más me sorprende es que en tu informe…dijeras que creías que el verdadero "L" estaba muerto. – añadió Near, - ¿Podrías decirme por qué?-

-Me pareció sospechoso que habiendo comenzado de una forma tan clara en sus investigaciones, con el paso del tiempo "L" se volviera tan ineficaz.- explicó Halle sin perder la compostura. No quería delatar que ella ya sabía que el verdadero "L" había muerto hacía años. –En los últimos tiempos "L" no parece haberse movido de Japón y todos sus movimientos en torno al caso Kira son siempre ineficaces.-

-¿Influyó eso en algo para que decidieras investigar por tu cuenta?- preguntó Near.

-Sí y no. Fueron varias razones.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Motivos personales…- contestó ella en tono vacilante, - Kira mató a… alguien importante para mí hace unos años. Y esa persona no era ningún criminal.-

Pese al tono dubitativo de Halle en confesar sus razones, Near pudo apreciar que Lidner estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Entonces, tus motivos para formar parte de la SPK se resumen en uno solo: venganza.- dedujo Near en lo que parecía ser su habitual estilo de decir las cosas con *demasiada* franqueza y sin importarle el efecto que tuvieran sobre su interlocutor.

-Sí. – asintió ella, -Se podría decir que al menos es el principal de ellos.-

Near bajó la vista hacia sus juguetes y posó la Valkiria de "_Macross_" enfrentada al Jetfire de "_Transformers_"; dos juguetes tan parecidos y distintos a la vez.

-Está bien, Lidner. – dijo él, - Por el momento eso era todo lo que quería saber sobre ti.- se volvió hacia ella y le tendió la mano, - Bienvenida a la SPK… Necesitaremos a gente decidida como tú.-

Halle avanzó unos pasos hasta poder darle la mano a ese joven albino de profundos ojos negros y la estrechó con él, sorprendiéndose de su firmeza pese a su débil aspecto.

-Muchas gracias, Near.-

Cuando Halle salió de la sala por otra puerta diferente a por donde había entrado, Near comenzó a transformar la Valkiria y el Transformer en sus respectivos modos robóticos, y preguntó:

-¿Qué opina, Director Mainson?-

- Lidner es una buena agente.- contestó el orondo individuo.- Nunca ha fallado ninguna misión aunque sí tuvo problemas serios en la de Buenos Aires el año pasado.- explicó.- Si el director Duncan la recomendó es por buenas razones.-

-No lo dudo.- respondió Near, - Pero me refiero a dos cosas principalmente. La primera es que Lidner sospechara que el verdadero "L" estuviera muerto… Es cierto que en las actuales circunstancias es una posibilidad que a más de uno se le podría ocurrir, pero lo encuentro intrigante porque ella misma realizó investigaciones en torno al caso Kira. Me sorprende que pudiera llegar a esa conclusión con tan poca información.-

-Es posible… pero podría ser simplemente por intuición.- contestó Mainson, -Ya sabe lo que se dice sobre la "intuición femenina."-

-Sí, es cierto.- asintió Near no muy convencido, -Pero prefiero confiar en hechos contrastados antes que en sensaciones.-

* * *

**H**alle no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo o no, pero sabía que la SPK tardaría en actuar abiertamente y que por ahora solo se dedicaría a vigilar los movimientos del falso "L" y de Kira hasta que tuviese una idea clara de lo que ocurría.

Por lo que Halle había estado viendo desde que se fundó la SPK hacía ya dos semanas, Near era increíblemente prudente en su forma de actuar, e incluso de ser; era cierto que Mello también lo era, pero la "prudencia" y "ser comedido" no estaba dentro de las palabras que ella usaría para describirle, sino que formaban parte de una obligación. En cambio Near no era así; ese joven era increíblemente inteligente, pero totalmente falto de pasión y de, por decirlo de alguna forma, carácter. Near se dedicaba a investigar todos los datos con una dedicación asombrosa, y no hacía ningún movimiento en falso, tan solo jugar con sus maquetas y sus juguetes mientras lo hacía, como si semejante actividad le brindara la concentración necesaria; Halle había llegado a pensar que la paciencia y la dedicación que Near demostraba en armar sus maquetas eran un reflejo de su forma de trabajar.

Sin embargo Near era una persona muy escueta, casi estoica. Cualquiera diría que su aspecto físico, bajo, delgado y aparentemente sin fuerza pese a sus 16 ó 17 años eran debidos no solo a la debilidad de su piel por el defecto congénito de no tener melanina, sino a su poco desarrollo físico porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado y trasteando con sus juguetes en lugar de salir a la calle y/o hacer algo más. Es más, Near demostraba ser totalmente asocial y no tener ningún interés por nadie y por nada que no fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, y si tenía alguna inquietud, miedo, interés por algo, desde luego que no lo demostraba, ni siquiera por alguna chica como era lo habitual en un adolescente en plena ebullición hormonal.

Halle se sorprendió a si misma viéndose un poco en el papel de "hermana mayor" de ese chico en lugar de su subordinada, aunque éste era un sentimiento ocasional que frecuentemente era reemplazado por otro de admiración o simplemente la típica relación "jefe-subordinado"; por supuesto él daba las órdenes pero ella se sabía mayor y con más experiencia que él.

Era por eso que se preguntaba si sería buena idea lo que iba a hacer.

Sacó su teléfono móvil personal y marcó un número que tenía desde hacia tiempo, supuestamente correspondiente a un familiar.

No tardó en hallar respuesta.

-Mello… soy Y320.- anunció,- Tengo que comunicarte que ha habido cambios importantes en el caso Kira.-

Halle empezó a contarle lo ocurrido en su país cuando el presidente David Hope, Mello pareció volverse cada vez más histérico.

-¿Una nueva organización llamada SPK para la captura de Kira?- exclamó en tono nervioso, -¿Y ahora tú formas parte de ella?... No me sorprende.-

-Es mi decisión, Mello.- explicó ella, sabedora de que Mello no se estaba tomando bien la nueva hora. -Yo también quiero capturar a Kira y esta era una buena oportunidad. Además, la SPK está totalmente desvinculada del falso "L" que hay en Japón.- a través del auricular, Halle pudo oír algo semejante a un chasquido, aunque no sabía si era porque Mello había chasqueado la lengua o porque estaba destrozando su omnipresente tableta de chocolate.- Esto hará que el caso se precipite.-

-Dime, Y320.- ordenó Mello con voz contenida. -¿Quién está al mando del SPK realmente? ¿Cómo supo la CIA y el FBI que el verdadero "L" estaba muerto? ¿Acaso les dijiste tú algo?-

-Mello… - comenzó a contestar ella armándose de paciencia porque sabía que Mello estaba bastante furioso por algo que todavía no comprendía, - Te aseguro que yo no he filtrado ninguna información… Y aunque lo hubiese hecho no me habrían creído sin pruebas.-

-Lo sé.- masticó Mello al otro lado del auricular, -Pero quería confirmarlo… ¿Quién está al mando entonces?-

Halle dudó durante un instante si debía decirlo o no.

-El verdadero sucesor de "L".- contestó por fin, -Un joven adolescente de nombre "Near", o "N".-

La mujer de ojos de color miel dio un respingo cuando oyó un estruendo de origen desconocido al otro lado del auricular; parecía que Mello estaba realmente furioso y le hubiese dado una patada a algo o roto algún objeto de un golpe, o así lo creyó hasta que le escuchó reír como si sufriera una gran ironía del destino.

-Así que Near finalmente ha ocupado su puesto como "legítimo" sucesor de "L", ¿verdad?- exclamó.- Debí imaginarlo.-

-Mello…- respondió Halle aún confundida por lo que había pasado.

-Ese arrogante bastardo también querrá capturar a Kira, pero no es merecedor del puesto de nuevo "L"… Ni siquiera le conoció personalmente.-

Halle parpadeó a medida que una evidencia se iba formando en su mente, ¿Acaso era posible que Mello y Near ya se conocieran y no de ahora sino desde hacía ya tiempo? Near no había dicho nada sobre Mello, cosa que ella había asumido como que realmente Near no sabía (o no consideraba relevante) que hubiese más gente en el mundo con deseos de capturar a Kira… pero ahora parecía que Mello sí conocía a Near y que además no le tenía ninguna simpatía. Puesto que Near era ahora el nuevo "L" y que Mello decía que había conocido al "L" original, como mínimo era de suponer que realmente ambos debían haber coincidido en algún momento.

- Escucha Y320.- ordenó de repente Mello, - Near se encargará de capturar a Kira, no me cabe la menor duda… Pero yo lo lograré antes.- Halle parpadeó, - Así que necesito que me filtres toda la información posible que vayáis descubriendo sobre Kira. No quiero quedarme atrás.-

-¿Filtrarte información?- exclamó Halle sorprendida por las imperiosas órdenes de Mello, -Creo que pides demasiado.-

-Lo harás.- replicó Mello en tono sombrío, -Por la cuenta que te trae… Además, no puedo permitir que Near se me adelante; no merece ser él quien descubra a Kira sino yo. Y necesito hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones.-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una carrera?- se mofó Halle poniéndose nerviosa.

-Sí. Entre él y yo… y él ya sabe que yo estaré moviéndome desde algún punto.- respondió Mello, -Por eso me facilitarás toda la información que puedas y también los nombres e identidades de los miembros de la SPK. Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo haces.-

-Comprendido.- aceptó Halle en tono resignado. –Así lo haré.-

Halle colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente. Ella sabía que Mello no la mataría, la necesitaba para continuar adelante con sus planes y tener ahora alguien infiltrado en algún puesto tan elevado era una baza para ganar. Además, Halle también sabía que Mello no se llenaría sus manos de sangre, sino que haría que otro lo hiciera por él y que el chico rubio nunca tuvo verdadera intención de hacerla daño, dijera lo que dijera. Ese joven era endiabladamente listo y parecía no tener moral, pero Halle sabía que no era así y que realmente la respetaría. Por ello no tenía motivos para creer en sus veladas amenazas, pero debía hacerlo porque había sido gracias a él (directa o indirectamente) que ella estaba en donde estaba, y si bien podía ayudarle en su búsqueda gracias a la información que le filtrara, también podía hacerlo en el sentido contrario, dándole información a Near. A decir verdad, era mucho mejor que hubiese más gente buscando a Kira, y cuantos más fuesen, más posibilidades había de que alguno tuviera éxito en la misión. Por ello le seguiría ayudando; si lo hacía correctamente, ni Mello ni Near se enteraría de nada.

Eso era otro tema: ¿Por qué Mello había reaccionado tan nerviosamente ante la existencia de la SPK? O mejor dicho ¿por qué ante Near y su rol como nuevo "L"? Halle tenía la sensación que aquello era más un asunto personal que otra cosa entre esos dos muchachos, aunque era cierto que a ratos le costaba ver a Mello como a un jovenzuelo y lo veía más como un adulto, no como era el caso de Near a quien no podía evitar ver como un crío realmente inteligente pero sin experiencia.

Pero ahora eso era un asunto secundario, oficialmente ella ayudaría a Near a capturar a Kira, y extraoficialmente lo haría con Mello, con o si coacciones por su parte.

A fin de cuentas capturar a Kira era lo que todos quería; todos estaban en el mismo bando, ¿o no?

* * *

**E**n las semanas sucesivas, a medida que la SPK fue reuniendo información, bajo la supervisión de Near y directamente bajo el mando del presidente estadounidense, Halle pudo comprobar cómo la recién nacida organización quería desmarcarse completamente de las directivas de "L", o mejor dicho, de ese falso "L" que lo organizaba todo desde Japón.

Al principio la organización había empezado por recabar toda la información que pudiera, y a continuación procedió a ir eliminando uno a uno todos los posibles sospechosos del caso Kira. Pese a estar apoyado por un selecto grupo de agentes, para Halle resultaba obvio que Near tenía una forma muy paciente y directa de actuar, casi como si siguiera un proceso matemático base de ecuaciones y deducciones, lejos de los imperiosos planes de Mello. Era lógico, por supuesto; Near contaba con la ayuda de todo un país y sus recursos para sus planes, mientras que Mello tenía que lograrlo a base de hacer "amigos" entre la gente menos recomendable y con más poder que había. Era tan simple como que Near actuaba sin riesgos mientras que Mello tenía que correr muchos, incluido el de su propia vida.

La información que Halle le facilitó a Near fue variopinta, sobre todo nombres y personajes de la trama. Entre ellos estaban los nombres de los miembros de la policía japonesa que habían trabajado junto con "L" al principio de la investigación, justo cuando se dieron los mayores avances de la misma. Eso era algo que Mello eventualmente habría logrado averiguar, pero que al no contar con los medios oficiales de los que Near disponía, pues siempre encontraba que recoger información resultaba más difícil.

Sin embargo la situación se volvió tensa cuando en un momento dado Mello le pidió que le diera los nombres reales de todos los miembros de la SPK... todos menos el de Near que incluso a pesar de conocerse desde niños, Mello desconocía. Allí Halle tuvo serias dudas porque no veía caso en ver que Mello necesitara esa información. Eso la pondría a ella y a todos los demás en grave peligro. Para su sorpresa, Mello le indicó que no le pediría su verdadero nombre, solo el de sus compañeros, y que a cambio le facilitaría los nombres de los miembros de la banda de Rodd, incluyendo el de su propio líder.

-... Para mí ellos son solo herramientas- había explicado.- Cuando llegue el momento, me dejarán de ser útiles y además, es posible que Kira los mate de todas formas. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo y de probabilidades. Me conviene que tú y la SPK sepa quiénes son realmente por si en un momento dado surge la necesidad.-

A priori Halle no vio por qué Mello decía algo así, pero luego se dio cuenta de que incluso él mismo podría tener problemas en deshacerse de ellos y que tampoco era conveniente que gente como aquella estuviera tan cerca de Kira y hacerse con su poder porque supondría un grave problema. Al menos las purgas de Kira pretendían seguir un patrón "justiciero", pero que un delincuente como aquellos tipos pudiera tener el poder de Kira, era una idea... escalofriante.

Mello, después de todo, también era precavido y Halle finalmente accedió a darles los nombres de todos ellos menos el suyo propio y el de Near.

Otro punto de alarma fue cuando por fin Halle averiguó la verdadera razón de por qué Mello había estado envuelto en un asunto de tráfico de armas cuando se conocieron. Mello quería para sus planes un misil, tierra-tierra. Eso hizo que primero se quedara estupefacta, pero luego, para sorpresa de la propia agente de la CIA, sintió un nudo de expectación y de admiración por Mello. Era evidente que el joven rubio cubierto de ropas góticas no iba a usar el misil para empotrárselo en la cabeza a Kira, sino para algo más... y la idea de ver cuál era la jugada que Mello había ideado, la llenaba de expectación.

Para Halle, ahora Near era un niño prodigio, asombroso en todos sus sentidos... Pero Mello era simplemente un joven fascinante.

Finalmente, tras varios meses de duro trabajo, las averiguaciones de Near y Mello llegaron al punto de la misma conclusión, casi de forma simultánea por lo que pudo ver Halle. Y la conclusión de ambos fue la misma: existían dos Cuadernos de Muerte con los que Kira llevaba a cabo las ejecuciones y uno de ellos estaba en manos de los patanes de la policía japonesa que el falso "L" dirigía desde Japón.

* * *

-... **E**stá confirmado.- aseguró Mello.- El departamento superior de investigación de la policía japonesa estuvo en contacto con "L" y es muy posible que... –hizo una pausa, ese punto era importante.- ... que ellos tengan el "objeto" con el cual Kira lleva a cabo sus ejecuciones.-

-¿Estás seguro, Mello?- preguntó Rodd con una fea sonrisa que anticipada un gesto de triunfo.

El joven esloveno asintió con gesto seguro.

-Es totalmente lógico. Además...- contestó como si fuera algo obvio- ...si el nuevo "L" y la policía japonesa trabajan juntos y conocen el método que usa Kira para sus purgas, deben tener el objeto con qué hacerlo.-

Como siempre, Beck era el más cauteloso y reticente de todos los miembros de la banda de Rodd; Mello había aprendido que en su caso siempre tendría que dar alguna respuesta más detallada para hacerle ver que tenía razón en sus deducciones. En otras circunstancias, esa situación habría desencadenado en una fiera rivalidad entre ambos ocasionada por el miedo de Beck a perder su puesto de favor dentro de la banda, pero el presumido individuo había sido listo y prefirió mantenerse al margen de un enfrentamiento por el poder con Mello porque, en primer lugar, resultaba obvio que tenía todas las de perder, y en segundo lugar porque él tenía otras cualidades que le permitían estar allí ahora. En la práctica, que Mello hubiese acabado convertido en el favorito de Rodd y en el cerebro no oficial de la banda, era algo que no había afectado a la posición de Beck, al menos no más que las de cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Pero eso no quitaba que éste cuestionara las deducciones de Mello. Y Mello, por su parte, le venía muy bien que alguien lo hiciera porque así le ayudaba a demostrar que tenía razón.

-...Muy bien. Buen trabajo, Mello. Como siempre.- sonrió Rodd con satisfacción. –Eso significa que nuestro siguiente paso es...-

-Secuestrar al director de la policía japonesa, el _tal_ señor Takimura.- sentenció Mello dando un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.- Luego hacernos con la libreta que tienen ellos y por último con la que tiene Kira.- miró a Rodd para hacerle cómplice de sus palabras. –Así seremos imparables.-

El gigantón soltó una carcajada, divertido.

-Me encanta cómo piensas, Mello.- exclamó.

Beck torció el gesto. Rodd era un líder indiscutible pero no era capaz de darse cuenta que lo que Mello hacía... no era por ansia de poder.

* * *

_15-Octubre-2009_

**E**l director de la policía japonesa resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad, avanzada calvicie y gafas que ya debía rozar los 50. Posiblemente, pese a tener un puesto importante, se encontrara en una posición acomodada y en cuanto acabase el "Caso Kira", ya había pensado en pedir la jubilación y luego retirarse a un pequeño pueblo de la costa donde poder dedicarse a la pesca del pulpo o algo parecido... Aunque irónicamente eso dependía de cuánto tiempo llevara resolverlo.

Secuestrarlo había sido un trabajo más difícil por la labor de logística que conllevaba que por hacerlo propiamente dicho. Japón tenía uno de los índices de criminalidad violenta más bajos del mundo, sobre todo ahora que Kira purgaba a diario, así que sus habitantes simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con las mismas circunstancias que en otros lugares del mundo y, de cara a delincuentes curtidos y con muchos años a sus espaldas, como pasaba con los miembros de la banda de Rodd, superar sus medidas de seguridad fue relativamente fácil.

Por el contrario, lo difícil fue poder estructurarlo todo para poder llevar a cabo el secuestro y además llevar a Takimura a Estados Unidos. La presencia de extranjeros resultaba muy obvia en Japón y los miembros de la banda de Rodd resaltaban fácilmente entre la población local por sus obvias diferencias raciales y el hecho de que los japoneses, en general, miraran a los extranjeros como una "rara avis". Además de eso, Mello no quiso arriesgarse y convenció a Rodd de no pedir colaboración con la mafia "yakuza", pues eso primero despertaría sospechas entre los propios criminales japoneses al ver que una banda estadounidense tenía tanto interés en hacerse con el director general de la policía de su país, y luego además llevaba implícito tener que compensar todos esos favores de algún modo. No; a todas luces era mejor hacerlo por su cuenta y sin tener que pedir explicaciones ni favores a nadie.

Eso supuso un importante desembolso económico para poder entrar en el país con la mayor ligereza que pudieran (lo que significaba no tener que pedir visados de residencia) y una vez allí, moverse sobre terreno seguro para luego capturar a Takimura y embarcarlo en un avión lo más rápido posible con destino Los Ángeles. Limpio, rápido e indoloro. Así era como tenía que ser.

El plan de Mello dio resultado: Takimura fue capturado a poca distancia de su oficina cuando almorzaba en uno de los restaurantes de sushibar que servían el menú del día, algo muy habitual en aquellos lares. Fue capturado, sedado, amordazado y metido en un cajón que fue embarcado en un vuelo privado desde Tokio a Los Ángeles, aunque para sobrellevar el viaje y evitar la deshidratación, le fue suministrado suero intravenoso de manera que pudiese llegar en unas condiciones lo suficientemente aceptables como... para ser interrogado. De nada habría servido un rehén como ese si luego no podía ni hablar.

En total, el proceso no llegó a las setenta y dos horas, contando los trayectos de ida y vuelta. Debían darse prisa porque la ausencia de alguien tan importante no pasaría desapercibida fácilmente por mucho tiempo.

Takimura, una vez despierto, se encontró con que estaba maniatado y sentado en una silla de oficina en medio de un sótano apenas iluminado por varios focos que colgaban del techo y una estructura de vigas de metal y paneles por rejado del techo que se entrecruzaban con una amalgama de cañerías de tendido lumínico y de agua y calefacción. Dadas las características del mismo estaba claro que eran los sótanos de un edificio de gran tamaño. Frente a él había una escalera formada por tarimas de metal y una precaria barandilla que ascendía a lo que debían de ser las plantas superiores tras una puerta con remaches también metálica.

A su lado, pudo distinguir a los que eran sus captures. Por supuesto no se trataba de los mismos "gamjin" que vio cruzarse con él justo antes de que le capturaran y sedaran, sino de unos individuos bien distintos; sus conocimientos de policía le avisaron que eran profesionales: ningún delincuente de categoría haría las cosas por sí mismo, sino que haría que otros hicieran por él el trabajo sucio, más en su caso cuando eran todos... ¿Europeos? ¿Americanos? Ese era otro detalle significativo: ¿qué interés tendrían en secuestrarle unos extranjeros? Además, aunque no tenía una noción del tiempo transcurrido exactamente, sabía que había estado inconsciente durante mucho rato, lo que implicaba que podría estar muy lejos del sushibar en donde había almorzado. Esos dos tipos eran mucho mayores que él en cuanto a envergadura corporal y tenían los tabiques de la nariz aplastados, lo que demostraba que se habían visto involucrados en peleas; uno de ellos además, era de color y su pelo formaba una cascada de finas trenzas similares a rastas, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo corto para dejar ver sus aretes de oro; a pesar de esas diferencias, ambos tenían perilla y gastaban caros trajes de chaqueta.

Fue al oírles hablar en un inglés tosco y poco vocalizado cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente eran americanos.

-Vaya, vaya... El Bello Durmiente oriental ya ha despertado.- exclamó el tipo de los aretes.

-Ya era hora. Nos empezábamos a preocupar de que Beck se hubiera excedido con la dosis de cloroformo y te hubieras quedado en el sitio.-

Takimura apenas podía entenderles dada su obnubilación mental y sus toscos modales.

-¿Avisamos al _boss_?-preguntó el primero.

-No, Eddie. Mejor ver qué opina el chico.-

-Como siempre, entonces.- resopló el segundo.

En las plantas superiores del edificio, Mello aguardaba a que Rodd diera un primer paso. Con el tiempo había comprendido que esa era la mejor forma de actuar: permitir que los demás empezaran el trabajo para que así nunca fuera inculpado por sus actos, y además hacerles creer que todo eran decisiones suyas y no actos orquestados por él. Mello sabía muy bien que su posición de favor dentro de la organización de Rodd era porque él le daba poder a Rodd y no porque intentara arrebatárselo.

Sin mucho interés, se limitaba a observar las noticas en TV a través de la CNN internacional que, como ya era costumbre, todos los días hacía mención a las purgas de Kira. Aunque semejante noticia pusiera nervioso a más de uno, Mello, por ahora, se sentía a salvo. Si algo ocurría, Halle le informaría.

De lo contrario, aquello no avanzaría en la dirección correcta. Tener ahora bajo su poder al director general Takimura era solo una parte del plan.

* * *

**H**alle estaba nerviosa. Mello por fin había dado el primer paso importante para conseguir el cuaderno y acercarse a Kira, lo que significaba que al margen de las actividades de la SPK, habría más gente envuelta en la carrera por detener a Kira. En cuanto la SPK supiera "oficialmente" que Takimura había sido "casualmente" secuestrado, Near tendría otros problemas a los que enfrentarse.

Pero en ese momento el joven albino era ignorante de este hecho y ahora tenía otros asuntos en la cabeza. Sabiendo que "L" había estado en contacto directo con la policía japonesa y que ellos debían guardar el cuaderno extraído al corrupto empresario Higuchi, había pensado en enviar a John Matckenraw a entrevistarse con la policía japonesa para conseguir el Cuaderno de Muerte. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria entre cada país, lo más probable era que para cuando su compañero del FBI llegara a su destino, Takimura ya estuviera a buen recaudo en Los Ángeles bajo el mando de Mello.

Y eso era algo que el joven rubio debía saber.

Aprovechando una pausa sin vigilancia, Halle pudo mandar a través de su propio equipo, un mensaje escrito que luego sería convertido en voz al teléfono celular de Mello. Más tarde, el registro del mismo sería eliminado.

-Mello, soy Y320.- comenzó a decir.- Seré breve. La SPK va a mandar a uno de sus hombres a Japón para reclamar el Cuaderno de Muerte. Que Near descubra que Takimura ha sido secuestrado, es cuestión de tiempo.-

-"Bien, de acuerdo." –contestó la voz de Mello convertida en texto, -"Sigue informando, Y320."-

Era un mensaje inusualmente calmo para tratarse de Mello.

Halle suspiró pesadamente borrando el registro y no pudo más que murmurar cierta frase que cierto emperador romano dijo una vez de acuerdo con sus cronistas.

-_Alea Jacta Est...-_

* * *

**R**odd y sus hombres seguían sin saber quién era el tal Y320 que informaba a Mello sobre los movimientos de la SPK y de la CIA en general; cada vez que uno de ellos había respondido personalmente a las llamadas de ese misterioso personaje, había escuchado una voz digital que informaba sobre lo oportuno y requería hablar con Mello personalmente. Rodd, sin embargo, no se mostraba preocupado por ello. Mello le había otorgado con asombrosa facilidad más éxitos de los que podía contar, y el hecho de no saber quién era ese misterioso personaje, no le preocupaba; Mello siempre hablaba con Y320 con mucha familiaridad y falta de preocupación, aunque su tono siempre era autoritario. Por tanto para Rodd la situación era muy simple: si Mello se fiaba de Y320, él no tenía motivos para desconfiar.

Pero como solía ocurrir, Beck no lo veía tan claro y se mantuvo expectante por lo que iba a pasar.

Mello se encontró por fin cara a cara con el derrotado personaje oriental que posiblemente había conocido al verdadero "L" y que ahora actuaba junto a su impostor. Era el personaje más cercano a su objetivo con el que se había topado. Takimura, sin embargo, estaba sentado en la silla de oficinista, totalmente maniatado y su cabeza colgando en símbolo de derrota, aunque su estado físico no era excesivamente malo, tan solo mostraba signos de no haber ingerido alimento sólido en unos días además del stress de su situación. El oriental levantó la mirada levemente, sabedor de que alguien importante acababa de llegar, y que además se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso de su situación como para permitirse mostrarse abiertamente ante él; sin embargo lo que Takimura encontró ante él fue un gigantón de color embutido en un caro traje de chaqueta color blanco, y a su lado un joven vestido a la manera de los góticos o tal vez incluso de algunos "visual" de su país, aunque este era obviamente de raza blanca, y además sostenía una barra de chocolate en la mano que mordisqueaba casi de forma obsesiva.

Takimura, a pesar de su situación, no podía dejar de encontrarla bizarra.

Una vez más fue Rodd el primero en hablar. Mello no podía permitirse el lujo de actuar como el líder, sino que debía hacer creer a Rodd que todo era por y para él.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- preguntó el gigantón.

-¡Qué va! No ha soltado prenda sobre el cuaderno.- exclamó Eddie. –Parece que no supiera nada.-

A estas alturas, Takimura sabía de sobra la razón de su secuestro. El hombre de color con el pelo recogido en finas trenzas, le miró gravemente, sabedor de que el japonés era consciente de lo que intentaban, y comenzó a hablar con voz clara para que pudiera entenderle bien.

-Escucha... sabemos que la policía japonesa se desentendió del caso Kira prácticamente desde el principio. Solo varios de sus agentes acabaron actuando por su cuenta: Sochiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi y Tota Matsuda... ¿es eso correcto?-

Cabizbajo, Takimura contestó,

-Sí... pero había otro hombre... Ukita... Pero murió.-

Mello dio un mordisco a su sempiterna tableta de chocolate. Obtener información de Takimura estaba siendo más fácil de lo que pensaba; el director de la policía obviamente se sentía completamente derrotado e incapaz de negar u ocultar información cuando él mismo acababa de descubrir que Souchiro no le había revelado nada sobre el cuaderno, más siendo Yagami el Vicedirector y él su superior inmediato.

A ojos de Mello, no había hecho falta recurrir a la violencia. Eso facilitaba las cosas notoriamente.

Sin embargo, tanto Eddie como su compañero, no veían aquello más que como una divertida forma de obtener poder y burlarse de la situación.

-Y tú, a pesar de ser el director general de la policía japonesa... ¿No sabías nada sobre la existencia del cuaderno?-

Eddie no se contuvo más y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Vaya panda de pardillos que estáis hechos!- exclamó entre risas. Esa realidad había provocado la fácil derrota de Takimura.

"_Es lógico que los implicados en el caso Kira hayan querido ocultar la existencia del cuaderno a todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus superiores." _dedujo Mello_." Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo esos tres son los únicos que conocen la existencia del cuaderno y por tanto quienes lo tienen ahora mismo... Posiblemente el agente de la SPK que ha enviado Near vaya a entrevistarse ahora con ellos. Y uno de esos tres tiene que ser el que se hace pasar por "L" y ahora tenga el cuaderno. De esos tres nombres, hay uno que..."_

Sin dejar de mordisquear la tableta de chocolate, Mello se adelantó hasta situarse frene a Takimura; dada la oscuridad del local y que no había posibilidad de escapatoria, no había peligro en que ese oriental le viera el rostro. Más cuando ni siquiera sabía del cuaderno.

Mello comenzó a hablar, haciéndose ahora dueño de la situación.

-De esos tres, el de mayor rango es Yagami, ¿correcto? Al principio él era el jefe de detectives al cargo del cuartel general y ahora es tu inmediato subordinado, el vicedirector...-

"_¿Cómo pueden saber tantas cosas? ¿Quién es esta... quién es este chico?" _Takimura no podía ocultarles información.

-Sí, todo eso es correcto.

Mello arrancó furiosamente con los dientes un par de onzas de chocolate, sabedor de que era así como podría capturar a Kira y no de otra forma. Los métodos habían dejado de importar hacía mucho. Pero también sabía que si quería que ese oriental revelara más datos, debía presionarle más.

-Escúchame bien, Takimura-_san_...- comenzó a decir en tono de superioridad,- Ahora mismo los Estados Unidos saben que esa libreta existe y han empezado a actuar por su cuenta al margen de "L".- hizo una pausa para que el derrotado individuo asimilara la situación.- Por tanto ha empezado una carrera entre todas las fuerzas interesadas para hacerse con ese cuaderno y atrapar a Kira... Eso quiere decir que no nos podemos quedar atrás.-

-... Y queréis que yo os ayude con ello, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto. Es más... yo creo que hay dos libretas actualmente. Una la que tiene la policía japonesa... tu vicedirector... Y otra la que tiene Kira.- Mello sonrió, -Nosotros queremos las dos.-

Takimura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda que no disminuyó cuando el gigantón de color vestido con un impecable traje blanco, habló.

-Así es. Porque tal y como dice Mello, con una libreta se puede matar fácilmente... Pero con las dos no se puede temer por nuestras vidas. Es por eso que queremos las dos.-

Mello soltó un resoplido inaudible para Rodd. Él sería el líder, pero seguía hablando demasiado.

En todo caso, por ahora, no podía obtener más información de parte de ese Takimura. Ahora, su única función era intercambiar su vida por el cuaderno.

Solo había que esperar.

* * *

**H**alle sabia que el momento crítico de la situación llegaría en cuanto su compañero John Mackentraw entablase contacto con la dirección general de la policía Japonesa en su país de origen. Near había empezado obrando de forma diplomática y cauta, enviando a uno de los miembros de la SPK, en calidad de agente del FBI, al país en donde Kira se ocultaba (u era originario) con la intención de hacerse con el Cuaderno de Muerte que supuestamente ellos debían de tener. La SPK se sabía con suficientes influencias como para solicitar que le fuera concedido ese objeto, y en todo caso, también serviría como un primer contacto con los debían tener el cuaderno; no en vano todos ellos les estaban escuchando en tiempo real gracias a un micrófono oculto en un botón de la chaqueta que Mackentraw llevaba consigo.

Pero Halle también sabía que si bien ese era el plan original de Near, inmediatamente se descubriría que el Director Kitamura había sido secuestrado, y que su captor posiblemente buscaría lo miso que Near y la SPK.

Y así fue. En cuanto Mackentraw se presentó ante el Vice-director Yagami , empezó un concierto de voces, acusaciones cruzadas y mal-entendidos entre ambas partes. El resto de la SPK lo escuchó asombrado y confundido. El tal Yagami acusaba a la SPK de ser ellos los secuestradores de su inmediato superior, y el miembro de la SPK se defendió de ese imprevisto usando un argumento lógico sobre lo poco productivo de esa acción. En determinado momento, a espaldas de Halle, Giovanni soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Menudo lío... Esto no estaba previsto.- murmuró, pero fue silenciado por un discreto codazo del Director Mainson.

Halle les ignoró pero se las apañó para poner cara de desconcierto; la misma de todos sus compañeros, excepto Near, quien parecía muy concentrado en escuchar lo que pasaba mientras se atusaba sus albinos mechones de cabello.

"_Él sabe que aquí pasa algo más_" pensó. "_Que se dé cuenta de que Mello ha empezado a actuar es solo cuestión de días, incluso de horas..."_

Aunque Halle así lo creía, también sabía que todo lo que Mello tenía de impulsivo, Near lo tenía de pasivo, así que una vez superada la sorpresa del inesperado secuestro, se limitó a dar instrucciones a Mackentraw para que él y su equipo colaboraran con la policía japonesa para aclara el asunto del secuestro y del chantaje que éste implicaba. Era la decisión más lógica y además facilitaría un acercamiento pacífico entre ambas organizaciones.

Ahora Mello sería perseguido por Kira, por la Policía Japonesa y por la SPK... Pero Halle sabía que él joven de cabellos rubios eso ya lo habría previsto.

Pero la situación dio un nuevo e inesperado giro cuando se supo que el tal Kitamura había muerto.

El desconcierto reinó entre los miembros de la SPK. Resultaba asombros que nada relevante hubiese pasado desde que se formó la SPK hacía ya 8 meses y en cuestión de unas pocas horas, hubiese habido tantos sucesos imprevistos. Incluso los veteranos Mainson y Lester parecían asombrados. Solo Near mostraba una perpetua cara de póker.

En pocas horas, todos los periódicos, habitualmente inundados por las noticas de las ejecuciones de Kira, se verían adornados por una nueva e inusual muerte.

* * *

**U**no de los dos encargados de vigilar a Takimura, aquel de raza negra y cabello trenzado, entró corriendo en el salón principal del apartamento privado de Rodd donde el gigantón se entretenía con dos de sus chicas favoritas, Kyola y Helen, en compañía de buena parte del resto de sus hombres. Mello se había cambiado de ropa por otras más livianas y discretas, llevando unos inusitados pantalones blancos llenos de bolsillos y ligeramente bombachos, algo extraordinario en él. Tanto era así como por una sensación de progreso en sus planes como por el caldeado ambiente en esa planta del edificio; incluso Rodd se había despojado de su traje de chaqueta y ahora se paseaba por la sala con su musculoso torso al desnudo, mostrando así sus artificiales músculos.

A Mello no le interesaba lo que Rodd hiciera allí ahora con sus dos "conejitas", tan solo aguardaba a que algo ocurriera sin dejar de lado su omnipresente tableta de chocolate; incluso desde su posición, sentado sobre el borde del respaldo de los grandes sofás donde el resto del grupo reposaba, daba a entender que él no tenía intención de mezclarse con ellos, y también le otorgaba una posición de vista general de todos ellos, incluso mirando por encima del hombro de Rodd... literalmente.

Las canciones que emitían en un listado sin fin por la "MTV" se dejaban oír por toda la sala, pero nadie las escuchaba con atención, sino que perdían el tiempo distraídos en otros temas que Mello tampoco encontraba de su interés. En ese momento el recién llegado irrumpió a trompicones gritando alarmado.

-¡Eh, _Boss, boss_....!-

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Rodd sin soltar su copa de whisky con hielo, -Tranquilízate, ¿Vale?-

El sicario de color estaba visiblemente nervioso, aunque parecía que era tanto por lo que quiera que le hubiese alarmado hasta ese punto como por las consecuencias que ello tuviera.

-Perdóneme, _boss_... pero es que... Eddie y yo nos habíamos quedado traspuestos un rato y ese japonés ha aprovechado para suicidarse con la corbata.-

"_¿Suicidado?... Cuesta creerlo que lo consiguiera en el estado que le he visto_." Pensó Mello_, "No me sorprendería que en realidad hubiese sido cosa de Kira."_

Al margen de los pensamientos de Mello, Rodd reaccionó como el hombre de color había supuesto que haría.

-¡Seréis idiotas!- exclamó furioso echándose hacia delante, -¿¡Qué vamos a sacar por un rehén muerto!? ¿Es que no sabéis ni eso?- le abroncó.

El aludido retrocedió un paso casi de forma inconsciente. Sabía my bien cómo gastaba Rodd los fracasos y la posibilidad de librarse de un castigo era más bien escasa.

Hasta que intervino Mello...

-No pasa nada. Así está bien.- exclamó el joven rubio con una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero en un tono de voz lo bastante algo como para que todos le oyeran.

-¿Cómo...?- exclamó Rodd, genuinamente sorprendido.

Lo que Rodd no sabía era que Mello ya había deducido que la muerte de Takimura había sido cosa de Kira. Y si bien Higuchi había sido ajusticiado por Kira cuando tuvo el Cuaderno de Muerte en su posesión, era porque resultaba obvio que él era quién lo tenía. Sin embargo, en el caso actual, sencillamente Kira no sabía quién o quiénes eran los causantes del secuestro del policía oriental, aunque era evidente que sabía que le habían secuestrado. Eso quería decir que en ese momento Kira simplemente no podía hacer nada contra ellos, y Mello, desde su posición, podría cerrar más el círculo sobre Kira. Era evidente que el asesino de masas debía tener acceso a ciertos conocimientos y moverse en círculos cercanos a la policía japonesa.

Eso siempre y cuando la muerte de Takimura no hubiese sido un suicido real...

-No lo entiendo, Mello.- replicó Rodd, -¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? ¡Acabamos de perder a un rehén muy valioso por culpa de estos dos idiotas!-

El compañero de Eddie volvió a recular, pero algo más relajado al ver que Mello podía cambiar las cosas. Al final resultaba que los planes de ese chico sí servían para algo.

Mello miró al gigantón de color por el rabillo del ojo y luego a la congruencia de miembros de su organización que se repartían por la sala. Con el tiempo, todos ellos habían acabado habituándose a escuchar las órdenes y deducciones de alguien como ese joven.

Mello, de hecho, comenzó por explicar las cosas en conceptos claros para que todos las entendieran.

-Suponiendo que Takimura haya muerto por culpa de Kira y no por un suicidio voluntario, eso quiere decir que ese individuo no tenía tanto valor para Kira.- afirmó poniéndose en pie y paseándose por la sala. –Por muy director de la policía japonesa que sea, es evidente que a Kira no le importaba matarlo porque su vida tampoco le suponía ningún beneficio... Y a nosotros tampoco ahora que lo sabemos. Ese desgraciado ni siquiera conocía la existencia del Cuaderno de Muerte.-

-¿...Entonces?- inquirió Rodd, una vez más asombrado por la capacidad de análisis de Mello.

-Tendremos que conseguir un rehén al que Kira realmente no se atreva a hacerle daño, alguien cuya vida sea tan valiosa tanto para él como para nosotros.-

-¿Y quién es esa persona? –quiso saber Beck.

Mello se situó frente a él y dio un sonoro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

-La persona que tendremos que secuestrar para que nos haga de rehén es Sayu Yagami, la hija de Shouchiro Yagami, el vicedirector de la policía.-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó alguien en medio de la sala.

-Brillante.- contestó Rodd, -Kira no se atreverá a ejecutar a una jovencita normal como ella. En caso de que así fuera, se sabría inmediatamente y eso repercutiría en su buena fama pública.

Mello asintió.

-Exacto. Gran parte del poder de Kira se basa en su popularidad entre las masas.- añadió.

-No lo veo tan claro.- exclamó de repente Beck con calma, como si replicar los planes de Mello fuera algo natural.

Rodd miró de reojo a su subordinado y Mello le encaró.

-¿Se puede saber por qué alguien como tú que ha llegado hasta aquí tras traernos en bandeja la cabeza del jefe rival, está tan obsesionado con atrapar a Kira y conseguir esa libreta? Aunque la organización haya llegado tan alto, en realidad solo estamos siguiendo tus propios intereses.-

Solo el hecho de que Rodd y Beck se conocieran desde hacía mucho, pudo evitar que el "dandy" amante de la quincalla tuviera un serio enfrentamiento con su líder.

-Te equivocas. La librea no es lo único que quiero.- masticó Mello, tanto sus palabras como la tableta de chocolate. -¡Lo que yo quiero es la cabeza de Kira!- exclamó alzando un puño- Y después, llegar a lo más alto, ser el número uno cargándome a todos los que se opongan, tengan o no relación con Kira.-

Mello sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso del dramatismo y la vehemencia de sus palabras. Si decía algo así, todos le apoyarían porque todos los que estaban allí querían acabar con Kira y llegar a ser los "nº 1"; eso era justo lo que todos ellos querían oír. Sin embargo, si decía que sus motivos reales eran la venganza y que él lo que deseó siempre era ser el sucesor de "L", entonces habría echado al traste todos sus planes, y posiblemente su vida. Decir la media verdad era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Y así fue porque varios de los allí congregados no tardaron en recibirle con una salva de vítores. Rodd, de hecho, acabó apostillando lo que el joven esloveno había anunciado con tanta vehemencia.

-Mello tiene razón. Por mucho que ahora seamos los número uno como organización, Kira sigue siendo un estorbo. Mientras Kira siga existiendo, no podremos escapar a su control.- el gigantón sonrió. –Si queremos matar a Kira, tenemos que conocerle, así que el primer paso es hacernos con el mismo instrumento que él usa para sus ejecuciones.-

-Pero...-Se oyó una voz anónima en medio de la sala.

-No podemos equivocarnos ni dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Si lo que Mello dice es verdad, lo conseguiremos... Además, ¿acaso nos ha fallado alguna vez desde que llegó aquí hace un año y medio?-

Mello no dijo nada, sino que con estudiada indiferencia, relamió sus dedos enguantados, manchados de chocolate. Beck no pudo hacer más que asentir y rendirse ante las palabras de Mello y de su jefe; la respuesta de Mello había sido muy oportuna, tal vez demasiado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía caso.

El hombre de color sin embargo, suspiró aliviado. La pronta intervención de Mello le había salvado. Así que simplemente se volvió hacia Rodd y dijo.

-Nos desharemos del cadáver de Takimura y Eddie y yo prepararemos otro secuestro para capturar a esa jovencita.

-Muy bien, hazlo.

Mello les miró de reojo y supo que todo avanzaba como planeaba.

"_Tal vez deba informar a Halle sobre esto_". Pensó, "_Near no tardará en saberlo y prefiero que mis aliados estén al tanto de mis planes antes que mis adversarios."_

Para Mello había llegado la hora de implicar a inocentes. Aquellos a los que Kira nunca se atrevería a dañar.

* * *

**V**arias horas después de saber que Kitamura había muerto, Near seguía sin apartar la visa de sus torres montadas con cerillas que iba apilando cuidadosamente una a una hasta una altura sorprendentemente alta. Halle se volvió hacia él y el resto de sus compañeros y anunció con voz grave:

-Confirmado, no se trata de un "globo sonda" lanzado a la prensa. El director de la policía Japonesa, Takimura, falleció por asesinato.-

Lester se volvió hacia Near, impasible como siempre.

-Near, el director de la policía japonesa ha sido realmente asesinado.- informó con claras intenciones de buscar una respuesta.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó volviendo a poner una cerilla más en una de las torres.

- Pues el secuestrado, ¿quién si no?- exclamó el voluminoso individuo.

Entonces Giovanni abandonó su puesto junto a Lidner y se acercó a donde estaban sus superiores.

-Bueno, sería divertido que hubiese sido Kira, ¿verdad?-

Halle contuvo el aliento. Ella sabía *quién* había sido, y ahora ellos se estaban preguntando al respecto; que acabasen descubriendo a Mello parecía ser solo una cuestión de tiempo aunque ella encontraba difícil de creer que Mello hubiese asesinado tan fríamente a ese japonés. Lester y Near intercambiaron algunas palabras acerca de los pros y los contras de esa inoportuna muerte, hasta que vio cómo Near le mostraba algo que parecía una foto a Lester y preguntaba

- A propósito, Comandante Lester… ¿sabe dónde está él?-

-Pues sabemos que hace cuatro años estaba en la institución que mencionaste, pero después de eso no tenemos ni idea.- explicó, -Simplemente no existe rastro ninguno.-

-¿No tienes ni idea?- inquirió Near.

Halle les escuchó como buenamente pudo pero aparentando frialdad; no había visto la foto pero si Near le había enseñado tal cosa a Lester es porque podría tener una pista sobre el causante de todo; afortunadamente el chico albino pareció olvidarse pronto del asunto, en cuanto vio que Lester no le podía facilitar ninguna información. Entonces se fijó en que Giovanni aguardaba detrás de ellos con gesto cansino; como buen italiano que era parecía mostrar sus estados de ánimo con el mismo descaro que cualquier latino.

Halle aprovechó para preguntarle discretamente.

-¿Qué es eso de la foto? ¿Alguna pista?-

- No estoy seguro.- contestó Giovanni un tanto perplejo por la pregunta de su compañera.- Al parecer Near le encargó a un Lester que investigara el paradero de un compañero suyo del orfanato donde se crió o algo así, pero más no te puedo decir.-

-No veo por qué Near le encargaría investigar tal cosa a Lester.- opinó, -¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso?-

-¡Vete a saber!- bufó Giovanni, - Pero es posible si Near le ha encargado hacer tal investigación… Pero yo solo he visto una cara de un _kid_ rubio.- explicó despreocupadamente.

Halle prefirió no seguir preguntando porque insistir más habría resultado sospechoso, pero no le costó relacionar los hechos. Si Near preguntaba por la persona de la foto y estaba tan preocupado por su paradero como para encargarle su búsqueda a Lister, eso significaba que esa persona estaría involucrada con el caso Kira; y cuando Halle oyó la descripción de "un joven rubio" de boca de Giovanni, entonces confirmó que se trataba de Mello. Near sabía que Mello podía tener algo que ver con todo ese asunto.

Y además, eso también reafirmaba el hecho de que Near y Mello ya se conocían de antes y que su relación no era para nada buena.

Halle se preguntó qué pensaría hacer Mello ahora que su preciado rehén había muerto. Y más aún: ¿le habría matado él o Kira? Aunque Mello parecía inmoral en todos sus actos, Halle sabía que no era un asesino.

* * *

_Continua en el capítulo-7 **"Regocijo".**_

***N de la A**: Tuve la suerte de poder acceder a información directa del tomo-13 en donde se explican cosas sobre los personajes. La mayor parte de la información que circula por ahí es solo información general sobre los personajes principales que son los que gustan a la mayoría de la gente, pero a mí me gusta fijarme en los pequeños detalles y los personajes de reparto que son los que dan vidilla a una historia. Es por eso que al final descubrí que efectivamente, el personaje allegado a Halle que Kira mató es efectivamente, su hermano (o al menos así lo aclaraba la traducción que leí), así que eso es un acierto respecto al canon en esta historia. Sin embargo también descubrí que el "topo" que infiltró información al grupo de Mello desde la SPK no era Halle como había supuesto en un principio, sino Ratt, quien posteriormente muere volándose la cabeza de un tiro. Ese es un fallo respecto al canon, y dadas las características de esta historia, ya no podía cambiarlo, aunque pretendo que sea una diferencia menor ya que me intención es que todo lo que pasa aquí sea perfectamente compatible con el canon. En fin...

Por otro lado, este capítulo y el siguiente tienen numerosos hechos que aparecen en el manga. He intentado no demorarme mucho en ellos, contando cosas que ya se saben, pero sí ponerlas bajo el punto de vista de Mello para dejar claro que una cosa es lo que él piensa y otra es cómo actúa. Otro tanto se puede decir sobre Halle.

Ah, por cierto. En este capítulo, cuando Near juega con los muñecos de "Transformers" y "Macross", no es casual. Si alguien conoce esas series y sus fandoms, se habrá dado cuenta de la broma que viene implícita en esa escena XD.


	7. Capítulo7 Regocijo

Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

A partir de este capitulo hay una serie de correcciones gramaticales que desconocia antes de comenzar a escribir, como es el uso de guiones largos en los diálogos, entre otras. Me alegro de haber corregido ese fallo. También he tenido que dividir un capitulo en dos porque era demasiado largo, por tanto el fic tendrá (a priori) 11 capítulos en lugar de 10. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios y opiniones que he recibido.

* * *

***Capítulo—7 **

**"Regocijo."**

_También creo que conozco quién debería ser aquella persona. Algo pasó y yo soy incapaz de lograrlo. En cambio terminare este informe, y dejaré a su verdadero sucesor tomar el título. _  
_(Confesiones- Mello)_

* * *

_ Los Ángeles. 16 –Octubre-2009_

**S**ayu era totalmente inocente. Era solo una chica con una edad similar a la de Mello, tal vez incluso la misma, mes arriba, mes abajo; con ojos y pelo negro y una notable pequeña estatura, propios de cualquier japonesa, aunque al contrario que muchas de las chicas de su edad, Sayu llevaba su cabellera al natural, sin mechas o tinte de ningún tipo, y sus ojos resultaban más abiertos que los de una oriental típica. Pero su rostro carecía de maldad, solo se podía ver inocencia y temor en ellos.  
Mello lo sabía; había aprendido a reconocer a una persona inocente con un solo golpe de vista. La hija de Yagami era solo alguien que tuvo el infortunio de pertenecer a la familia equivocada. Era por eso que Mello no tenía ninguna intención de matarla o dañarla, solo de utilizarla para el intercambio; sabiendo el valor que ella tenía para el vice-director del cuartel donde trabajaba el falso "L", era más probable cambiarla a ella que por el Cuaderno, y si ella moría, pues estaría claro que Kira seguiría controlándoles.  
El joven de cabellos rubios dejó claro al resto de la banda que no quería ninguna clase de tontería con Sayu; ella simplemente fue encerrada lejos de todos ellos, en el bunker subterráneo del desierto de Arizona en donde tendría lugar el intercambio, de forma que Sayu nunca pudiese ver el rostro de Mello ni el de Gordon, José, Jack, Miller y el resto de la banda de la que Mello se servía desde las sombras. Pero Sayu no dejaba de temblar; lo secreto de toda la operación, saber que estaba siendo apresada por gente de la que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro, hacía que todo eso fuera aún más estresante para ella y que el miedo no dejara de sacudir su cuerpo.

Mello la contempló desde el monitor de vigilancia con expresión indescifrable hasta que finalmente se avino a hablar.  
— ¿...Me habéis entendido?—preguntó en tono autoritario. –La señorita del monitor no es ningún juguete para vuestra diversión, sino nuestra baza para ganar esta partida... Siendo la hija del vicedirector Yagami, la policía japonesa se verá obligada a darnos su cuaderno a cambio de la vida y libertad de ella. No debemos darles ninguna excusa para que no lo hagan ni para ponernos en el objetivo de mira de Kira. Así que nada de hacerla daño de alguna forma.  
— ¡Oh, vamos, Mello!—exclamó Miller, — ¡Es solo una cría! Y además, las orientales no tienen sexapil ninguno. Son todas unas pequeñajas flacuchas.  
Podría tener razón en esa observación, pero Sayu no dejaba de ser una jovencita inocente a la merced de muchos hombres sin escrúpulos. Y Mello no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su plan después de cuatro años planeándolo para que uno de esos idiotas lo fastidiara todo porque no supiera controlarse.  
— ¡No me importa!—exclamó. — ¡NADA de tonterías!  
La respuesta que recibió fue un mudo "comprendido" por todas las partes. Beck, sin embargo, captó que Mello realmente no pretendía hacer daño a la tal Sayu, más allá de lo necesario para llevar a cabo los planes. El joven rubio era así: siempre cuidadoso con... los inocentes.

Cuando se quedó solo, Mello evaluó la siguiente parte del plan. A decir verdad no parecía que hubiese ningún problema en continuar con él, pero debía asegurar tanto al padre de la chica como a ella misma que no habría problemas, por no decir que también formaba parte de sus planes que Souchiro Yagami supiera de su existencia. Esa parte era imprescindible porque sería la primera vez que revelaría abiertamente a tanto el falso "L" como Near que ellos no eran los únicos tras Kira, sino que también había un tercero en discordia.  
Él, Mihael Kheel, el sucesor por derecho de L.

Pero había otros problemas acuciantes que podían estropear la marcha del plan. Ya tenía previsto que en un plazo de cuarentaiocho horas, a lo sumo setenta y dos, el cuaderno ya estaría en sus manos, la policía japonesa con una derrota en su haber y Near en una clara posición de desventaja. Pero que eso se consiguiera dependía del estado de Sayu.  
Miró de nuevo al monitor. Sayu no estaba amordazada en ese momento; dado que estaba paralizada por el miedo y el shock, semejante medida no hacía falta en ese momento, pero se encontraba sentada en el único asiento de toda la sala donde la habían encerrado, acuclillada y encogida sobre si misma por el miedo. Si no se calmaba y sufría algún ataque de histeria que se escapara a su control, las cosas podían salir muy mal, tal vez debiera incluso amordazarla para que no se mordiera la lengua para suicidarse. Pero antes de llegar a esos extremos, Mello prefería obrar siguiendo la calma.  
Era una buena oportunidad para practicar el japonés...  
Mello acercó el micrófono que comunicaba con los altavoces de la sala y modificó su voz lo suficiente como para que no fuera reconocible, pero sí que se notara que la voz era de un joven.  
— ¿…Sayu-san?— preguntó tentativamente. — ¿Puedes oírme?  
La reacción fue inmediata. Al oír hablar una voz joven en su idioma natal que además se dirigía hacia ella con educación, Sayu levantó la cabeza como un resorte hacia el punto indeterminado del techo de donde debía salir la voz por los altavoces.  
— ¿Qui… quién eres?— preguntó asustada. — ¿P… por qué estoy aquí?  
Mello frunció el ceño; siendo la hija de un policía, lo más probable es que supiera que un secuestrador no iba a dar le las razones de su captura ni cuál era la recompensa, más tratándose de un caso como el suyo. Pero dado que ahora Sayu parecía un pajarito encerrado en una jaula, no se podía esperar que sus preguntas fueran muy lógicas; ella intentaría defenderse, amparándose en su inocencia y su falta de valor como rehén, para así convencerles de lo inútil de sus acciones y conseguir que dejaran libre.  
—Es no puedo decírtelo. —contestó Mello, —Lo sabes bien.  
Por un lado, Mello se sintió orgulloso de poder llevar una conversación en una lengua que apenas había podido practicar solo con Matt, pero por otro intentó reprimir el sentimiento de "deja de preguntar tonterías" y "yo no debería hablar contigo", por el de "debo tranquilizarla". Sayu, además, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para reconocer a su interlocutor en caso de que eso llegara a ocurrir en algún momento.  
—Es porque soy la hija de un policía, ¿verdad?—insistió.  
Mello torció el gesto; esos no eran lo derroteros por los que quería llevar la conversación.  
—Tú misma te has respondido. — contestó, aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un mordisco a una tableta de chocolate.  
— ¿Qué queréis...?  
—De ti, nada. Puedes estar tranquila — explicó la voz masculina, —En poco tiempo esto se habrá resuelto; tu padre vendrá a por ti y te podrás ir de aquí sin haber sufrido ningún daño. —reveló, sabiendo las consecuencias que tendrían en ella esas palabras.  
— ¿Papá vendrá a por mí?—preguntó con el fantasma de la esperanza tiñendo su voz.  
—Si todo sale bien, sí.  
Decirle algo así la tranquilizaría, desde luego, pero durante un instante, Mello captó la expresión de duda en el rostro de la joven. Estaba claro que había pensado cuál era el precio que su padre debía pagar a cambio de su libertad, y también en cómo debía estar su familia por culpa de su secuestro. Eran la clase de pensamientos que atenazarían a alguien en su situación.  
—Ahora no debes preocuparte de nada. Te puedo garantizar que no se te hará ningún daño y que todas tus necesidades serán atendidas. — continuó explicando Mello en tono educado al tiempo que se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por poder manejar la situación.  
— ¿No...?  
— Tu seguridad está garantizada. — insistió la voz masculina que Sayu oía a través de los interfonos.  
—Eso es solo porque me necesitáis...— musitó ella.  
—Ya te he dicho que tú misma te estás contestando — replicó la voz en un tono un tanto más severo que el resto de la conversación— Por ahora concéntrate en relajarte.  
Sayu no contestó; sus ojos simplemente centraron la vista en otro punto del cuarto en donde se hallaba.  
— ¿Ves el botón rojo que hay al lado de la trampilla de la puerta?  
La pregunta atrajo de nuevo la atención de Sayu, quien de forma inmediata dirigió la vista hacia el lugar que la voz masculina le había indicado. A continuación, asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
—Apriétalo cada vez que necesites algo, como pedir agua, comida o ir al servicio. Todo eso te será concedido.  
—Pero yo... no tengo hambre— contestó Sayu con un hilo de voz. — Y tampoco sed.  
—Piensa que tienes esa posibilidad y que tampoco se te hará daño, sino que en poco tiempo estarás libre y podrás volver con tu padre. Tu estancia aquí es provisional.  
Sayu simplemente asintió de forma automática.  
—Recuérdalo. — insistió Mello, y a continuación cortó la comunicación.

No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo en un tema que ya estaba todo dicho y que a partir de ese momento ya dependía solo de la propia afectada y de cómo ésta se tomara lo que él le había dicho. Además, Mello tampoco quería estrechar ninguna clase de vínculo con la joven: si seguía hablando con ella, con alguien inocente después de tanto tiempo, perdería el objetivo de la misión. No solo eso, si seguía así, ella dependería aún más se sus palabras, lo que también podría poner en peligro sus planes. Aunque Mello dudaba que Sayu pudiera identificarle de cara a su padre, solo faltaba que fuera a la policía japonesa con el cuento de "ellos no eran tan malos" o algo parecido, para que sirviera de excusa de "entonces no hay necesidad de entregarles el cuaderno con tanta presura porque en el fondo no van a hacer ningún daño a la rehén". Lo ideal era que todo el mundo pensara que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a la joven con tal de conseguir el cuaderno.  
Pero Mello tampoco estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos por culpa de un descuido tonto y Sayu acabara muerta o malherida antes de poder llevar a cabo el intercambio. Afortunadamente parecía que hablar con ella, con tal de que la joven se tranquilizara, podía ser suficiente. No estaba en sus planes tener que volver a dirigirse a la joven nipona; la intención era que se encontrara sana –salvo por el inevitable estrés de la situación- era suficiente.

Era una norma que los secuestradores no debían tener contacto con sus víctimas más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, y Mello no veía razón para romper esa regla.

* * *

**E**l resto del plan de Mello transcurrió tal y como lo tenía previsto desde hacía tiempo. Obviamente la policía japonesa con el falso "L" a la cabeza, se pondría en contacto con Near, pero esa parte de la actuación ya estaba controlada por Halle. Por otro lado, aunque había sido Rodd el encargado de contactar con la policía japonesa y hablar con Souchiro Yagami personalmente para comunicarle las condiciones del intercambio, eventualmente sería Mello el encargado de negociar con el vicedirector nipón.  
Mello había permitido que Rodd supervisara el plan y básicamente, se encargara del trabajo sucio; hacía mucho que el joven esloveno había aprendido que su posición debía ser siempre al lado de los sillones en donde se sienta el poder, pero nunca sobre ellos, o de lo contrario sería un objetivo claro tanto de la lucha de poderes como del propio Kira. Mejor dejar que se gigantón codicioso hiciera el trabajo sucio, al igual que había ocurrido con todos sus predecesores. Él se encargaría de contactar con esa panda de peleles del falso "L" y les comunicaría las condiciones del intercambio.  
Por el contrario, Mello se encargaría de negociar con el propio Yagami en persona cuando llegara el momento. Sería él quien llevaría a cabo la operación; ninguno de los secuaces de Rodd tenía la preparación necesaria para logarlo y ciertamente la situación había llegado a un punto que Rodd ya no confiaba en nadie más para ese tipo de tareas.

Mello se lo tomó con inusitada calma, producto de saberse totalmente dueño de la situación. Había trazado el plan durante años y ya disponía de todos los elementos necesarios para llevarlo acabo, lo que incluía un infiltrado en la compañía aérea capaz de pilotar boeings747, y también su principal as en la manga: un misil tierra-aire. Después de tantos años persiguiendo ese objetivo, Mello por fin pudo poner en marcha su maquinaria para conseguir el cuaderno de muerte.  
El joven esloveno nunca había visto en persona a Souchiro Yagami, pero sabía que se trataba de un hombre maduro, con gafas y bigote, padre de dos hijos (uno de ellos era Sayu, obviamente; del otro no tenía muchos datos aunque sabía que era un varón), que había obrado como policía durante años gracias a sus firmes convicciones en lo que hacía, y que posiblemente pensara que hacía bien en trabajar para ese farsante que se hacía pasar por "L". Si no fuera por eso y por las circunstancias, Mello nunca habría atacado a ese hombre.  
Pero ese no era el caso, Mello tenía prisionera a su hija y ella sería su baza para que el policía nipón le diera el cuaderno. No había otra opción tan segura. Por tanto, finalmente se dirigió a Souchiro hablando en inglés; no era de lugar que lo hiciera en japonés ya que eso le habría puesto más en evidencia, y además, eso también obligaría a Souchiro a estar más atento a sus instrucciones, así como a encubrir su verdadero origen. Como era de esperar, el vice-director contestó con el nerviosismo propio de la situación, y al mismo tiempo con impasible profesionalidad.  
Repantingado con indolencia en un sillón con tapizado de cebra, tomó los auriculares y el micrófono que le permitiría comunicarse con el vice-director; a su alrededor, Rodd controlaba (si eso era realmente cierto) la operación y el resto la monitorizaba para que fuera posible. Mello se sentía completamente dueño de la situación y eso le hinchaba el ego, si bien habló calmadamente y de acuerdo con el plan.

A poco de intercambiar unas palabras con Yagami-san, Mello confirmó enseguida de la clase de hombre que era realmente.  
—...No conviene fomentar el ansia de venganza— afirmó dando un deliberado mordisco a su perpetua tableta de chocolate.  
Beck le miró inquisitivamente. Estaba claro que Mello conocía muy bien lo que se hacía, pero aún así, no tenía claro hasta qué punto realmente estaba motivado por la ambición. En cierto modo, Mello se movía como por una loma cubierta de flores, sin atreverse a pisotearlas ni aplastarlas, pero queriendo llegar al punto más alto de esa loma.  
—...Estoy seguro que tienes alguna forma de contactar con "L", ya sea por ti mismo o usando a alguno de tus hombres. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero hazlo.  
Al oírle, Rodd arqueó una ceja y sonrió complacido. "¡_Qué listo es el jodido_!" pensó.

Mello se repantingó aún más en el sofá, sabiendo que sus planes iban todos por buen camino y que incluso podía lograr más de lo esperado. Si todo seguía como lo planeado, la policía japonesa y esa colección de inútiles que formaban al nuevo "L", no tendrían más razones para perseguirles, además de los riesgos ya evaluados. Y además, Kira tampoco les encontraría. Después de todo el propio Mello había dejado claro que la muerte de Kitamura no había sido cosa de ellos, y cualquier policía con un mínimo de experiencia se habría dado cuenta que era cierto.

Ahora solo había que conseguir que el boeing747 en el que viajaba Souchiro a Los Ángeles, aterrizara en el lugar especificado del desierto de Arizona. Por supuesto ni Mello, ni Rodd ni los demás implicados habría corrido el riesgo de estar de cuerpo presente en el lugar en el que sucedería el intercambio. Mello sabía que la libreta, una vez conseguida, iría a parar a un punto lejano y totalmente imprevisto por parte del inútil del nuevo "L" e incluso de Near.  
_"¡Je! Ese albino arrogante y atrofiado nunca habría pensado en un plan como este. Demasiado lento de imaginación."_

El plan siguió su curso según lo que Mello había planeado. El intercambio de Sayu, ahora liberada de su celda para que fuera a reunirse con su padre, por el cuaderno en el bunker bajo tierra, transcurría sin incidentes. Era curioso ver, a través de los monitores de vigilancia, moverse a Sayu, quien apenas había estado un par de días secuestrada y sin contacto con el exterior, y que ahora, con la vaga esperanza de ser rescatada por su padre, se movía con miedosa cautela por los pasillos que la llevaban hasta el lugar del intercambio. A ojos de Mello, había ciertas reacciones que eran universales entre humanos y animales en la misma incierta situación; salvando las distancias, Sayu caminaba como un animal de laboratorio en un laberinto en penumbra. Pero esa situación poco duró; el miembro de la banda Y462 quien llevaría a cabo el intercambio tras contactar con Yagami, estaba totalmente tapado de la cabeza a los pies (aunque resultaba obvio que era un hombre) y con la voz modificada. No había manera de que Souchiro o su hija supieran quién era Y462 realmente, o incluso que Sayu pensara que el individuo que la había tranquilizado tras ser encerrada por sus secuestradores, fuese aquel hombre. Lo único que interesaba era que Yagami pensara que no tenía más opciones que las que Mello le había preparado.

En ese momento, Rodd le miró de reojo pero de forma significativa; tanto el propio Rodd como Mello habían planeado una forma rápida y efectiva de saber si era el verdadero cuaderno, una que les libraría de otra cierta molestia. Mello asintió con la mirada, en un gesto imperceptible para todos los demás, y dio un nuevo mordisco a su tableta de chocolate mientras un grito agónico sonaba tras él seguido del sonido seco de un cuerpo de buen tamaño desplomándose contra el suelo.  
— ¿¡Qué te pasa, Miller!? ¿¡Estás bien!?— gritaron de repente aquellos que no imaginaban lo ocurrido.  
Mello les ignoró. Era algo que tenía ya planeado, y a sus ojos, era también algo que les acabaría pasando a todos ellos tarde o temprano. Pero fue Rodd quien reveló lo ocurrido.  
—Eso es lo que pasa cuando coges "caballo" de la organización y lo pasas sin permiso. ¿Ha quedado claro? Ese tipo, Miller, era un autentico inútil que por una vez ha hecho algo de valor en su vida.  
Ahora estaban claras varias cosas: el cuaderno era el verdadero, que era lo más importante; Miller había sido "dado de baja" de la organización, y Rodd sabía cómo imponer disciplina.

Pero para Mello, quien ya había visto suficientes muertes así en los últimos años, tanto a manos de Kira como entre los propios implicados, lo importante era que se había demostrado que ese era el verdadero cuaderno.

* * *

**H**alle estaba literalmente, boquiabierta. Y eso era algo que rara vez le ocurría.  
En su profesión, como agente de la CIA, había sido entrenada para hacer frente a cualquier clase de circunstancia por asombrosa o bizarra que pareciera, y ella misma, merced de su trabajo, había visto tanta cantidad de locuras producidas por la retorcida imaginación humana que ya llegaba a un punto que difícilmente se sorprendía por algo, más por el momento histórico que le estaba tocando vivir. ¿Qué había más sorprendente que saber que un humano se había auto-proclamado juez y ejecutor de la humanidad gracias a un cuaderno endemoniado?  
… Pues tal vez ver cómo otro cuaderno con esos mismos poderes era sustraído de manos de sus dueños tras secuestrar un avión comercial de pasajeros, hacerlo aterrizar en medio del desierto de Arizona, y luego poner ese mismo cuaderno en un misil tierra-aire que en ese momento se dirigía volando a velocidades supersónicas hacia la costa este.  
Todo esto sabiendo que había sido un plan cuidadosamente elaborado durante años por un chico de unos veinte años.

"_Mello… me descubro ante ti._" Pensó Halle, "_Eres un verdadero genio. No puedo creer que este resultara ser tu plan._"  
Halle sabía que Mello había planeado algo grande, algo muy cuidado en todos los aspectos, y algo que sabía que tenía algo que ver con armas conseguidas de contrabando… Pero nunca se imaginó que sería algo así.  
Y ahí estaba ella, junto a todos sus compañeros, balbuceando exclamaciones de asombro mientras intentaban calcular la trayectoria y el destino del cohete convertido en una doble arma. Todos menos Near, quien contemplaba la inmensa pantalla en donde se veía el misil alejarse de todos ellos sin decir nada. A juicio de Halle, tal vez no fuera solo que Near no era dado a mostrar sus estados de ánimo, sino que el joven albino simplemente estaba habituado a los procedimientos extremos de Mello y esto no resultaba nada extraño para él.  
Halle sabía que tal vez ella fuera la única del grupo de agentes que supiera más sobre la forma de actuar de Near, pero lo que no había esperado era que ella misma reaccionara de esa forma. El asombro, la respiración contenida, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo por la excitación de lo que estaba presenciando, todo… era una emoción extraña y excitante para ella. Una que ella sabía que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y que por esa misma emoción había envidiado a Naomi Misora cuando supo que había trabajado junto a "L", el detective más famoso de todos los tiempos. Halle siempre había querido experimentar algo que la llevara al extremo, que la hiciera sentir realmente viva o que al menos en la vida podía experimentar cosas así. Esa era una de las principales razones de por qué había elegido convertirse en agente de "La Compañía" y también porqué era una de las mejores dentro de la organización.  
Y el causante de todo ello era ese despechado sucesor de "L".

A su pesar, Halle tuvo que admitir que Mello le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Hemos de considerar que el cuaderno ha caído en manos de esos criminales— sentenció Near sin dejar de atusar sus cabellos blancos, — Se lo hemos cedido sin haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

¡Cuán claro estaba que Mello era un genio y que el "L" actual era un farsante! Pero aún así, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Near acabara descubriendo quién había conseguido el cuaderno, y que además lo había hecho con ayuda de un miembro de su propio equipo. Ahora Mello tenía un cuaderno como del que se servía Kira para ajusticiar a la humanidad.

Halle se mordió el labio pensando qué pasaría ahora que todo había cambiado tanto.

* * *

**E**l plan había funcionado a la perfección. Rodd había aprovechado todo el proceso para deshacerse de varios de sus hombres que le habían fallado o convertido en molestias, por definirlo de una forma suave. No había sido solo Miller quien había caído, sino varios más, lo que había sido un gran golpe de efecto para consolidar la autoridad de Rodd sobre su organización, y él a su vez, le estaba muy agradecido a Mello por haberle ayudado a lograrlo.  
Mello, por su parte, había conseguido el cuaderno pocas horas después de que éste se estrellara, junto con el misil que lo había transportado, en el océano Atlántico.

Horas después, sin que nadie hubiese podido hacer nada por evitarlo, y tras años de espera, el cuaderno por fin se encontraba en poder de Mello. Pero hasta cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos, luchando por contener el temblor de las mismas a causa de la emoción, Mello no pudo decir que lo había conseguido realmente. ¿Tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento para… eso?

El Cuaderno de Muerte no era gran cosa. A primera vista se trataba de tan solo una libreta de tamaño DINA4, tal vez algo más ancha, y con unas cubiertas hechas de piel negra muy fina similar al pergamino; sobre la tapa principal y escrito en inglés con letras plateadas se podía leer "Death Note".  
Cuando Mello lo sostuvo en sus enguantadas manos, no sintió nada en especial, salvo que parecía más pesado que un cuaderno normal de sus mismas características y que el tacto parecía diferente al del papel común, algo que podía percibir incluso a través de sus guantes. Al abrirlo, comprobó que se leía en el sentido de lectura occidental, y que por muchos nombres que estuvieran escritos, el cuaderno no parecía acabarse nunca.  
—Lo examinaré con detenimiento. — anunció Mello al resto de la banda, —Nos ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir este… objeto y no se puede tomar a la ligera.  
— ¿Quieres decir que lo mandarás analizar en algún laboratorio?— inquirió Beck.  
—No. Nadie más que nosotros debe saber de su existencia, así que no debe salir de los que estamos aquí. Pero es fundamental saber cómo funciona y las características que tiene. — contestó Mello sin apartar la vista de él. — Por ejemplo, al final del cuaderno hay un listado con las normas de uso escritas en inglés… Es algo que nos ayudará a saber más sobre el cuaderno y tal vez sobre Kira.  
— ¿Una lista de normas?— preguntó Rodd un tanto sorprendido.  
Mello asintió mientras pasaba las páginas del objeto con atención, pero sin centrarse mucho en ninguna de ellas, hasta que por fin habló de nuevo.  
—El funcionamiento básico del cuaderno es lo que sabíamos hasta ahora. Para ejecutar a alguien basta con escribir su nombre y tener su rostro en mente… Pero está claro que con estas normas se pueden hacer muchas más cosas lo que abre otras posibilidades para su uso.  
Tras decir esto, Mello levantó la vista del codiciado objeto y lanzó una breve pero significativa mirada a Rodd, quien comprendió sus intenciones de inmediato.  
—Ya veo. Si Kira tiene un cuaderno como ese, lo mejor es saber todo lo que podamos cuanto antes sobre cómo funciona. En ese caso, Mello tiene que saberlo cuanto antes. — anunció Gordon,  
Como venía siendo la tónica habitual, Beck puso una mueca. Él mismo le había preguntando a Mello no hacía mucho qué se proponía obteniendo ese cuaderno y para qué lo deseaba; y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una muy ambigua pero igualmente inquietante: "superar a Near y vencer a todo el que se interpusiera ante él". Por supuesto ese era el principal objetivo de tener semejante arma, pero la ambición de Mello iba mucho más allá y eso resultaba preocupante. ¿Qué se proponía realmente ese joven rubio de origen misterioso? Estaba claro que el tal Near era en realidad el líder de la SPK, la nueva organización encargada de encontrar y desenmascarara a Kira, así que quitarlo de en medio era parte del proceso. El problema era que Mello tenía *mucho* interés en lograrlo.  
Y que ahora él quedara como principal responsable de ese extraordinario objeto, resultaba preocupante. Pero como siempre, Gordon eran incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa a Mello.  
O casi…

Pero ahora a Mello no le preocupaba esa posibilidad. Lo que realmente le consternaba era esa sensación que le iba invadiendo por dentro a medida que sostenía por más tiempo el cuaderno entre sus enguantadas manos; era como una especie de ansiedad que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. A falta de una comparación mejor, era algo similar a lo que Mello sentía cuando hacía tiempo que no probaba el chocolate. ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Síndrome de abstinencia? ¿Deseo?  
Tal vez todas esas definiciones fueran correctas, pero lo preocupante era que el deseo que Mello empezó a sentir fue precisamente el de querer usar el cuaderno, de probarlo, de escribir algo en él y así… ejecutar a alguien con su propio puño y letra.  
Mello se sorprendió a si mismo luchando contra tan inusual deseo. Nunca antes había sentido tal impaciencia por matar a alguien.

Pero ese era el poder del Cuaderno de Muerte.

* * *

**M**ello estaba furioso, o mejor dicho, indignado.

Sabiendo que la primera forma de dar uso al cuaderno consistía en escribir el nombre de la posible víctima en el mismo mientras se visualizaba mentalmente el rostro de la persona a ejecutar, Rodd se había entusiasmado en su uso de la forma más básica: simplemente escribiendo el nombre de la persona que deseaba ejecutar, quien al cabo de unos pocos segundos moría de fallo cardiaco, o en casos excepcionales, de otras formas más bizarras. Para cualquiera habría resultado obvio que alguien más estaba jugando a ser Kira.  
Por su parte, el propio Mello había tenido que combatir con una gran dosis de autodeterminación, el probar el cuaderno escribiendo algo en él, o incluso jugando con las reglas que allí se describían. El joven esloveno había hecho eliminar a muchos adversarios y elementos problemáticos en los últimos cuatro años, pero realmente nunca había matado a nadie. Disparado, sí; ejecutado, no. Desde niño, Mello nunca había entendido por qué la gente podía matar a sus semejantes a sangre fría… y ahora que había sentido el poder del cuaderno, esa creencia le había parecido absurda. Tal era el poder del "Death Note", que si bien no parecía dominar por completo la voluntad de la persona que lo poseía, sí modificaba notoriamente sus creencias y conducta.  
Era por eso que Mello ahora conocía cómo podía influenciar el cuaderno en todos aquellos que estuvieran en contacto con él. Y desgraciadamente Rodd ya era uno de ellos.

Mello ya había previsto algo así: en cuanto tuvo el cuaderno en sus manos, ese gigantón codicioso e inmoral había caído presa fácil de su influjo y ahora se estaba entreteniendo en matar sin ningún disimulo uno por uno a todos los rivales con los que se había encontrado y que pudieran hacerle sombra, esta vez desde la cómoda posición de simplemente permanecer sentado en un sillón en lugar de emplear tiempo en trazar complicados planes para llevar a cabo ajustes de cuentas. A pesar de todo Mello veía necesario que Rodd hiciera algo así, porque todos esos criminales podían inculparlos de alguna forma y además se podían oponer a sus futuros planes.  
El problema era que Rodd no estaba siendo cuidadoso en absoluto.

Allí estaba Rodd, sentado en un sofá de cuatro plazas cubierto de piel de cebra y rodeado de otros lujosos muebles de gusto cuestionable. Rodd tenía el torso descubierto, dejando a la vista sus poderosos (y artificiales) pectorales además de una ostentosa cadena de oro en torno a su cuello, mientras era escoltado por Helen y Koyla, sus dos actuales "conejitas", mientras escribía con deleite en el "Death Note", los nombres de aquellos a quienes planeaba ejecutar.  
Y eso era lo que indignaba a Mello.  
¿Cómo se atrevía ese saco de músculos descerebrado y libidinoso a emplear el cuaderno delante de esas putas? ¿Acaso pretendía revelar a todo el mundo cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Es que desconocía el significado de la palabra "discreción", o "secreto", o mismamente "prudencia"? ¿No había adevritod ya que nadie de fuera de la banda debía conocer la existencia del cuaderno?Para Mello ahora Rodd estaba claro que era un estorbo.  
— ¡Vosotras dos, fuera de aquí!— ordenó Mello alzando la voz cuando entró en la sala como un torbellino.  
Todos dieron un respingo y miraron al joven de cabellos rubios, vestido con unos inusuales pantalones negros de cuero y bajos deshechos, además de un chaleco negro enguatado a juego. A pesar de su figura espigada y casi débil (sobre todo al lado del gigantesco Gordon), sus ojos emanaban una furiosa autoridad.  
— ¡Ey, ey, cálmate!— exclamó Gordon en tono casi jocoso, — ¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Mello? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
El joven rubio apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia las dos prostitutas.  
—Ya me habéis oído, salid las dos de aquí. — ordenó una vez más.  
Helen y Koyla miraron a Rodd interrogativamente, sin saber qué hacer realmente. En realidad su presencia allí era por petición de Gordon, pero Mello era quien parecía dar las órdenes.  
—Vosotras dos no os mováis de aquí hasta que yo os lo diga — respondió Gordon, —Y Mello, ¿se puede saber qué carajo te pasa ahora?  
Lo preguntó como si realmente no lo comprendiera, pese a tener el Cuaderno de Muerte abierto de par en par delante de esas dos. La furia de Mello era cada vez más evidente: ese cerdo lujurioso era incapaz de darse cuenta del peligro, y encima él se lo tendría que explicar muy claramente para que su diminuto cerebro entendiera el concepto.  
— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?— exclamó evitando mencionarlo abiertamente.  
Gordon parpadeó sus ojos amarillos, y sonrió bobaliconamente, como si creyera comprender algo por fin. Algo que le hacía mucha gracia.  
—Ah, ya entiendo — exclamó sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa del rostro. Luego se volvió hacia una de las prostitutas que le acompañaban y dijo: — Helen, se buena chica y demuestra a nuestro joven amigo que él también puede quedarse con nosotros A ver si así se le bajan un poco los humos.  
La mujer, de cabellos cortos y sugestivo atuendo miró a Mello con cierto gesto de perplejidad, como si estuviera mirando a un crío y no a un adulto, y luego se volvió hacia Rodd, asintiendo como si no le quedara más remedio que obedecer.  
—De acuerdo — contestó y besó ligeramente el cuello de Rodd antes de levantarse del sofá.

Entonces, ante la mirada de Mello, Helen comenzó a caminar hacia él de forma sugestiva, contoneando las caderas exageradamente y haciendo que sus senos se sacudieran a cada paso que daba, de forma que su indudable atractivo resultaba aún más obvio y sensual. Mello la miró confundido, sin saber qué hacer exactamente, momento que aprovechó Helen (si ese era su verdadero nombre) para caminar en torno suyo y rodear su cintura sugestivamente con una mano; al final Helen presionó su voluptuoso cuerpo contra el de Mello y besó su mejilla cálidamente dejando un rastro de carmín de labios en su rostro. En ese momento Mello notó que los cabellos del cogote se le erizaban; esa mujer era realmente una profesional y sabía perfectamente qué hacer para provocar a un hombre, así que Mello vio que era incapaz de resistirse. Pese a su mayor enfado, Mello se encontró a si mismo dominado por la sensación que ella le acababa de transmitir.  
Pero había algo más: el beso de ella, y sobre todo el tacto de su cuerpo contra el de él, resultaban… extraños, como si estuviera siendo acariciado por "bultos" en lugar de por piel, carne y huesos. Entonces lo comprendió: eran prótesis, implantes; esa mujer estaba operada de los labios y los pechos, y posiblemente de más partes de su cuerpo para así poder mantener siempre esa figura; por eso el contacto con ella resultaba tan raro.  
— ¿Ves Mello?— exclamó Gordon divertido al ver cómo se había quedado de inmóvil el joven rubio, — ¿A que Hellen te ha hecho sentirte mucho mejor?  
Al escucharlo, Mello despertó de golpe, y olvidándose del encanto que le había provocado Helen, la apartó de él con un brusco manotazo y luego pasándose su mano enguantada por el punto de su cara donde ella le había besado, borrando así la mancha de pintalabios y cualquier rastro físico que quedara. Semejante reacción hizo que tanto ella como Rodd se sorprendieran.  
—Las dos, fuera de aquí una vez más— ordenó — Rodd, tenemos que hablar. Ahora.  
—Mello, confío en ti… Pero eso no te da derecho a venir aquí y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y tampoco a que rechaces mi hospitalidad — contestó Gordon en tono grave y descontento.  
—No es tu hospitalidad lo que me preocupa ahora — bufó Mello, aún furioso, —Debemos hablar.  
Rodd le miró inquisitivamente, y luego se volvió hacia Helen (quien se había apartado de Mello) y a Koyla.  
—Está bien, ya habéis oído — dijo, — Salid de aquí las dos Ya os llamaré luego.  
—No tardes mucho, Roddy, — contestó Koyla dándole otro sugestivo beso en la mejilla.

Mello las contempló salir por una puerta lateral con la misma mirada fría y furiosa que había enarbolado durante todo ese tiempo salvo por el breve instante que Helen rondó en torno a él.  
—Muy bien, Mello. — exclamó Rodd una vez las dos chicas estuvieron fuera de la sala, — ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan urgente? No me gusta que me priven de mis placeres.  
Sí, claro: Rodd consideraba un placer matar gente mientras era envuelto en caricias y besos de dos mujeres-objeto. Mello lo tenía claro, pero precisamente por eso, ese cerdo libidinoso no había caído en la cuenta del problema.  
— ¿Cómo puedes usar el cuaderno delante de gente? –preguntó Mello con tono escandalizado, —Ese es el objeto del que se sirve Kira para poder llevar a cabo sus ejecuciones… ¡Media humanidad vendería a su madre por conseguirlo en cuanto supiera qué usa Kira para matar! ¿Acaso no piensas en que es peligroso que ellas te vean usar ese cuaderno? ¡No podemos permitir que nadie sepa sobre él! ¡Este es el objeto que nos permitirá detener a Kira! Nadie lo sabe y debemos evitar que su existencia se promulgue. ¿Y si ahora esas dos hablan más de la cuenta?  
Rodd parpadeó, o al menos su rostro adusto y grotesco adoptó una mueca que así lo parecía al ir comprendiendo el peligro que Mello le estaba señalando.  
— ¡Ah, así que era eso!— exclamó, —Y yo pensaba que solo querías relajarte un poco con ellas…—sonrió como si estuviera mofándose del propio Mello — Mira, Mello, eres muy listo… pero exageras.  
— ¿Por qué?— preguntó él en tono seco.  
—Ellas son de total confianza, no se irán de la lengua. Por la cuenta que les trae. — sonrió Gordon.  
—Estás muy seguro de ello — resopló Mello, — ¿Es que pensabas matarlas a ellas también? ¿Sabes sus verdaderos nombres?  
—No, y tampoco quiero deshacerme de dos chicas tan geniales como ellas— confesó Rodd sin ninguna vergüenza, Y sé que ellas no harán nada.  
Y diciendo esto señaló la superficie de la mesa.  
Mello bajó la vista y lo vio claro. Sobre la mesa, aparte de un ordenador portátil inalámbrico, también había algunos bowls de comida (frutos secos y galletas saladas mayormente) y copas de licor medio vacías, además de unos cuantos bolígrafos que Rodd debía haber estado usando para escribir en el Death Note. Pero lo más reseñable es que también había unas cuantas "flechas" de cocaína sobre una bandeja que parecía de plata.  
Eso lo explicaba todo: Rodd era adicto, o así se lo pareció a Mello, y las dos prostitutas que le acompañaban, también lo eran. Pese a su físico voluptuoso y envidiable, ellas dos morían por dentro y debían obediencia ciega a Rodd porque gracias a él conseguían su dosis; por eso no se irían de la lengua.  
—Eso no es razón suficiente — replicó Mello, —No sabemos bien todavía cómo funciona el cuaderno…. Y tampoco sabemos cómo lo usa Kira exactamente. — Razonó, —No podemos usarlo a la ligera sin saber qué consecuencias tendrá; tenemos que examinarlo a fondo.  
Rodd soltó una carcajada y palmeó sus rodillas estrepitosamente con sus grandes manazas.  
— ¡Eres increíble, Mello! –Exclamó, — Siempre pensando en todo… Está bien, puedes coger el cuaderno y examinarlo. Luego veremos si podemos seguir aprovechando ese poder fabuloso que tiene— respondió. — Y si aún así te sigues encontrando tenso, puedes seguir abusando de mi hospitalidad.  
Mello asintió suavemente y tomó el cuaderno de muerte en sus manos; una vez más pudo sentir esa especie de extraña sensación que notaba al tomarlo.

Cuando salió por la puerta Mello tuvo claro que Rodd era solo una herramienta más para sus planes.

* * *

**M**ello entró en sus habitaciones privadas dentro del edificio, muchos más escuetas en decoración y en riqueza que las del resto de los integrantes de la organización. El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas dispuestas como un damero de ajedrez y los muebles tenían un estilo clásico, mientras que en las paredes se alternaban cuadros de madonnas y similares, salvo por un elaborado crucifijo de madera bajo el que había situada una butaca de cuero, lugar donde Mello tomó asiento y comenzó su tarea.

De esa forma el joven de cabellos rubios comenzó a investigar el ignominioso objeto con detenimiento y leyó cada una de sus normas cuidadosamente. Por ellas supo que el origen de ese objeto era realmente una posesión de un ser de leyenda llamado Shinnigami, aunque también recibían otros nombres en el folklore de cada cultura, como Parcas, Érebo, Morrigan, Yama… todos ellos dioses de la muerte en culturas diferentes. Eso era una idea extraña… ¿De verdad existían tales criaturas? ¿De verdad esas criaturas eran comunes a tantas culturas y mitologías porque realmente interactuaban con los humanos? La mentalidad religiosa de Mello solo daba pie a una clase de Dios y esos series se le antojaban imposibles; pero por otro lado, de alguna forma se debía justificar el poder de ese cuaderno. Tal vez "L" hubiese visto a esos Shinnigami, o tal vez Kira se sirviera de uno de ellos para usar su cuaderno; pero por ahora simplemente mantenía una postura escéptica porque no había pasado nada por tocar el cuaderno.  
Sin embargo, a medida que lo investigaba, fue descubriendo detalles interesantes. Las primeras páginas del cuaderno estaban escritas en esa peculiar tinta negra y brillante que no parecía natural, y los nombres reflejados eran extraños o no correspondían a alfabetos modernos; entre ellos pudo distinguir nombres escritos en fenicio, rúnico, sánscrito o escritura cúfica, apareciendo la escritura en alfabeto romano solo ocasionalmente. Entonces, a partir de cierta página empezaron a aparecer nombres y fechas mucho más cercanos en el tiempo y que parecían estar escritas con un simple bolígrafo o con un lapicero. El indicativo final fue ver escrito claramente el nombre de "Beyond Birthday" entre sus páginas.  
Al llegar a este punto, Mello se detuvo y releyó varias veces ese familiar nombre; no había ni fechas ni modos, solo el nombre, lo que quería decir BB simplemente había muerto de un ataque cardiaco.

—… Así fue como acabaste tus días, ¿No, BB?— musitó, —Te enfrentaste a "L" con crímenes imposibles e intentaste poner a esa pobre de Naomi Misora en su contra… Pero ellos te vencieron y te capturaron. — Suspiró, —Y al final acabaste tus días muerto como un perro a manos de Kira. — Sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca burlona, —Pero tu traición y tu muerte al final solo sirvieron para que Near y yo continuáramos los pasos detrás de "L"… Al menos Kira no sabía quién eras realmente.

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió pasando más hojas hasta que descubrió un nuevo nombre que le atrajo en particular. No era por el nombre en sí, Lind , sino por cómo estaba escrito, en letras grandes y cubriendo una amplia superficie del cuaderno, como si la persona que lo hubiese plasmado allí para ejecutar a ese desgraciado, lo hubiese hecho en un arrebato de ira en lugar de la cuidadosa premeditación del resto de los nombres plasmados en el cuaderno. Mello frunció el ceño, todos esos nombres sí parecían estar escritos por manos humanas aunque no había seguridad en que hubiese sido Kira; pero sí había una forma de comprobarlo… Siguió pasando hojas y más hojas, todas ellas con diversos nombres escritos encima con bolígrafos normales, y a juzgar por el tipo de letra, parecía que por la misma persona, pero no encontraba el nombre de Naomi Misora en ellos, aunque sí comprobó que algunas de las páginas parecían arrancadas. Finalmente no halló los nombres que buscaba: ni Quillsh Wammy ni el de "L" figuraban en ese cuaderno, o al menos no figuraban los que él pensaba que encontraría. Mello no conocía el verdadero nombre de "L" pero si veía un nombre escrito al lado del de Quillsh, eso significaría que sería el del afamado investigador, y que por tanto ese era el cuaderno que "L" había usado para matarlos.  
Pero no había nada de ello escrito en él y el cuaderno parecía haber sido abandonado desde que la policía japonesa se hizo con él.

Mello centró entonces su atención sobre las normas del cuaderno y comprendió que había todo un abanico de posibilidades para usarlo, pero algunas de esas normas resultaban contradictorias, poco relevantes (¿a quién podría interesarle la fisonomía de los Shinnigami, como decía la norma Nº LIV?) o desconcertantes, sobre todo las dos últimas. Lo más asombros de todo era que ese cuaderno parecía estar pensado para regular la vida de las personas como si de la Moira Némesis se tratara, como si el poseedor poseyera siempre la última palabra sobre la vida de alguien siempre y cuando siguiese esas normas.  
¿Por qué algo así? ¿Para qué servía ese cuaderno aparte de para matar? Era como si estuviera diseñado para ser usado por uno de esos Shinnigami… o mejor dicho, para que un humano pudiese actuar como un Shinnigami.  
No tenía sentido…

Sabiendo eso, Mello solo tenía una opción.

Debía preguntarle directamente al padre de Sayu, Souchiro Yagami.

* * *

**E**l cuaderno ya no estaba bajo directa custodia del falso "L" a través de la policía japonesa, ni tampoco en poder de la recién inaugurada SPK, sino en posesión de alguien mucho más peligroso y sobre todo, impredecible.  
Halle sabía que el cuaderno lo tenía un grupo muy importante de mafiosos, o mejor dicho, que Mello lo había conseguido sirviéndose de esos mismos mafiosos y dando con un canto en los dientes a todo el mundo que había intentado detenerle. Aunque más o menos sabía desde el principio qué iba a pasar, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo perfectamente calculado que lo había tenido todo Mello, incluyendo el hecho de hacer volar un misil para así llevarse el preciado objeto delante de las narices de todo el mundo.  
Mello era, sencillamente, un genio.

Pero, ¿y las consecuencias?

Lo primero, obviamente, había sido el profundo disgusto de Near, que a pesar de ocultar sus emociones, sus palabras y tono seco de voz, dejaban translucir lo desacuerdo que estaba con todo lo que había pasado, entre otras cosas la inutilidad de la policía japonesa. Lo cierto era que conforme más tiempo trabajaba con él, Halle estaba empezando a comprender mejor los ocultos mecanismos que se movían dentro de la mente del joven albino, lo que incluía la forma de exteriorizar sus emociones. Una de ellas era la asombrosa facilidad que tenía Near para reprochar a los demás sus faltas y echarles la bronca.  
Por tanto Near no tardó mucho tiempo en contactar con la central de la policía japonesa, con el supuesto "L", y decirle claramente lo que pensaba de ellos:

—... No puedo esperar nada de ti. Eso es algo que ahora me ha quedado más que claro después de ver cómo lidiaste con el secuestrador…

Oyéndole hablar, Giovanni no pudo evitar levantar suavemente una ceja, con una expresión entre divertida y asombrada. Aunque la SPK llevaba trabajando en equipo desde el día de su formación, había cosas como ver a un crío albino hablar de esa forma que aún resultaban sorprendentes, más cuando ese mismo joven no perdía el aplomo mientras abroncaba a su interlocutor y apilaba cuidadosamente montones de dados en interminables columna.  
Halle sin embargo, no apartaba la vista de ninguno de sus compañeros. El temor a que la acabaran descubriendo que ella había sido partícipe de todo lo ocurrido, era algo que en las actuales circunstancias se hacía más evidente. Pero lo que ella no había previsto era lo que iba a pasar una vez Mello obtuvo el cuaderno, una vez que ese genio de cabellos dorados iba a hacer con semejante objeto.

Empezó de forma casual. El orondo director Mainson dio un par de pasos alejándose de la mesa en donde estaba Near con sus dados, como si quisiera buscar algo; sus pasos se volvieron vacilantes y se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón, mientras que su otro brazo parecía haberse quedado congelado; finalmente trastabilló y cayó sin vida al suelo con un profundo gemido.  
—¡Director Mainson!— exclamó Lester al verle caer.  
Near no lo vio, pero comenzó a derrumbar las torres de dados.  
Justo entonces otro de los agentes de la SPK, Gardner, sufría el mismo destino. Muerto sin previo aviso, sin previa señal, y de un fulminante ataque cardiaco, tal y como todos ellos sabían muy bien pero que acontecían las muertes sentenciadas por Kira.

Pero fue la de Ratt, el compañero de la CIA de Lidner, aquel que hizo que ella tuviera opción a ser miembro de la SPK, el que causó mayor impresión en ella al morir. Con los ojos vacíos, el hombre de la cara huesuda, levantó su arma como si de una marioneta se tratara y se disparó a bocajarro directamente a la sien, volándose la cabeza y cayendo sobre el piso cubierto de sus propios restos. El olor de la pólvora mezclado con el de la muerte, inundó el lugar.  
— ¡Ratt...!— había chillado Halle al verlo.

De poco sirvió para detenerle, y menos todavía que el resto de los miembros de la SPK, incluyendo John Matckenraw, acabaran siendo meros cuerpos inertes, desparramados por la sala central de la SPK.

Halle no podía creerlo. Sabía que Mello quería el cuaderno para atrapar a Kira, y también porque así conseguiría derrotar a Near... Pero no había imaginado que eso incluyera matar sin miramiento alguno a prácticamente todos sus compañeros menos el Comandante Lester, Giovanni y ella misma –lo que indicaba que aún pretendía hacer algo con ella-, quienes también se habían quedado pálidos con lo acontecido. Tras ellos, Near seguía sin moverse de su puesto, hablando con el falso "L" y dando tal vez más información de la necesaria mientras derrumbaba sus hasta hacía un momento perfectas torres de dados.

Halle no le prestó atención, tan solo se arrodilló junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Ratt, de cuya cabeza reventada, emanaba el olor a pólvora, carne quemada por un disparo a quemarropa, y sangre. No era un espectáculo bonito, pero Halle había visto muchas muertes así en su vida, era parte de su trabajo. Pero aún así...  
—Mello... asesino...— musitó en un tono apenas audible.

¿Cómo había podido Mello hacer algo así? Halle se arrepentía ahora profundamente de su decisión de colaborar con él. Ella se había fiado de su instinto y siempre había creído que Mello, en el fondo, era incapaz de dañar a una mosca a pesar de sus rudos modales y actitud, o mejor dicho, de la posición que había llegado a alcanzar. Sin embargo ahora, ante el cadáver de Ratt y todos los demás, ya no creía en ello: Mello los había engañado a todos y se había hecho con el arma más peligrosa de todas. Si lograba derrotar a Kira, entonces habría un problema incluso mayor que el propio Kira.

Pero en realidad no estaba totalmente segura de ninguna de esas posibilidades. Solo podía sentarse y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

_Continua en el capítulo-8 **"Riesgo".**_

He visto que de un tiempo a esta parte, los fics en español sobre Halle Lidner han aumentado; no mucho comparándose con la ingente cantidad de fics yaoi que hay, pero es de agradecer que haya fans que se acuerden y respeten a los personajes femeninos. También es verdad que en este fic narro muchas cosas que se ven en el manga, pero procuro hacerlo de forma somera porque ya las conocemos; lo que más me interesa es que todo encaje con el canon y que se represente bien la personalidad de los personajes y de los lugares en donde ocurre la acción. Como siempre, los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos.


	8. Capítulo8 Riesgo

_Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc..._

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

Siento la tardanza en actualizar esta historia. A pesar de que tengo pensado todo lo que debe pasar, los vaivenes de mi vida personal no me han permitido ponerme en serio con ella hasta ahora + el esfuerzo de retomar algo que no sabía muy bien por dónde iba ya. Además de otros problemas funcionales como conseguir la información necesaria para que todos los sitios y acciones que describo en esta historia tengan verdadera valía, tanto en el canon del manga de "DeathNote" como las correspondencias con el mundo real. Es por ello que me he dado cuenta que en el manga se explica que la Wammy's House está situada en Winchester, que es una población al sur de Inglaterra, y que yo había confundido erroneamente con Westmister, que es un barrio del distrito más antiguo de Londres... por tanto, los primeros capítulos tienen un error de base que debería corregir, aunque no influya para nada en la historia.

Pretendo acabar esta historia, tanto por mí como por aquellas personas que la siguen como por todo el trabajo que me está costando. No es algo para abandonar.

Muchas gracias por leer...

* * *

**=Capítulo-8= **

**"Riesgo"**

_"Esto es para ti, maniaco homicida. Tú que dejas que aquel abominable Dios de la Muerte te cargue sobre su espalda desde el principio hasta el fin, y usas nada más que un cuaderno absurdo para matar en una tentativa mantener tus manos limpias de la sangre de tus propias víctimas."_

_ (Mensaje para Kira- Mello)_

* * *

**H**alle no podía permitirse ningún momento de duda, pero ahora sabía que todo se había ido de las manos por sus acciones. Había sido entrenada para enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles y aguantar el tipo cuanto fuera necesario, pero ahora se sentía culpable a causa de algo que para ella había sido un completo fallo suyo, y lo que es peor, a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar.  
Near había sido claro en decir que tenía sospechas sobre que posiblemente había un " topo" infiltrando información a alguna fuente externa, quien obviamente había resultado ser la organización mafiosa de la que Mello se servía, o si no al propio Mello en persona, lo que quería decir que había alguien entre sus filas que incluso le conocería personalmente. Para sorpresa de Halle, Near ya había comunicado esa sospecha al comandante Lester, mientras que tanto Giovanni como ella no lo habían sabido hasta ahora, cosa que no tenía mayor importancia porque el resto de sus compañeros había muerto y en ese momento estaban siendo enterrados con honores.  
Halle sabía que para Near había dos opciones: o bien el "topo" era uno de los agentes fallecidos que ya no les resultaría útil y por eso había sido ejecutado... O bien era uno de los supervivientes y le había dejado vivir porque le seguía siendo útil y sabía que no se delataría a causa del miedo, miedo a las medidas de la SPK o a su propia muerte. Y dado que Near solo había confiado esa información a Lester, estaba dejando claro que él tendría sospechas sobre Giovanni y ella misma. Ahora solo tendría que investigar cuál de los dos podía ser el culpable.  
Pero por ahora no podía probar nada y se limitó a discutir con el falso "L" acerca de sus medidas a tomar, lo que incluía una colaboración. De alguna forma Near pretendía dejar el tema de esas sospechas para luego, o tal vez le había confiado esa investigación solo a Lester y su aparente silencio fuera solo una maniobra para poner nerviosos a los posibles culpables.  
Porque ciertamente Near continuó con lo suyo completamente a su aire: indagar a la policía japonesa y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el cuaderno que ellos habían tenido en su poder hasta un día antes. El asunto tenía un tanto de irónico pues, después del enfado de Near a causa de la incompetencia de la policía japonesa, ahora le estuviese proponiendo colaborar al falso "L". A ojos de Halle y posiblemente del resto de sus compañeros, Near debía estar tanteando el terreno.  
"_Mello tiene razón. Near es muy cauto... demasiado. Yo no esperaría algo así de esta situación_".  
Pero Halle no estaba en posición de rebatir a Near después de lo que había pasado.

Irónicamente, al escucharle oír hablar con ese falso "L", fue descubriendo nuevos datos sobre los dos jóvenes que perseguían a Kira.  
—...El individuo del que sospecho que podría estar detrás del robo de cuaderno se hace llamar Mello...— comenzó a decir Near tras una larga pausa. – No tengo en mi poder ninguna foto suya ni tampoco sé su verdadero nombre... Solo sé que hasta hace cuatro años vivió en un orfanato inglés situado en Winchester y denominado "Wammy's house". — explicó.

Halle dio un respingo que suplicó pasara desapercibido entre sus compañeros. Sabía que Near no estaba siendo totalmente sincero: ella había visto cómo le mostraban una foto de Mello al comandante Lester, así que por tanto le estaba ocultando información al falso "L". Pero lo que ya no parecía tan claro es que le hubiese revelado un dato tal como el orfanato de donde había salido Mello.  
_"¿Wammy's house?... ¿no es esa una organización internacional para recoger y adoptar niños huérfanos?_" exclamó Halle para sí. "¿_Y está en Londres...? Nunca había pensado que Mello y Near pudieran haber salido de allí, puede que incluso el propio "L"... Aunque tiene sentido porque Mello tiene un acento británico muy marcado... Y Near también. Además, ¿cómo sabe Near todo eso?  
O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se lo cuenta? Aunque Mello quiera… derrotar a Near, parece que él también quisiera hacer lo mismo. Near está entrando en el mismo juego que Mello. Tal vez por eso tenga esa foto suya._

— ¡Vaya con el _kiddo_!— exclamó Giovanni mientras le escuchaba hablar, — ¿Y tú sabías todo esto, Lester?—inquirió volviéndose hacia el masivo agente.  
—Sí. Órdenes de Near. — contestó de forma estoica.  
— ¡Pf!— exclamó el ítalo-americano.  
—Silencio, por favor. No deben oírnos — rogó Halle, nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar en esa conversación.

Near no se movía un ápice de su puesto, sino que seguía con su tónica habitual de montar columnas de dados o cualquier objeto apilable al tiempo que mantenía esa intensa conversación con el falso "L". Los juguetes a medio montar de robots y mechas en general, se apilaban en torno suyo, como si de alguna manera sus deducciones tuvieran que ver con el progreso del caso. Pero por ahora, Near solo se limitaba a dar explicaciones sobre sus sospechas sobre Mello y su modus-operante, lejos de dar información sobre quién era su sospechoso de pasar información o no.  
En cualquier caso, las muertes dentro de la SPK habían forzado a Near de alguna forma a revelar todo lo que pensaba y sabía de Mello, y ciertamente no eran cosas buenas.

—…Con tal de obtener la libreta, Mello no tuvo reparos en asesinar al piloto, al sicario que subió al avión con Yagami-san y al hombre que hizo el intercambio. Solo por todos esos actos, ya es un criminal. — explicó Near con asombrosa frialdad sin soltar sus juguetes. —... Además, Mello, al igual que yo, considera que el cuartel de la policía japonesa no es más que una inutilidad.  
Al oírlo, Giovanni tuvo que contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios; Near era todo uno a la hora de abroncar a los demás. Halle, por el contrario, se mantuvo a la escucha; sabía de sobra cuál era la opinión de los dos jóvenes que perseguían a Kira, y también sobre la guerra psicológica que implicaban las palabras de Near.  
—...Mello está jugando conmigo a ver cuál de los nosotros dos atrapa primero al "enemigo final", Kira—continuó Near sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo o vergüenza por la situación.— ...Aunque lo que acabo de decir tal vez se algo demasiado simplista e incluso optimista. Es posible que lo que realmente pretenda Mello es lo mismo que Kira: alzarse con el poder y tener el control de todo. Él siempre ha querido ser el primero de todo y no tiene escrúpulos para lograr sus objetivos.

Halle dio un respingo apenas perceptible por los que le rodeaban, y menos por Near ya que el joven albino estaba demasiado ensimismado en su conversación con el falso "L" y jugando con sus maquetas.

¿Era cierto eso que decía? ¿De verdad Mello tenía las mismas ambiciones megalómanas de Kira y no ansia de venganza y de justicia como él parecía haberla hecho creer? Halle se mordió el labio pensando en que tal vez había sido demasiado inocente a la hora de evaluar los motivos de aquel rubio adicto al chocolate.

* * *

**H**alle se estiró en la pequeña bañera que tenía su apartamento un parental situado a poca distancia de la SPK. Una pequeña ola de agua espumosa saltó por el borde de la misma, empapando el suelo de damero de ajedrez del cuarto, pero ella no le dio importancia; ya tenía una fregona preparada en un rincón para recoger el charco de agua cuando acabara de bañarse.  
Resultaba curiosa su forma de proceder: adoraba la excitación de las misiones a las que se enfrentaba, pero también adoraba poder relajarse en el agua. Lo uno no podía existir sin lo otro.  
Pero ¿cuántos días hacía que no podía bañarse de esa forma? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y realmente tampoco le estaba concediendo el relax que necesitaba después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, ni siquiera el olor a regaliz que emanaba de la espuma de baño resultaba ser suficiente como para tranquilizarla. No, los baños en casa le sabían a poco… tal vez debiera ir a un spá para así relajarse más en condiciones. Pero bien sabía que ahora mismo eso era un lujo que no se podía permitir y que debía conformarse con lo que tenía ahora.  
Near les había dado un día de absuelto a todos ellos menos a sí mismo, aunque estaba claro que con su tren de vida, "día de absuelto" no era nada en especial ya que no parecía tener ninguna otra inquietud o distracción mas allá de jugar con sus juguetes y maquetas; la excusa que había dado para ello es que necesitaría que estuvieran en sus mejores condiciones porque, a partir de ese momento, las cosas se podrían liar bastante y necesitaba que su equipo estuviese fresco mientras él se preparaba para lo que pudiera pasar. Pero Halle tenía la sospecha de que Near prefería que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor mientras él llevaba a cabo las negociaciones e intercambio de información con el falso "L".  
En pocas palabras: que no se fiaba de ellos y concediéndoles un día libre, podía vigilar si tanto ella como Giovanni ejecutaban alguna maniobra extraña.

…De acuerdo, que la vigilaran. Mientras no pusieran cámaras en su cuarto de baño...

Pero aunque ella sabía que Mello no iba a ser tan imprudente como para contactar *ahora* con ella, también sabía que ya no podía seguir obedeciendo sus órdenes ni siguiendo sus planes. Mello había demostrado ser un asesino y una persona sin escrúpulos que solo buscaba suplantar a Kira; de hecho el propio Near así lo había constatado. No había más verdad que esa y ella no lo iba a ignorar. No más errores.

Pero, todo lo que Near había dicho, ¿era cierto?

A pesar de dejar la nuca apoyada sobre el borde de la bañera, acolchado con una toalla, y de inspirar profundamente el olor a regaliz de las sales de baño, no conseguía tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para ver las cosas con perspectiva, y su mente volvía una y otra vez a los mismos temas.  
Ciertamente había algo de verdad constatada en todo aquello: era obvio que Mello y Near se conocían de antes, posiblemente de la "Wammy's House" y mantenían una fiera rivalidad entre ellos, o al menos de Mello hacia Near. Lo preocupante era que el propio Near también parecía rivalizar con Mello, o como poco que pretendía querer detenerle como fuera. También estaba claro que ambos eran de origen británico si se consideraban en gran parte los hechos anteriores, e igualmente que de alguna forma estaban relacionados con "L"...  
A Halle le asaltó la súbita idea de que en realidad ambos habían estado destinados a ser los genuinos sucesores de "L", y tal cosa daba un giro más complejo a la situación. ¿No había sido el propio Mello quien le había confesado a Halle que él conocía al verdadero "L"? Tal vez por su juventud, la rivalidad entre ambos o una mezcla de ambas cosas, no había resultado ser así. O mejor dicho, la rivalidad de de Mello con Near venía dada porque Near desbancó a Mello en ese puesto, de hecho él joven de ropas góticas siempre había clamado que él era el verídico sucesor de "L" ya que Near ni siquiera le había conocido personalmente. La rivalidad de Mello hacia Near no era más que pura envidia, si se veía desde ese punto de vista.

Era ahí en donde fallaba el razonamiento que Near había dado al falso "L" de Japón.

¿Por qué Near decía que Mello no tenía escrúpulos? Bueno, eso era cierto. Ella conocía su trayectoria y había visto cómo se había convertido en uno de los principales dirigentes de la mafia solo para conseguir el cuaderno. Y además, mucha gente había muerto por ello. Ciertamente Mello no tenía escrúpulos, o como mínimo era un fiel creyente de la máxima "el fin justifica los medios".  
¿Por qué Near decía que Mello siempre quería ser el primero? El primero, ¿en qué? Halle no lo veía tan claro a qué se referían las proclamas de Mello. ¿El primero en vencer siempre a todos? ¿En ser el cabecilla del mundo ocupando el lugar de Kira? ¿O el primero solo por el placer de suplantar a Near en su puesto? A decir verdad, Halle siempre había pensado que era esto último, pero nunca habría creído que Mello llegara a los extremos de querer convertirse en un tirano que reinara sobre la humanidad como si ésta fuera una república bananera.  
Y eso llevaba directamente a la última y recurrente pregunta: ¿realmente Mello era tan sumamente ambicioso que pretendía suplantar a Kira? Pese al supuesto de que Mello y Near en realidad hubiesen sido rivales para ser los sucesores de "L", Halle seguía sin saber qué pensar: desde que conoció a Mello, él siempre había clamado que su móvil era la venganza y que Kira no era más que un infeliz que se creía Dios... pero nunca-nunca había dado a entender que su verdadero móvil fuera el ansia de poder. Ahí, las palabras de ambos jóvenes divergían ampliamente.  
¿Acaso Mello la había engañado? ¿Acaso solo había usado sus propias ansias de venganza a su favor y solo le había contado medias verdades para convencerla? Por un lado, Halle se seguían fiando de su instinto y por otro veía que realmente eso era lo que había pasado. Casi todos sus compañeros habían caído muertos como chinches ante ella, ¿verdad?

¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué sus pensamientos no hacían más que dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre los mismos temas!? Aunque dispusiera de más piezas con las que armar el puzle, el resultado era siempre el mismo.

A su pesar, Halle debía admitir que probablemente se había equivocado a la hora de confiar en Mello. Ella misma se había salvado por puro capricho de Mello.

Pero también a su pesar, debía admitir también que no cejaba de encontrarse fascinada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naomi Misora nunca había sido muy clara cuando contaba su experiencia trabajando al lado del auténtico y fallecido "L", pero ella siempre se había sentido fascinada por semejante posibilidad. Y ahora, ella, Halle Bullok, en realidad estaba trabajando para dos "L", uno de ellos con la capacidad de hacer que sus cabellos se volvieran de punta.  
…Si no hubiese resultado ser un asesino, habría sido memorable.

Lástima que ahora todo se hubiese arruinado de esa forma.

* * *

**A**l igual que Near, Mello pensaba que la policía japonesa y aquel falso "L" que eran unos completos inútiles, pero dado que la "Death Note" había estado en su poder durante varios años y tenía escritas unas supuestas reglas al final, lo lógico y normal sería que supieran bastantes cosas sobre ella.

La idea de contactar con Souchiro Yagami era un tanto arriesgada dado que Mello y la banda de la que se servía ya no tenía a Sayu como rehén, pero el joven esloveno conocía el impacto que el secuestro de su hija había hecho en él, un hombre honrado, y que por tanto podía seguir utilizándolo a través de la manipulación que provoca el miedo. Lo único que Mello debía hacer era amenazar como si aún tuviera la vida de Sayu en sus manos.  
Y eso era lo que quería averiguar Mello, antes que Rodd y su profundo deseo de usar la libreta en todo momento lo echaran todo a perder por culpa de un descuido. Pero las cosas no funcionaron como él quería…  
— ¿Cómo puede Kira saber un nombre y escribirlo teniendo sólo una foto o una imagen de la cara de su víctima?—preguntó sin rodeos entre mordisco y mordisco a su sempiterna tableta de chocolate.  
—Eso todavía no lo sabemos—contestó Souchiro tras una pausa demasiado larga al parecer de Mello. —Pero ciertamente Kira puede matar sabiendo sólo su rostro; nosotros también llevamos a la misma conclusión.  
…Una conclusión de Perogrullo.  
Mello no estaba dispuesto a demostrar a Souchiro su decepción con la policía japonesa y sus averiguaciones, pero la respuesta del policía le había revelado un importante dato: si no lo sabían es porque no habían podido efectuar aquel intercambio llamado "Trato del Ojo" que aparecía mencionado en las normas del cuaderno, y eso, conociendo el caso y lo ambiguo de la moral de cualquier organización, aunque fuese policiaca, quería decir que la policía japonesa no había tenido contacto alguno con los supuestos dueños del cuaderno… los Shinnigami.  
¿De dónde había salido la libreta que Mello sostenía ahora sobre una mano mientras abanicaba sus hojas? ¿Es que ni la policía japonesa sabía más que lo obvio?  
— ¡Qué inútiles sois…!  
Había más preguntas, por supuesto, como el tema de la sucesión forzada de "L", aquel a quien ellos decían obedecer. La pregunta no era especialmente reveladora, pero era algo que había carcomido a Mello desde el principio, saber quién era ese mentecato que se hacía pasar por la persona que él más había admirado en toda su vida. De hecho, desde un punto de vista totalmente emocional, era la principal razón de su deseo de interrogar al japonés.  
— ¿Quién es el individuo al que encumbrasteis como "L" tras su muerte?—preguntó en un tono más frío y peligroso que el que había usado hasta ahora. La expectativa sobre lo que iba a averiguar por fin después de tanto tiempo le hacía quemarse por dentro.  
La pausa que hubo a continuación fue demasiado larga, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Mello… Y cuando por fin lo supo, era lo que era de esperar: un figurante de nombre Totta Matsuda era quién había estado siguiendo el rol de "L" durante los últimos años. Eso, la idea de ver que un don Nadie, un hombre de paja ocupaba el trono de "L" durante los últimos cuatro años, le ofendió por dentro, tanto que sintió de nuevo el impulso de usar la libreta y acabar con la vida de ese imbécil y su atajo de colaboradores; lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirle a Souchiro unas cuantas fotos de los miembros de su equipo y…  
La conversación se cortó de forma brusca.  
Afortunadamente.  
Porque cuando por fin acabó, Mello se dio cuenta de que no sentía el acostumbrado sabor del chocolate en la boca, sino un inmenso deseo de usar la libreta para acabar con todos esos imbéciles de la policía japonesa, reservándose al tal Matsuda para el final.  
Al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que habían embargado su mente en un momento de debilidad, se percató que había empezado a sudar frío y sus manos estaban temblorosas, incluida la que sostenía la tableta de chocolate a medio comer. Asqueado, arrojó la libreta contra el suelo, sabedor de que era esa… esa cosa la que le condicionaba para convertirle en algo que él nunca había sido de primera mano, un ejecutor.  
Aunque sonaban como jadeoso, tomó varias respiraciones hondas para calmarse, mientras miraba la libreta desperdigada por el suelo de damero como los ojos llenos de miedo. Durante un instante le cruzó por la cabeza la idea sobre que ese enfermizo e inmoral deseo de usar la libreta para matar era lo que había empujado a Kira a convertirse en lo que era… aunque él lo hubiese disfrazado de moralina barata y justiciera.

Mello recapacitó sobre lo ocurrido; le había bastado nada más que su ira para verse tentado por aquel en apariencia insignificante objeto y usarla para dar rienda suelta a su odio hacia los que no habían hecho nada más que servirse del nombre de "L" y fallar estrepitosamente una y otra vez durante años. Ahora, ya con la mente más clara pero aún incapaz de dar un nuevo mordisco a su tableta de chocolate, Mello se dio cuenta que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que tuviera la libreta en sus manos, debía tener la mente muy clara y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, algo que él sabía lo difícil que resultaba. La libreta debía estar en manos de gente que no tuviera problemas en sostenerla, y sobre todo que él supiera que tarde o temprano morirían por culpa de ella.

Antes de levantarse de la butaca y animarse a recogerla del piso de baldosas en donde yacía, un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente.  
¿De dónde había salido esta… cosa? ¿Quién la había hecho? ¿Quién o qué era su verdadero dueño? ¿Los Shinnigami tal vez? Mello tenía la sospecha de que en algún momento todo eso tendría que salir a la luz; seguramente el propio Kira ya lo supiera.

* * *

—**H**e hablado con Souchiro y apenas he podido conseguir que me facilitara información relevante sobre el funcionamiento de la libreta — explicó Mello en tono paciente sin apartar la vista de la lista de reglas que había escritas al final de la misma e intentando mantener su mente lo más focalizada posible en sus planes para no verse tentado en usarla otra vez. –Lo ideal sería poder analizarla con los medios adecuados, pero por ahora lo mejor sería ir haciendo pruebas sobre cómo funciona en base a las reglas que tiene escritas y así averiguar hasta qué punto se puede controlar a las víctimas.  
Rodd no dijo nada. Para él, quien había dado un uso nada envidiable al cuaderno, la cuestión estaba muy clara: escribir los nombres de todos los elementos molestos en ella y esperar a que las ejecuciones tuvieran efecto. Pero Mello había sido claro: si querían evadir a Kira y conseguir su libreta, debían servirse de todas las posibilidades que ésta les brindara. Y Mello resultaba ser el más capacitado para semejante tarea; seguramente bajo esa brillante mata de cabellos rubios, se forjaría otro plan genial que ayudaría a él y su grupo a conseguir sus objetivos.  
El resto de la banda no tenía nada que ver con esa investigación. Su tarea también era importante, más cuando la SPK parecía saber quiénes eran y en dónde tenían ubicada su base. Mello, sin embargo, no le daba mayor importancia ya que de acuerdo con la información facilitada por Halle, aún estaban a salvo.  
Habría que actualizar esos datos, no obstante.

De repente, y sin previo aviso de ningún tipo, Mello sintió que la libreta se liberaba de la presa de su mano y... salía despedida por el aire hasta aterrizar encima de la cabeza del sorprendido Karl Snydar. El rostro de Mello siempre había sido una marea cambiante de expresiones, pero pocas veces se había podido ver en él semejante expresión de asombro y estupor, incluso una onza de chocolate se quedó a medio camino entre sus dientes.  
— ¿¡Qué pasa!?— exclamó, — ¡La libreta ha salido volando!  
—Bueno... es una libreta que sirve para matar gente. No me sorprendería que estuviera viva —rió Rodd, también sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar, pero menos capacitado para darse cuenta de la verdad.  
No había ninguna norma en esa libreta que indicara que pudiera hacer esas cosas; cosas como volver voluntariamente a manos de su dueño, en este caso Snydar.

La reacción de éste también fue primeramente de confusión y luego de terror. Sin aparente motivo, cayó sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia el techo y comenzó a gritar incongruencias acerca de un monstruo horrible que había ante sus ojos. Rodd, por supuesto, encontró la situación más que jocosa.  
— ¿Estás bien, Jack? ¿No te habrás pasado con el "caballo"?—  
Mello se reservó su opinión para sí mismo. Cierto que Jack solía consumir estupefacientes, pero sus ojos no eran los de mirada ida y acuosa sobre el color amarillo de la retina que tiene una persona drogada, sino la de alguien totalmente cuerda y sumida en el terror.  
— ¿Un... un shinnigami?—balbuceó el individuo de ojos tristones.  
Mello le miró inquisitivamente.  
_"¿Será posible que...?"_

Y resultó serlo.

Bajo las indicaciones de Snydar _alias_ Jack, todos fueron tocando uno a uno el cuaderno, pese a que ya anteriormente, quien más quien menos, ya lo habían tocado. Sin embargo esta vez fue distinto; Mello sintió de nuevo el ansia de tener que usarlo, y también algo más.  
De forma casi coordinada, todos los presentes, incluidas las dos nuevas "conejitas" de Rodd, se encontraron cara a cara con la criatura que tanto había espantado a Snydar.

Una criatura que claramente no era de éste mundo.

Todos, salvo Mello, estallaron en un coro de gritos de pánico y disparos a bocajarro con sus armas contra la horrorosa criatura, quien ni se inmutó y con total calma, anunció que ninguno de ellos podría dañarle. Ante la evidencia de este hecho, todos los presentes sintieron una ola de pánico más allá de lo que hubiesen sentido nunca alguien acostumbrado a matar al peligro: se puede luchar contra otros humanos, y en general contra las cosas de este mundo... pero no contra las de otro.

Solo Mello había aguantado el tipo en su puesto, aún sentado en el sillón y sin soltar su sempiterna tableta de chocolate.  
"_Así que por fin ha aparecido el verdadero señor del cuaderno.._."

* * *

**E**l Shinnigami parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de hecho los humanos apenas parecían importarle. Ahora, ya con los nervios más calmados, Mello pudo apreciar con más detalle a ese supuesto Dios de la Muerte; era una criatura de unos dos metros de alto con un cuerpo vagamente insectiforme, como revelaban sus largos y articulados brazos de artrópodo rematados por tres dedos que sacudía en todas direcciones como si fueran las patas de una araña; su cara parecía un huevo vendado por el que asomaban dos ojos de gato con mirada extraviada, pero que a pesar de sus pupilas rasgadas y color dorado, no reflejaban inteligencia alguna, y sus ademanes tampoco mostraban agresividad hacia ellos. El resto de la banda estaba claramente asustado, escondidos con sus espaldas pegadas a las paredes de la habitación, temerosos de una criatura de aspecto espeluznante y contra la que se sentían completamente impotentes; una emoción nueva para aquellos que están acostumbrados a regentar el poder y matar a quien se lo cuestiona. Pero Mello no aparentó sorpresa sino que observó a la criatura con ojos inquisidores mientras masticaba lentamente una onza de chocolate.  
— ¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó el Shinnigami con curiosidad mientras apuntaba con uno de sus largos dedos a las tabletas de chocolate sobre la mesa. — Parece que está rico.  
Mello frunció el ceño; la pregunta era simple pero sorprendente viniendo de una criatura como aquella.  
—Chocolate— contestó en tono calmo. — Un dulce de los humanos.  
— ¿Chocolate?— exclamó la criatura, ignorando a todos los demás— ¿Puedo probarlo?  
Mello asintió y el Shinnigami simplemente alargó sus dedos y cogió una tableta que desenvolvió con rapidez tal y como había visto hacer a Mello, luego abrió una boca diminuta repleta de colmillos y comenzó a comerlo con avidez tras probar un primer bocado.  
— ¡El chocolate está muy rico!— exclamó con candidez.  
Mello, por supuesto, estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación de esa criatura, pero su reacción distaba mucho del resto de la banda. Había imaginado que tal criatura debía existir dadas las normas que se dictaban en el cuaderno; una libreta no mata a nadie por escribir su nombre en ella, pero *esa* libreta sí, y si lo hacía era porque pertenecía a alguien que tenía poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Un dios de la muerte, tal y como se definía esa criatura.  
"_¿Un Dios?_" exclamó Mello para sí, _"¡De ninguna manera!_ _¡Me niego a creerlo! Esa criatura no tiene nada de divina, es totalmente estúpida y parece que no sabe nada sobre nosotros los humanos… Sencillamente no puedo llamar *dios* a alguien así._" Pensó mientras le veía devorar el chocolate con un entusiasmo casi infantil, "_Para mí solo existe una clase de Dios, y no puedo aceptar que alguien tan torpe y con la cabeza llena de aire sea considerado divino aunque sea el dueño de esa libreta._" Dio un nuevo mordisco a su tableta mientras que las voces asustadas del resto de la banda aún balbuceaban detrás de él. "_Puestos a elegir, esa criatura está más cerca de ser algo semi-divino o incluso una forma de vida superior a la nuestra, como si comparara un humano con un hámster en términos biológicos… pero definitivamente *no* es un dios. No debo tenerle ningún miedo."_  
Gordon, sin embargo, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión similar y se avino a hablar, aunque al principio lo hiciese de forma reticente. Tal y como había debatido anteriormente con Mello, Gordon comenzó a interrogar a la criatura acerca de las normas que había escritas en inglés en el cuaderno; como Mello esperaba que hiciera, la criatura contestó con total franqueza sin dejar de masticar chocolate con entusiasmo.  
— ¡Claro que son mentira! ¡Todas esas normas son falsas! Las escribiría algún Shinnigami para divertirse a costa de los humanos cuando dejó caer el Cuaderno en vuestro mundo… Porque para empezar nuestros cuadernos ni siquiera tiene escritas las normas encima, y menos en una lengua humana.  
Sorprendente. La criatura había sido completamente franca y había revelado un montón de datos interesantes en apenas unas cuantas palabras; la norma de los 13 días finalmente había resultado ser una falacia que había escrito una de esas criaturas solo para divertirse y ahora Mello reafirmó su opinión de que los Shinnigami no era criaturas divinas, sino simplemente unos seres con unos poderes superiores que se estaban divirtiendo a consta de los humanos. Aquello parecía una especie de opereta creada para mofa y divertimiento de esos seres llamados "dioses de la muerte" y a ojos de Mello eso les hacía perder cualquier clase de don divino que tuvieran.  
El problema era que eso había ocasionado la aparición de Kira, y eso a su vez habría el interrogante sobre si Kira había sido consciente o no sobre la falsedad de esas normas habiendo poseído ese cuaderno, pues eso explicaría muchas de las opciones actuales. Si no lo sabía, explicaría porque se veía forzado a matar continuamente, aunque sus purgas resultaban exageradas… y si no, simplemente se habría aprovechado de esas normas para despistar a sus perseguidores ya que el cuaderno era el que había incautado la policía japonesa al tal Higuchi años atrás.  
Pero lo que estaba claro era que debía haber otra libreta (y otro Shinnigami) de los que Kira se estaba sirviendo. Y la forma más rápida de saberlo era preguntando a ese bicho.  
—Shido — le llamó alzando la voz y la criatura se volvió hacia él con naturalidad, —En la Tierra hay otra libreta, ¿Sabes dónde está?— le preguntó clavando sus ojos en él.  
Mello dedujo que no debía tener miedo de esa criatura, que no era de ninguna manera superior a él, que simplemente era otra forma de vida, y que además carecía de voluntad o de inteligencia. Simplemente bastaba con presionarle como para instarle a responder; Mello se había enfrentado a situaciones más difíciles que aquella pese a no estar vestidas de "monstruo" y ahora no se iba a amedrentar por tener a una especie de escarabajo gigante con cabeza de huevo delante de él.  
Shido respondió de forma inusitada en una criatura supuestamente divina como era; los demás, incluyendo al propio Mello, le vieron temblar dubitativo ante la pregunta y el tono de voz de Mello. Eso dejó claro de forma definida a todos los demás que no debían temerle. El remate fue cuando el Shinnigami se disculpó porque, según él, debía consultar las normas con las que se regían para saber qué responder.  
Eso ya le hizo perder todo el respeto y miedo que le pudieran tener. Mello lo tuvo claro una vez que supo por boca de ese ser que no podía responder a asuntos ajenos a su propia libreta pero que al mismo tiempo estaba muy interesado en recuperar la suya, y la única forma de hacerlo era devolviéndosela voluntariamente. Eso habría un montón de posibilidades interesantes gracias a ese bicho: Mello podría hacerse con el poder del cuaderno, o mejor dicho, usaría a otro para que hiciera ese trabajo sucio por él.  
—Jack. –Dijo sonriendo ante la victoria que acababa de conseguir, —Haz el Trato del Ojo. — ordenó.

* * *

**S**i la exaltación de Mello había resultado evidente tras conseguir robarle la libreta a la policía japonesa que trabajaba bajo las órdenes del falso "L", y sobre todo restregar por las narices tal acto a Near y su SPK, lo que Mello se disponía a hacer tras haber conseguido el favor del Shinnigami Shido, iba más allá todavía.  
Mello se sentía pletórico de poder y de autosuficiencia.

Sabía que de haber estado Halle presente en ese momento, ella le había recriminado y reprochado todo lo que iba a hacer, porque por mucho que ella persiguiera a Kira, sus convicciones morales y sobre todo políticas, eran claramente partidistas, como de hecho así afirmaba su profesión de agente de la CIA. A lo largo de su joven vida, Mello había visto muchos desastres y corruptelas por todas partes, desde simples delincuentes de las Villas de Buenos Aires y los barrios bajos de Londres a mafiosos internacionales, y como no, organismos políticos y militares de países poderosos que controlaban desde las sombras el destino de otros no tan poderosos o con suficiente capacidad como para plantar cara. La CIA era una de ellas, tan poderosa que prácticamente hasta la aparición de Kira, había dirigido el destino de gentes y naciones enteras, obedeciendo los designios del presidente del país que la fundó, y de otros muchos interesados en sus servicios.  
Y Halle formaba, o había formado, parte de ella.

Así que era lógico que ella se escandalizara al ver cómo Mello, gracias a una simple conversación telefónica con David Hoope, el presidente de USA en ese momento, prácticamente implorándole por evitar que se cumplieran los designios que Mello le exigía.  
Eso pondría a cualquier gobernante profundamente nervioso, y eso ya era más de lo que Kira había logrado hasta ese momento, pues si bien ese maniaco que se creía un dios, había sumido el delicado equilibrio del mundo en un caos incontrolable para los gobiernos, Mello había conseguido lo mismo en cuestión de sólo unos días, y entre sus planes, por mucho que cacareara una inmensa ansia de poder delante de Rodd y sus hombres, no se encontraban los de convertirse en un mesías salvador del mundo al estilo del homicida de Kira.  
Lo suyo era un éxito total que tenía que restregar triunfante tanto a Kira como a Near… a pesar de las convicciones muy patriotas de Halle.  
Primeramente Mello dejó que Rodd se regodeara en su crapulencia permitiendo que usara el Cuaderno de Muerte sin miramientos; el joven esloveno seguía sin estar de acuerdo con los métodos del gigantón hipermusculado, pero eran ciertamente necesarios para que se borrara cualquier rastro sobre sus identidades, su procedencia, o cualquier elemento que les pudiera identificar, y también reafirmaba su poder ante la situación. A pesar de ser tan proclive a dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos, Mello sabía que para que una escena conmoviera al público, todos los actores debían saberse sus papeles y el escenario debía estar bien preparado.  
Así que cuando Rodd anunció que ya había "finiquitado" a todos aquellos elementos que les pudieran causar problemas, Mello ordenó que le pusieran en contacto con David Hoope, cosa que resultó ser sorprendentemente sencillo, y a continuación pulsó todos los botones necesarios para poder continuar con su plan..  
— ¿Sabes? Gracias a esta libreta hasta puedo controlar y matar a alguien con potestad para pulsar el "botón nuclear"?  
Por supuesto, David Hoppe se puso *_muy_* nervioso ante la mención de tal posibilidad, a pesar de que sonara tanto a argumento de película de acción, y a partir de ahí Mello ya sólo tuvo que tirar del sedal hasta conseguir coaccionar a aquel individuo para que su gobierno hiciera todo lo que él le pedía, básicamente la amnistía y su triunfo personal sobre Near y su SPK, y sobre todo la aniquilación de Kira.  
Por supuesto todo aquello haría que Halle le maldijera una y otra vez, y posiblemente haría que perdiera la confianza que ella había depositado en él durante todo este tiempo desde que se conocieran en Buenos Aires, pero ahora mismo a Mello eso no le importaba porque para él su triunfo personal era mucho más importante, y un aliado como el presidente de USA era mucho mejor que el de una agente de la CIA, por muy buen currículo que tuviera.  
Además, ¿qué importaba lo que pensara Halle si ella también quería ver muerto a Kira movida por sus propias ansias de venganza? El deleite de lo que pensara Near y su triunfo sobre él, era mucho mejor.

A ojos de Mello, cualquier gobernante de cualquier país del mundo era mucho mejor que Rodd, o incluso que el propio Kira. Lo único que los diferenciaba era su poder como capacidad de hacer verdadero daño; el presidente de un país o de una organización delincuente de alta categoría no eran, de forma, muy distintos, sólo los cabecillas de una estructura organizada para regentar un poder. Kira, en cambio, era una sola persona, posiblemente ayudada por otros individuos a los que manipulara o incluso por algún Shinnigami "domesticado" que jugaba a ser juez y ejecutor al mismo tiempo.  
Conceptos distintos de formas de poder, pero ambas basadas en la capacidad de hacer daño a los demás. Estaba claro que el presidente de Estados Unidos conocía ya la existencia del Cuaderno de Muerte y sus poderes, y tanto él como cualquier elemento del mundo querría quedarse con esa libreta y ahora el joven esloveno chantajeaba con ello.  
Era por ello que Mello no tenía ningún reparo en hablar a David Hoope como si fuera la portera de uno de los hostales de mala muerte en donde se había alojado desde que se marchara de la Wammy's House.  
—Así me gusta, que sea ágil…

Cuando la conversación telefónica acabó, Mello emitió un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando la nuca sobre el respaldo del sillón de piel de cebra sobre el que él y el resto de los importantes de la banda descansaban, incluyendo el masivo Rodd y sus "conejitas". Permaneció unos instantes inmóvil sin mirar a nadie, y luego empezó a reírse por lo bajo.  
—¿Y bien, Mello? ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó Rodd de forma retórica, pues sabía por la reacción del joven rubio y los retazos de su conversación telefónica que no había habido ningún problema. Expectante, se inclinó hacia delante, como queriendo estar más cerca de lo que Mello le iba a contar.  
Mello sacudió de golpe la cabeza hacia delante, haciendo que su melena rubia le tapara momentáneamente un buen tercio de su rostro, y cuando por fin Rodd pudo mirarle a los ojos, Mello tenía la acostumbrada sonrisa torcida que solía esbozar cuando los planes (sus planes, los de Rodd) iban bien. Mello le miró a los ojos directamente y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.  
—¡Todo ha ido perfectamente!—exclamó.—A cambio de todos los chantajes que le he planteado, el presidente ha accedido a facilitarnos toda la información posible sobre la SPK y los medios para poder combatir a Kira, incluyendo satélites espías.—La sonrisa de Mello no podía ser más ancha.  
Beck, situado tras él, entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente al joven veinteañero. Podría ser que Mello fuera increíblemente inteligente y tuviera una perseverancia y conocimientos increíbles, pero su forma de actuar muchas veces seguía siendo la misma que la de un joven de su edad, a rato demasiado histriónico y deseoso de causar cierto efecto en Rodd y el resto de sus filas. Pudiera ser que su líder no se diera cuenta de ello, pero a ojos de Beck, Mello resultaba demasiado teatral en ocasiones, al margen incluso de los éxitos que obtuvieran.  
Sin embargo, el mafioso gigantón no parecía darse cuenta de ello y sólo pareció disfrutar de la nueva buena que Mello acababa de comunicarle. Su usual sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios una vez más.  
—Muy bien, Mello. Felicidades. Nunca habría creído que pudiera llegar el día que pusiera a David Hoope a los pies de nuestra organización.  
Mello se limitó a reír buscando la complicidad con el gigantón. Pero, en lugar de responder a ese gesto, Rodd se recostó de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sofá y su mirada se tornó seria.  
—Pero debemos seguir siendo cautos. En cuanto Hoope tenga la más mínima oportunidad de borrarnos del mapa y poder hacerse con el Cuaderno, lo hará.  
—Ya he pensado en ello—contestó Mello volviendo a acomodarse sobre el sofá cebrado. —Es posible que a pesar de mis amenazas, quiera contactar con la policía japonesa o incluso con el SPK para localizarnos y acabar con nosotros.— Puso una fea mueca y continuó hablando mientras desenvolvía una nueva tableta de chocolate,—Pero eso no es problema; nosotros, gracias a esta libreta, tenemos los recursos necesarios para adelantarnos a esas maniobras… Aunque por el momento será mejor que vayamos buscando un nuevo escondite.  
Roddi miró de reojo a Shiddo, quien había permanecido todo el rato ajeno a lo que ocurría en torno a él, en parte porque parecía incapaz de entender nada o sencillamente no le importaba, en parte porque la criatura estaba demasiado interesada en devorar chocolate.  
— Por ahora, lo mejor será que Shiddo vigile nuestras guaridas; él es invisible a los ojos de los que no han tocado el Cuaderno, así que será un vigilante perfecto.  
Como de costumbre, Rodd hizo lo que Mello le indicó y se volvió hacia el Shinnigami.  
—Ya has oído, Shiddo—exclamó el gigantón, —Vas a vigilar nuestra guarida e informarnos sobre cualquiera que quiera entrar aquí y que no sea ninguno de los que estamos presentes.—Su mirada se volvió hacia Jack—Trabajaréis los dos juntos; tú, Jack, nos dirás el nombre de cualquier sospechoso que Shiddo vea por aquí.

Aunque por diferentes motivos, tanto Jack como Shiddo se vieron obligados a obedecer. Al vernos en esa tesitura, Mello se reafirmó en su creencia sobre la poca divinidad de los Shinnigamis; ¿de verdad Kira se estaba sirviendo de algo tan inútil como eso para cumplir sus objetivos?

* * *

**M**ás tarde, una vez se hubo quedado a solas en sus habitaciones privadas y lejos de la inquisitiva mirada de Beck, Mello extrajo el teléfono móvil y marcó un número que solo conocía él. Al otro lado de la línea, Matt no tardó mucho tiempo en responder, y tras cerciorarse que no habría nadie más que pudiera estar escuchando, Mello procedió a contarle a Matt todo lo ocurrido.  
—… Estoy a punto de conseguirlo, Matt.— exclamó con la voz llena de entusiasmo pese a hablar en tono bajo. — He conseguido el cuaderno y he conseguido que Jack, uno de los criminales que tengo bajo mi mando, hiciera el trato del ojo. Técnicamente ya tengo el poder de Kira… Ahora solo me hace falta encontrar el otro cuaderno.  
—"¿¡El Poder de Kira!?"— exclamó Matt estupefacto al otro lado del teléfono. —"¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¡Me cuesta creerlo!"  
—Sí, lo he conseguido. — Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven esloveno, — No sé si ese cuaderno fue el que Kira usó para matar a "L", pero sí he visto el nombre de "Beyond Birthday" escrito en él, así que lo más probable es que realmente fuera el suyo… Y ahora, con ese idiota con los ojos del Shinnigami, puedo averiguar los nombres de todos los que traten de oponerse a mis planes.  
Hubo una exclamación ahogada al otro lado del teléfono.  
—"¿Los ojos del Shinnigami?... Entonces ese Dios de la Muerte ¿existe realmente?"  
—Sí.  
—"Mello, supongo que no tengo más remedio que preguntártelo… Pero, ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo es?"  
Mello rió ante la ironía del asunto; era normal que Matt se sintiera intrigado por el Shinnigami, pero desde luego que después de conocer a Shido, todo el asunto perdía interés.  
— Se llama Shido y es una criatura estúpida— contestó Mello en tono seguro, — Tiene un aspecto horrible, como una especie de insecto gigante que camina sobre dos piernas… y su cabeza parece un huevo vendado.  
—"¡Eeew!"— exclamó Matt al otro lado del teléfono. — "Me esperaba algo más… divino."  
—Se llamarán "dioses de la Muerte"… pero no tienen nada de divino. — contestó Mello con total seguridad. — Shido es completamente estúpido y lo único que le interesa es conseguir el Cuaderno de Muerte que perdió por ahí, así que hará cualquier cosa por hacerlo.  
— ¿De verdad?— respondió Matt, incrédulo. — Me cuesta creerlo.  
Matt pudo oír perfectamente las risas de satisfacción de Mello antes que el joven añadiera.  
—No lo puede recuperar salvo si nosotros se lo demos voluntariamente, así que le he obligado a trabajar para nosotros — explicó. — Al no ser que alguien toque el cuaderno, él es invisible para el resto de los humanos, así que será un guardián perfecto.  
— ¡No me digas que has conseguido que… un Dios de la Muerte te obedezca!  
—Sí… De hecho tengo la sensación de que Kira debió lograr algo parecido y que se hizo con el poder del Shinnigami asociado a su cuaderno. — La voz de Mello se volvió disgustada, —Es una criatura simple, yo solo me sirvo de su poder al igual que lo hace Kira.  
— Mello — le interrumpió Matt de repente, — Ya sé que te vas a molestar cuando te lo diga… pero ten cuidado.  
— ¿A qué viene eso?— bufó Mello, quien efectivamente no le gustó la idea de verse contradicho.  
— Mello, te conozco… y te estás extralimitando otra vez — replicó Matt en tono serio al otro lado del teléfono. —Sé que estás muy cerca del éxito, que ahora has llegado más lejos que Near y que incluso dice que has puesto un Dios de la Muerte de tu parte… Pero ten cuidado.  
— Matt, ahora mismo estoy por encima de Near y he conseguido situarme a la altura de Kira— replicó Mello en tono impaciente, — Y esa escoria con la que trabajo hará cualquier cosa que yo le ordene para conseguir el otro cuaderno de Kira… Es obvio que Kira intentará localizarme si descubre que el cuaderno que tenía la policía japonesa ahora está en manos de alguien más; obviamente se sentirá amenazado y empezará a moverse. Pero sí lo calculo todo bien y ese tonto Shinnigami me ayuda, no habrá problema. Kira no sabe que ahora yo también tengo un Shinnigami a mis órdenes.  
— Puede que tengas razón, pero insisto en que no te extralimites — insistió Matt para irritación de Mello.— Estás jugando con un arma muy poderosa y un ser superior… sea o no un dios. Y eso tiene consecuencias.  
—Matt, ¿a qué viene esa tontería mística ahora?— replicó Mello cada vez más impaciente.  
—Como estoy aprendiendo japonés, también me estoy enterando de muchas cosas sobre su cultura… ¿Y sabes qué dicen sus leyendas?  
—Matt, no me aburras con historias folklóricas ahora.  
—Escucha, Mello –continuó Matt, implacable pese a las quejas de Mello—… según ellos los humanos que están en contacto con los Shinnigami de algún modo, son siempre unos desgraciados.  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que por culpa de ese bicho con cabeza de huevo voy a ser un infeliz toda mi vida?— exclamó Mello en tono furioso. — ¡No fastidies!  
—No lo sé, Mello. — replicó Matt en tono paciente, sabedor que Mello se enfurecía con facilidad y más ahora que su orgullo parecía henchido por su incipiente victoria.— Pero no creo que un ser como ese Shinnigami pueda tomarse a la ligera, sea o no un dios.  
Mello tuvo el impulso se apartar el teléfono de la oreja y mirarlo con el gesto torcido; por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente en desacuerdo con Matt y finalizar la llamada. Mello se sentía claramente victorioso y no le agradaba oír cómo Matt le aconsejaba tales cosas; para el joven esloveno, Shido seguía siendo una herramienta, por muy "dios de la muerte" que se hiciera llamar, y juzgaba que no podía temerlo.  
—De acuerdo, Matt… Vigilaré a ese bicho si eso te hace feliz — contestó por fin en tono cansino, — Y evitaré todos los contactos directos que pueda con él… Pero seguiré adelante con mis planes.

* * *

_Continua en el **capítulo-9 "Réquiem".**_

Este capítulo tiene bastantes escenas sobre lo que ocurre en el manga (no uso el anime como referencia ya que salvo alguna excepción, tiene muchas lagunas) pero aún así pretendo describir y dar sentido a lo que ocurre entre bambalinas y las razones que tienen todos, especialmente Halle y Mello para actuar como lo hacen. No me gusta guiarme por los clichés del fandom. Gracias a todos y R&R, plis!


	9. Capítulo9 Réquiem -Parte 1

_Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc..._

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lady Ascar y Hanna Matsuri** por asesorarme sobre la información de los personajes. Y a **Theria** por la traducción del prólogo de la novela de "_B.B Murder Case_" que he usado como notas introductorias en cada capítulo.

Este capítulo resultaba demasiado largo para una sola lectura, así que lo he dividido en dos partes claramente diferenciadas; esta primera está más cerca de los acontecimientos que se ven en el manga.

Muchas gracias por leer...

* * *

**=Capítulo-9=**

**"Réquiem- 1ª Parte" **

_"También hay una posibilidad de que caigan en manos del demonio Kira, pero no me importa."_

_(-Mello, despreocupación.)_

**_945 Clydown Avenue_**

**_Los Ángeles, California_**

**S**iendo Halle la más cercana a Mello y sus actos, desde que este consiguiera el cuaderno, no había sabido nada más sobre ese joven del que ahora ya sabía que había sido compañero de Near, su actual jefe. En realidad Halle tenía la sensación que la única persona del mundo que sabía qué pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de Mello era ese otro chico que siempre le acompañaba, Matt, pues ni siquiera Near parecía poder imaginar cuál sería el próximo movimiento de su así auto-proclamado rival.

Halle siempre se había maravillado de la intrepidez de Mello, de hecho tal vez era la cualidad que más admiraba en él, además de su inteligencia, cosa que por otro lado compartía con Near y tal vez por eso no le hacía tan único. Ella no sabría decir cuál de los dos era más inteligente, o incluso astuto, pues una cosa no implica la otra, pero reconocía –aunque sólo fuera ante sí misma- que la intrepidez, la viveza de sangre y las ideas descabelladas de Mello eran algo que le suponía un aliciente mucho más importante a la hora de trabajar que el hacerlo con el sucesor "oficial" de L, a quien ahora tenía por jefe. Near era realmente bueno en su trabajo deductivo, incluso como líder podía serlo dada la frialdad de su mente y su, por qué no decirlo, aparente indiferencia ante las consideraciones personales de las personas a su cargo… pero Halle no podía sentir de la misma forma cómo le ardía la sangre al trabajar con Mello en lugar de con Near. Por ello, no hacía más que cuestionarse a sí misma por el hecho de haberle ayudado y las consecuencias que eso tenía.

Finalmente, en cierto arrebato de inseguridad y deseo de por lo menos tener una idea sobre a qué podía atenerse, la respuesta que recibió de Mello no pudo ser más contundente:

—Te recuerdo que tengo el Cuaderno, Halle. Ahora mismo la vida de todo el que intente detenerme para capturar a Kira, está en mis manos. Recuérdalo bien.

Ahora no sólo su dilema moral se había hecho más fuerte que nunca, sino que comprendió que las palabras de Mello eran una amenaza velada hacia ella, la SPK o quien fuera.

Halle, quien nunca había dudado sobre la luz interior de Mello, se había chocado de bruces contra su lado más oscuro.

Near y el falso "L" de Japón, con Souchiro Yagami a la cabeza, habían aceptado que el presidente de USA, en cuyo territorio gubernamental sabían que se escondía Mello y su banda, actuara en consecuencia para detenerlo. La idea era que -y no dejaba de ser sospechoso cómo lo había averiguado el cuartel japonés- una brigada de treinta CEDAX de algún país "amigo" se disponía a atacar el último cuartel reconocido de Mello y su banda con la esperanza de recuperar el cuaderno, o por lo menos acabar con ellos en el intento. Desde su posición, Halle estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de operaciones y no las reprobaba, aunque ella nunca había formado parte activa de ellas, y su moral estaba del lado de David Hoope, a quién debía fidelidad patriótica, además de a Near, que también se había mostrado de acuerdo con el plan, pese a que ella había conseguido identificar un casi imperceptible gesto de disgusto en su aparente perpetua cara de póker.

Near estaba intrigado, o mejor dicho, desconfiado, por la aparente facilidad con la que el cuartel japonés del falso "L" había conseguido esa información.

El dilema moral de Halle no sólo luchaba contra la desconfianza de Near, sino en si debía alertar a Mello de una forma u otra, cosa que por otra parte si hacía, pondría en riesgo a todos sus compañeros y la acabaría delatando definitivamente. Sus dudas internas se vieron acrecentadas al pensar de una forma tan anti-profesional, el desear poder contactar como fuera con Mello y avisarle del peligro en el que se encontraría en las próximas horas, y eso pese a que ya había sido testigo de cómo él había asesinado a buena parte de sus compañeros delante de sus narices una vez hubo conseguido el cuaderno.

Halle se recriminó a si misma por la forma tan absurda en que ardía su deseo de hacer hervir su sangre gracias a un alocado y brillante joven de cabellos dorados y en contra de todos los principios morales en los que creía. Era sencillamente absurdo.

Finalmente, tal vez por fortuna y no por desgracia, ocurrió lo impensable…

Ni Near, ni el cuartel general japonés, ni David Hoope, ni de hecho nadie más en el mundo, habría podido imaginar que esos treinta CEDAX cayeran uno tras otro como chinches de esa forma tan prodigiosa, con sus cascos literalmente arrancados de sus cabezas como por arte de magia y luego muertos sin más, evidentemente por obra del poder del Cuaderno… o por lo menos de algo similar. ¿Acaso el cuaderno tenía la capacidad de hacer que su dueño pudiera desenmascarar el rostro de la persona que iba a ejecutar? ¿Era ese uno de los métodos que usaba Kira para averiguaba el rostro de la persona a la que Kira deseaba ejecutar? ¿Desenmascarándolos como por arte de magia para así conocer sus rostros?

Halle no podía pensar nada remotamente razonable que justificara lo ocurrido, y la única persona que sabía cómo habían sido ejecutados ese batallón de CEDAX estaba fuera de su alcance, en parte por decisión propia. Aún así, clavó su mirada en Near con la esperanza de que el albino supiera, o tuviera alguna idea de lo que podía haber pasado.

—Yo no creo nada…—anunció sin dar lugar a más discusiones sobre el tema.

…Al igual que le había ocurrido con Mello, esa no era la clase de respuesta que ella había esperado del sucesor de "L".

* * *

**L**a noticia de la muerte, aparentemente suicidio, de David Hoope que sobrevino a la fallida operación de los CEDAX, dio la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de sólo unas pocas horas. Es cierto que el fallecimiento del gobernante de un país, sobre todo desde la aparición de Kira, quien había acabado con numerosos jefes de estado que regían repúblicas bananeras y dictadoras merced de sus normas sobre moralidad universal, era algo que se había vuelto relativamente frecuente, y que a su vez había conseguido que otros gobernantes cambiaran una serie de políticas nacionales e internaciones en todo el mundo, aunque sólo fuera por el miedo que inspiraba Kira sobre la vida de aquellos poderosos. Pero ninguna de aquellas muertes había repercutido tanto en el mundo como la de Hoope, más cuando el propio Kira no parecía tener nada que ver en el asunto. David Hoope no parecía haber sido sentenciado por el juicio de Kira, sino que él mismo se había auto-sentenciado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que era doblemente terrorífico dada su posición. Ningún gobernante del mundo parecía poder escapar de la sombra del Cuaderno.

Halle tenía la odiosa seguridad que quien andaba detrás de la muerte de su presidente no era otro que el propio Mello y no Kira. Estaba claro que ese joven no se reprimía a la hora de usar el poder del cuaderno, aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

La repercusión mediática internacional por tal muerte fue inmediata, más incluso que en los demás casos en donde también habían fallecido políticos de alto rango. Los noticiarios de TV, radio e internet sobre el frustrado asalto de los CEDAX a la ahora ya abandonada base de la banda de Dwhite, prácticamente enmudeció ante el bombardeo continuo de la muerte de ese presidente en particular. En su lugar, y a consecuencia de ello, los comunicados oficiales de condolencias y condena de todos los demás países del globo (países que tampoco querían estar en el punto de mira de Kira) se multiplicaron a todas horas, por gobernantes temerosos de que ellos pudieran correr la misma suerte aunque fuera porque no habían mostrado un comportamiento moralmente correcto de cara a la política internacional y el público en general. Al mismo tiempo, las bolsas de los mercados fluctuaron como mareas, subiendo y bajando sin rumbo fijo y ocasionando desplomes en las economías internacionales, que a su vez pugnaban por recuperarse cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que la negligencia en sus acciones generara que Kira ejecutara a los accionistas por permitir que la gente acabara en la pobreza gracias a sus desvergonzados usos de las inmensas fortunas que manejaban.

Nunca en la historia de la humanidad se había registrado tanta convulsión global y tanto miedo ante una persona con tanto poder. Ni siquiera el temor de la guerra nuclear había causado tantas pesadillas entre los gobernantes del mundo y las grandes fortunas, que ahora sí, por primera vez en la historia, temían por sus vidas de forma activa.

-El poder de Kira era sencillamente espeluznante. Realmente parecía estar creando un nuevo mundo donde él era su dios.

Halle no podía imaginar qué pensaría Mello de todo aquello, de cómo sus actos habían influido en los acontecimientos mundiales a causa de provocar, aunque fuera de forma indirecta, la muerte de David Hoope, pero mucho se temía que Mello nunca compartiría su patriotismo y su forma de ver el mundo. Mello vivía al margen de políticas y de inclinaciones por tal o cual forma de gobierno, ni siquiera parecía especialmente arraigado a Gran Bretaña, o Inglaterra, o el país que fuera su verdadera patria… Él sólo se había guiado por sus ansias de detener a Kira y derrotar a Near, fuera como fuese, por encima de quién hiciera falta y como fuera. Los políticos y los mercados internacionales, y cómo estos eran controlados a través del miedo a morir a manos de Kira o quien fuera, era algo que parecía traerle al fresco, o por lo menos así lo percibía Halle.

A pesar de ver su moral y sus convicciones políticas en peligro, Halle volvió a sentir esa cada vez más frecuente punzada de admiración por Mello, pese a la profunda yaga moral que tenía ahora en su relación con él.

Como bien había dicho Near, ahora sólo podían esperar al siguiente movimiento.

* * *

_10-Noviembre-2009_

_Casi medianoche..._

**T**ener a Shido como vigilante a tiempo completo era una ventaja que Mello nunca habría imaginado. La criatura enarbolaba el nombre de "dios de la muerte" y Matt tendría serias dudas sobre ella, pero después de tantos días desde que se diera a conocer, a ojos de Mello no dejaba de hacerse más y más evidente que Shido era tan solo un bicho de aspecto raro con cabeza de huevo, tanto en el sentido literal como figurado... Incluso el falso "L" que había ahora, era más espabilado que él. Los temores de Matt, claramente basados en la superstición, estaban igualmente infundados.

En cualquier caso les estaba resultando de mucha ayuda tener bajo su mando a una criatura que, a decir verdad, poseía capacidades más allá de las de cualquier ser de esta realidad, y por si fuera poco también había sido muy fácil de convencer para que les ayudara. Para Mello, simplemente una criatura tan insulsa, no podía ser peligrosa, así que no temía por estar jugando con lo sobrenatural, es más, alentado por su opinión, el propio Rodd se relajó respecto a la criatura, tratándola poco más que como a un perro guardián.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente estupidez y carácter maleable, la eficiencia de Shido quedó más que probada cuando la criatura, con una facilidad pasmosa, descubrió al grupo de CEDAX que debió mandar el gobierno de USA para detenerlos; gracias al "cabeza de huevo", Rodd y sus hombres consiguieron acabar con todos ellos sin problemas.

A primera vista podría ser peligroso que ciertas esferas conocieran la ubicación de la base de Mello, pero sabiendo que tenían un vigilante-guardaespaldas con semejantes capacidades, tampoco había que preocuparse mucho. Mello se sentía muy seguro desde su posición, aunque ya tenía prevista una vía de escape en caso de necesidad... Si había alto que había aprendido de "L" era que siempre hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades a tu alcance, y eso se añadía a su experiencia de tener siempre una fuga asegurada, por arriesgada que fuera.

Lo que no se esperaba era que las cosas fueran a torcerse de esa forma...

Durante años, Mello había sido testigo en numerosas ocasiones de las muertes que Kira provocaba con su Cuaderno. Salvo las razonables excepciones en donde las causas de las muertes eran otras, tal vez por métodos más rebuscados o por muertes súbitas a causa de venenos y otros, las ejecuciones de Kira sobre los criminales, eran siempre iguales: un súbito paro cardiaco y a continuación, fallecimiento sin remedio; él mismo había visto con desprecio cómo Rodd ejecutaba sin ton ni son a cualquiera que le hubiese molestado alguna vez. Así que cuando vio cómo el gigantón se levantaba tembloroso de su acostumbrado sillón de piel de animal (¿producto de algún tipo de fetiche por la marcas de los animales o tan sólo mal gusto por parte de Rodd?), y se dirigía hacia él con paso tembloroso, con palidez evidente y un rígido brazo izquierdo mientras balbuceaba a su nombre, para luego desplomarse a sus pies, Mello no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡_Boss_!— exclamó Beck al verlo, abalanzándose sobre el gigantesco cuerpo de su jefe e intentando girarlo para ponerlo bocarriba. — ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —preguntó girándose hacia Mello, como si le hiciera a él responsable de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Antes de que Mello pudiera responder, aún masticando otra onza de chocolate, otros dos más miembros de la banda, se abalanzaron sobre Rodd, buscándole el pulso e intentando girarle igualmente, pero sin éxito.

— ¿¡Tienes algo que ver tú en esto, Mello!? —le acusó Beck, disgustado por la indiferencia del joven.

—Acaba de morir delante de todos, Beck, ya lo has visto —contestó Mello con tranquilidad, pero sin reprimir el bufo de molestia por la absurda acusación implícita de Beck. —Esto ha sido cosa de Kira, no mía.

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó el dandy mientras se incorporaba—Entonces…

—Lo más probable es que ahora mismo mueran más miembros de la banda…—afirmó Mello con tal tranquilidad que Beck no pudo sino odiarlo por ello. La indiferencia de Mello ante el destino de todos ellos eran insultante.

Pero poco importó porque como si de una profecía se tratase, él mismo y los otros dos que le acompañaban, empezaron a sentir el agudo dolor que precede a un paro cardiaco, y sus miradas quedaron enfocadas en Jack, el poseedor del Ojo y tal vez el miembro más valioso de la banda para Mello, quien acababa de deslomarse con un gemido a sus espaldas.

En cuestión de segundos, la sala en donde se había ido a concentrar el grueso de la banda de Gordon Dwhite, estaba llena de cuerpos sin vida, y los pocos que aún quedaban en pie eran miembros más modestos o sin ningún valor real para Mello. Como todas las veces anteriores que había presenciado hechos como aquel, resultaba irrisorio que quienes estaban tan acostumbrados a sentenciar muerte sobre los demás, tuvieran unas reacciones tan poco dignas sobre sus propias muertes y ahora palidecieran de forma notable ante la cantidad de cuerpos sin vida que alfombraba el suelo de damero de la sala.

Mello, en cambio, no se inmutó, o por lo menos no en ese sentido. No lamentaba sus muertes como tales, pero si lo que tal sucesos implicaba todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

"_Como pensaba, Kira está involucrado en esto… Ha conseguido llegar muy lejos si los ha matado a prácticamente todos,_" la evidencia de que iban a por él, se hizo patente. "_Aunque alguna fisura tendrá su plan_." Al menos esa era su esperanza.

Mello debía actuar, pero a pesar de que la forma en que sus emociones siempre habían dominado sus actos, también era consciente que si quería salvar la vida, no podía dejarse arrastrar ahora mismo por ellas. Lo primero era intentar averiguar la situación actual, porque era evidente que Rodd y buena parte de sus hombres no habían muerto aquí y ahora porque sí. Algo más debía estar aguardándole a él en particular…

Lo extraño era que no habían recibido noticia alguna de Shido, quien permanecía fuera del edificio con la mirada perdida y la misma pose que un poste de teléfono, sin hacer nada. ¿Acaso era que los Shinnigamis no podían percibir cuando otro estaba usando su cuaderno? ¿O es que…?

—¡Cabrón! —exclamó Mello, esta vez con verdadera frustración. No les había dicho nada a propósito, y él no era capaz de comprender por qué.

Rápidamente chequeó el resto de las cámaras de vigilancia que rodeaban el edificio por dentro y por fuera, mientras el resto de los miembros de la banda le observaba, expectantes de su próximo movimiento. Ahora Mello sí que se había empezado a poner nervioso: un grupo de CEDAX, reducido pero con capacidad de manejar Shinnigamis, estaba infiltrándose en la guarida, y todos ellos llevaban cámaras, y Shido se había puesto de parte de ellos, o por lo menos no le interesaba intervenir. Eso sí que era un problema.

Por fin había llegado el turno de usar las vías de escape que había planificado para el supuesto de verse acorralado de alguna forma. Eventualmente, las enseñanzas recibidas de "L" habían sido útiles una vez más.

Pese a su continua ingesta de chocolate, Mello siempre había sido muy activo, cosa que sumada a su juventud, hizo que pudiera salir corriendo con apabullante gracilidad entre el mar de cuerpos sin vida que cubría el suelo de damero del edificio. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que Rodd había mantenido todo el tiempo el Cuaderno con él, y que ahora mismo yacía justo bajo su estómago.

—¡Roy, Skier, traed el Cuaderno a la sala de control y que no os la quiten! —ordenó, sabedor que aquellos dos le seguirían como a su líder en cualquiera de los casos. No tenían voluntad de obrar por su cuenta, menos en las circunstancias actuales.

Y diciendo esto, subió las escaleras del piso superior con agilidad, corriendo por la tribuna que rodeaba el perímetro del cuerpo principal del edificio; afortunadamente la sala de control no estaba lejos y sí lo bastante protegida como para ganar tiempo y seguridad. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos, ni Roy ni Skier pudieron seguirle al verse sorprendidos por los atacantes quienes les acribillaron con sus armas.

Lo peor era que los CEDAX les habían quitado el Cuaderno.

* * *

**L**o que siguió a continuación fue algo que Mello había previsto para el peor de los casos y para lo que había convencido a Rodd por si llegaba a ocurrir. El edificio estaba rodeado de explosivos y él podía activarlos desde la sala de control en caso de que se diera algún tipo de asalto, aunque Rodd se había mostrado negligente en esa posibilidad ya que confiaba en la vigilancia de Shido por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora Mello se recriminaba eso mismo, el haber confiado demasiado en una criatura "sobrenatural" que al final les había traicionado. ¿Por qué? Tal vez fuera porque Shido no tenía luces y se habría entusiasmado con cualquier tontería que le hubiese hecho cambiar de idea… O tal vez fuera _otra_ cosa. Pero eso ahora no tenía importancia. El problema era que Mello se había quedado solo ante el batallón de CEDAX y que estos le habían quitado el Cuaderno prácticamente delante de sus narices, lo que a su vez implicaba que conocían a los Shinnigamis y sabían cómo controlarlos mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Que se pudiera salvar ya sólo dependía de él, de su conocimiento del lugar y sus recursos, y de su inteligencia.

"_No tengo otra opción_" Pensó, y a continuación, hizo estallar los explosivos que rodeaban las salidas conocidas del edificio.

El edificio entero tembló producto de las simultáneas explosiones que sacudieron su perímetro, pero salvo las zonas estratégicas que se habían derrumbado, mantuvo intacta su estructura, tan sólo algunos azulejos y cemento suelto cayeron en el interior de la sala en donde se encontraba Mello; el equipo de CEDAX estaba obviamente conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y el joven vio en ello una clara muestra de su superioridad estratégica. Ahora que ya los tenía, si lo jugaba correctamente, podría recuperar la libreta y salir de allí indemne… Luego aclararía unos cuantos asuntos con Shido.

Mello cogió el micrófono que le comunicaría con ellos y comenzó a cantarles la situación.

— ¡Las dos salidas han quedado destruidas; no podréis salir de aquí fácilmente!—comenzó a decir, tal vez en un tono demasiado alto para lo que hacía falta. —Esto es sólo una advertencia, pero estoy dispuesto a destruir todo el edificio si hiciera falta. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos a través de las cámaras, así que si no queréis volar por los aires, ¡obedecedme!

Advertencia o no, Mello sabía que su actuación había bastado para frenarles, y eso ya era el principio para llevarlos a su terreno; en cuestión de verborrea y negociación, como buen sucesor de "L", Mello estaba por encima de ellos, aun encontrándose en una situación de tan clara desventaja como aquella. Tanto que los CEDAX aceptaron hacerlo sin pensárselo mucho, y eso bastó para que él empezara a manejar la situación a su favor.

—Mi primera orden es que destruyáis las cámaras que lleváis en los cascos. —Y así lo hicieron; Mello dio un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate con satisfacción al ver cómo se las iban arrancando. —Luego, tirad todas vuestras armas al piso de abajo… Y que sólo uno de vosotros sostenga la libreta que me habéis quitado. El resto, retrocedes, pero sin que os pierda de vista.

Aunque la situación era tensa, estaban resultando sorprendentemente dóciles.

Mello no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando allí. Era muy improbable que fueran CEDAX enviados por el gobierno como la vez anterior, aunque sí cabía la posibilidad de que Near tuviera algo que ver, ya que conocían la existencia del Cuaderno y habían ido allí en expreso tanto para atraparle a él como para quitarle el cuaderno.

¿Near? ¿O tal vez el propio Kira? Ahora, una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, maldijo a Mello por ser tan descuidado con la advertencia de Matt y con contar con Halle como aliada. ¿Quiénes eran esos CEDAX? ¿A quiénes obedecían? ¿A Kira? Parecía la opción más clara…

* * *

**S**ouchiro Yagami…

Souchiro, el torturado padre de su ex rehén Sayu Yagami.

Yagami, el jefe de la policía japonesa con quien trabajaba el falso "L".

…Ciertamente toda una sorpresa. Mello no pudo evitar reírse de aquello. De entre todas las posibilidades que había barajado, aquella era la que menos esperaba. ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba desde su posición como padre que se había involucrado en una operación de CEDAX? ¿O era porque su deber como policía y como persona de un alto nivel moral, así se lo indicaba? Aquel japonés era literalmente la cara opuesta del recién fallecido Dwhite, y Mello no pudo sino sentir una punzada de admiración por él.

—Me parece muy divertido hacer una segunda negociación sobre el Cuaderno contigo— exclamó. En cierta forma, era un piropo.

En esta ocasión Mello sí se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas que perseguía a Kira de forma activa; hasta ahora, el único caso así había sido Halle, ya que Mello siempre se había cuidado de no ser visto por nadie que no fuera una de sus herramientas. Pero ahora volvía a sentir las endorfinas que bañaban su mente cuando se sentía dueño de una situación extrema, y no sólo las que causaban su perenne consumo de chocolate, aunque no por ello había prescindido de otra tableta.

En persona, Souchiro era más alto que él, incluso a pesar de ser japonés. Ya tenía una edad tal vez demasiado alta para formar parte de un grupo de CEDAX, pero eso sólo dejaba más claro cuán alta era su resolución en hacerse con el Cuaderno y capturar a Mello. En persona, también era un hombre que exhumaba un aire de grandeza moral y personal que el joven de ropas góticas, sentado con descaro encima de la mesa de mandos que controlaba el edificio, hacía tiempo que veía en nadie de su entorno inmediato. Aún así, Mello debía salvar su posición, y mostraba abiertamente a Yagami el interruptor con el que podía hacer saltar por los aires todo el edificio.

—Tráeme el Cuaderno y tu casco. Ahora volverás a ser mi rehén.

Sí, eso era lo más acorde con la situación. Además, criminal o policía, Mello conocía muy bien cómo la presión moral de las palabras puede hacer mella en la voluntad de una persona.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que Mello no había ni siquiera soñado…

Souchiro Yagami le miró fijamente, con una expresión seria y solemne, y entonces pronunció… su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

—_Mihael Kheel_…—pronunció con tono pausado pero con su acostumbrado acento japonés. —Así es como te llamas en realidad.

—…

No, no podía ser. De ninguna manera podía ser que Souchiro hubiese dicho su verdadero nombre. Era imposible.

¿Imposible? No, Mello había oído claramente decir su nombre.

Y al oír aquellas dos palabras cargadas de significado, Mello sintió cómo el chocolate de su boca se volvía insípido, cómo su agarre sobre el mando de los explosivos se aflojaba, cómo su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de temor y sorpresa, y cómo su respiración se detenía. Hacía muchos, muchos y largos años que no oía pronunciar su verdadero nombre, ni si quiera de boca del auténtico "L" lo había oído alguna vez, y ahora, allí, en medio de esa sala medio en ruinas y cubierta de los cuerpos inertes de los miembros de la banda de Rodd, Mello se sintió más desnudo que desde que podía recordar.

Pero ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Se lo había dicho el capullo de Snydar, manipulado de alguna forma por Kira? ¿O es que la policía japonesa estaba aliada con Kira? También pudiera ser que el propio Yagami estuviese siendo controlado…

Yagami, obviamente, era muy consciente del efecto que pronunciar ese nombre poco imaginable ante Mello, pero era ajeno al torrente de pensamientos de Mello, o mejor dicho, Mihael; por muy brillante que fuera ese joven, poco podría imaginar que él tenía ahora el Ojo. Sus planes, siguiendo su estricta moral, eran otros bien distintos a los iníciales, sobre todo ahora que había visto que ese joven de ropas estrambóticas no era mucho mayor que su hija Sayu. Tal vez fuera un fenómeno en cuestiones de voluntad e intelecto, pero seguía siendo un sucesor –fallido, pero sucesor- del más grande y justiciero detective de la historia. No podía ser que todos esos ideales hubiesen muerto en alguien tan joven.

—Lo sabemos todo sobre ti, Mihael. ¡Desiste! Déjate detener y no te mataremos.

Casi a nivel inconsciente, Mello reculó ante esas palabras; el oír pronunciar su nombre le martilleaba más las palabras del policía japonés, quien continuó con su discurso al no obtener una respuesta clara.

—Sabes que si escribo tu nombre aquí, acabarás muerto—le presionó Souchiro, —Tira el interruptor y levanta las manos.

Mello tenía claro que, tuviera o no aprecio por Yagami y sus tácticas, no iba a dejarse atrapar, menos aún cuando por algún motivo ese hombre, ese miembro de la inútil policía japonesa, había conseguido averiguar su verdadero nombre. Pudiera ser que Souchiro realmente creyera que Mello no iba a sufrir ningún daño si se rendía, pero él sabía que eso no iba a ser así. Las palabras del japonés resultaban tan cargadas de mentiras que Mello no pudo sino reírse en su cara. ¿De verdad ese hombre se creía todo lo que estaba diciendo?

— ¿Crees que me voy a dejar amedrentar por eso? Atrévete a escribir ahí mi nombre y aprieto e botón.

—Hazlo si tanto lo deseas…

Mello estaba perdiendo su seguridad ante esa clase de forcejeo en el que tenía amplia experiencia. Los criminales con los que se había enfrentado durante los últimos casi cuatro años eran gente que sólo le importaba su vida, y nunca-nunca estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por alguien más, o incluso realizar labores altruistas salvo en casos ocasionales. Gordon Dhwite, el que había sido el _boss_ hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pero Souchiro Yagami no era así, sino todo lo contrario.

Donde Dhwite había sido codicioso y egoísta, Souchiro era benévolo y generoso; donde Dhwite había antepuesto su vida y sus intereses personales por encima de todo lo demás, Souchiro estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse en nombre del deber. Donde Dwhite no le importaba matar a sus hombres con tal de preservar sus intereses, Souchiro trabajaba con hombres entrenados para hacer sacrificios si fuera necesario… Apelar a salvar sus vidas no era una táctica que estuviera funcionando.

Y Souchiro parecía querer llevárselo arrestado como fuera.

—Déjalo ya, Mello. Tu única posibilidad de sobrevivir pasa por dejarte arrestar. Tira ese interruptor y hazlo. Es lo mejor.

Su tono de voz era casi paternalista.

A estas alturas del forcejeo, Mello se había dado cuenta que presionar sobre las vidas de Souchiro y sus hombres no era la táctica a seguir, sino que debía cambiarlo por otra cosa que realmente sí importara a aquel japonés, algo en lo que Mello no había caído fácilmente después de tantos años, y lo que a pesar de las circunstancias, llevó a Mello a admirar aún más a Yagami, incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Pero no tenía otra opción…

En el cajón bajo la mesa de mandos donde Mello estaba sentado, él tenía oculta una de sus armas, reconocibles siempre por llevar un crucifijo grabado en ellas. Estaba prácticamente al alcance de su mano.

—Yagami, hombre… Tú nunca has matado a nadie. — Las palabras de Mello eran muy ciertas y rápidamente sembraron la duda en el rostro de Yagami, pero pausado su intento de coger el arma no pasó desapercibido.

—¡No te muevas!—exclamó azorado Souchiro, —Ya tengo escrito tu nombre y sólo me falta tu apellido. ¡No tardaré ni un segundo en hacerlo!

Mello apretó los dientes. Aquello se había convertido en un forcejeo inútil en donde él podía perder la vida a pesar de la moral de Yagami, y del que encima acababa de perder su oportunidad de huir, aunque fuera de una forma tan poco ortodoxa como pegarle un tiro a Yagami en alguna parte no vital de su cuerpo y luego hacer explotar el edificio para así deshacerse del resto de sus hombres, y si era posible, recuperar el cuaderno que Yagami sostenía en medio de la confusión.

Pero no, nada de eso parecía que iba a ser la solución.

Fue entonces cuando algo captó la atención de Mello. Algo que por la tensión reinante, no había percibido incluso a pesar de sus entrenadas capacidades…

No todos los cuerpos que había esparcidos por la base de Dhwite estaban sin vidas, uno de ellos en particular le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos desde detrás de Souchiro. Y esos ojos estaban llenos de vida; José había presenciado todo lo que ocurría desde el principio.

_"¿Así que pretendías salir de esta haciéndote el muerto, José?_" Pensó Mello para sí en un tono cercano a la admiración; el sicario incluso había conseguido engañarle a él, pero sus intenciones estaban claras, aún mantenía una metralleta a muy poca distancia de sus prestas manos.

"_No tenía ninguna intención de matarte, Yagami. Pero ahora que te has aliado con Kira_…"

Era una pena, la verdad. Aquella chiquilla inocente se iba a quedar huérfana y Mello no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, o Souchiro o él, y ahora también, o Kira o él.

—Tendrías que haber escrito mi nombre cuando pudiste, Yagami. Ahora que me he dado cuenta de _eso_, ya no podrás…

Casi era una disculpa. Era lo mínimo que podía decirle.

José supo que era el momento de actuar y alzó su ametralladora recortada directamente sobre la espalda de Yagami. A esa distancia, incluso su chaleco antibalas era inútil contra un arma como esa.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En cuanto José alzó su arma y comenzó a disparar sobre Yagami, Mello se hizo una bola y se parapetó bajo la mesa de mandos, escondido tras el cuerpo inerte del sicario que había gobernado la Sala de Control hasta hacía unos minutos; allí cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, pero no soltó el mando en ningún momento.

La ráfaga de balas, disparadas a menos de tres metros de distancia de Yagami, hicieron presa sobre su cuerpo, lacerándolo por todas partes a pesar de la protección que llevaba; ciertamente hicieron falta más disparos de lo normal para hacerle caer, pero tras unos segundos increíblemente largos, el cuerpo de Souchiro Yagami se desplomó bocabajo frente a Mello.

Aquel buen hombre a quien Kira, de alguna forma había conseguido poner de su parte, acababa de caer frente a Mello sin haber terminado de escribir su nombre.

Kira ejecutaba criminales de forma directa, a inocentes de forma indirecta. Esa era la verdad.

* * *

—¡**C**oge la libreta, José!— ordenó Mello mientras se apresuraba a coger una máscara antigás que había tirada sobre el suelo. Afuera, los hombres de Yagami pugnaban por abrir la pesada puerta y no quedaba mucho para que lo consiguieran.

— ¡No…No puedo!— gruñó el tosco individuo mientras tiraba de ella.

Mello no le prestó atención, sino que se apresuró a colocarse la careta antigás sobre la cara al tiempo que sacaba sus propias conclusiones; si José no podía quitarle la Libreta a ese policía japonés, era por sufrir _rigor mortis_, así que Yagami debía estar forzosamente muerto. Pero eso no significaba que debiera permitir que el resto de su equipo descubriera su rostro; si eso pasaba, todo el trabajo de los últimos años no habría significado nada. Además, la máscara antigás le prevendría de sufrir los efectos del gas lacrimógeno con el que esos policías les habían atacado.

— ¡No está muerto!— anunció José para sorpresa de Mello.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Todavía está vivo!?— exclamó asombrado.

— ¡Sí, pero este tipo no suelta el cuaderno de ninguna forma!— gruñó José, y antes de que Mello dijera algo más, José apuntó al cuerpo de Yagami con su ametralladora. Matándolo, aflojaría su presa y ambos obtendrían el cuaderno.

Pero entonces las pesadas puertas que bloqueaban la entrada de la sala de control se abrieron de improviso dando paso al resto de los policías que habían acompañado a Yagami; José no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse y apartarse del caído para protegerse de su inevitable ataque, mientras que Mello se apresuró a agarrar el detonador. De nuevo, una lluvia de disparos inundó la sala, haciendo blanco en José, quien cayó al suelo sin haber podido ejecutar apenas un disparo como respuesta al ataque se cernió sobre él.

Bonito final para alguien con un gatillo tan dispuesto. Mello tampoco lamentó su muerte, pero supo lo que eso significaba.

Cuando la lluvia de balas cesó, Mello comprobó que había llegado al límite; la humareda de polvo producto de los impactos de bala y el olor a pólvora inundaba la sala como un muro, y en ese momento eso era lo único que se interponía entre Mello y esos policías, aunque sabía que no le dispararían si no les daba una excusa.

— ¡Ríndete y tira ese interruptor, Mello!— ordenó uno de ellos en inglés con evidente acento japonés.

Mello no se giró, no les daría ese gusto, sino que simplemente les miró de reojo mientras evaluaba qué posibilidades tenían. Lo cierto es que no había escapatoria, la puerta de la sala estaba bloqueada por los policías orientales y la única manera de salir sería pasar por encima de ellos, cosa totalmente imposible. La otra opción era…

Aunque llevara la máscara puesta, en cuanto le capturaran su cara pasaría a ser pública y Kira le mataría sin miramientos, más cuando era completamente obvio que la policía japonesa estaba aliada con Kira.

"_No hay caso. Es la única salida. Me la tengo que jugar_." Decidió Mello para sí, y a continuación levantó la mano con el detonador, apretando con el pulgar el botón que convertiría todo aquello en un infierno.

Y así fue. En un instante, las bombas colocadas estratégicamente a lo largo de todo el perímetro del edificio, hicieron explosión, haciendo que el lugar se convirtiera en una marea de ondas expansivas, escombros y cascotes volando en todas direcciones, humo, fuego y caos.

… Un caos que Mello nunca más olvidaría en la vida.

* * *

_Continua en la __**2ª Parte capítulo-9 "Réquiem".**_


	10. Capítulo9 Réquiem -Parte 2

_Fanfic de Death Note por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, etc..._

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Esta **segunda parte del capítulo-9** no contiene ninguna escena del manga o del anime. Debo darle las gracias especialmente a **Skogul**, médico de profesión y autora de fanfics en esta misma comunidad, quien me asesoró con detalle sobre la clase de tratamiento, heridas y cura que necesitaría Mello para curarse de la explosió que le dejó deformado. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

* * *

**=Capítulo-9=**

**"Réquiem- 2ª Parte"**

**_Madrugada del 11-Noviembre 2009_**

**D**olor, esa era la única manera de definirlo. Mello no llevaba puesto ningún equipo anti-balas ni anti explosivos, sino sus habituales ropas de cuero y algodón más una máscara que si bien podía brinda algo de protección, solo servía para filtrar los gases. Por ello, a pesar de saber que desde su posición estaría a salvo de la onda expansiva, a pesar del peligro que entrañaba, Mello había calculado la dirección de escape y salió corriendo hacia la posible salida mientras se sucedían las explosiones los cascotes de ladrillo, cemento y azulejo volaron en todas direcciones haciendo impacto en todas partes, incluyendo su cuerpo; y también el fuego. Sintió como el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo que se encontraba desprotegido, ardía de puro dolor al recibir esos impactos; una de las lentes de la máscara, la que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, estallaba a causa de la onda expansiva haciendo que los pedazos le cortaran la cara, y solo sus reflejos evitaron que el ojo se viera afectado; con el rostro desprotegido, su cara en ese lado también quedó afectada y la misma sensación de quemadura se adueñó de esa parte de su piel.

Y aún así, Mello había podido salir corriendo de allí. A pesar del intenso dolor, del calor, de los cortes en la piel de su brazo, cuello y cara, y del intenso y negro humo, corrió como tantas veces había tenido que hacer en los últimos años para protegerse. Sabía que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarse. Y afortunadamente, la adrenalina generada en semejante esfuerzo y deseo por sobrevivir, hicieron que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Hasta que finalmente Mello acabó deteniendo sus pasos al esconderse en un descampado unos doscientos metros fuera del edificio. Las fuerzas le flaqueaban y ya no podía correr más; se giró y comprobó que el edifico, aunque seguía en pie, estaba completamente en ruinas, y presupuso que esos policías japoneses que le habían atacado siguiendo los planes de Kira, estarían demasiado ocupados como para buscarle ahora. Pero eso no resolvía su problema.

Mello volteó la cabeza y vio el estado de su brazo; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal herido que estaba y, consecuentemente, el dolor se intensificó. Ahora que sabía lo mal que estaba y habiéndose esfumado el efecto de la adrenalina en sangre, su cuerpo se colapsó ante el dolor y las heridas. Mello se sujetó la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, haciendo presión y evitando que colgase por su peso; incluso el tirón muscular del mismo le causaba una gran agonía. No pudiendo controlarlo más, se quitó la máscara antigás que ahora le resultaba un verdadero estorbo, y luego tanteó como pudo los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero, ahora medios quemados y rasgados por lo que habían sufrido, hasta que consiguió extraer su teléfono móvil, que afortunadamente había salido indemne.

A tientas, marcó un número y esperó contestación.

—Maldita… sea, contesta…— musitó con voz quebrada. — ¡Contesta, joder!

Tras unos instantes que se le hicieron increíblemente largos, la llamada fue contestada.

—"Hola, Mello" —contestó la voz de Matt al otro lado del teléfono. — "¿Qué pasa? ¿No es un poco tarde para que me llames? Menudas horas"— preguntó.

—Matt… —balbuceó, — Ven… ayúdame.

—"¿Cómo?"— preguntó Matt al otro lado de la línea sin comprender— "Mello, ¿qué pasa?"—

—No hagas tantas preguntas… y ven, rápido…. Código 000— insistió con urgencia el joven de cabellos rubios. — Necesito ayuda médica urgente.

—"¡Joder, Mello!"— exclamó Matt, —"Ya me contarás que ha pasado… Dime donde estas para que vaya y llame a una ambulancia."

—No… ambulancias no. Es… muy peligroso. Ven tú solo.

—"No me jodas, Mello."— replicó Matt cada vez más nervioso. — "Si estás tan mal como me parece que estas, necesitas ayuda ya mismo."

—Ambulancias no... No deben saber que estoy vivo—respondió Mello. — Pero por favor, ven ya.

—"¡Qué cabezota eres, Mello!"— replicó Matt intentando controlar su preocupación, —"Está bien, dime donde estoy que voy para allá."

Mello se alegró de no tener que seguir discutiendo con Matt sobre si debía traer o no una ambulancia, y a continuación le dijo donde estaba y como llegar.

—"…De acuerdo, estaré allí en 10 minutos"— asistió Matt.

Mello suspiro pesadamente, sabiendo que Matt le socorrería, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que el dolor volvía a invadir su cuerpo, y finalmente se colapsó sobre sus rodillas junto a una tapia.

Tal y como había dicho, diez increíblemente largos minutos más tarde, Matt hizo su aparición conduciendo una vulgar ranchera; ese tipo de vehículos resultaba mucho más barato y menos llamativo que otros de los coches que poblaban las vías de California, así que no llamaría la atención en un lugar como ese. Matt bajó del vehículo y salió corriendo hacia la tapia del descampado en donde encontró a Mello.

Pero no podía creerse el estado en que estaba.

Al fondo se veía una espesa columna de humo negro y polvo que surgían de un derruido edificio en llamas, y frente a él se hallaba una tapia de cemento cubierta de grafitis y con una decaída figura apoyada en ella que Matt reconoció al instante. Mello se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el muro de bloques de cemento, y sujetándose la muñeca del brazo izquierdo para evitar que colgara; sus ropas negras estaban raídas y llenas de polvo y quemaduras, salvo el rosario de su pecho que colgaba en un estado sorprendentemente bueno, a su lado también se encontraban los restos de una máscara de gas que debía haber llevado puesta. Pero no eran sus ropas lo que asustó, sino el estado del propio Mello. Sus cabellos aparecía sin brillo, quemados, y toda la piel de su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierta de cortes y ampollas, evidencia de al menos quemaduras de segundo grado. El polvo y los escombros habían hecho impacto sobre su piel abrasada y eso agravaba el estado de las mismas, y Mello no podía más que gemir por el dolor y boquear como si le faltara el aire.

—_Oh, my God_!— exclamó Matt al verlo, — ¡Mello, Mello, por dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?!

—Maaaatt...— balbuceó el débilmente, — Fue una trampa… El Shinnigami nos traicionó… Kira me ha encontrado.

Ante la mención de Kira, Matt dio un respingo y miró a Mello con los ojos desorbitados. No sabía a ciencia exacta de qué hablaba ese chico que era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía, pero sí que Mello también tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara abrasado y que la mención de Kira solo significaba problemas. Eso explicaría el estado actual de Mello.

—Mello, no hables más que lo necesario— ordenó Matt reuniendo sangre fría.— Voy a sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro.

A pesar de su rostro quemado, Matt pudo distinguir el gesto de alarma de Mello.

—No, a los médicos… de la mafia, no— pidió. —No tengo… ya poder sobre ellos… y Kira los encontrará.

— ¡Calla, yo sé lo que hago!— ordenó Matt, y luego le miró con atención. — ¿Te puedes levantar?

—Duele… duele mucho. No lo sé…

—Yo te ayudaré.

Y diciendo esto, Matt cogió a Mello por su hombro sano y lo llevó a rastras hasta la ranchera. Mello no estaba tan débil como para no poder andar, pero el dolor de las quemaduras y los cortes era una auténtica agonía. Matt le condujo lo mejor que pudo hasta el asiento del copiloto donde le ayudó a sentarse; no era la mejor opción considerando sus heridas, pero no tenía otra salida.

Matt volvió para recoger la destrozada máscara de gas del suelo para no dejar rastro y luego se sentó corriendo en su puesto y arrancó la ranchera a gran velocidad antes de que hiciera su aparición la policía o cualquier curioso con demasiado tiempo libre y les viera.

Mientras Matt conducía, la oscura carretera que salía del complejo industrial se le antojaba odiosamente larga. Tenía una idea clara de a dónde ir, pero primero debía hacer una llamada, y el gemido agónico de Mello, sentado a su lado, le estaba haciendo perder los nervios. Además, el aire en el interior de la cabina era enfermizo por el olor a carne y pelo quemado que emanaba de Mello; Matt intentaba a toda costa mantener la sangre fría mientras conducía, rehusando las arcadas que invadían su garganta.

—Tengo… sed…. — farfulló Mello, — Hace… mucho calor… y tengo sed.

Matt le miro de reojo y razonó que si Mello había tragado fuego y polvo era normal que tuviera sed. El problema era que no tenía botellas de agua a mano.

— ¡Mierda!— maldijo Matt y trasteó con su teléfono móvil, volviendo a repetir la operación que el propio Mello había hecho poco antes. Finalmente respondió una voz aburrida y molesta al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Horace, eres tú?— preguntó y Mello hizo amago de girarse hacia Matt al oír ese nombre. — Sí, soy Matt… Sí, Horace, sé que es muy tarde y no son horas de llamar a nadie… Precisamente, tengo una urgencia… ¡Pues que Mello está jodido, muy jodido!... No sé bien lo que ha pasado, pero parecen quemaduras… Sí, ha dicho que tenía sed… No, no puedo darle nada de beber… Horace, yo no tengo una ambulancia… Sí, sí, vale… ¡Por favor, ayúdanos! ¡Esto está muy mal!…. Ya sé que el hospital de Marvin es el más cercano pero no podemos delatarnos… ¿Vendrás a buscarnos?... De acuerdo, en el siguiente cruce a 50 millas al norte… Gracias Horace, de verdad.

Al escuchar la conversación telefónica de Matt, Mello pensó en decir algo, preguntar por ese tal Horace con el que había hablado Matt, pero estaba demasiado débil y atontado como para decir o hacer algo coherente, así que al final se rindió y dejó que Matt siguiera conduciendo hacia el lugar donde se supone que se reunirían con él.

Poco después Matt llegó al lugar del encuentro y detuvo la ranchera, aunque no apagó las luces para facilitar algo de iluminación en medio de la oscuridad nocturna. Junto al cruce donde había acordado, se encontraba aparcada una ambulancia de color amarillo con la característica cruz roja y el emblema de la clínica a la que pertenecía serigrafiados sobre sus costados; a un lado, aguardando con la puerta trasera abierta, había una figura de un hombre joven vestido con el mono de urgencias.

Matt salió a la carrera de la ranchera y fue al encuentro de la figura que allí les esperaba sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí; eso hizo que Mello, merced de su estado de hipersensibilidad, sintiera el frescor del aire nocturno en torno a él, un pobre alivio para su estado. Intentando ignorar el dolor, y confundido por los acontecimientos, hizo lo que pudo por identificar la figura con la que hablaba Matt; no le gustaba la idea de confiar su vida a un extraño pese a que sí lo hacía con Matt.

—Gracias por venir, Horace. — Exclamó Matt a la figura junto a la ambulancia. — Mello está dentro de la cabina.

—De acuerdo. — contestó ese hombre, y por la voz, vagamente familiar, Mello supo que era alguien bastante joven. — Le sacaremos entre los dos y le pondremos en la camilla de la ambulancia. Luego le llevaremos a la clínica.

— ¿Cómo?— exclamó Matt, — ¿Has venido tú solo? ¿No hay ningún enfermero aquí?

—No, claro que no. — contestó el tal Horace en tono de reproche, —Yo solo soy un médico interino que trabaja en una clínica de voluntarios. Y por las leyes de este país ni siquiera soy mayor de edad todavía… ¿No esperarás que pueda ordenar que una ambulancia vaya a socorrer a alguien sin dar cuenta a nadie? He tenido que venir yo solo Además, Kira se ha extralimitado esta noche y todos los servicios de urgencias están colapsados… Habéis tenido mucha suerte que yo estuviera tan cerca de vosotros.

—_Damnit_, Horace — exclamó Matt, —Lo siento… Pero muchas gracias por venir.

—Ya me lo agradeceréis luego, Matt — contestó el médico. — Venga, hagamos algo con Mello antes de que se ponga peor.

Y diciendo esto, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mello no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Supo que ese joven hombre, que debía tener en torno a unos 20 años, le había tumbado en inmovilizado en la camilla para mantener el cuerpo recto y bien posicionado; luego le dieron de beber un líquido hidratante y le pusieron un catéter con suero en el brazo sano (al menos más sano que el otro), y le quitaron con cuidado algunas de las ropas quemadas que se habían incrustado en su piel. Mello se relajó al sentirse socorrido y aliviado al recuperar algo del líquido que había perdido cuando le administraron esas sustancias hidratantes, pero seguía demasiado atontado como para reaccionar. Solo sabía que Matt parecía confiar plenamente en esa persona que le estaba socorriendo, y que incluso había colaborado como enfermero de él siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba; Matt no tenía formación médica pero tuvo que hacer las veces de enfermero a falta de alguien más.

Finalmente, sin que Mello pudiera evitarlo, Matt les siguió en la ranchera mientras el tal Horace conducía hacia la clínica donde le atenderían.

* * *

**L**as siguientes horas se hicieron muy largas para Mello, de hecho tuvo la impresión de poder ver el amanecer a través de las ventanas de la clínica y para cuando acabaron de atenderle, ya era más de las 9 de la mañana.

Su mayor sorpresa vino cuando descubrió la identidad del médico al que Matt había pedido ayuda. Al principio, por culpa de su estado, no podía reconocerle bien, pero finalmente supo que el tal Horace era en realidad uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la "Wammy's House", amigo de Linda y compañero habitual de correrías de Matt y él mismo cuando eran niños y vivían en el orfanato. Horace había crecido y se había convertido en un joven post-adolescente que se había dedicado a la medicina, tal y como Matt le había explicado tiempo atrás. Horace se había quitado las gafas, muy posiblemente sustituyéndolas por lentillas y también se había cortado sus cabellos castaños de manera que ya no caían sobre su frente, además, ahora ya tenía la figura de un adulto, tal vez de la misma altura que Mello pero de constitución más ancha, así que no tenía problemas a la hora de mover su peso. Ahora Mello comprendía por qué Matt no había tenido problemas en dudar de su seguridad.

Horace, sin embargo, apenas habló con Mello mientras le curaba porque el estado de Mello no permitía distracciones. Con sus indicaciones, Matt fue hidratando a Mello para que recuperara líquidos mientras que Horace procedió a retirar todos los objetos que se habían incrustado en su piel; limpió las heridas de escombros, polvo, arenilla, trozos de cristal y otros usando un jabón quirúrgico y una solución salina al 0,9por ciento; a continuación desinfectó las heridas y aplicó un anestésico para aliviar su dolor. El problema no era tanto la quemadura sino todo lo que la onda expansiva había arrastrado sobre él y que podían haberle causado alguna conmoción o traumatismo a causa de los golpes. Afortunadamente para Mello todas sus heridas eran externas y Horace, con la ayuda de Matt, solo tuvo que encargarse de ellas.

—… Has tenido suerte, Mello — le dijo Horace sin perder su mecánica de trabajo producto del entrenamiento de la "Wammy's House". — Un poco más y las heridas de tu rostro se podrían haber infectado… Si eso hubiese pasado, habrías perdido el ojo. Pero ya no corre ningún riesgo.

Mello solo pudo suspirar aliviado a través de la máscara respiratoria que llevaba puesta.

A continuación, entre Horace y Matt, ambos aplicaron una pomada a base de sulfadiacina de plata con un espesor de un milímetro, y luego le envolvieron en vendajes de comprensión. Para cuando acabaron, Mello tenía envuelto en vendas gran parte de su cuerpo, especialmente el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su cuello y su brazo izquierdo, aunque como no sufrió ninguna rotura interna, no tuvo necesidad de entablillar algún hueso roto.

Mello habría hablado con ese joven que le había socorrido junto a Matt, pero la máscara de oxígeno que llevaba se lo impidió. Horace pareció adivinar sus intenciones y le dijo.

—Mello… Todavía no sé qué te ha pasado exactamente, pero no te preocupes porque aquí estás a salvo. Por ahora te quedarás así durante unas horas hasta que te mejores, y luego ya veremos. — Horace suspiró, —Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.

A su pesar, Mello tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Su vida había dado un completo giro en cuestión de minutos y en su estado actual no podía hacer otra cosa. Solo pudo quedar agradecido a Horace y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**C**uando por fin acabaron, Matt se encontraba esperando a Horace en una salita contigua a la sala de curas donde entre los dos habían atendido a Mello. Horace se dio cuenta que Matt estaba pálido y en estado de shock, todavía confundido por lo que había pasado y no solo por el cansancio; eso era normal porque Matt no era médico y además tenía una estrecha amistad con Mello, así que verlo en ese estado le causaba una gran aprensión, más cuando el propio Matt había tenido que colaborar en su cura.

Horace no tenía respuestas sobre lo ocurrido y supo que Matt estaría dispuesto a hablar.

—Ten, toma esto — dijo dándole una taza con una infusión.

Matt la tomó entre sus manos y la miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó.

—Valeriana con azahar. Es relajante. — aclaró Horace sentándose a su lado. — Creo que necesitas algo caliente y prefiero prescindir de calmantes para medicar a alguien en tu estado… Ha sido mucho trabajo para alguien que no es médico, así que es normal que estés tan cansado.

—Sí… —asintió Matt con voz quebrada.—…Cuando le encontré, pensé que… se moría.

—Matt… Mello no habría muerto de algo así al no ser que no hubiese sido socorrido— explicó Horace. — Y los dos sabemos que Mello es demasiado cabezota como para rendirse.

—Sí, eso es verdad — sonrió Matt algo más animado.

—No te preocupes más por él. Te aseguro que ahora ya está bien… aunque le llevará un tiempo curarse del todo.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Depende de cómo responda estas primeras horas, pero por ahora debe estar unos tres días en observación mientras le vamos curando. Esas quemaduras eran muy aparatosas pero no mortales a corto plazo… Lo único que no te puedo asegurar es cómo quedará cuando se cure.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Matt con desconfianza.

—Normalmente uno se puede curar de esas heridas teniendo tiempo, y si son muy feas, se puede hacer un cultivo de piel para luego hacerle un injerto y que no quede señal… o al menos que no se note tanto la cicatriz de la quemadura— explicó Horace, —Pero yo solo y aquí entre los dos, no te podría asegurar un resultado perfecto; tendría que trabajar en el hospital, pero empezarían a hacer preguntas sobre vosotros en cuanto ingresara a Mello, así que no podéis salir de aquí. Y además me imagino que en cuanto Mello se recupere lo suficiente, querrá irse.

—Yo también lo creo. — contestó Matt dando un sorbo a la taza y sintiendo como la valeriana empezaba a hacer su efecto. –Para Mello es más importante su objetivo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Matt, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?— inquirió Horace y el joven de cabellos ceniza le miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó. — Sé que Mello y tú os fuisteis a buscar a Kira y que estabais pisando… terreno peligroso. Pero honestamente…— Hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas, — La última vez que vi a Mello era un crío de 14 años que iba siempre descalzo a todas partes y que siempre se metía en todas partes, como todos los de la Wammy le recordamos… Y ahora me encuentro con ese veinteañero vestido con ropas estrambóticas, navajas automáticas ocultas en sus bolsillos y… con heridas que no son normales, que parecen causa de una explosión o de un incendio. He visto ya muchas heridas y gente que ha sufrido accidentes traumáticos como para no reconocer una en cuanto la veo. — Matt le miró fijamente. — Así que, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No me agrada la idea de ver a uno de nosotros en ese estado.

Matt miró el fondo de la taza que sostenía entre las manos, buscando una respuesta que darle.

—Horace… tú sabes que Mello y yo buscamos a Kira… y que Near está haciendo lo mismo como "L"… el verdadero— explicó aunque nada de eso era nuevo para Horace.— No te puedo explicar cómo, ni qué ha pasado para que Mello haya sufrido ese accidente… Pero sí que nos habíamos acercado mucho a Kira y que habíamos descubierto cómo mata a sus víctimas.

Los ojos de Horace, desprovistos ya de sus gafas de concha, se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar a Matt.

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó.

—No puedo decírtelo... y aunque te lo dijera, no me creerías — aseguró Matt. —Así que mejor déjalo estar.

Matt se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto de cansancio, apartando sus cabellos lisos de su frente y le miró en silencio, aguardando a que Horace se hiciera cargo de lo que acababa de revelarle.

— Pero después de lo que ha pasado y de lo poco que ha podido explicar Mello, parece que Kira le descubrió y que pudiera haber intentado matarlo…. Es por eso que tuve que recurrir a ti; no podemos permitir que Kira nos localice.

—Ya veo… Y por eso creéis que curándolo yo, Mello estaría a salvo — dedujo Horace. — Al final sí necesitasteis mi ayuda.

Matt se giró hacia Horace con gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó, —Desde el principio te dije que era posible que necesitáramos tu ayuda y los motivos de que yo lo hiciera.

—Sí, sí... Y eso no lo discuto — contestó Horace alzando las manos, — Ayudaros fue decisión mía, así que yo me atendré a las consecuencias. Pero si de verdad Kira puede matar a la gente sabiendo solo su cara, si de verdad mató a "L" y ha estado a punto de hacer lo mismo con Mello… Ahora mismo no creo que haya lugar en el mundo para que podáis esconderos.

—Supongo que… eso es cierto. Pero no podemos huir del mundo — contestó Matt haciendo amago de sacar un cigarro de su cajetilla.

— ¡Matt, nada de fumar en mi clínica!—ordenó Horace alzando la mano y también haciendo amago de quitársela.

— ¡Vale, vale!— se quejó el aludido. — Ya lo dejo.

Horace suspiró y tras una pausa, añadió.

—Matt…Hace unos días recibí un mensaje de parte de Roger… Es normal porque todos nosotros seguimos teniendo alguna clase de contacto con la "Wammy's House" — explicó. — Pero ese mensaje era una orden de parte de Near.

— ¿Near?— exclamó Matt olvidándose por completo del tabaco. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nos ha dado un aviso a todos, incluidos los profesores y los puericultores del centro… Dice que es posible que Kira sepa la procedencia de "L" y por tanto de todos nosotros, así que nos ha puesto en alerta para que no demos ninguna clase de información a nadie. — Horace se pasó los dedos por sus ojos que parecían algo irritados. — Ha sido una suerte porque si no nos hubiese informado, todos nosotros estaríamos en peligro.

Matt esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Near… Incluso se preocupa por nosotros después de todo.

—Matt… admito que Near nunca fue para nosotros un chico simpático, que era un chico raro que se pasaba el día encerrado mientras jugaba con sus cosas y que parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que dijéramos… pero en ese sentido todos los de la Wammy somos algo similares— confesó Horace. — Erais vosotros, los que estabais más cerca de suceder a "L", los que más importancia le dabais a vuestra rivalidad. — Horace suspiró, —Sin embargo, los demás, los que solo podíamos aspirar a puestos más bajos, siempre pensamos que vuestras peleas por rivalidad eran algo… exageradas. Comprendo que además Mello se lo tomara siempre como algo personal porque él si conoció a "L" personalmente, y todos nosotros sabemos que "L" era su ídolo y que quería llegar a ser como él… Pero la realidad del mundo es otra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió Matt con tono de sospecha. — Dilo de una vez porque llevas todo el rato así desde que empezamos a hablar.

—Está bien, seré claro — contestó Horace e hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar hablando, hasta que por fin empezó a hacerlo.— Horace.-r empezamos a hablar.-todo el rato asNosotros… todos nosotros, fuimos educados de forma especial.— explicó Horace.— Se nos enseñó a desarrollar al máximo nuestras capacidades, fueran las que fueran que tuviésemos… Y también a luchar por ser como "L", a quien creíamos un héroe que lucha en las sombras por el bien de la humanidad o algo parecido.

—Eso es cierto… De hecho esa forma de definir a "L" se parece bastante al concepto que Mello siempre tuvo de él.

—Y el mismo que tú, que Near, que yo, e incluso Linda tenía de él — añadió Horace, — Es normal entonces que Mello sintiera tanto odio y pena cuando supo que su ídolo estaba muerto.

—Horace… eso ya lo sabemos todos nosotros.

—Sí… Pero lo que ni tú ni Mello os habéis dado cuenta es que ese es el concepto que se nos ha enseñado a creer. —afirmó Horace.

Llegados a este punto, Matt se volvió hacia el joven médico con gesto de sorpresa, uno tan grande que incluso el cansancio parecía haber desaparecido de sus ojos.

— ¿…Cómo?

—Cuando yo me fui de la Wammy y empecé a trabajar como médico voluntario, me di cuenta que "L" no era el centro de la vida de los demás, solo del nuestro y porque fuimos educados para pensar así. — confesó Horace, —Y me consta que Linda piensa lo mismo porque si no, no se habría dedicado a pintar sino que habría hecho algo más acorde para lo que fuimos educados y entrenados, o mejor aún, con nuestras propias personalidades.

—Ya, ya… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Al resto del mundo no le importa tanto "L" — afirmó Horace con tono franco. —Puede considerar que "L", el verdadero y no ese tipo que ha ocupado su puesto, es alguien bueno o con una fama inmerecida… Pero a la hora de la verdad, para la gente de a pie, somos gente como yo, los que dedicamos nuestras vidas a los demás, los que realmente son "héroes". –Horace suspiró. — Mello en cambio sigue pensando en "L" como si fuera un héroe de cómic.

Matt terminó de beberse la taza de valeriana e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por no echar mano de su cajetilla de tabaco, hasta que finalmente reunió fuerzas para responder.

—Tienes razón: Mello siempre ha visto a "L" como su héroe particular… y creo que tiene buenas razones para hacerlo, aunque no suele hablar mucho de ellas.

—No hace falta que me las cuentes. Eso es asunto suyo personal — señaló Horace.

—Bueno, yo también veo a "L" como a una persona admirable… Puede que no sea tan entusiasta como Mello en demostrarlo, pero es la verdad. Y ahora mismo no sabría hacer otra cosa que no fuera dedicarme a lo que fui entrenado… Y supongo que con Near pasa lo mismo, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

—Sí, así es… aunque ahora mismo, por ser quienes sois, quienes somos, todos nosotros estamos en peligro. — sonrió de nuevo, En realidad Near es tan hermano de nosotros en la "Wammy" como lo podemos ser tú, yo o nuestro amigo de la sala de curas. — Matt parpadeó, —Es por eso que os he ayudado. Ninguno queremos acabar como "L".

—Supongo que tienes razón… Pero Mello no piensa así. A pesar de todo querrá seguir intentando superar a Near y atrapar a Kira… aun después de lo que ha pasado hoy. Mello quiere… vencer a toda costa y convertirse… en el héroe que idolatraba.

—Para eso tendría que recuperarse bien primero —anunció Horace.

* * *

**M**ello había perdido la noción del tiempo después de pasarse varias horas dormitando en la cama de la clínica. Los calmantes que le habían aplicado y la rehidratación de su cuerpo le hacían sentir mucho mejor, además que el suero intravenoso le hacía no tener sensación de hambre. Fue por eso que cuando recibió la nueva visita de Matt y Horace, se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

Además, parecía que después de todo Kira no había podido localizarle.

Horace comenzó a retirar los vendajes compresores que le envolvían las heridas y procedió a limpiarlas, de nuevo con la ayuda de Matt, quien se estaba viendo obligado a hacer las veces de enfermero y aprender procedimientos de cura de emergencia a marchas forzadas. El proceso fue el mismo que la vez anterior, solo que sin microcirugía para limpiar las heridas de objetos extraños, y ahora Mello volvía a ser envuelto en un ovillo de vendas hasta hacerle parecer una momia.

Lo único bueno fue que por fin le retiraron la mascarilla y podía hablar, o al menos balbucear cosas porque la piel quemada de la mejilla aún le irritaba.

—Bueno, Mello… Te alegrará saber que te recuperarás y que tu vida no corre peligro. Además, tu ojo izquierdo no ha sufrido ningún daño — explicó Horace. —Aunque necesitarás algo de rehabilitación en tu brazo izquierdo para que puedas moverlo bien otra vez… Las quemaduras no dañaron el tejido muscular, por eso te dolía tanto, pero sí que te hacen perder movilidad, así que tendrás que ejercitar las partes de tu cuerpo que se han quemado para quedar bien.

Mello suspiró pesadamente, aunque su gemido sonó a alivio.

—Y sobre tu piel… Llevaría algo más de tiempo pero se pude hacer un injerto de piel para poder recomponer las partes que se hayan quemado y no se regeneren bien por si solas.

Horace notó que Mello le miraba con dureza; él estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en Mello, a ver reflejadas en su rostro cada una de las emociones de su antiguo compañero de juegos, pero no para esa mirada tan fría. Era como si Mello estuviese… endurecido, cambiado, y de alguna forma se le antojó que tenía delante de él a un extraño.

—No... hay tiempo. —respondió Mello con voz débil. —Debo comenzar a moverme en cuanto esté listo.

Horace suspiró y Matt simplemente observó a ambos; él no tenía veda en ese asunto.

—Imaginé que dirías eso… Pero bueno, tienes esa posibilidad. — contestó.

Mello sonrió y su expresión se dulcificó.

—…Horace, la última vez que te vi eras un cuatro-ojos que aspiraba a convertirse en dibujante y que iba siempre detrás de Linda — comenzó a decir, —Y ahora te has convertido en mi médico… Me has salvado la vida… Y te estoy muy agradecido.

Horace parpadeó sonrojándose ligeramente por los comentarios que acababa de escuchar; aunque sabía que Mello era buena persona, no era habitual en él ese tipo de confesiones.

—Muchas gracias, Mello. — sonrió Horace, — Yo no podría dejar morir a nadie, y menos a un amigo de la infancia.

—Bueno, ¿Y yo qué, Mello?— se quejó Matt desde el fondo de la habitación. — Recuerda quién te sacó de allí.

Mello rió con sequedad a causa de su estado.

—Tú también Matt… Sobre todo por ocultarme que estabas en contacto con Horace desde hacía tiempo— explicó, —No quería que nadie más de la "Wammy's House" se viera involucrado en esto y ya somos unos pocos.

—Mello, no quiero que te molestes porque Horace y yo estuviéramos en contacto… Comprende que gracias a eso has podido curarte y Kira no podrá localizarte… al menos por ahora.

Ante la mención de Kira, el rostro de Mello se oscureció.

—Kira me ha encontrado ya… —anunció en tono sombrío, —Incluso sabe mi verdadero nombre… Solo que no tiene mi rostro.

Al escuchar semejante afirmación, Matt y Horace dieron un respingo y le miraron asombrados.

— ¿Tu… tu verdadero nombre?— exclamó Matt, incapaz de ocultar su temor.

Mello asintió como buenamente pudo a causa de sus heridas y su posición supina.

—Kira… ya sabe quién soy, solo que no me ha visto — anunció de nuevo. —Debo ocultarme mientras intento descubrirlo.

—Dios mío. — musitó Horace, —Mello… Cuando por fin te veo después de estos años, te encuentro quemado en la cabina de una ranchera… Tengo que curarte para salvarte… y ahora dices que todo es por culpa de Kira, quien muy bien podría conocer nuestros orígenes. — el nerviosismo de Horace era más que evidente, — ¡Eso nos pone en peligro a todos! A mí, a Linda, a Olga, a Irina, a Marco, a William, a Orbe… ¡A todos!... ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Mello se giró hacia Matt, sabiendo que el chico de cabellos ceniza pensaría lo mismo.

—…Es por eso que ni Mello ni yo queremos que sepáis más de la cuenta, Horace. Por eso insistí en no darte explicaciones — Explicó Matt a modo de exculpa, —Mello ha conseguido salvarse, pero ahora que Kira nos encuentre a los dos es una posibilidad mucho más cercana… No queremos que más gente se vea involucrada en esto.

—Esto es increíble. — murmuró Horace paseándose por la habitación. — Si yo fuera… Bueno, si Linda estuviera aquí,… estad seguros que se encargaría de deciros algo.

Ante la mención de Linda, Matt parpadeó y Mello sonrió con nostalgia.

—Sí, es verdad… ella nos diría algo. Pero ahora no está aquí y no hay necesidad de que ella también se vea envuelta, ¿verdad?

* * *

**L**os días que siguieron fueron una sucesión de curas, vendas, sueros y pomadas cicatrizantes. Al tercer día Mello se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder levantarse y caminar, y también como para ingerir alimento sólido de forma regular, aunque Horace insistió en que el "alimento sólido" fuese algo distinto al chocolate.

Aparte de eso, Mello comenzó su rehabilitación.

En principio se había negado en ponerse un injerto de piel en la superficie quemada de su brazo y cara porque eso llevaría demasiado tiempo y ni él ni Matt disponían de él; Mello anunció que se ocuparía por sus marcas cuando todo eso hubiera acabado, aunque Matt tenía la sensación que Mello tenía otra razón para obrar de esa forma. Otro tanto ocurrió con el tema de su cabello; la frondosa cabellera rubia de Mello se había quemado notablemente por la explosión y ahora era un amasijo de pelo de color rubio pajizo y sin brillo. Horace le aconsejó raparse la cabeza para que el pelo le volviera a salir nuevo y sano, pero Mello también se negó, aparentemente porque por un lado no quería verse con el pelo corto, y por otro porque el cabello sobre la cara ocultaría su rostro y su cicatriz, una medida habitual en las personas marcadas. En cualquier caso, tanto Horace como Matt evitaron pasar por el tedio de ponerse a discutir con Mello sobre esos temas.

La rehabilitación fue otra cosa. Mello debía recuperar la movilidad en los músculos que tenía bajo las quemaduras para que así no se quedaran rígidos después de semejante lesión, ya que con solo regenerar la piel no era suficiente. Aparte de los ejercicios de rigor que Horace le instó a hacer, los tres, Mello, Matt y Horace probaron otras cosas… como jugar a las cartas. Los numerosos movimientos de dedos y mano, las expresiones faciales y las posturas, ayudaron a eso mientras los tres pasaban un rato juntos como hacía mucho que no ocurría.

Fueron momentos felices para Mello, y también para los dos jóvenes que estaban con él. Después de tantos años viviendo en un mundo corrupto, Mello volvía a reír y jugar con sus antiguos compañeros de juegos de cuando era niño. Las burlas, las bromas, las chanzas y los recuerdos de infancia se fueron mezclando en esas sesiones, y allí, en torno a una mesa de una sala de espera, los tres volvieron a vivir sin preocupaciones.

—… ¿Recordáis la vez que encerramos a Jonh en el vestuario de las chicas?— preguntó Matt mientras descartaba dos de sus cartas. — Se enfadó mucho con nosotros.

—La que se enfadó fue Linda. — contestó Horace cogiendo tres cartas del montón, — Me echó la bronca en medio de clase de dibujo, y luego el resto de las chicas se unieron a ella y me rodearon entre todas para increparme. Si no fuera porque la profesora Anne intervino, me habrían acribillado lanzándome sus carboncillos y lápices todas ellas a la vez.

—Es que escapar de las broncas de Linda era difícil — añadió Matt mientras repetía la operación.

—Es cierto. Conmigo era igual… cada vez que pensaba que me habría sobrepasado en algo, ella me decía algo. — Sonrió Mello. — Ninguno nos librábamos.

Al contrario que los demás, él no se descartó de ningún naipe, pero perdió la mano.

…

—…El conserje Albert era bueno después de todo — dijo Mello con tono nostálgico mientras barajaba las cartas. — Siempre me curaba cuando me caía en el patio y me dejaba pelados los codos y las rodillas.

—Tú siempre has ido con las rodillas despellejadas a todas partes, Mello – contestó Matt contestó recogiendo las suyas. — No pasaba una semana entre que no te cayeras de algún sitio o te metieras en algún lío.

—Díselo a ese pobre que cogiste por el pelo— rió Horace haciendo lo mismo. —…. Creo que aún debe tener pesadillas contigo.

— ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

Y dejó el taco sobre la mesa, los movimientos de mano al barajar las cartas le resultaba muy complejos de hacer al tener la mano quemada.

….

—Yo apenas puedo quedar con chicas porque no pareamos— se quejó Matt apostando una pastilla de color azul. — Cada vez que conozco alguna, tenemos que salir corriendo.

—Matt… tú apenas sales nunca, así que no te quejes. — replicó Mello mientras revisaba las suyas, —Además, las únicas chicas que conoces son las de los foros de videojuegos y las guarrillas que añades a amigos en el Facebook para mirar sus fotos delante del espejo del baño.

—Mello… no me hagas hablar. — amenazó Matt.

—Vaya, los sucesores de "L" discutiendo sobre mujeres…— rió Horace. — Eso es totalmente nuevo.

—Supongo… pero tendrías que ver a Mello — replicó Matt, —Sobre todo a esa amiga suya que conocimos en Argentina_… She's really hot!_

—Matt. — dijo Mello con voz grave.

— ¿Sí?— contestó él con candidez.

—Cállate.

Horace rompió a reír.

—Full de Reinas, señores — anunció. —He ganado yo.

* * *

**S**in embargo el ambiente relajado que los tres disfrutaron recordando cosas de su infancia juntos en el orfanato inglés, no duró mucho. Mello y Matt no tardaron en volver a planear sus movimientos, sobre todo después de ver en un artículo de la prensa local la noticia que un policía japonés había muerto en el hospital de Marvin a causa de varios impactos de bala tras un asalto a un grupo de mafiosos que se habían instalado en la zona. La noticia, por supuesto, no contaba todos los detalles sobre el tema, pero sí dio el nombre del policía y comunicaba que el cuerpo del mismo sería extraditado a Japón junto a su familia. No había foto pero Mello reconoció enseguida el nombre de Souchiro Yagami.

Mello no supo si alegrarse o sentir pena por ese hombre. Ese japonés había sido el causante más directo de su situación actual, él y su equipo habían acabado con todos los logros que había conseguido durante años en cuestión de minutos… y sin embargo, no podía odiarlo. Había hablado con Yagami incluso personalmente y lo que vio en él no era un mafioso sin moral como Gordon Dwhite, sino un hombre que realmente luchaba por lo que creía y que había seguido todas sus instrucciones para salvar a su hija, que a ojos de Mello seguía siendo totalmente inocente. Era por eso que Mello nunca tuvo intención real de dañar a ninguno de ellos dos, no lo merecían.

Pero al final se había revelado que Yagami se había aliado con Kira, que había luchado siguiendo sus directrices y que incluso había podido averiguar su verdadero nombre. Cada vez que Mello recordaba como Yagami pronunciaba su verdadero nombre y le amenazaba con la libreta anunciando que su vida ya no tenía sentido para él, se daba cuenta de cuán cierto era ese hecho. Y aún así, Yagami le seguía pareciendo una persona incapaz de colaborar con Kira, tanto que incluso había renunciado a su vida por lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez por eso no le había importado sacrificarse.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Kira estaba usando al cuartel de policía japonés con el que estuvo trabajando el verdadero "L" años atrás, lo que explicaría todas esas muertes tan oportunas como la del director del mismo, y también que Yagami hubiese podido saber su verdadero nombre. En vista de lo ocurrido, Mello valoró la posibilidad de que no supieran que Kira les estuviera usando, o bien que realmente estuvieran aliados con él. Al menos era una pista y ahora sabía sobre seguro que existía alguna clase de vínculo entre Kira y la policía japonesa, y no solo porque ellos tuvieran *uno* de los Cuadernos de Muerte que había en el mundo.

Pero primero debía discutir los planes con Matt ya que no quería que Horace se viera involucrado y quedó automáticamente excluido.

—…No tendremos problemas económicos— explicó Mello mirando por la ventana de su habitación. — Puede que la organización de Gordon haya desaparecido, pero yo sigo conservando memorizados los códigos de los movimientos bancarios y de todos los desvíos que hice a sus espaldas para nuestro fondo personal… Así que hasta que no sean expropiados, podremos seguir usando todo ese dinero.

—Entiendo... Al menos tenemos algo con qué movernos — asintió Matt, — ¿Vas a pagar a Horace lo de tu cura?

—Quisiera hacerlo… Pero eso también le dejaría en evidencia. Empezarían a preguntar de dónde salió ese dinero. — Mello bajó la vista, —Además, Horace no quiere que le recompense de ninguna manera.

—Me parece normal — respondió Matt, —Horace no quiere correr riesgos.

Mello no respondió, sabía que tanto él como Matt pensaban lo mismo.

—He estado hablando con Horace y me dijo que Near mandó un aviso a todos los integrantes de la Wammy. — añadió Matt

— ¿Near?— exclamó Mello, — ¿Se ha animado a decir algo?…No creo que lo hiciera si no fuera realmente importante. ¿De qué se trata?

—Creo que deberías tener más cuidado todavía, Mello — dijo por fin Matt.— Es cierto que Kira parece saber tu nombre, pero ha ocurrió algo más.

Mello dio un bote por el repentino cambio de humor de Matt, y se giró como un resorte hacia él.

— ¿El qué?, ¿Roger dijo algo sobre lo que estábamos haciendo?— intentó adivinar.

—Roger puede haberse rendido pero no es tan idiota, Mello. Él no hipotecaría nuestra vida sabiendo lo que ha pasado con la "Wammy". —Matt clavó sus ojos en Mello. — Al parecer hace unas semanas, vinieron dos policías japoneses a interrogar a Roger.

— ¿In… interrogar?— exclamó Mello. — ¿A tanto se han atrevido con tal de encontrarnos?

—Oficialmente era una inspección de rutina en nombre de "L", claro — contestó Matt. —Pero sabiendo lo que hablaron, está claro que no. Es por eso que Near se ha atrevido a dar una orden directa.

—Explícate. — ordenó Mello.

Matt podía comprender por qué Mello estaba tan asustado pese a sus continuos esfuerzos en ocultarlo; sabiendo que el farsante que se hacía pasar por "L" estaba cooperaba con la policía japonesa, quien a su vez parecía estar controlada por Kira sin que ellos lo supieran era lógico pensar que acabaran haciendo una visita a la "Wammy's House" y averiguando más datos sobre ellos. ¿O a caso no había sido el propio Yagami quien había dicho que lo sabían todo sobre él? Esas palabras ahora tenían verdadero sentido.

—Roger habló con ellos antes de recibir el aviso de Near, así que les contó a "_grosso-modo_" todo lo referente a la Wammy's House y sobre "L". Le contó quiénes eran en realidad Wammy y "L" aunque no dio datos específicos sobre ellos — contestó Matt, —Y también les contó que "L" tenía dos posibles sucesores… Near y tú.

—Entonces… ¿es por eso que la policía japonesa sabe sobre mí?— preguntó Mello.

—Sí, lo más probable.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó Mello.

—Aunque no es seguro que conozcan tu cara— añadió Matt, —Yo solo sé lo que Horace me ha dicho, así que no puedo saber qué les diría Roger a esos dos policías.

— ¿Sabía sus nombres?— inquirió Mello.

—Sí, aunque eran japoneses, ya sabes… Eran Tota Matsuda y Aizawa.

Al escuchar sus nombres, Mello soltó un gruñido.

—Estupendo… los que forman parte del cuartel general de Kira y que acompañaron a Yagami—Bufó, — Eso explica por qué estaban tan enterados sobre mi identidad.

—Y por lo que me has contado, está claro que ese tal Yagami debió hacer el Trato del Ojo —añadió Matt, —O si no, no se explica que supiera tu nombre real.

Mello se abrazó como si sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Hasta ahora siempre se había ocultado de todo el mundo y muy pocos sabían su verdadera identidad, pero ya no era así y eso le posicionaba en el punto de mira de Kira.

—Al menos Near ha hecho algo bueno e informó a todos los de la Wammy para que no dijeran nada — anunció. — Ese bastardo arrogante algunas veces tiene buenas ideas.

—Sí… y en mi opinión Kira tampoco sabe nada sobre mí, ni siquiera Near.

Mello se giró hacia Matt y le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No, claro… No se puede estar seguro al cien por cien, pero yo creo que al menos hay un 70por ciento de posibilidades. Roger cree que me fui de la Wammy por las mismas razones que muchos otros, así que no habrá relacionado ese hecho con que yo estoy contigo… y por tanto la policía japonesa tampoco sabe que yo esté involucrado en esto. Lo mismo con Near… Ni siquiera creo que se acuerde de que existo al no ser que tenga una buena razón, y la razón que evita que lo haga es que Roger no le ha dado importancia.

El rostro quemado de Mello esbozó una sonrisa.

—…Al menos tú si tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir — exclamó.— Me alegro por ti.

Matt no dijo nada; sabía que desde el principio Mello no quería que Matt corriera ningún riesgo, pero no quería recordarle otra vez que eso era decisión suya.

Mello, en cambio, extrajo de nuevo una tableta de chocolate y le dio un mordisco; como siempre, estaba pensando cuando hacia algo así. Matt hizo lo mismo a su manera, y prendió un cigarro mientras reservaba sus opiniones para cuando Mello hablase; el joven del ahora rostro quemado era quien tomaba las decisiones principales de los dos.

—… Tengo que evitar que Kira reconozca mi cara como sea— anunció mientras masticaba el chocolate. –Y también tengo que encontrar apoyo para descubrirle.

—Dijiste que los policías japoneses no pudieron grabar tu cara porque apagaron sus videocámaras. No creo que hayan podido registrar ninguna foto tuya.

—Yo tampoco. Lo más probable es que Kira ya me hubiese matado si eso hubiera pasado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que sí existe una imagen mía, una foto. Y con eso bastaría para que Kira me eliminase.

— ¿Una… foto?— balbuceó Matt, — ¿Te refieres a… a la que tiene Near?— exclamó.

Mello asintió.

—Sí, existe esa foto… Pero no creo que Near se la vaya a mostrar a Kira o a la gente que trabaja con "L"—replicó Matt, —Near y tú no trabajareis juntos, pero Kira sigue siendo el enemigo común y no creo que Near se la vaya a mostrar a la policía japonesa si tiene las mismas sospechas que tú.

—Es posible, pero no quiero correr ese riesgo — contestó Mello. —Tengo que recuperarla para evitar correr riesgos.

—Para eso tendrías que poder localizarlo y entrar en su cuartel general — señaló Matt, —Y eso solo lo podría haber conseguido alguien como Weddy.

—No, existe otra forma.

— ¿Ah, sí?— exclamó Matt.

Mello asintió y apartó la mirada de él, como si quisiera esconder su rostro de la mirada de su amigo.

—Iremos a Nueva York… Allí localizaré a Hall— explicó, —Ella me ayudará a conseguirlo, aunque sea a punta de pistola.

— ¿Hall Lidner?— exclamó Matt, — ¿Vas a usarla a ella?

—No tengo otro remedio — contestó Mello mirando por la ventana, — Ya no tengo el cuaderno para seguir presionándola, así que tendré que hacerlo personalmente…— El tono de voz de Mello sonaba triste, como siempre que le contaba a Matt que debía usar determinadas artimañas para lograr sus objetivos.— No creo que me ayude voluntariamente, pero necesito su ayuda aunque sea por la fuerza.

Matt se guardó su opinión para si mismo. Sabía que Mello empleaba el secuestro, o sea, una forma de mostrarse a los demás, cuando veía que no tenía otras opciones y se veía obligado a usar las tácticas más radicales para lograr sus objetivos; era así como había logrado hacerse con el Cuaderno de Muerte. Pero eso también era igualmente arriesgado y Matt también sabía que a Mello no le gustaba involucrar a los demás en esa clase de acciones.

…Pero lo que no parecía saber Mello era que si Halle hubiese querido, haría tiempo que no le habría ayudado, aunque él no hubiese tenido el cuaderno.

* * *

**N. de la A:** Bien, así es como transcurre el rescate de Mello en esta versión mía de la historia. Se me ocurrió que debió haber contado con una ayuda totalmente inexperada y que no tuviera que ver con la mafia (tal y como se insinúa en el manga), así que pensé que una posibilidad era alguien más de la Wammy-House... Y ese era Horace, el personaje que menciono en el primer capítulo y que aparece de refilón en el manga. Le he dado su propio background.

La historia continua en el _**capítulo-10, "Romance".**_


	11. Capítulo10 Romance

_Fanfic de DeathNote por Ameban. Todos los derechos reservados para Tsugumi Ōba, Takeshi Obata y demás gente; yo no gano dinero con esto, sólo paso el rato y me divierto._

Este capítulo ha llevado un montón de trabajo detrás por la labor de investigación. Los créditos especiales son para **ShellPresto** (otra autora de fics de esta comunidad) y **A. Sandalwood**, quienes me han ayudado un montón con información de primera sobre Nueva York en todos los aspectos. Ha llevado mucho trabajo recopilarlo todo para que encaje en la historia. Muchas gracias a las dos.

Como siempre, las opiniones y consultas son bienvenidas.

* * *

**=Capítulo-10= **

**"Romance"**

_"__También creo que conozco quién debería ser aquella persona. Algo pasó y yo soy incapaz de lograrlo."_

_Noviembre 2009, Nueva York, USA._

**N**o era la primera vez que Mello visitaba esa ciudad de los rascacielos en particular, había estado allí en bastantes ocasiones desde que llegó a Estados Unidos hacía ya unos cuatro años. Pero la opinión que Mello seguía teniendo de ella era la misma.

Habiendo nacido y crecido en Europa, Mello podía percibir lo "nueva" que era esa ciudad en comparación con otras capitales Europeas; Londres tenía alrededor de 2000 años de antigüedad contando los primitivos asentamientos sobre los que el Imperio Romano empezó su construcción, y la propia Roma tenía muchos más. Esas ciudades europeas emitían historia en sus plazas, avenidas, calles y rincones; transmitían una personalidad y actitud propias que se imprimía sobre sus habitantes, como si a lo largo de los siglos, o mejor dicho, milenios, sus numerosos habitantes hubiesen ido dejando impresa su personalidad y su tumultuosa historia grabada en cada muro de la ciudad. Pero ese no era el caso de Nueva York, donde una simple iglesia de doscientos años se consideraba patrimonio histórico.

Aún así, Mello no podía negar que la ciudad tenía una gran personalidad, capaz de literalmente devorar a sus visitantes. Sus muchas particularidades la hacían única, como ocurría con el distintivo acento de sus habitantes que contrastaba con el marcado acento británico de Mello y que resultaba elitista a oídos de los norteamericanos. O como el servicio de tren metropolitano, abierto las 24horas del día; al igual que los omnipresentes taxis de color amarillo que pululaban por todas las calles de la ciudad, pues irónicamente Nueva York tenía tanto tráfico y era tan caro de mantener que sus gentes no solían usar autos para desplazarse; su lugar estaba ocupado por el hormiguero de taxis amarillos conducidos mayormente por una babel de inmigrantes de todo el mundo. Sólo de vez en cuando sobresalía una ostentosa limusina o algún vehículo de gama alta entre la marea amarilla.

Desde un primer momento a Mello le llamó la atención el haber olvidado el característico olor a comida de Nueva York, que fuera donde fuese, parecía estar envuelto en un aroma alimenticio, sobre todo a las ahora de moda almendras garrapiñadas, que parecía surgir de todas partes… Eso y el opuesto olor a basura. Y no era para menos, los neoyorkinos tenían un gran amor por la comida, especialmente a la hora del desayuno en donde consumían todo tipo de dulces y ensaladas, que se servían por todas partes desde puestos callejeros hasta los habituales restaurantes "_Chains_". Sin embargo verlos comer era otra historia pues tan ricas viandas eran engullidas sin apenas masticar, como si se las fueran a quitar de las manos o del plato si se entretenían demasiado en masticar, tal vez un mudo recuerdo de las hambrunas y penas sufridas durante la Gran Depresión de los años 30, cuando la gente hacía largas colas para llevarse a la boca unas cuantas cucharadas de un aguado "_Hoover-estofado_".

Por el contrario, lo bueno que tenía esa ciudad era que resultaba muy cosmopolita y allí nadie destacaba sobre el resto; los Neoyorkinos eran muy educados y cívicos, tal vez conscientes de esa necesidad por vivir en una ciudad tan populosa en donde había que tener cierta coordinación para poder moverse; las únicas excepciones eran su tendencia a hablar a gritos y la poca importancia que parecían darle a las desgracias ajenas. También vivían enganchados a sus teléfonos móviles, por los que todo el mundo, incluso los más pobres, parecían estar hablando continuamente; no era raro verlos sentados en corrillo en torno a una mesa o una terraza mientras bebían esa agua negra que llamaban café y que parecía chiflarles tanto como los dulces.

Por todo ello, un joven de cabellos rubios y abrigado con una cazadora de cuero color rojizo que llevaba el emblema de "biohazard" en los hombros, no llamaría la atención pese a que tuviera la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una cicatriz de una quemadura disimulada bajo unos vendajes. Mello simplemente tenía más libertad para moverse en esa ciudad que en cualquier otra de por las que hubiera pasado.

Una ciudad en donde todo el mundo ignora el rol de la persona que tiene al lado, no da lugar a chismes y comadreos.

Mello sabía muy bien que en esa populosa ciudad, una de las más populares y conocidas alrededor del mundo, se hallaba con acierto la sede de la SPK, y también Halle Lidner, su contacto hasta ese momento. Nunca hasta entonces había estado tan cerca de Near desde que abandonó la "Wammy House" años atrás. Eso, hasta hace unos días, era algo impensable, pero los planes de Mello se habían visto torcidos lo indecible desde que fuera descubierto por Kira –o por lo menos sus aliados fácticos- y ahora tenía que tomar medidas cuanto menos más arriesgadas.

Debía contactar cara a cara con Halle ante las propias narices de Near, pero sin que este lo supiera.

* * *

**C**uando él y Matt llegaron al aeropuerto nacional de La Guarda, no tardaron en repartirse las tareas, ayudados por los extensos fondos que Mello tenía en su poder. Ahora había perdido su poder sobre las mafias del país, y eso le obligaba a ser todavía más discreto a ojos de todos, pero seguía teniendo dinero más que suficiente como para poder moverse con impunidad pero procurando no dejar rastro alguno. Por ello Matt buscó un apartamento de alquiler en el barrio de Williamsburg, en el Brooklyn, porque sería un buen lugar donde pasar desapercibidos ya que la concentración de gente joven e inmigrantes de todas partes del globo era realmente alta en esa zona donde las antiguas fábricas estaban dando lugar a nuevas barriadas residenciales muy interesantes; además la estación de la Avenida Belford que lo atravesaba sólo distaba dos paradas de Manhattan yendo en el metropolitano. Pero eso sí: los precios por cualquier apartamento de alquiler, incluso tratándose de un hangar reformado como vivienda, resultaban realmente altos si se comparaban con los de otras ciudades por donde habían pasado. Matt se vio obligado a escoger uno que fuera discreto ya que llamaría mucho la atención que un joven de 20 años manejara cantidades importantes de dinero, y tal y como estaba la situación con Kira, el falso "L" y todos los problemas añadidos, no podían permitirse ningún riesgo.

Mello, por su parte, se dedicó a investigar dónde encontrar el edificio de la SPK y cómo poder entrar en él; sin embargo sabía que cualquiera de sus miembros podría reconocerle, así que siempre llevaba la cara tapada con unas gafas oscuras para evitar que Near o cualquier de los de su equipo llegara a identificarle.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Mello pudo localizar a Halle en Manhattan, saliendo del edifico de la SPK situado cerca de la Avenida de San Nicolás, a poca distancia del Central Park, una vez hubieron encontrado la sede, Matt se encargó de vigilar los movimientos de Halle y comunicárselos a Mello, ya que él sería menos reconocible aun que el joven esloveno. Eso le valió a Mello varias sesiones de palabras crudas con Matt, que estaba harto de pasarse horas en la calle cuando era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, pero al menos sirvió para localizar el apartamento en el que se hospedaba Halle en la ciudad. Tras esas pesquisas, Matt le comunicó a Mello que por fin lo había hallado también en Manhattan, relativamente cerca de donde estaba la sede de la SPK pero en una zona muy residencial: el barrio de Chelsea. Ahora Mello solo debía contactar con ella y obligarla a que le ayudara...

**M**att no había dicho nada sobre su opinión acerca del último movimiento de Mello; era cierto que discutía con él todos los planes, pero Matt sabía que cuando Mello se empeñaba en conseguir algo sin haberlo consultado antes era porque no tenía intención de cambiar de idea; eso formaba parte de su impulsivo carácter. Por ello Matt no había querido rebatir a Mello su decisión de contactar con Halle por la fuerza, pese a que Matt tenía la impresión que en realidad no haría falta llegar tan lejos para que la agente de la CIA ayudara a Mello desde su cercana posición con Near. Matt sospechó que en parte era porque Mello pensaba que ella no se fiaría de él después de lo que pasó cuando Mello consiguió apropiarse del Cuaderno de Muerte: Halle tenía razones de peso para recelar de él después de ver cómo muchos de sus compañeros habían caído muertos delante de ella.

Y Matt también sabía que Mello no querría verlo de otra forma.

Por esas razones, Mello simplemente se fue un día para intentar asaltar el apartamento de esa mujer y esperarla allí, eso sí, sin perder el contacto con Matt.

* * *

**_Barrio de Chelsea, Manhattan, N. Y. -14 Nov._**

**E**l hogar provisional de Halle estaba situado en una calle bastante transitada del barrio de Chelsea, cerca de su parque nominal y de la histórica Iglesia de los Santos Apóstoles. En ese barrio solían estilarse los edificios de ladrillo rojo con escalinatas de piedra gris en la entrada que parecían ser un icono de Nueva York, y también las largas calles en damero jalonadas de árboles. Sin embargo la zona donde se ubicaba el apartamento de Halle no correspondía a ese estilo, sino que había grandes bloques de viviendas también construidos en ladrillo rojo, y sólo un pequeño jardincito a la entrada, algo opuesto a la versión idílica que se solía tener de esa zona. Incluso dentro del rico barrio de Chelsea, había clases y Halle estaba viviendo en los más discretos dentro de ese barrio.

Por dentro, su apartamento resultó ser muy similar a uno de los tantos que ella había tenido que emplear a lo largo de sus misiones; tan solo constaba de una sola habitación con baño, cocina americana, y un saloncito con un pequeño balcón. Dado que era solo un lugar de paso y que resultaba muy cercano a la sede de la SPK, Halle había optado por ese lugar discreto como aquel pese al desembolso económico que le suponía, eso sí, respaldada por la propia SPK.

Para infiltrarse en él, Mello entró como si fuera a visitar un piso de alquiler de una de las numerosas plantas del edificio, así habría problemas en poder entrar; luego, tuvo tan solo que examinar los buzones de correos para encontrar el piso y, una vez localizado en una de las plantas más altas, simplemente entró haciendo saltar la cerradura usando unos alambres y una tarjeta, tal y como había aprendido a hacer tiempo atrás, durante el inicio de su entrenamiento en la Wammy House complementado con el de John Smith.

El apartamento de Halle estaba vacío en ese momento, claro está, pero aún así dejaba transmitir un aire femenino y ordenado, reflejo de la mentalidad de Halle. La decoración era escueta y de estilo expresionista y minimalista, más bien parecía venir incluida en el lote del alquiler que ser elección propia de Halle; lo mismo ocurría con la mayor parte de los muebles, aunque Mello pudo distinguir algún que otro objeto personal de Halle. El servicio, por ejemplo, constaba de una bañera aparte de la ducha, algo inusitado en un apartamento, y en las repisas y armarito del mismo había numerosos productos de baño como geles, sales, champús e incluso una esponja natural; eso quería decir que a Halle le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y que debía darle importancia al momento del baño. Otro tanto ocurría con el pequeño salón comedor, donde las repisas del armario principal estaban repletas de libros de diversos tipos; Mello los tomó y los hojeó sin quitarse los guantes para así no dejar huellas durante sus pesquisas. Comprobó que además de libros técnicos sobre su oficio, también había algunas obras literarias inglesas mayormente como "_Los Cuentos de Canterbury_" o "_La Hoguera de las Vanidades_" e incluso una edición antigua de "_Tarás Bulba"_, demostrando así que los gustos de Halle eran un tanto más eclécticos y cultos de lo que cabría esperar.

Mello sonrió. Siempre es preferible estar junto a alguien que posee y lee libros.

Pero hubo una cosa más que le llamó la atención: una foto colocada en un posa-retratos sobre una de las estanterías. La foto parecía totalmente normal, no tenía dedicatorias ni nada parecido, pero sí un lazo negro rodeando el marco, lo que indicaba luto. Al verla, Mello extrajo una de sus omnipresentes tabletas de chocolate y comenzó a comérsela lentamente mientras la examinaba con cuidado; en ella se veía a Halle algo más joven, tal vez incluso antes de que él la conociera, ya que incluso tenía el pelo corto y no a capas como lo llevaba ahora; a su lado, y eso era lo más destacable, había un hombre que parecía algo mayor que él, pero que compartía con ella los mismos ojos, aunque sus cabellos eran más oscuros. Sin duda esa foto sobre ella con ese individuo debía ser importante para Halle.

—Estupendo —murmuró Mello sin dejar de masticar, —una foto de su pareja.

Entonces se fijó en los detalles del parecido de ese hombre con Halle y también en el lazo negro; esa foto era de luto y ese hombre no tenía por qué ser necesariamente su pareja, sino tal vez un familiar.

Mello recordó entonces lo interesada que había estado Halle desde el principio en atrapar a Kira, e incluso según sus propias palabras, "_hacerle pagar por sus crímenes y las muertes de inocentes_" Para Mello resultó evidente que Halle buscaba alguna clase de venganza personal, tal vez por la muerte de Naomi Misora, ya que la conocía… pero después de ver esa foto no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez ese hombre era el causante de los deseos de Halle para atrapar a Kira.

Mello sintió una punzada; le dio la impresión de estar invadiendo la intimidad de Halle por estar fisgando en sus cosas, aunque también era cierto que él había sido entrenado para ser detective y usar la investigación para sacar deducciones, así que analizar cualquier cosa se había convertido en una especie de hábito. Por otro lado sintió rabia porque Halle nunca le había explicado cuáles eran sus motivos personales, aunque ella sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los motivos de él; entonces reparó en que Halle nunca lo habría hecho simplemente porque no se fiaba de él, y que por ese motivo él debía obligarla a colaborar en sus intenciones.

Una pena porque Halle era una gran ayuda y…. compañía.

Se dio la vuelta y se fijó en un reloj de salón que había puesto sobre una de las baldas de la estantería; era del mismo diseño minimalista que el resto de la decoración que venía en la casa, pero lo que le interesaba era la hora: las cinco y media de la tarde, lo que en aquellas latitudes y en invierno significaba que prácticamente era de noche. El turno de Halle estaría a punto de acabar –al no ser que Near le dijera a su equipo que debían tener alguna clase de horas extra- y por tanto Halle no tardaría en llegar a su apartamento.

Sabiendo esto, Mello repasó los objetos que había tocado, procurando dejarlos en el mismo estado que debían haber tenido originalmente, y a continuación se retiró a algún rincón discreto desde donde poder esperar la llegada de la mujer de ojos de color miel sin que ella le viera.

* * *

**A**lgo no andaba bien. Nada más entrar en su apartamento, Halle notó que había algo distinto, una sombra extraña, una presencia invasora. Tal vez la presencia podría ser alguna clase de animal doméstico, una mascota… pero dado el tren de vida de Halle, ella ni siquiera se podía permitir el lujo de tener siquiera un hámster; había veces que no aparecía por casa durante días y cuando volvía estaba demasiado cansada, así que lo único que le interesaba era darse un baño y caer rendida en la cama. Esa era de hecho la idea con la que había venido hasta pasar el umbral de la entrada, momento en el que su instinto dio la voz de alarma

Esta vez era algo distinto a cualquier mascota. Algo no marchaba bien, su casa estaba… invadida.

Ese presentimiento se hizo obvio cuando escuchó el sonido del seguro de una pistola tras de sí, una de 9mm a juzgar por la forma de hacer "clic".

—No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido —dijo de repente tras ella una voz masculina de algún modo familiar.

Ese individuo se había metido en su casa, algo sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta las medidas de seguridad en el acceso con las que contaba el edificio, pero no tan extraño sabiendo que iba armado y que muy posiblemente su presencia no era casual. Halle evaluó las posibilidades que tenía para poder inmovilizar a ese tipo, porque después de todo, ella también llevaba un arma encima. ¿Acaso un fanático de Kira sabía quién era y había ido a por ella? Con los tiempos que corrían, esa era una opción probable.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó la voz.

Halle comenzó a girarse hacia su atacante, primero despacio, para no levantar sospechas, pero cuando lo hubo hecho lo suficiente, con un rápido movimiento marcial producto de su entrenamiento, apartó el arma del hombre empujando su antebrazo con un golpe seco sobre el codo, a la manera de un kata propio del kárate. Su atacante, sorprendido, vio cómo la mujer le atacaba lanzando la mano extendida como una cuchilla hacia la boca de su estómago para así dejarle sin aire, y apenas alcanzó a retirarse lo suficiente como para que el golpe no le alcanzara de lleno. Halle pudo comprobar que su atacante, un hombre cubierto enteramente por una cazadora de cuero color rojizo y la cabeza tapada por la capucha del mismo, era de inferior envergadura a ella, así que aprovechó esa circunstancia para ganar ventaja sobre él.

Pronto ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea en medio del salón de la casa, estando sus fuerzas muy igualadas aunque con estilos diferentes; el hombre de la capucha luchaba usando técnicas de kickboxing, lanzando patadas y puñetazos con agilidad gracias a su enjuta constitución; Halle las bloqueaba usando las técnicas marciales que tenía, e intentaba inmovilizarle igualmente. Puede que ella fuera una mujer, pero ese hombre no era tan grande como Lester y Halle podría con él.

Finalmente ambos acabaron rodando por el suelo, hasta que hicieron acopio de sus armas, apuntándose al pecho el uno al otro.

La situación no podía ser más tensa.

… Si no fuera porque Halle por fin pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su atacante cuando la capucha se deslizó de su cabeza.

Ese hombre tenía largos cabellos rubios dorados, como una melena al estilo paje, pero en lugar de lucir brillantes y cuidados, como los que ella conocía, estaban secos y quemados. El rostro tampoco era el juvenil que ella conocía, sino que parecía mucho más adulto y, sobre todo, estaba deformado en su mitad izquierda por la gran cicatriz de una quemadura bajo cuyas deshechas vendas se veía cómo se extendía hacia el cuello y casi lo hacía irreconocible. Halle no tardó en identificar a esa persona a pesar de que hacía solo unos instantes, cegada por la tensión y la adrenalina en sangre, pudo hacerlo.

—¡Me… Mello! —exclamó con genuino asombro, no tanto por encontrarlo allí como por verlo realmente vivo.

—Apártate y no hagas ningún movimiento extraño, Hall —contestó él con voz fría —. O dispararé.

—¿Dispararme? —se mofó ella, ignorando sus amenazas —. Yo también tengo un arma y te estoy apuntando ahora mismo —anunció empujando con ella para que él la sintiera en sus costillas. —Y además, en cuanto dispares, los vecinos lo oirán, darán la alarma y la policía se echará encima de ti… Así que mejor déjate de tonterías y concluyamos esta pelea absurda.

Mello miró al serio, con una mueca de mofa, rostro de Halle y asintió. Entonces retiró su arma levantando las manos en señal de cese de hostilidades, Halle hizo lo mismo y ambos se separaron, incorporándose a la par y estudiándose con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, Hall; sigues tan astuta como siempre. Esta vez lo haremos así.

Halle sonrió; sabía que Mello no tenía verdadera intención de hacerle daño y también que aquello no era otra cosa que una de sus locuras. Lo asombroso era haberlo encontrado vivo y a pesar de las circunstancias, suspiró aliviada al ver que no se trataba de algún fanático seguidor de Kira.

De esa forma ambos terminaron de incorporarse al mismo tiempo sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, y tampoco sin soltar sus armas pese a que ya no se amenazaban con ellas y hubiesen alzado las manos. Finalmente Mello esbozó una mueca que parecía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, puso el seguro a su pistola y se la encajó en el cinturón de sus pantalones de cuero, bajo el abrigo que llevaba; Halle le imitó, pero guardó su arma, de menor calibre, en una cartuchera bajo su chaqueta.

— …Estoy… realmente sorprendida —exclamó ella —. No creí que hubieses podido sobrevivir a la explosión.

Mello creyó percibir cierto tono de alivio en la voz de Halle, pero se reservó esa impresión para sí mismo.

—Veo que estás bien informada de lo ocurrido —contestó.

—La SPK ha estado en contacto con la policía japonesa y sospechábamos que habías conseguido huir porque no se encontró tu cuerpo entre los escombros del edifico —explicó Halle y pudo ver un gesto de verdadera alarma en la cara quemada de Mello cuyas vendas estaba intentando volver a poner en su sitio. — …Aunque antes de que digas nada, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que allí ocurrió.

Mello había aprendido a discernir cuando Halle estaba mintiendo, ocultando datos o diciendo la verdad, así que supo que en ese punto ella estaba siendo sincera, pero eso no aliviaba la situación.

— …No puedo creer que Near haya tenido tan poca cautela como para querer colaborar con la policía japonesa —bufó.

Halle supo que las palabras de Mello no era casuales; era obvio que él no veía bien esa posible alianza entre la SPK con la policía japonesa, y que lo consideraba un movimiento erróneo, pero no quiso indagar en los motivos de Mello para afirmar algo así ya que posiblemente no le dijera nada. Además, Halle sabía que aunque Mello no podía amenazar su vida en las actuales circunstancias, tampoco se fiaba de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mello? —preguntó por fin, —¿Cómo has entrado?

Él no parecía realmente sorprendido por la pregunta, más bien parecía estar esperándola.

—Localicé tu apartamento después de que Matt te siguiera un par de veces a la salida de la SPK. —explicó, —Y luego pude meterme en él con facilidad.

Halle dio un pequeño respingo cuando supo que había sido vigilada sin que lo notara… Aunque, ¿cómo iba a saberlo en una ciudad tan populosa como Nueva York?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, aunque su tono de voz sonaba como una orden.

—Necesito esconderme y estar cerca de lo que vaya a pasar ahora —explicó Mello como si tal cosa, —La policía japonesa sabe mi verdadero nombre y Kira también… Es tan simple como que mi vida corre peligro.

Los ojos de color miel de Halle se entornaron al captar el significado de las palabras de Mello. Ahora tenía sentido que Near hubiese sugerido a la policía japonesa (y su nuevo "L") que él escribiese el verdadero nombre de Mello en la libreta para eliminarlo; Near conocía la cara de Mello, y por tanto solo necesitaría saber su verdadero nombre para ejecutarle, dato que la policía japonesa podría haberle facilitado sin problemas de estar de acuerdo. Era normal que Mello tuviera miedo, pero ¿por qué también Kira? ¿Cómo podía saber Kira el verdadero nombre de Mello? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué la policía japonesa habría de colaborar con Kira para detener a Mello?

Resultaba obvio que Mello temía por su vida pues había saboreado la muerte cerca de él, como bien atestiguaban sus feas cicatrices que le deformaban sus finos rasgos. Y el hecho que se fuera a esconder en su apartamento significaba que Mello tampoco tenía intención de abandonar el caso, por muy asustado que estuviera, pero también que estaba bastante asustado para haber recurrido a ella de esa forma. Sus acciones seguían siendo tan impulsivas y desesperadas como siempre.

Aunque Halle no encontraba razones suficientes como para fiarse de él.

—Ya veo… Y por eso has recurrido a mí —sonrió ella con una fea mueca —… Todos los mafiosos de los que te has servido durante todos estos años están ya dos metros bajo tierra criando malvas. Ahora estás tú solo, ese amigo tuyo y nadie más. —Mello clavó sus ojos negros en ella. —¿Y ahora quieres obligarme a colaborar contigo y traicionar a Near?

—Colaborar… —repitió, —Y esconderme aquí hasta que encuentre una salida.

—No cuentes con ello —contestó Halle en tono tajante.

Mello, según le pareció a la mujer de ojos de color miel, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó alzando la voz.

—Si me amenazas y me matas no podrás conseguir lo que buscas… Y sin usar la fuerza, tampoco esperes que colabore contigo.

Mello apretó los dientes; desde el principio no había tenido intención de matar, ni siquiera de hacer daño, a Halle, pero la situación se complicaba si ella no tenía intención de colaborar… o peor, de delatarle.

—Te recuerdo que hace bastante tiempo que colaboras conmigo…— replicó él, — ¿Acaso es que ya no te interesa conseguir venganza? ¿O es que Near y la policía japonesa te ha coaccionado de alguna forma?

—No… O mejor dicho: ellos no me han coaccionado en ningún momento. —La voz de Halle sonaba ronca, como si estuviera conteniendo ira contra él. —Eres tú el que lo ha hecho… ¡Tú estuviste a punto de matarme! Y por alguna razón que todavía no tengo clara, me dejaste viva pero eso no justifica que ahora vaya ayudarte igual que antes.

La furia de Halle era ahora evidente, pero también la vio mezclada con rabia e impotencia. Ahora Mello lo tenía claro: por primera vez desde que la conocía, Halle realmente le tenía miedo y desconfiaba de él, tanto como para negarle cualquier clase de colaboración.

—¿A punto de matarte? —exclamó. —¿Lo dices por todos los demás agentes de la SPK?... ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!

—¿¡Cómo que no!? —bramó Halle de repente, dando rienda suelta a su rencor. —En cuanto conseguiste el jodido cuaderno, no tardaste en eliminar a prácticamente todos los miembros de la SPK… ¡Y si Near, los otros dos y yo nos libramos fue solo porque te convenía!

Los puños de Halle se apretaron y perdió todo el miedo o respeto que pudiese tener por Mello después de todo ese tiempo. Sabía que si le provocaba, él podría atacarla, pero ella estaba dispuesta a combatirle como fuera necesario.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa y amenazarme para que te ayude… después de lo que hiciste, maldito niñato asesino!? —continuó gritando acusadoramente.

El joven rubio de la cicatriz dio un respingo, asombrado por la impetuosidad de Halle, y también por sus palabras; de alguna forma, ver como ella le llamaba "_niñato_", le sentó realmente mal; en los últimos tiempos siempre le había parecido que Halle le había tratado como su igual, pero por lo visto no era así como ella le veía. Además, ahora comprendía claramente por qué Halle no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con él, pero ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir, así que avanzó un par de zancadas hasta situarse frente a Halle y encararse con ella pese a que esa mujer le sacaba casi 10centímetros de estatura.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme asesino! —ladró, —No te consiento que me pongas a la misma altura que ese desgraciado de Kira… Y por tu bien, te recomiendo que bajes la voz.

En eso Mello tenía razón; si esa conversación llegaba a ciertos oídos, ambos estarían en graves problemas.

—¿Y qué eres entonces? —espetó ella conteniendo los gritos tras sus dientes, —¡Oh, claro, lo olvidaba! Un niñato que se cree que solo puede conseguir detener al mayor asesino de la historia coaccionando a gente y secuestrándola.

Ahora Mello se sintió realmente herido por las palabras de Halle y tuvo que contenerse para no levantar la mano sobre Halle, aunque sabía que ella tenía toda la intención de provocarle.

—…Será por eso que siempre has estado a la sombra de Near —continuó Halle en tono más hiriente todavía, dejando translucir su rencor claramente. —Sí, estoy bien enterada de vuestra estúpida rivalidad, o mejor dicho, de tu estúpida y exclusiva rivalidad con él y de vuestra carrera por a ver quién se venga antes… Pero al menos Near no asesina ni coacciona a los que quiere que sean sus aliados.

Los ojos almendrados de Mello se abrieron notablemente bajo su quemado flequillo rubio, primero con sorpresa por lo que acababa de oír, luego con rabia y por ultimo con autosuficiencia. Sabía que Halle buscaba herirle de cualquier forma, y tal vez deshacerse de él, pero eso era algo que de ningún modo podía permitirse, así que aunque fuera por las malas, tendría que convencerla.

—Te repito que _yo-no-fui _—insistió apretando los dientes, —Es cierto que ganaba ventaja táctica eliminando a tus… compañeros. Pero quien los mató fue Rodd, el líder de la organización con la que estaba aliado.

Las palabras de Mello parecieron surgir efecto en Halle, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque sus labios, aún pintados con carmín, seguían prietos en una mueca de desagrado. Lo cierto es que ante la mención del nombre de Rodd, o mejor dicho, de Gordon Dwhite, la imagen de un gigantón de color vestido con ropas caras y desagradable expresión de codicia, se formó en la mente de la ex agente de la CIA haciendo que sus acusaciones cambiaran de objetivo. Ese hombre sí tenía las trazas de lo que ella llamaría "asesino", y no el joven que tenía ante sí.

—Yo no fui —insistió Mello de nuevo, —Yo _nunca _poseí el cuaderno y Rodd quería acabar con todos sus rivales y posibles enemigos en cuanto obtuvo la libreta… Se pasó días asesinando a gente de todo tipo con ella.

En eso tenía razón; la SPK, al igual que la policía japonesa, sabía que gran número de criminales estadounidenses habían muerto tras la pérdida de la libreta.

—…Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo —replicó ella –. Y seguro que también tuvisteis algo que ver con que el presidente David Hoope se suicidara de un disparo... si es que realmente se suicidó.

—Lo hice… y sirvió lo suficiente como para que no os mataran a ti y a dos de tus compañeros. Yo tampoco ordené que David Hoope se suicidara, eso fue cosa suya… o incluso de Kira —declaró Mello —. A nosotros tampoco nos convenía que muriera porque eso sería rendir tu país ante Kira, y yo les convencí de que os necesitaría vivos y por eso pudisteis seguir con vida.

Halle soltó un feo resoplido. Podría ser cierto, pero eso también quería decir que ella seguía viva por puro interés de Mello.

—¿Y qué hay de Ratt? —inquirió ella, —¿De verdad debía morir volándose la cabeza de un tiro?

El ceño de Mello se frunció levemente durante un instante, como si hiciera memoria o procesara alguna información.

—Ratt murió de esa forma porque uno de los miembros de la banda de Rodd se la tenía jurada… Cuando supo que era miembro de la SPK, quiso matarle de forma cruel. Fue pura "_vendetta_".

Halle chasqueó la lengua y sacudió un brazo, como queriendo apartar a Mello de su vera, para luego apartarse realmente dando unos pasos hacia un lado.

—… En cualquier caso, si estoy viva es porque me quieres utilizar —replicó Halle, —Como siempre, vuelves a chantajearme. —A su pesar, Halle tenía que admitir que había sido afortunada y que la palabra de Mello parecía veraz. —Está bien… has tenido suerte conmigo esta vez y acepto tus explicaciones. —Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente; aunque se abría a otra opción, seguía estando a la defensiva. —¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

Mello se relajó; había conseguido que Halle no hiciera alguna locura que complicara más la situación; esa mujer sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, y también que hiciera lo que hiciese, podría perjudicarla… pero lo más inquietante: sabía qué pretendía él en cada momento. Mello, de alguna forma, no sabía si temer o alegrarse de esa habilidad de Halle.

—De momento solo quiero ocultarme en tu apartamento por un tiempo hasta que evalúe mi próximo movimiento.

Halle parpadeó.

—¿Ocultarte aquí?—exclamó, —¿Así, sin más?... ¿Y por qué no te escondes con ese amigo tuyo, el friky de los videojuegos?

—Matt no debe implicarse más en esto de lo necesario —explicó Mello en tono franco, —Kira también podría fijarse en él… y yo prefiero estar cerca de una fuente de información de la SPK y de los movimientos de la policía japonesa. Eventualmente Near imaginará que eso será lo que yo haga, pero prefiero ganar tiempo y adelantarme a su suposición… —Mello sonrió casi con regocijo, —Near es de reacciones lentas.

"_Bueno, en eso tiene razón_" pensó Halle. Era un movimiento previsible, pero seguía pareciéndole molesto que ese… niñato... la usara de esa forma. Aunque tampoco podía negarse.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí. —contestó por fin a su pesar, y luego se volvió hacia él. –Pero dormirás en el sofá, por supuesto.

Eso era algo que Mello parecía haber previsto.

—Gracias Hall… Realmente agradezco tu ayuda. —Su contestación sonaba como una mezcla de mofa y sinceridad. —No esperaba menos de ti.

—Que te quede claro que en realidad lo hago porque lo que yo quiero de verdad es atrapar a Kira, y tanto Near como tú queréis lo mismo, así que todos estamos en el mismo bando. No me importa quién lo haga al final con tal de que Kira desaparezca del mundo.

—Por supuesto, Hall —contestó Mello con cierto deje burlón.

Halle suspiró y se llevó las manos a los ojos en gesto de cansancio.

—…Esto es una locura —murmuró.

* * *

**E**l problema de tener a Mello escondido en su apartamento no se limitaba solo a tener que esconder este hecho ante Near y todos sus compañeros, sino también al casero y los vecinos del inmueble, pues se suponía que ese apartamento era uniparental, y si llegaba a descubrirse que había alguien más viviendo en él de forma permanente, pues Halle tendría que pagar una fianza y eso enseguida llamaría la atención de la SPK que preguntaría a cuento de qué ese nuevo desembolso.

Por otra parte Halle ocultó lo mejor que pudo la presencia de Mello a Near, aunque como el propio Mello había señalado, el joven albino acabaría por descubrirlo, sobre todo cuando Halle sabía que Near sospechaba de ella desde que Ratt y los demás murieran a manos de Rodd, puede que incluso de antes. Afortunadamente durante esa semana, la actividad de la SPK y de la policía japonesa, incluso del propio Kira, parecían haberse relajado; era como si tras la muerte de David Hoope, recuperar el cuaderno que una vez tuvo Mello, todo hubiese vuelto a la calma… Más o menos.

Bueno, más menos que más…

Halle llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo sola que tener a alguien en casa le parecía raro, y a eso había que añadir que convivir con Mello era toda una experiencia, aparte de las propias circunstancias. Era cierto que Halle no estaba en su apartamento la mayor parte del día, y estaba seguro que Mello tampoco saldría más de lo estrictamente necesario para que nadie se fijara en él; pero cuando ella volvía a casa, la cosa cambiaba.

La primera noche fue realmente tensa. Mello la pasó durmiendo en el salón después que ella le hubiese dado un par de mantas y un almohadón para poder hacerlo en el sofá de varias plazas que había en el salón del apartamento; Mello lo aceptó sin más, como si realmente estuviese acostumbrado a tener que acoplarse a cualquier sitio para vivir. Si lo que Halle sabía era cierto, Mello habría pasado por muchos sitios, y no siempre de los que se llaman "recomendables". El problema real empezó cuando esa misma noche, antes de que cada uno se fuera a dormir, Mello le preguntó a Halle que si tenía algo que comer en casa.

—…Iba a encargar comida chica de reparto —explicó ella, —No me apetece cocinar nada esta noche.

—¿Comida china? —exclamó él, —¿De la que ya viene preparada?

—Sí claro… Algunos tallarines, arroz y chop-suey… Ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien… cómetela tú —bufó Mello con desagrado.

—¡Vaya con el señor! —replicó Halle, —Pues lo siento, pero no pienso cambiar la comida china solo porque no te guste.

La mueca que tenía Mello en ese momento pareció un tanto divertida.

—No es que no me guste… Es que no quiero comida que lleve glutamato monosódico y otras mierdas así… Esos conservantes te hacen adicto, contra el estómago y dan alergia.

Lo dijo con tal naturalidad que Halle dudó sobre su idea de pedir semejante menú.

—Está bien… ¿Pues qué sugieres? ¿Italiano? ¿Un Shawarna para cada uno?

Mello levantó la vista un momento hacia el techo, como si lo evaluara, hasta que por fin dijo:

—Una sopa estaría bien…—sugirió, —Pero como es muy tarde y no quieres ponerte a cocinar, supongo que algo de chocolate podría valer.

—No sabía que te gustara la sopa —contestó ella con un deje de sorpresa. —Pensé que lo único que comías era chocolate.

—Me gustan las sopas porque es parte de la comida típica de mi país —aclaró él, sorprendentemente relajado, —Pero con la cantidad de chocolate que como al día, no suelo comer nada más.

"_Lo que me extraña es que no se haya destrozado el hígado de tanto comer chocolate… y que esté así de delgado_." Pensó Halle, aunque hubo algo más que le llamó la atención.

—…Pensé que la comida típica de Inglaterra eran los sándwiches de pepino, el fish&chips y cosas así, no las sopas —exclamó.

Los hombros de Mello se sacudieron levemente mientras soltaba una risita.

—Yo no soy inglés —contestó con un bufido, —¿Y bien? ¿Tienes chocolate en esta casa o no? —preguntó.

—Tendrás que conformarte con cacao en polvo y leche caliente —replicó Halle, —Y haz el favor de quitar los pies con esas botas de encima de la mesa. Recuerda que esto sigue siendo mi casa.

Mello la miró sorprendida; parecía no ser capaz de creerse que ella le hubiese dicho algo así.

—…Está bien, me haré una taza de leche caliente con cacao —respondió en tono cansino.

—Tercer armario a la derecha, en la cocina. —señaló Halle mientras tomaba el teléfono para hacer la llamada con la que pedir su cena, —La leche está en un tretra-brick en la nevera.

—Lo sé —contestó con indolencia Mello poniéndose en pie. – Son los lugares habituales.

Halle tuvo la sensación que Mello también lo sabía porque había estado registrando su casa hasta que ella llegó.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, Mello se esforzó por hacer entender a Halle que no obstaculizaría su trabajo con la SPK y que podía seguir con su rutina laboral y personal sin problemas, con la condición de que él se mantuviera a salvo allí oculto y que ella le contara lo que fuera ocurriendo en torno al caso Kira. Halle sabía que en ese sentido Mello estaba siendo franco, pues si realmente quería conseguir sus objetivos, no podía arriesgarse a dañarla o hacer que fuera descubierto, pero tenía la sensación que Mello le estaba ocultando algo más para tener que ocultarse en su casa precisamente, y eso de alguna forma, la inquietaba, tanto por el caso Kira, como por sus propias ambiciones, como por algo personal.

Aunque por motivos de trabajo Halle había tenido que ocultar a otros agentes en apartamentos y locales al efecto, o bien hacerlo ella misma… encargarse de alguien como Mello de esa forma era totalmente inusual, y por qué no decirlo: interesante. Tanto que a pesar de sí misma, conforme la jornada iba avanzando, vio que la idea no le desagradaba, sino que le gustaba tener a Mello allí escondido.

…Pero eso no quitaba que la primera noche cerrara la puerta de su habitación y durmiera de mala manera por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar con ese alocado sucesor de "L".

* * *

**M**ello había llegado al apartamento de Halle solo con lo puesto y lo que llevaba en ese momento en los bolsillos, aparte de su propio arma, así que no tuvo más remedio que dormir con los pantalones de cuero y el chaleco de guata que llevaba puesto debajo del abrigo; no se atrevió ni a quitarse los guantes por miedo a dejar sus huellas por el apartamento, aunque sí lo hizo con sus botas, de puntera afilada, por una simple cuestión de comodidad y porque los calcetines que llevaba no dejaban rastro.

Estando allí ahora, mirando al techo, con todo el apartamento a oscuras y solo las luces que entraban a través de las persianas del pequeño balcón que tenía esa casa, tuvo una sensación extraña: por primera vez estaba viviendo en una… casa. Durante toda su infancia en la "Wammy's House", su "casa" había sido todo el edificio del orfanato, y más concretamente su cuarto, que era en donde había dormido y estudiado durante años; pero una vez se hubo marchado del orfanato, nunca más estuvo en un lugar así, sino que siempre había alternado entre apartamentos, hoteles de lujo, pensiones y cuchitriles de diferente índole. Sin embargo ahora estaba en una casa, con su cocina, su cuarto de baño, comedor… Lo normal en una persona de vida normal. Lo más parecido que había tenido era cuando compartía apartamento con Matt, pero eso ocurría pocas veces ya que su viejo compañero de la "Wammy's House" había seguido desde la distancia los movimientos de Mello y pocas veces habían convivido juntos durante largos periodos de tiempo.

Y no solo era eso, sino que al final Matt había tenido razón: Halle le había permitido quedarse en casa, aunque fuera coaccionada. Ella estaba furiosa con él, por supuesto, y tenía motivos aunque Mello había hecho lo posible por evitar que así fuera; lo que no esperaba es que ella se dirigiera a él en términos como "niñato asesino". Eso le había irritado profundamente. Mello sabía que para todo el mundo él resultaba muy joven para mantener la posición que se supone que había conseguido con los años, pero precisamente por eso Halle siempre le había tratado como un igual tras su primer encuentro. Sin embargo ahora ella le había hecho sentir inferior, como si todos sus planes no fueran más que una chiquillada… y eso le irritaba. Y lo que es más, ¿acaso Near no era un "niñato" solo por ser el sucesor "oficial" de "L"? Estaba claro que Halle sentía respeto por Near, pero a ojos de Mello resultaba irritante que Halle le llamase a él "niñato" y que por el contrario considerara a Near una persona hecha y derecha.

_"__¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso a ojos de Hal soy inferior ante Near!"_ pensó, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber llegado a esa conclusión. _"¿Qué tontería es esa? Yo no soy Near, y Hal no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme inferior a él solo porque él sea el nuevo "L_"… _Además, Near es solo un niñato arrogante… yo soy… soy…_" apretó los ojos cerrados, "_Soy quien atrapará a Kira y ocupará el puesto de "L"_" se dijo, "_Ni Hal ni nadie más tiene derecho a categorizar de esa forma mis actos." _Entonces esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro quemado_, "Además, ella me va ayudar igualmente, ¿no_?"

Ese era un pensamiento reconfortante que finalmente le ayudó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

**_2º Día-_**

**A** la mañana siguiente, Mello no puso ninguna traba en que Halle acudiera al edifico de la SPK como todos los días para seguir su investigación. Halle le dijo a Mello que normalmente uno de sus compañeros, Giovanni, solía pasar a buscarla en su coche y llevarla hasta la SPK, aunque otras veces ella misma cogía su propio vehículo oficial para hacer ese desplazamiento, pues nunca usaba el taxi para ello pues era un destino que no pasaba desapercibido; en el resto de los casos, usaba el tren metropolitano como alternativa a un trayecto que pretendía pasar por casual. El inmediato superior de ambos, Lester, no solía acompañarlos ya que contrariamente a ellos dos, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el edificio de la SPK, e incluso comer y pernoctar allí, así que Mello no se encontraría con el obstáculo de su presencia.

La prueba de fuego llegaba ahora, según Mello observaba oculto tras las cortinas del balcón del apartamento de Halle cómo la mujer de ojos de color miel subía al coche de su compañero ítalo-americano para ir al edifico de la SPK. Mello esperó a que Halle desapareciera en el vehículo y luego este subiera por una de las calles mezclado en una marea de taxis amarillos y otros menos habituales vehículos privados; si no pasaba nada en un rato, significaba que al menos Halle no les diría nada sobre él.

En realidad se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, y hasta que no se sintió seguro, no se atrevió a hacer una llamada.

—"…O sea, que al final conseguiste convencerla para que pudieras ocultarte en su apartamento." —resumió la voz de Matt al otro lado de su teléfono móvil.

—Sí —asintió Mello tanto con la voz como con la cabeza —. De momento he conseguido instalarme aquí, pero no sé hasta qué punto estoy seguro. —La voz de Mello se tornó más seria, —Ahora ha ido en dirección al edificio sede de la SPK… Es posible que pueda revelarles que yo estoy oculto en su apartamento.

—"Lo dudo mucho, Mello". —sonrió Matt al otro lado del auricular. –"Si Halle no hubiese querido seguir colaborando contigo, haría tiempo que lo habría dejado de hacer, así que no creo que te vaya a traicionar ahora."

—Es posible pero no me fío… Preferiría que tú vigilaras su posición para advertirme de si algo pasa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus propios temores, Mello no recibió ninguna llamada de Matt.

* * *

**L**a noche siguiente empezó de una forma distinta a la del día anterior. Giovanni se había ofrecido a acompañar a Halle a la salida de la SPK para ayudarla con la compra cuando ella comentó que no iba a volver a su apartamento directamente. Aunque Halle intentó convencerlo de que no era necesario hacerlo, el italoamericano insistió tanto que al final ella tuvo que ceder para que no pareciera demasiado desesperada porque él le acompañase y pudiera descubrir a Mello en su apartamento cuando apenas llevaba allí escondido poco más de un día entero. Halle vio que no tenía otra que actuar con naturalidad, aunque sí se las arregló para convencer a Giovanni de que no subiera hasta su apartamento para no hacer pensar al portero del inmueble que allí había dos personas viviendo juntas, sobre todo cuando ambas iban bien cargadas de comestibles.

Giovanni vio que Halle había comprado un buen número de tabletas de chocolate, algo que él no había visto que le gustara especialmente a su compañera, y Halle, para excusarse, tuvo que improvisar una mentira,

—Es para hacer una receta de tarta de chocolate que me mandó por email mi antigua compañera de la Compañía… Sara… Creo que te he hablado alguna vez de ella.

—¿Sara? Sí, claro, la que le encanta los chismes —contestó Giovanni y Halle puso una mueca de desagrado. —¡Oye, no fui yo quien dijo eso!

—Vale, de acuerdo, yo dije eso sobre Sara… Pero es una buena compañera y también le gustan los dulces y el café. Un día hizo una tarta con esa receta y la trajo a la oficina para que la compartiéramos entre todos los compañeros… y como nos gustó tanto, pues le pedí la receta. Así que a ver si me sale bien.

—Guárdanos un trozo para cada uno si está buena —sonrió Giovanni.

—Eso si no me la como yo antes —bromeó Halle.

—¡Qué golosa has resultado ser, Halle!

Era mentira, por supuesto, pero sí era verdad que Sara, algunas veces había hecho partícipes de sus experimentos culinarios a sus compañeros de oficina, y Halle sabía que la mejor forma de contar una mentira era envolverla con una verdad.

Afortunadamente Giovanni se lo había tragado, aparentemente divertido por la idea de ver a Halle haciendo tartas y comiéndoselas a dos carrillos.

La lista de la compra de Halle obviamente incluía otros muchos productos para su inquietante nuevo compañero de apartamento. Además del chocolate, también compró varias latas de "_clam chowder_" con tomate, la sopa de almejas típica de esa zona del país; varios paquetes de "_poptarts_" de fresa, unos cuantos sobres para dar sabor a limón al agua de beber, pizzas congeladas, puré de calabaza en lata, y por supuesto un gel de baño con olor a regaliz que ella misma se auto-regaló como recompensa a la tesitura por la que estaba pasando. Al ver el tiempo que Halle había empleado en seleccionar cuál de todos esos productos de higiene tan específicos quería, Giovanni no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

—Debes tener muchísimos geles y sales de baño. Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes tu casa que parece un escaparate de productos de aseo.

—No te creas… Nunca tengo los suficientes —contestó Halle con una sonrisa.

Cuando Halle regresó a su apartamento, cargando una bolsa de papel que le ocultaba la cara, Giovanni se apresuró a ayudarla a abrir la entrada del portal mientras sujetaba la otra bolsa con la compra. Ninguno de los dos iba especialmente airoso en el trámite, pero Giovanni estaba bastante predispuesto en su papel de ayudante de Halle. Ella, aunque nunca le había dado demasiado crédito en ese sentido, tenía que reconocer que el italoamericano siempre había sido el miembro de la SPK más cómplice con ella desde que se conocieran, a veces incluso creyendo atisbar otras intenciones en él. Pero hasta ahora no había dado mayor importancia a su relación con ella… porque literalmente estaba a punto de meterse en su casa y con Mello dentro.

—Muchas gracias, Giovanni, en serio —se apresuró a decir mientras hacía amago de coger la bolsa que él sostenía —.Gracias por ayudarme a llevar todos estos bultos… Pero no puedes pasar sin dar aviso, ya sabes. Ya te devolveré el favor cuando pueda.

—No pasa nada, Halle, lo entiendo… Además, yo también estoy muy cansado. Mañana nos veremos en la oficina.

Y con esto, la pareja de agentes se despidió.

Cuando Giovanni hubo desaparecido de su vista, Halle se dejó caer contra la pared del portal y soltó profundo suspiro de alivio.

* * *

—**H**e visto por la ventana que ese otro agente de la SPK te ha acompañado hasta la puerta, Halle —exclamó Mello al verla entrar, escondiéndose detrás de la hoja de la puerta de entrada, esta vez sin apuntarla con el arma pero con la mano apoyada sobre ella.

Halle estaba bastante ocupada con las bolsas de la compra, una en cada brazo, haciendo equilibrios para que no se le cayeran y su contenido acabara por el suelo. Tal vez por eso Mello no había visto la necesidad de tener que amenazarla con sus pistola.

—Pues si me has visto, ayúdame con la compra… Apenas puedo ver por dónde voy.

—¿Para qué has comprado tantas cosas? —preguntó Mello con genuina curiosidad. —He visto tu apartamento y no te falta nada… Incluso tienes papel higiénico para todo el mes.

Halle frunció el ceño, molesta ante la idea de pensar que Mello había estado fisgoneando por todas sus cosas durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado fuera.

—¡Es para ti! —exclamó ella, —No tengo comida suficiente para los dos, ni tampoco con qué mantenerte… Tendrás que lavarte, afeitarte y todo eso, ¿no?

Mello parpadeó, sorprendido por las palabras de Halle. Es verdad lo que ella decía y de hecho ya lo había pensado y era algo que iba a tener que comentarle, pero no había anticipado que ella se anticipara y hubiese comprado todo eso por él. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por la situación y, sin decir nada, se apresuró a ayudar a Halle con los paquetes que llevaba, que fueron depositados cuidadosamente sobre la barra de la cocina americana.

Halle tampoco se esperó algo así. A pesar de todo, Mello parecía alguien ordenado, muy atento al detalle, y en secreto agradeció que todo en su apartamento pareciese en impoluto orden y que el joven le hubiese ayudado sin discutir.

A medida que ambos fueron colocando los artículos de la compra en sus lugares correspondientes, su conversación siguió por otros derroteros, mitad domésticos, mitad policiacos.

—… Tu compañero no debe descubrir que estoy aquí —anunció Mello mientras sacaba con agrado y deleite las tabletas de chocolate de la bolsa.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que no ha subido hasta aquí?—contestó Halle al tiempo que apilaba las latas de conserva en una alacena.

Mello se volvió hacia ella; no quería que se le tomara banalmente.

—Aun así, podría presentarse aquí sin avisar. ¿Tiene llave de este apartamento?

Halle se volvió hacia Mello sin soltar los artículos que aún no había guardado.

—No tiene llave, por supuesto… Somos compañeros, pero tenemos la suficiente profesionalidad como para saber mantener nuestras vidas privadas al margen de la laboral, y respetarnos mutuamente por eso.

Mello asintió, satisfecho por su respuesta, pero aún desconfiado por lo que podía pasar.

—Lo entiendo, pero deberíamos tomar precauciones… Yo no puedo pasarme todo el día mirando por la ventana para comprobar quién entra y sale del edificio y saber si eres tú quien llama por el timbre del portal o no.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó Halle, —Pensé que todos los chicos de la Wammy House estaban muy entrenados para eso y que podíais tiraros horas observando sin parpadear.

—Podemos, sí… Ya has visto trabajar a Near, y yo también puedo hacerlo. Pero ahora mismo tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de esconderme.

Halle arqueó una ceja y le miró inquisitivamente. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Mello estuviese haciendo otra cosa que permanecer escondido en su apartamento y estar mirando la TV, empapándose de las noticias sobre Kira y el fallecimiento del presidente, que aún duraban en los noticiarios. De hecho, ahora que reparaba en ello, no había nada más encendido, ni la radio ni la TV.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Mello se explicó mientras desenvolvía una tableta de chocolate y le daba un mordisco con deleite, pues hacía más de un día que no probaba bocado.

—No puedo encender la TV o la radio mientras que estés fuera, o los vecinos acabarán dándose cuenta que este apartamento no está solo cuando tú te vas porque lo oirán… Debo ser muy silencioso y que nadie me oiga mientras esté aquí. Además, tienes conexión a internet en tu ordenador portátil y desde ahí puedo vigilar lo que ocurre en el mundo con Kira y darle instrucciones a Matt por correo —. Masticó un poco, esperando a que Halle digiriera la información que justo le acababa de dar. —Eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Halle suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos para que puedas saber que soy yo la que vuelve al apartamento y no Giovanni o el casero? ¿Usar una secuencia de timbrazos cada vez que yo llame desde el portal?

Mello dejó de masticar y miró a Halle con una mezcla de asombro y complacencia, gesto que a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

—No es mala idea… Cada vez que vayas a entrar, llama primero con esa secuencia, así sabré que eres tú.

Halle esbozó una suave sonrisa al ver que su idea había sido recibida de buen agrado por Mello. En su experiencia con Near, aunque el joven albino que era su jefe valoraba positivamente todas las opiniones de los miembros de la SPK, ninguna de esas valoraciones había sido tan locuaz como la mirada que Mello le acababa de dedicar.

-Al poco tiempo, Mello le estaba mostrando cómo debía ser el ritmo con el que debía marcar la secuencia de timbrazos que ella debía usar al llamar. Resultó que era el mismo que tenía él con Matt pero la inversa, así que Mello estaba compartiendo con ella también una información importante en caso eventual de tener que ponerse en contacto con ese otro sucesor de "L" en algún momento.

Para Halle esto fue muestra de que Mello confiaba en ella, tal vez más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

**H**alle cogió de uno de los armaritos de su cuarto de baño, un bote de esencias del Mar Muerto como producto con el que aderezar el agua de la bañera para esa ocasión, dispuesta, como no podía ser de otra forma, a darse su muy necesario y relajante baño diario. Había cerrado la puerta, por supuesto, pero imaginaba que Mello no se le ocurriría asaltarla mientras ella hacía las labores propias del lugar. En primer lugar por la cuenta que le traía no hacer algo así, y en segundo lugar porque tampoco parecía esa clase de hombre.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se sumergió en el agua hasta desaparecer bajo una espuma que desprendía un leve olor a mar que ayudaba a descongestionar su nariz.

Había pasado ya un rato cuando sorprendentemente la puerta sí se abrió y Mello apareció por ella, invadiendo el baño sin ningún tapujo. Se había quitado el abrigo que había enarbolado cuando llego, y el chaleco de guata que llevaba debajo lucía abierto, mostrando una fina camiseta de algodón y sobre la que se adivinaban las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Mello se situó frente al lavabo y, sin más dilación, se quitó el chaleco, dando a entender que iba a desnudarse.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?—exclamó Halle, indignada por su comportamiento. —¡El baño está ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta!

Mello, con el chaleco de guata sostenido en una de sus enguantadas manos, se giró hacia ella y le contestó con naturalidad,

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pero tengo que cambiarme las vendas al menos una vez al día y ya lo he demorado bastante.

Halle parpadeó, tomando nota de la razón que había en las palabras de Mello. No sólo la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por deshechas vendas, sino también su hombro y parte del brazo. Lo que se adivinaba debajo no era agradable de ver.

—¡Aún así, podías haber esperado a que yo saliera de la bañera! —contestó Halle.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Mello sin que quedara claro si hablaba en serio o en broma, —Tú puedes seguir a lo tuyo. No te molestaré.

Esa sí que era una respuesta que Halle no se había esperado.

—¿Molestarme? ¡No quiero que invadas mi intimidad y…!

—¿Y te vea desnuda? —sonrió Mello, adivinando sus palabras. —No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda. No me voy a alterar por ello.

Halle se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder. Mello parecía tener una respuesta para todo, o por lo menos parecía querer provocarla de alguna manera. A pesar de sí misma, se dio cuenta que la idea le agradaba, así que sonrió y se dejó hundir de nuevo en la pileta.

—Está bien… Haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero no me molestes mientras estoy aquí.

Halle no vio cómo Mello sonreía.

Un rato después, Halle ya había salido de la bañera y se veía envuelta en una espesa toalla de felpa con otra a juego a modo de turbante sobre sus cabellos mojados. Mello, sentado frente a ella, también tenía una toalla sobre su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros por donde goteaban sus también cabellos mojados. Al final Halle había acabado convenciendo a Mello de la necesidad de darse un baño y adecentarse en condiciones antes de aplicarse esa pomada hospitalaria para quemaduras que Mello había traído consigo para lamer sus heridas, junto a las vendas nuevas y suero aséptico. Estaba claro que el joven de la Wammy había crecido bajo la cultura británica porque no parecía tener la misma predisposición para el aseo personal que mucha de la gente que Halle conocía de su país. Afortunadamente ella se había salido con la suya y había convencido al impetuoso joven de la necesidad de hacer lo que ahora ambos se traían entre manos; Mello se había conformado con darse un duchazo en lugar de un largo y reconfortante baño, algo que Halle incluso había considerado más juicioso dado el delicado estado de su piel. Pero al igual que él había hecho con ella, Halle respetó la intimidad del joven.

Ahora, sentado frente a ella, Halle se volvió y sacó de su bien nutrido armarito de baño un producto para el pelo que le tendió a Mello para que lo usase.

—Puntas quemadas, tratamiento de choque —explicó ella. —Tienes el pelo que parece una pila de paja reseca. Si no quieres cortártelo para que te salga nuevo, por lo menos trátalo con cariño.

Mello chasqueó la lengua y procedió a leer las indicaciones del producto, luego alzó la mirada.

—Primero me curaré las heridas y pondré la venda nueva. Luego ya me encargo de mi pelo.

—Bien.

—Y si puedes ayudarme, mejor. Es difícil hacerlo solo.

Tenía razón. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que suponía atender las heridas de Mello. Los mafiosos con los que había estado no garantizaban que fueran a ser tan complacientes con su estado como lo podía ser Halle, y Mello admitió que debía recibir su ayuda también con ese menester porque ahora mismo no estaba Matt para hacer de enfermero para con él. Cada uno de los dos tomó conciencia de la necesidad de tener que fiarse el uno del otro mientras estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

Halle sostuvo el codo levantado de Mello contra su vientre mientras lo sujetaba con una mano y aplicaba la pomada hospitalaria con la otra con cierta profesionalidad. El dato no pasó desapercibido para Mello.

—… Sabes lo que haces —comentó, —No es la primera vez que atiendes a un herido, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella. —Es parte del entrenamiento básico el saber atender heridas y cómo tratarlas. Además, sé un poco sobre cómo dar masajes.

Mello se volvió hacia ella y sonrió,

—Se nota.

Halle también sonrió.

* * *

**_3º Día-_**

**E**l día siguiente transcurrió de una forma que parecía querer empezar a convertirse en una rutina. Halle se marchó a la SPK, esta vez haciendo uso de uno de los omnipresentes taxis amarillos pues quería dar entender a Mello que no pretendía que la perdiera de vista. El vehículo estaba conducido en este caso por un portorriqueño con el que no tuvo problemas para comunicarse y Halle simplemente le indicó una dirección arbitraria hasta la Avenida de San Nicolás desde donde luego iría caminando hasta la SPK. Mello vigiló su marcha, y tras tomar las debidas precauciones, volvió a hacer uso del ordenador portátil de Halle, que pese a las quejas de ella, él había conseguido conectar aunque estuviese protegido por una contraseña… Una contraseña que resultó ser la fecha de ingreso de Halle en la SPK pero en orden inverso, algo fácil de averiguar en opinión de Mello.

Desde allí, el joven podía vigilar los sucesos que acontecían en el mundo, estar al tanto de los movimientos de Kira, mirar dónde hacer compras a distancia de chocolate en todas sus variedades, estar en contacto con Matt sin tener que hablar, y aburrirse hasta la saciedad con el torrente de noticias que se sucedían acerca de la muerte de David Hoope. Era limitado, sí, pero por lo menos le sirvió para lo básico.

Desafortunadamente para su investigación, Mello no averiguó nada nuevo y Matt tampoco le contó nada reseñable.

Esa tarde, Halle volvió a la hora que parecía ser habitual en ella y además, sola y sin ningún paquete o algo más encima aparte de su bolso; en esta ocasión puso en práctica por primera vez la secuencia de timbrazos que había acordado con Mello para que este supiera de su llegada. Salvo eso, no parecía especialmente nerviosa, pero sí había cierto deje de molestia en un ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mello en tono seco, apoyando la mano sobre el pomo de su pistola cuando ella apareció por la puerta.

—No me apuntes con eso que no pasa nada —contestó Halle en tono también seco. —Nadie me ha seguido ni he tenido ninguna discusión con ningún fanático de Kira que quiera convencerme a golpes de lo equivocada que estoy.

Mello no pudo evitar sonreír levemente; Halle siempre se ponía así de vehemente cuando estaba nerviosa y eso resultaba divertido, no tanto para ella como para él. Aún así, había algo que debía inquietarla y debía obrar con cautela.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces? —insistió.

—Giovanni… mi compañero —contestó ella y Mello arqueó una ceja, —Hoy ha comentado delante de los demás que yo había comprado un montón de chocolate para hacer una tarta y quería saber qué tal me había salido y cuándo les iba a llevar un poco para probar.

—¿Tarta de chocolate? —exclamó Mello sin comprender.

—De alguna manera tenía que justificar a Giovanni que ayer comprara tantas tabletas de chocolate. No es normal.

Mello soltó un resoplido, y Halle se preguntó si realmente ese joven se daba cuenta de lo inusitado de sus hábitos alimenticios.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —preguntó comprendiendo el alarmismo de Halle.

—Simplemente le he contestado que todavía no la he hecho, que cuando ya la tuviese, entonces probaría a envenenarlos con ella.

Mello soltó una risotada, pero pronto se desvaneció al comprender toda la profundidad del nerviosismo de Halle.

—¿Lo sabe Near? —preguntó.

—Lo de mi sugerencia de hacer una tarta con chocolate… supongo que lo habrá deducido por la conversación, aunque él no ha participado ni mostrado ningún interés.

—Por supuesto —asintió Mello —A Near nunca le han gustado demasiado los dulces.

—Mello… —comenzó a decir Halle antes que él dijera algo más, —Yo también creo que Near puede hbera pensado que la razón por la que había comprado tanto chocolate no era para hacer una tarta.

Mello frunció el ceño e, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su pistola.

Esa conversación tan malditamente casual podría hacer que las cosas cambiaran en su contra.

Lo cierto es que era peculiar. Esa misma noche, al igual que la noche anterior, Halle había observado con curiosidad y no cierta sorpresa cómo Mello se santiguaba y daba un suave beso a la cruz que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello cuando iba a comer algo servido en un plato. No hacía lo mismo cuando era por gula –o lo que fuera que fuese su vicio por el chocolate- , pero sí con las comidas serias el día. Mello tenía hábitos bastante beatos, de hecho, antes de acostarse, parecía que se ponía a rezar en voz baja en esa misma lengua.

Esa noche tomaron para cenar puré de calabaza con curry, un plato sureño que Halle parecía agradarle y que Mello tomó sin especial ansia o disgusto después de bendecirlo.

—Mello… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo ella con suavidad.

—¿El qué?

—Cuando te persignas, murmuras una bendición en una lengua rara. ¿Qué es?

Mello alzó la mirada, depositando la cuchara sobre el plato.

—Es mi lengua materna —contestó. —Dudo que la conozcas.

—Entonces, ¿el inglés no es tu lengua materna? Tienes mucho acento británico.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy inglés, pero no pienso abandonar mi acento —anunció Mello con cierta vehemencia, —Vosotros rompéis la gramática y le cambiáis los nombres a las cosas. Prefiero el _British._

—Ya, ya… Pero, ¿cuántas lenguas puedes hablar? —Halle prefería ignorar las afirmaciones de Mello sobre qué inglés era el más correcto, si el de la patria de origen o el que hablaban en América.

Por su parte, esa no era una pregunta que Mello esperarse; pensaba que Halle pretendía interrogarlo solapadamente sobre su origen, así que se tranquilizó un poco y siguió comiendo.

—Varias. En la Wammy todos aprendíamos más de dos idiomas, como supongo que ya habrás visto.

—Sí, inglés… español… esa lengua rara tuya… ¿Y qué más?

—Alemán. También puedo entender algo de eslovaco y portugués. Ahora mismo estoy aprendiendo japonés.

No era sorprendente que Mello conociera algunas de esas lenguas; el inglés y el español eran las lenguas internacionales más conocidas, y el portugués en cierta forma también, pero que comprendiera lenguas tan localizadas como el alemán o el eslovaco, era chocante, aunque Halle había sido testigo de ello, recordaba el incidente en Buenos Aires con el individuo de la CHEKA. En realidad había sido gracias a esas casual habilidad de Mello la que les había salvado a ambos.

Pero había otra cosa más que atrajo su tención.

—¿Japonés? —exclamó Halle, —Lo haces porque Kira es de allí, ¿verdad?

Mello asintió,

—… Una lengua complicada. La gramática es muy sencilla, pero tiene muchos niveles que manejar, y luego los malditos _kanji_ —resopló Mello. —Es complicado de dominar.

—No hace falta que me lo jures —contestó Halle entre bocado y bocado. —Yo también me he vuelto loca con eso.

Tal afirmación sí que sorprendió a Mello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú también estás aprendiendo esa lengua por Kira? ¿Acaso Near pretende viajar para allá en breve?

—No. A Near no se le ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza… No todavía al menos —Hizo una pausa y añadió con un suspiro. —Es por… Misora.

—¿Misora? —preguntó Mello intentando comprender.

—Ella y yo nos conocimos en unos seminarios de cultura oriental. Íbamos juntas y nos llevábamos muy bien.

Mello ya sabía que ellas dos se conocían y que Misora le había contado a Halle su experiencia con "L". Esa era una de las razones por las que Mello se había fiado de Halle al poco de conocerla, por su vinculación con esa mujer y con "L", algo que el propio Near ignoraba. Era curioso cómo se entretejen las relaciones de la gente.

Halle captó la mirada de benevolencia que Mello le había dirigido cuando ella le contestó, y secretamente sonrió para sí. No era un triunfo sobre la voluntad de Mello, sino que ese joven y ella habían compartido un vínculo que a pesar de todo, no parecía haberse roto. De hecho, ahora mismo ambos estaban compartiendo una cena como si tal cosa, más allá de los intereses de cada uno… Intereses que en el fondo eran los mismos a pesar de lo ocurrido.

A pesar de todo, Mello le caía muy bien y resultaba una buena compañía.

-Lástima que fuera tan joven.

Poco después, cuando ambos hubieron terminado de cenar, Halle se dispuso a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos, siguiendo su al parecer, metódicos hábitos de limpieza y orden; pero para su sorpresa, vio que Mello también lo hacía, y que de hecho, la estaba ayudando con esa mundana tarea. Halle comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, complacida de la actitud del joven, pero al observar el cuidado con el que Mello recogía y limpiaba todo lo que había usado, se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo hacía sólo por ayudar, sino para asegurarse de que no quedaba evidencia alguna de lo que él había tocado y usado en la casa.

Mello, simplemente, estaba borrando todo rastro suyo.

Con un suspiro, Halle le dejó hacer y cuando hubo acabado, se arrojó sobre el sofá donde Mello dormía mientras encendía el TV. Al momento, apareció en pantalla aquel fanático presentador de formas orondas que presentaba el programa más famoso de la "Sakura TV", uno que había transcendido incluso las fronteras de su propio país y que cada vez ganaba más adeptos en todo el mundo.

A pesar de haber terminado de comer hacía sólo unos minutos, Mello sacó una de las tabletas de chocolate que tenía en reserva y comenzó a comer pese a la ceja arqueada de Halle.

—¿De verdad tienes interés en ver ese programa? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó la mujer de los ojos color miel —, pero me conviene estar enterada en todo momento de lo que pasa con Kira, y en la SPK tenemos la impresión que Kira realmente tiene alguna clase de contacto con este gordito fanático. Le apoya desde el principio, ya sabes.

Mello masticó la onza que acababa de mordisquear y miró largamente a Halle; entonces se acercó a ella, y sin ningún pudor, se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Halle no pasó por alto el gesto, sorprendida por la familiaridad que él estaba teniendo con ella, pues no sólo le curaba sus heridas y él se lavaba en su presencia, sino que se sentaba hombro con hombro junto a ella.

—Creí que cuando volvías a casa sólo querías descansar y olvidarte de todo el asunto referente a Kira —comentó Mello en tono casual, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Halle.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y contestó, tratando de ignorar su proximidad física.

—Debería… pero tal y como están las cosas, todo lo que averigüemos es poco.

—Pues yo creo que deberías descansar…

Halle se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa que pretendía demostrar su gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso? —exclamó. —Yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Precisamente —contestó Mello dando un nuevo mordisco a la tableta de chocolate. —Yo estoy entrenado para estar muchas horas seguidas investigando sin descanso, analizando todo lo que se me ponga por delante y sacando conclusiones… Igual que Near —. Hizo una pausa, —Pero tú no. No eres de la Wammy como nosotros y debes desconectar cada cierto tiempo si quieres rendir bien.

Halle se quedó boquiabierta por la descarada afirmación de Mello.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy agente de la SPK por nada! —exclamó un tanto alterada, —Es verdad que yo no fui a un colegio especial de niños fenómenos como Near y tú… Pero he sido agente de la CIA después de haber pasado un entrenamiento durísimo, y he llegado hasta donde estoy por mis propios méritos.

Mello la miró largamente, un tanto desorientado por su inesperada vehemencia, y entonces cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. No debería haber dudado de ti. Si Near te eligió es por una buena razón… Es verdad que es un enano atrofiado que no sabe ni ir al kiosco a comprar un periódico, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace —. Soltó un suspiro y la miró a los ojos para decir, —mis disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas —contestó Halle tras meditarlo unos segundos. Entonces se volvió hacia el TV en donde ahora aparecía un joven japonés de pelo largo, cuyo pie de imagen decía que se llamaba Teru Mikami y que era abogado, cosa que no le eximía de su fanático discurso, en donde proclamaba sin ningún tapujo que Kira era el dios del nuevo mundo y todos debían rendirle pleitesía o algo así.

—…La verdad es que comprendo lo que quieres decir —contestó Halle sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del TV. —Es difícil aguantar todo esto tantas horas seguidas. Escuchar a todas horas a ese atajo de fanáticos hace que te cuestiones la fe en la humanidad.

Mello se acomodó en el sofá y ahora sus rodillas tocaban las de Halle, sin que ella hiciera ningún gesto de molestia o de querer romper ese sutil contacto físico.

—Puedes cambiar de canal si crees que no vas a sacar nada más de este programa —contestó Mello. —Yo también me he cansado de oír a ese atajo de descerebrados.

—¿Y qué cadena de TV te parece que ponga? A estas horas, la mayoría de las emisiones son "Night Shows", noticiarios y cosas así…

—En la FOX pueden estar poniendo alguna temporada repetida de "_Family Guy_" —sugirió Mello.

—No me hace gracia. Demasiado irreverente… y ahora mismo eso es lo último que necesito.

Mello se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguna película de cine clásico de la "Paramount" por ej? —sugirió.

—Pues sí… Creo recordar que esta noche emitían una reposición de "_Doce hombres sin piedad_" —sonrió Halle, —Y no creo que me equivoque si digo que te debe gustar esa película.

—Tienes razón. Es una de mis películas favoritas; tiene un argumento inteligente y muchos matices.

Halle hizo lo que habían acordado de forma tan relajada y cambió de cadena para ver la susodicha película. Al rato, aunque ambos conocían el argumento, estaban ya sumergidos en la historia y se relajaron para disfrutar de las escenas que se debatían en la habitación cerrada donde transcurrían casi todos los acontecimientos de la película.

Aún no había terminado la película cuando Mello reparó en un hecho curioso que había estado pasando hasta ese momento sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello. Allí estaba él, escondiéndose de Kira, del falso "L", de Near, y de básicamente todo el mundo que le amenazaba, compartiendo apartamento con una mujer varios años mayor que él y además aliada de su mayor rival, mientras sus rodillas se tocaban y hablaban distendidamente de cosas que él raramente había compartido con alguien que no fuera de la Wammy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso desde que abandonó el orfanato en donde se había criado, se sentía realmente en paz junto a alguien que no fuera de allí. Alguien que sabía quién era, lo que buscaba y qué se proponía… y que a pesar de todo, no le rechazaba. Es más, se sentía extrañamente a gusto allí y ahora, en ese preciso momento, relajado y disfrutando de una película de cine clásico junto a esa mujer.

Mello comprendió entonces por qué Matt siempre le estaba insistiendo en que Halle no le haría ningún daño, que en realidad ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar con él en todo momento sin necesidad de amenazarla; de hecho, ella le estaba acogiendo en su casa sin problemas, compartiendo con él una convivencia bastante distendida a pesar de las circunstancias… Y a él eso le resultaba agradable, o mejor dicho, realmente disfrutaba con ello.

Ya no podía negarlo. Le gustaba estar allí así, junto a Halle, la primera persona que no era de la Wammy con quien realmente se sentía cómodo y feliz.

* * *

**_4º Día-_**

**U**na vez más el día amaneció con Halle preparándose para ir al trabajo, esta vez yendo en alguna de las línea tren metropolitano que cruzaban la ciudad, pues la agente de la SPK temía que sus itinerarios se convirtieran en un hábito detectable por algún fanático de Kira que la hubiese reconocido en sus idas y venidas desde la SPK, cuyo emplazamiento en Manhattan no era ningún secreto. No es que su ubicación hubiese sido promulgada en todos los medios cuando se fundó, sino que se conocía de la misma forma que las sedes de otras grandes compañías y organizaciones internacionales eran conocidas en el mismo barrio neoyorquino.

A día de hoy, tal y como estaban las cosas, habría sido preferible que no fuera así. Aunque los medios de seguridad protegían el edificio, no era raro ver a grupos de manifestantes agitando pancartas frente al edificio, y Halle siempre se cuidaba de no entrar por la puerta principal, sino por una de servicio hábilmente escondida en la trasera de una cafetería aledaña. Pero incluso así era posible que alguien acabara descubriéndola en algún momento de la misma forma que Matt había conseguido averiguar su itinerario.

Al levantarse, descubrió que una vez más, Mello ya estaba en pie, enganchado a su portátil, y mirando lo que fuera en internet. A su lado, sobre la mesita de la barra americana que había entre los fogones de la cocina y la sala de estar, había un "mug" lleno de cacao caliente, acompañado de dos cruasanes recubiertos de chocolate, pues en Nueva York era difícil encontrarlos de otra forma, y que obviamente Mello había cogido de la alacena como desayuno.

Como siempre, el chocolate parecía ser la base de su alimentación. A ojos de Halle, eso resultaba exagerado incluso para alguien con tanta actividad cerebral como era el caso de Mello.

-Claro que Near rara vez se levantaba del suelo y hacía algún esfuerzo físico más allá de caminar, algo inusitado en alguien de su edad. No era la primera vez que Halle pensaba que todos los chicos de la Wammy de los que Halle había tenido noticia o conocido de alguna forma, parecían haber desarrollado alguna clase de comportamiento compulsivo, pero si ella había llegado a no preocuparse por la consecuente atrofia muscular de Near, se dijo que tampoco lo haría por Mello, que en otros muchos aspectos también era el más normal de todos.

—No sé cómo puedes desayunar eso…—a pesar de todo comentó ella mientras preparaba la sartén en donde hacer unos huevos revueltos para su primera comida del día.

Mello se encogió de hombros.

—Lo primero que reclama mi cerebro después de dormir es una buena ración de glucosa… Soy incapaz de desayunar algo como eso que estás haciendo.

—Pensé que siendo de Inglaterra, estarías acostumbrado a sus famosos desayunos.

—Ya te dije que…—comenzó a decir Mello volviéndose hacia ella.

—Sí, sí… que no eres inglés —. Halle se giró hacia él, sujetando la sartén con una mano y un tetrabrik de preparado de huevo en otro. —¿Y entonces de dónde eres, si puede saberse? —preguntó encarándose con él.

Mello dio un mordisco a uno de los cruasanes cubiertos de chocolate, y la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Soy esloveno —contestó por fin. —Mi madre era eslovena y mi padre era de Alemania del Este. Viví allí varios años antes de ir a parar a la Wammy House.

Halle se quedó callada, sin saber qué responder. Mello había contestado a su pregunta con tranquilidad, como si realmente no le importara revelar un dato suyo personal que había ocultado tanto tiempo desde que los dos se conocieran en Buenos Aires. Eso la había impresionado, no había esperado algo así de su parte… ni tampoco la información implícita a tal declaración. Tanto tiempo sin sabe nada real sobre el origen del rival de Near, y ahora por fin, acababa de saberlo; claro que podía ser falso, pero Halle no lo creía, era una mentira demasiado elaborada como para que resultara creíble, así que debía ser verdad.

La agente de la SPK tenía una idea aproximada sobre la edad de Mello, y el hecho que él confirmar que su padre era de Alemania del Este y que él había nacido en una de las repúblicas que habían sido parte de la antigua Yugoslavia, sólo confirmaba su suposición: Mello era un huérfano de guerra. Y ese hecho estaba por encima de ser un chico de la Wammy, de hecho Halle casi se atrevía a afirmar que una cosa era consecuencia de la otra.

No era forma de empezar por la mañana eso de enterarse que la persona con la que compartía vivienda, que se estaba escondiendo bajo sus alas literalmente, era en realidad una persona que podría haber tenido una vida muy distinta de no haber nacido en medio de una guerra, y que sin embargo se había convertido en una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, y también en un alma dolida que se aliviaba con sus profundas creencias religiosas.

Sin embargo Halle no se atrevió a hacer más suposiciones; no conocía todo el pasado de Mello, así que no podía llegar a conclusiones que luego resultaran ser falsas al no tener más datos… Pero lo que Mello le acababa de revelar decía mucho más sobre él que sólo su lugar de nacimiento.

Mello, por su parte, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de cómo se movían los engranajes del cerebro de Halle y qué era lo que estaba pensando. No le importó, y tampoco se molestó en añadir más datos o desmentir sus suposiciones; lo que le acababa de contar a Halle bastaba para que ella, literalmente, le estuviese mirando con otros ojos. Durante un momento, pareció que ella iba a musitar un "_vaya, lo siento_", cosa que realmente no habría significado gran cosa para él pues era consciente de que si era lo que ahora mismo era, se debía precisamente a eso… y tampoco entendía la necesidad de escuchar semejante juicio de alguien que no conocía el verdadero alcance de su vida. En realidad eso era algo que Mello nunca se atrevería a afirmar de nadie, ni siquiera de Matt, la persona más cercana a él.

Para su agradable sorpresa, Halle no dijo nada de eso, sino algo muy distinto que no había esperado.

—Mello… Después de lo que me has dicho, siento haberte llamado "niñato" en algún momento —anunció ella. —Un niñato no sobrevive a una guerra y se convierte en un sucesor de "L".

**C**uando Halle se hubo marchado ya de su apartamento, Mello se encontró con otro día por delante completamente a solas en el apartamento de Halle, mirando en internet los movimientos de Kira y cualquier noticia sobre su investigación, e intercambiando información con Matt, todo ello con un equipo de mesa muy limitado.

-Un día muy entretenido, lleno de expectativas interesantes.

En realidad lo único interesante de la jornada que se avecinaba era Halle. El rato de primera hora en que ambos compartían el desayuno, y el rato de la noche que ambos interactuaban de diferentes modos, eran lo único bueno de esos ya cuatro días que Mello llevaba allí oculto. Y eso no era una situación llevadera para nada, por muchas razones.

Mello era muy social. Desde pequeño siempre había gustado de estar rodeado de gente, de jugar con otros niños, de estar envuelto en toda clase de actividades físicas, y de básicamente interactuar con los demás… así que verse encerrado durante días en un apartamento, sin tener ninguna clase de desgaste físico y no hablar más que con dos personas, Halle y Matt, se estaba empezando a convertir en un agobio. Y si había algo que Mello llevaba mal era la presión emocional, algo en lo que era totalmente opuesto a Near.

Tenía que salir de allí, aunque sólo fuera un rato para despejarse un poco. Además, había otro tema que le estaba empezando a inquietar; siempre había estado allí, pero ahora estaba empezando a alcanzar nuevos niveles.

Definitivamente debía salir a tomar un poco el aire. Y eso hizo. Mello nunca se había caracterizado por ser especialmente reflexivo, y si su impulso le llevaba a querer salir de allí, difícilmente podría haber aguantado tal deseo.

El portero del inmueble no le prestó atención cuando pasó frente a él, pues cuando Mello se cruzó con él, estaba demasiado entretenido leyendo una revista sobre beisbol y otros deportes famosos en el país, y aunque le hubiese visto, Mello tenía la sensación que ese tipo tampoco le reconocería como el joven que vino unos días atrás a ver el inmueble, incluso pese a tener la mitad de su cara todavía cubierta por las vendas. Era evidente que ese tipo no se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y eso había resultado una ventaja para él, pero el inmueble tenía otros porteros más y Mello no podía correr el riesgo de que ellos le acabaran por reconocer. Así que simplemente atravesó con paso silencioso en portal y esquivó a los jardineros de la entrada.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la iglesia episcopal de los Santos Apóstoles, en la 28th, cerca del apartamento de Halle. Mello era católico, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar iglesias de su credo para conformarse con cualquier iglesia cristiana en donde pudiese entrar pues no era menester mostrar a los demás cuáles eran sus creencias exactas ni tampoco dar un patrón de comportamiento a la hora de ir a rezar; esa iglesia daba liturgias diarias y con eso era más que suficiente.

Mello asistió a la eucaristía en un banquillo apartado del altar mayor, siguiendo los ritmos que marcaban en esa iglesia en particular, pero cuando hubo terminado, se quedó en ese mismo sitio, rezando en voz baja. Era la primera vez que iba a misa desde que sobrevivió a la explosión de hacía prácticamente una semana y eso le supuso un gran alivio.

Cuando salió de allí, sintió de nuevo la sensación de tranquilidad que le acompañaba cada vez que había acudido a una iglesia y volvía a sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Tal era el alivio que valoró la posibilidad de subir calle arriba por la 7º Avenida y dirigirse al Central Park, en donde pasar un rato disfrutando del sol otoñal con la hierba bajo sus pies, pero eso resultaba muy arriesgado y tampoco quería encontrarse de bruces con alguno de los grupos de fanáticos adoradores de Kira que se reunían allí para proclamar su adoración por ese loco que se creía un dios. Si quería ver algo de hierba, la opción más cómoda era ir al Parque de Chelsea y relajarse allí un rato.

Sí, esa era la mejor opción.

A pesar del frío otoñal, Mello se quitó las botas y apoyó los pies sobre la hierba mojada. Había estado paseando por el parque, familiarizándose con sus instalaciones y obligándose a estirar sus piernas un poco más, hasta que al final acabó sentado frente a un banco que daba a las pistas de futbol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía los pies tan en la tierra como ahora, y eso era tal vez el primer paso para hacer frente al dilema en el que se encontraba.

Mello apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados y contempló con la mirada perdida cómo unos niños de unos diez años pateaban un balón en una de las pistas de futbol, una actividad que durante mucho tiempo había sido habitual en él. Sus pensamientos volaban en otra dirección que no podía ignorar y que básicamente se reducía en un "_Y ahora, ¿qué?"_ En primer lugar estaba el hecho de esconderse en casa de Halle, cosa que no podría ser para siempre: Near podría acabar por descubrirlo por simple relación entre hechos y circunstancias, eso si Halle o el tal Giovanni no le delataban primero, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria. Por otra parte su investigación estaba en punto muerto: Matt no le había comentado nada reseñable, y él, con el limitado equipo del que disponía en el apartamento de Halle, tampoco podía ir mucho más allá. Ella tampoco le había dicho nada, y aunque Mello entendía las reservas de ella para no hacerlo, también era verdad que Halle nunca le había ocultado nada que ayudara a sus movimientos. Así que tal y como estaban las cosas, todo parecía estar en pausa –salvo las purgas de Kira, que eran diarias- y ni Near ni el mismo podían moverse en alguna dirección en particular. Parecía que la única opción era espera a ver qué pasaba.

Maldita la hora en que Shido le traicionó…

Pero había un asunto más, uno en el que había reparado para su propio asombro la noche anterior, y también uno con el que Matt le había estado provocando durante mucho tiempo. Y ese asunto era que Halle no le resultaba indiferente, es más, se sentía atraído por ella. Algo inaceptable y totalmente intolerable, por lo menos en las circunstancias actuales.

Mello nunca se había permitido acercarse a alguien más allá de lo necesario para sus planes; la única persona que recordaba con cierto cariño desde que abandonó la WammyHouse era John Smith, su mentor durante el inicio de su singladura como criminal, y aún así debía reconoce que el tipo era carne de cañón del cuaderno de Kira. Nunca había tenido verdadera amistad con ninguno de ellos, y nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido salvo a nivel físico, y ocasionalmente, intelectual. No podía ser de otra forma porque la mayor parte de la gente que había conocido durante los últimos cuatro años, eran criminales de algún modo, o simplemente no podían estar a la altura de las circunstancias en las que él estaba metido; además Mello tampoco podía permitirse que alguien llegara a saber demasiado de él y sobre cuál eran sus verdaderos planes. A pesar de toda su necesidad por socializar, para él sólo habían sido herramientas al uso.

Pero Halle era distinta.

Halle sabía quién era sin juzgarle o rechazarle por ello, y cada vez más porque él mismo no podía evitar revelarle más datos personales, aunque no supiera su verdadero nombre. Halle también estaba totalmente convencida de lo fatal que era alguien como Kira, y no porque ese loco fuera en contra de sus intereses, sino porque ella lo encontraba moralmente deplorable, igual que él, aunque Mello sabía que sus motivaciones eran personales. Halle también estaba luchando contra Kira, aunque formalmente fuera trabajando con Near… pero ayudándole a él motu proprio y a espaldas del enano albino. Halle además, era una persona inteligente y culta, alguien con quien de verdad podía tener conversaciones interesantes, como quedó claro la noche anterior cuando ambos vieron juntos la película de Henry Fonda basada en una obra escrita. Halle también poseía una personalidad chispeante, que iba de una extrema capacidad de trabajo a un humor seco y ocurrente cuando estaba nerviosa, pero era obviamente más madura que muchas de las chicas de la edad de Mello, como resultaba obvio en el caso de Sayu Yagami. Y además, Halle era una mujer muy atractiva, de una forma natural, no artificiosa para atraer a los hombres como todas esas _scorts_ que había tenido a su lado cuando se había servido de la mafia.

¿Cuántas mujeres podía decir Mello que encajasen en esa descripción? Por triste que pudiera parecer, Halle parecía ser la única a la altura de las circunstancias, y tal vez a la altura del propio Mello.

-Pero Halle también trabajaba con Near, y era evidente que no compartía su antipatía por el albino. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué Mello quería vencer a Near y ser el primero en atrapar a Kira, al margen de la opinión personal que el joven esloveno tenía de ese loco que se creía un dios. De hecho, justificaba su situación afirmando que para ella, ambos estaban en el mismo bando y ella no hacía distinciones con tal de atrapar a Kira.

Claro que bien pensado y precisamente por eso, el hecho de que Halle trabajara junto a Near siempre había sido una ventaja para él.

Mello pateó el suelo cubierto de hierba. Estaba fría y algo húmeda pese a ser medio día, pero en esa época del año no podía ser de otra forma. Su sensación en la planta de los pies era agradable y le proporcionaba la suficiente quietud de mente para seguir reflexionando sobre qué hacer ahora que había llegado a la conclusión evidente que Halle le gustaba.

Está bien, ella le gustaba… ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Intentar superarlo? ¿Negarlo y seguir con lo suyo? O por el contrario, ¿darse una oportunidad y ver qué pasaba? A juzgar por el comportamiento de Halle (sus casuales contactos físicos no evitados, su lenguaje corporal relajado y tranquilo, su respeto por él…), Mello tenía la sensación que él tampoco le era indiferente a ella, y si lo pensaba intentando ponerse en la mentalidad de una mujer, posiblemente ella se encontrase con un dilema similar, razón por la que –justificándose en la diferencia de edad- le había llamado "niñato" tantas veces de forma tan insistente, como para intentar convencerse a sí misma de la futilidad de sus sentimientos, hasta esa misma mañana que ella le había pedido perdón por llamarle así y que secretamente él había agradecido tal vez más de lo deseable.

De ser eso cierto, ambos estaban en la misma situación, por lo que la convivencia entre ambos iba a convertirse en una apuesta muy arriesgada.

Finalmente Mello se volvió a calzar sus botas y se levantó del banco del parque donde había estado sentado, dispuesto a volver al apartamento de Halle después de ir a almorzar y acercarse a la cercana oficina de correos a recoger un paquete.

Cuando ella volviese, sabría cuán arriesgada era su apuesta.

Esa tarde, al volver a su apartamento, el portero le informó que tenía un paquete enviado por servicio postal aguardando a que ella lo recogiera. La caja resultó estar llena de tabletas de chocolate de diversas marcas, todas de buena calidad.

* * *

**N. de la A.**: en el manga, hay unas pocas contradicciones sobre la ubicación de la sede de la SPK. Por un lado se insinua que está en "lowerManhattan", la zona del perfil de los rascaciones de N.Y. y en donde están muchas de las sedes importantes que hay en la ciudad... pero por otro se insinua que está en la Nick st., nombre familiar de la Avenida de San Nicolás que está en "Middle Manhattan", al costado oeste del Central Parck... así que al final preferí respetar esta opción por ser una dirección más exacta, y por lo mismo hacer que el apartamento de Halle esté en el barrio de Chelsea, que si bien es la zona típica de las casas con escaleras de piedra, pero que también tiene edificios como los que describo. Todo lo que aparece en esta historia, existe realmente.

La historia continua en el _**capítulo-11: "Relación".**_


End file.
